Oliver Wood & Mia Chang
by Hi Chang
Summary: Depois de uma poção do amor, uma reação fogosa, Olívio se descobre apaixonado pela garota que antes desprezara... Mas a garota está noiva do apanhador do Puddlemere United, seu time de coração... e agora? O que fazer?
1. A Final da Taça Européia de Quadribol

Capítulo Um: "A Final da Taça Européia de Quadribol"

Mia ajeitou o cabelo e analisou o rosto: não mostrava nenhuma olheira, apesar de ter dormido apenas 4 horas na noite anterior. Olhou de relance para as duas garotas que dormiam em um sono profundo em duas camas armadas magicamente postas em seu quarto. Seu olhar encontrou a janela que estava aberta àquele momento e soprava uma brisa morna para dentro do amplo aposento; seu olhar se demorou no céu alaranjado, estava amanhecendo, olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo: eram cinco horas.

Mia Chang estava em seu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts; era uma Corvinal com orgulho, apesar de às vezes se questionar se o Chapéu seletor a mandara para a Casa certa. Quando isso ocorria, ela se consolava tentando pensar "Hm... Corvinal, são das pessoas inteligentes. Tá legal que eu não sou muito fã de estudar, mas deve ser porque não preciso, pois sou inteligente". Era artilheira do time desde seu terceiro ano na escola, e defendia seu posto muito bem. Simplesmente adorava quadribol, mas não se deixava obcecar-se por ele, como uma certa pessoa que ela pensava conhecer muito bem...

"Wood..." – ela resmungou revirando os olhos e fazendo uma careta, imitando a que Wood fazia – desde seu quarto ano em Hogwarts ela e o capitão da Grifinória (agora em seu sétimo ano também) nutriam uma certa... ahn... _antipatia_ mútua devido a uma partida em que ela marcara sozinha noventa pontos no goleiro Wood, e apesar do apanhador da Grifinória ter capturado o pomo, a Corvinal vencera. Wood nunca se conformara. Ela nunca vira na vida alguém tão obcecado quanto ele. – "Só queria saber se ele é tão obcecado assim em _outras_ áreas da vida..." - ela se surpreendeu pensando, e balançando a cabeça logo tratou de espantar Wood de sua cabeça.

Espreguiçou-se então, se afastando da janela, foi para o amplo banheiro de sua suíte e tomou um banho quente, logo já estava trocada; vestia uma calça jeans, uma regata azul-marinho, parecendo um tanto social, com alças muito finas e sandálias da mesma cor.

Ela se aproximou de uma das garotas que dormiam profundamente, e começou a chamá-la, sacudindo delicadamente seu ombro.

- Kahlen? – ela chamou, a garota apenas soltou um resmungo e virou-se para o outro lado da cama. – Kahlen? – chamou Mia novamente, uma visível irritação na voz. A garota que estava dormindo, então, levantou-se e se espreguiçou, visivelmente contrariada, e resmungando palavras soltas como "madrugar nas férias" e "ele não vale tudo isso", ela dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Mia agora se dirigia para a outra garota que dormia. "Essa vai ser mais fácil", pensava ela, sorrindo como uma criança prestes a fazer uma travessura.

- Emma, _acorde_! _Estamos atrasadas_! – disse Mia, tentando fazer a voz mais desesperada possível, o que funcionou, e ela sabia que funcionaria; a amiga acordou com um salto.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Emma assustada, sentando-se na cama – Não posso me atrasar! Sou monitora-chefe! _Ah, não_, McGonagall vai me _matar_!

Mia não pôde deixar de rir ao olhar a expressão apavorada da amiga

- Calma, Em. – tranqüilizou-a Mia risonha – Só voltaremos para Hogwarts amanhã, lembra-se? Você está na minha casa, e hoje iremos assistir a final da Taça Européia Interclubes de Quadribol. – ela disse tudo muito lentamente, como se o raciocínio da amiga estivesse debilitado.

Emma a fitava vermelha, uma expressão raivosa tomou-lhe o rosto pequeno.

- Você e suas maneiras de me acordar! – bufou ela irritada, enquanto Kahlen saia do banheiro, já vestida, alisando os cabelos com a varinha – Bom, só falta eu né? – e assim trancou-se no banheiro, e ouviu-se o barulho da água caindo.

- Animada? – perguntou Kahlen, que agora acordada, estava com um humor estrondosamente melhor.

Mia deu de ombros.

- Não sei – respondeu aérea – Um pouco ansiosa, acho – completou, encarando a amiga, que se sentava na cama.

- _Um pouco_? Eu, no seu lugar estaria uma pilha de nervos. – retorquiu Kahlen calçando as sandálias, e Mia fez uma careta ao olhar o tamanho do salto da amiga: tinha no mínimo, quinze centímetros. – O que é?

- Kahlen, você já é mais alta do que eu e a Emma _juntas_. Usando esse salto nós vamos parecer duas duendes.

- Ah, Mia, não exagere! – retrucou a amiga, que mais parecia uma Miss. Era alta e magra, e andava como se o chão fosse uma passarela. Seus cabelos eram castanho-claro, que havia tingido com uma poção e agora se encontravam ligeiramente avermelhados. Seus olhos eram muito verdes destacando o rosto branco.

Mia não pôde deixar de se sentir inferior quando uma Emma já arrumada e impecável, saiu do banheiro. Ambas as amigas eram muito bonitas. Kahlen era dona de uma beleza estonteante, chegava a ser óbvia, tinha metade dos garotos de Hogwarts aos seus pés. Emma, além de muito bonita, porém dois palmos mais baixa que Kahlen, era a garota mais inteligente da Corvinal (o que não era pouco), além de muito modesta em relação aos seus "dotes", tanto físico quanto intelectual.

" E eu? Só tenho meu orgulho e meu pavio curtíssimo", pensava, desapontada.

- Vamos, então? – perguntou Kahlen animada

- Vamos. – concordaram Mia e Emma juntas. Das três, Mia era a mais interessada em ir, teoricamente, sem contudo, sentir _um décimo_ de excitação que as amigas mostravam. Elas desceram a escadaria da mansão que Mia morava, passando pelo saguão de entrada e dirigindo-se à sala de jantar, onde Cho, a irmã mais nova de Mia, e mais duas amiguinhas de Hogwarts já tomavam o café.

Cho estava no quarto ano de Hogwarts e no entanto, era tão quanto ou mais popular que Mia. Era mais baixa que a irmã mais velha, e muito bonita. As duas mantinham uma relação de irmãs normal, brigavam bastante, mas quando a coisa ficava feia, elas sempre se ajudavam.

- Grande dia, não Mia? Animada? – Cho repetia a pergunta de Kahlen, enquanto levava uma torrada a boca.

Mia gostaria de estar, gostaria de se sentir radiante, e de responder à irmã que se sentia confiante, feliz e animada. Mas o máximo que conseguiu fazer foi assentir com a cabeça e contrair seus lábios em um sorriso pouco convincente.

- O que você tem? – perguntou Emma desconfiada, entrando na conversa – Você está falando desse maldito jogo desde antes de entrarmos de férias, e agora que chegou o grande dia você parece tão...

- Ela só está nervosa, Em. – cortou Kahlen, vindo ao resgate de Mia – Deixe ela em paz. Acho que todas nós sabemos o que está por vir não? Não é à toa que ela está assim. Precisa pensar um pouco.

- Ah sim. – e Emma abriu um largo sorriso, e sem que Kahlen visse, ela olhou para Mia, apontando para ela mesma e gesticulando "madrinha" sem emitir som algum.

- Não, não vai. – disse Kahlen de repente, fazendo Emma pular da cadeira de susto, apesar de a amiga ter falado calmamente – Nós já resolvemos isso. _Eu_ vou ser você-sabe-o-quê.

Emma cruzou os braços emburrada; na verdade tinham decidido isso no segundo ano em Hogwarts, Emma seria a madrinha do casamento de Mia, que seria madrinha de Kahlen, que por fim, seria a de Emma. Mia não sabia ao certo se, no sétimo ano, ou ainda, daqui a dez anos ainda estaria valendo, "não que eu não queira Kahlen como madrinha", ela acrescentou, em seus pensamentos. "Não que eu queira me casar _agora_", ela pensou, suspirando. "Não que você queira se casar _com ele_" – retrucou uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça, e ela teve que concordar, que era aquilo que a preocupava.

- Bom dia garotas. – desejava o Sr. Chang juntando-se à tropa de garotas que àquela hora já terminavam o café

Mia estremeceu. Não sabia ao certo se ela e o pai estavam de bem ou não. Na noite anterior os dois haviam discutido sobre qual lugar Mia se sentaria no jogo de hoje. Seria uma briga boba apenas entre torcedores de times opostos, se Lee Chang não fosse o dono, apenas o _dono_ do Abutres de Vratsa, time búlgaro que ganhara sete vezes a Taça européia e que hoje jogaria a final da mesma contra o Puddlemere United, time para qual Mia _queria_, e _teria _que torcer. O pai havia tentado persuadi-la a torcer para _seu_ time oferecendo a ela o melhor lugar do estádio inteiro, mas do lado dos Abutres, e ela retorquiu dizendo que ela ia, de fato, ficar no melhor lugar do estádio, mas do lado oposto dos Abutres, e ainda brincou, dizendo que ia dar "tchauzinho" ao pai da cabine VIP do _Pudd_, como ela chamava o time.

O pai simplesmente admitiu a derrota, pois sabia dos fortes motivos de Mia a continuar fiel ao time que torcia desde que era criança, mas ainda estava magoado com o que ele chamava de traição na família, e Mia poderia jurar que ouviu o pai chamá-la de "Brutus" quando conversava com sua mãe.

- Bom, acho que vamos indo. – ela disse, se levantando da mesa, no que foi seguida pelas duas amigas (Cho e suas amiguinhas do quarto ano iriam se sentar com o Sr. Chang ao lado dos Abutres).

- Bom jogo pra você minha filha, e que vença o melhor. – disse o Sr. Chang com a voz cansada, sem, contudo, tirar os olhos do "Profeta Diário" que lia enquanto comia uma salsicha.

- Igualmente papai. – respondeu Mia, deixando escapar um sorriso – Que vença o melhor.

Mia, Emma e Kahlen postaram-se nos jardins da mansão dos Chang, e pegaram um chapéu-coco marrom, totalmente amarrotado – viajariam através da chave de Portal particular. Elas tocaram no chapéu ao mesmo tempo, e Mia sentiu um solavanco a arrancando do chão seguro do gramado de seus jardins, e no instante seguinte estava rodopiando com Kahlen e Emma, uma de cada lado. Via passar borrões de cores difusos, e começara a se sentir nauseada quando caiu com um baque em um gramado que estava longe de ser o da sua casa.

- Três chegando Particular. Mansão dos Chang – anunciou uma voz tediosa.

Mia esperou as garotas se recuperarem da viagem; ela, que já viajara inúmeras vezes com o sistema de chaves de Portal, para ver o Puddlemere jogar, já havia se acostumado com tudo, mas Kahlen parecia um pouco tonta, e Emma um tanto nauseada.

- Vamos, garotas. – chamou uma voz conhecida. Era Josephine, a governanta dos Chang, que guiava as garotas para a barraca.

Mia, Kahlen e Emma passavam por uma trilha de terra firme, enquanto as garotas admiravam as barracas. Em um trecho não muito longo, havia centenas de barracas enfeitadas com abutres de madeira, alguns bruxos, um pouco mais ousados, haviam enfeitiçado seus abutres, fazendo-os voar acima da barraca, ou cantar (de uma forma muito desafinada, como Mia pôde observar) o hino do time. Em um trecho mais à frente, que era onde as três amigas iriam ficar, um campo infindável azul-marinho reluzia, e em cada barraca, como elas puderam observar mais tarde, havia dois juncos dourados cruzados em forma de "X", o emblema do clube.

- Vocês ficam aqui – disse Josephine indicando uma barraca fracamente enfeitada, era apenas azul-marinho – Seus pais e sua irmã ficarão na barraca ao lado. – e a governanta fez uma leve referência e se retirou, e Mia observou que, apesar de torcerem para times diferentes, seu pai fez com que as duas barracas ficassem bem na divisória, podendo então, serem vizinhos.

Mia entrou na barraca – tinha três suítes, cozinha, sala de estar e de jantar. A garota apenas deu de ombros enquanto as amigas admiravam boquiabertas; Não entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo, sendo que estavam lá pra assistir apenas uma partida.

- Srta. Mia? – guinchou timidamente a elfa domástica

- Hm, sim Kwon?

- A senhorita poderia me dizer onde fica o poço de água, srta? – a elfa pareceu extremamente constrangida e fitou-a esperançosa, com aquela duas bolas de tênis azuis que eram os olhos dela.

- Pode deixar que eu vou buscar, Kwon. – disse a garota, para o desespero da elfa. Antes que a elfa pudesse guinchar alguma coisa, Mia olhou para as amigas, que deram de ombro e saíram as três, pelo caminho de terra. Enquanto andavam, paravam uma vez e outra para cumprimentarem conhecidos de Hogwarts (a maior parte das vezes, era Kahlen quem parava, e a maioria dos colegas eram meninos, diga-se de passagem).

- Ah... fica pra uma outra vez, ano que vem, quem sabe? – dizia Kahlen tentando de desvencilhar de um encontro com um garoto da Lufa-Lufa, aparentemente insistente.

- Kahlen – começou Emma em tom de censura – Eu _acho_ que ano que vem não estaremos em Hogwarts não?

- Ah – fez Kahlen fazendo pouco caso – _Eu_ sei disso, _você_ sabe disso, _Mia_ sabe disso, mas _ele_ não sabe. Uma mentirinha não faz mal a ninguém, não?

Emma apenas revirou os olhos, enquanto Mia fechava a cara para quem as aguardava mais à frente.

Aquela era, sem dúvida, a barraca mais enfeitada de todos os torcedores do Puddlemere United – Azul marinho, coberta por pares de juncos dourados, os torcedores fanáticos haviam enfeitiçado as vestes do time, fazendo parecer que um homem particularmente grande e invisível as usava, ora cantando o hino do time, ora convidando os torcedores dos Abutres que lá passavam para se unirem ao _Pudd_. Dizendo que "Nunca é tarde demais para ser vencedor".

- Wood. – Mia murmurou resmungando, enquanto um rapaz particularmente bonito, corpulento e de cabelo castanho-claro talvez mais lisos que os de Mia saia da barraca.

O rapaz, que até aquela hora não havia percebido a presença das três garotas que o encaravam, apenas gritava para dentro da barraca que a próxima vez seria de um tal de Ed buscar água no poço.

- E aí _maninho_? – cumprimentou Emma de um jeito desdenhoso. O garoto virou para encarar a voz, assustado e enrubesceu um pouco ao ver que a irmã estava acompanhada.

- Emma? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ué, vim ver o jogo. – respondeu a garota dando de ombros – Você sabe, a Mia conseguiu lugares na sala VIP, junto com a cabine de imprensa, e é lá que vamos assistir o... como é mesmo o nome do time, Mia?

- Puddlemere – respondeu Mia revirando os olhos; a amiga sabia muito bem o nome do time, mas fazia isso apenas para pirraçar o irmão, que era fanático pelo Puddlemere e que ia assistir o jogo da arquibancada.

- Ah sim... o _Pudd_ jogar. – completou Emma abrindo um sorriso ao ver que o irmão corava de raiva. Mia não conteve um sorriso ao ver Wood daquele jeito.

"Kahlen é modesta naturalmente, mas quando se trata do irmão... parece que ela vira outra pessoa", pensou Mia revirando os olhos.

- Traindo o time da família? – alfinetou Olívio virando-se para Mia.

Mia ergueu as sobrancelhas até o máximo que conseguia.

- Se estou ou não, você não tem nada a ver com isso, Wood. – retorquiu ela azeda.

- Acho que vocês vieram mesmo pra ver o Morlevat, estou certo? – Wood disse "vocês", mas encarava Mia com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto, bem similar ao de muitos sonserinos.

Jean Morlevat era o apanhador do _Pudd_. Tinha dezenove anos, alto, forte, bonito, tinha cabelos castanho-alourados lisos com mechas que caiam nos dois lados do rosto quadrado, olhos azuis intensos; era também o apanhador da seleção da França. Era um fenômeno europeu, e conseqüentemente muito popular, principalmente entre as garotas.

Mia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Exatamente Wood. – ela respondeu secamente, para o espanto do garoto. Ele estava com esperanças de que seu comentário fosse render alguns berros da parte de Mia.

- Bom, vamos indo então? – disse Kahlen pondo fim na discussão. Sabia, que se dependesse dos dois, morriam ali discutindo – Tchau Wood. – acrescentou para o garoto, que corou.

- Tch... tchau Kahlen. – gaguejou ele de volta.

Mia revirou os olhos. Wood sempre agia daquela forma quando se aproximava de Kahlen, que meramente mencionava seu nome, numa voz tediosa.

"Mais essa agora. Se a Kahlen resolver dar bola pro Wood e eles começarem a namorar vou ter que aturar aquele idiota como irmão de uma melhor amiga e namorado da outra.", pensou ela irritada.

- Ah, tchau _Changa_! – gritou ele em um som perfeitamente audível, quando as três já haviam andado um bom pedaço da trilha.

- Tchau, _Olívia_. – berrou Mia de volta, enquanto alguns garotos que estava perto riram ao olhar a _garota _paraquem Mia berrara.

Kahlen e Emma soltaram risinhos.

- Ai, Mia, você consegue me superar, sabia? – disse Emma para a amiga – Quando o assunto se trata de pirraçar meu irmão, não há ninguém melhor que você.

- Ah, obrigada, Emma. – agradeceu Mia levantando as sobrancelhas e fazendo uma leve referência à amiga que revirou os olhos, risonha.

Elas pararam na fila de bruxos que esperavam sua vez para retirar água.

- Por que você não falou pra ele? – perguntou Kahlen séria.

- Falar o quê? – respondeu Mia com outra pergunta

- Do Jean e tudo.

- Mas eu respondi, oras.

- É, mas foi meio vago, você não explicou nada. Além do quê, se você perguntar pra qualquer garota que está aqui, até para as torcedoras do Abutre, elas vão dizer que estão aqui pra ver o Jean. – retrucou Kahlen impaciente – Você sabe que ele está fazendo um tremendo sucesso com as garotas, desde que saiu na capa da "Bruxalinda".

- Ai, essas revistas idiotas pra adolescentes me dão uma dor de cabeça... – Mia desviou o assunto, enquanto começou a tripudiar esse tipo de revista.

As três pegaram a água no poço, levando os galões cheios flutuando atrás delas enquanto passavam. Ambas já haviam completado seus dezessete anos, sendo maior de idade perante o mundo mágico, podendo, portanto, fazer mágica fora de Hogwarts.

Voltaram para a barraca, e foram cumprimentadas por Cho e suas amigas, que já haviam chegado na barraca vizinha.

Passaram a manhã e a tarde conversando e jogando Snap Explosivo, e uma hora antes do jogo elas tomaram banho, se trocaram, e foram ao estádio.

Fazia uma bonita noite de verão. Estava quente, e um vento ameno soprava em seus cabelos. O céu estava estrelado, e a lua brilhava; Mia reparou que ela parecia estranhamente grande, mais próxima a Terra.

- Noite perfeita não? – perguntava Emma com um sorriso insinuante.

Mia assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto pensamentos como "Será uma noite perfeita se ele _não_ fizer _isso_" lhe ocorriam à cabeça.

Chegaram ao estádio e se dirigiram automaticamente à cabine de imprensa, com uma vista privilegiada. Abaixo e acima delas podia-se escutar a algazarra que os torcedores do Puddlemere faziam. Voavam enfeites, pares de juncos dourados sobrevoavam a arquibancada e cantavam o hino do time, juntamente com uma bruxa que estava no meio do campo, e milhares de torcedores faziam coro.

Do outro lado do estádio, bem de frente para Mia, ela podia ver um mar amarelo gema que eram os torcedores dos Abutres. Todos usavam chapéus engraçados, pretos e pontudos com um abutre entalhado em cima.

Mia pôde ver uma ´ôla´ se formando no canto oposto do estádio quando os Abutres entraram em campo, a capitã-apanhadora aguardava, sobrevoando sua torcida.

Mia sentiu a cabine vibrar quando os Pudd entraram em campo. Uma onda de vivas e berros era escutada a cada nome que o narrador chamava... Campbell, Owen, Agger, Kewell, Browes, Finn, e... Morlevat!! – o último jogador a entrar, foi saudado com mais vivas e aplausos que todos os outros. Garotas gritavam histéricas e mandavam beijos a ele, que sorria e acenava para arquibancada, os cabelos castanho-alourados balançando ao vento. O time passou voando pela arquibancada e Morlevat parou na frente da cabine VIP e mandou um beijo para dentro dando uma piscadela, os olhos azuis brilhavam de um jeito estranho, o que fez com que as garotas sentadas ao lado de Mia, provavelmente filhas de dirigentes do time, ou do próprio dono, como Mia lembrou, suspirassem sorridentes. A garota revirou os olhos, mas não conteve um sorriso.

O juiz apitou, e foi dada a partida. Mia reparou como os Abutres jogavam melhor que os Pudd. Seu time chegava raramente às balizas do time adversário, e se não fosse pelo goleiro Agger, os Pudd estariam perdendo feio.

"E lá vem o artilheiro Owen do Puddlemere.", narrava Ludo Bagman "Ele passa por Thurew, desvia de um balaço, AI, essa foi por pouco! E... marca! Cinqüenta a trinta...! Cuidado Abutres, que os Pudd estão chegando!"

A torcida azul-marinho vibrava e gritava, metade olhava o jogo e a outra corria os olhos por Morlevat, que sobrevoava pouco acima das balizas do Pudd.

Mia cravava as unhas em sua perna, tensa. Um batedor dos Abutres parecia encarregado de mandar um balaço na cabeça de Jean caso ele fizesse algum movimento súbito.

O jogo correra com os Abutres sempre em vantagem de pontos. Mia fora até a mesa repleta de quitutes e tomou um pouco de água para se acalmar, depois de quase arrancar um tufo de seus cabelos quando Jean quase fora jogado de sua vassoura, devido a um trombo com um artilheiro dos Abutres particularmente grande.

Ela estava virada de costas para o campo, com a mão no peito, arquejando, quando ela escuta um barulho que fez seu coração acelerar. A torcida berrava agitada, e Emma pulara da cadeira agora gritando "VAI JEAN, PEGA LOGO!"

Mia correu para ver o que acontecia. Jean voava a toda velocidade para o chão, emparelhado com o apanhador dos Abutres, onde um ponto dourado reluzia perto do meio de campo.

**There goes my hero**

Lá vai meu herói

**Watch him as he goes**

Observe-o enquanto ele se vai

Mia cravou as unhas no rosto, as duas mãos fazendo figa.

Jean se jogou da vassoura com um pulo, e PEGOU! A arquibancada ruiu e tremeu. Os torcedores berravam loucamente e gritavam o que Mia deduziu ser "Morlevat" porque apenas conseguia escutar um "Moevá" em coro. A garota chorava de alegria, deu as costas para as amigas e desceu as escadas que levavam para o campo.

O restante dos jogadores do Puddlemere se juntou ao apanhador que estava em pé ao chão, a bolinha dourada segura entre os dedos. Eles se abraçavam, e lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Morlevat abraçou todos os companheiros de time, e, para a surpresa de todos, saiu correndo em direção a uma garota de cabelos negros muito lisos um pouco abaixo do ombro, que o aguardava timidamente num canto afastado da algazarra.

Mia não precisou dizer nada, apenas sorriu radiante, os olhos borrados pelas lágrimas e ele a abraçou fortemente, levantando-a pela cintura, e a rodopiando no ar. Seus lábios se encontraram, e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, os corpos unidos. Mia sentiu um arrepio correr a espinha, chegando à nuca, seu corpo tremeu de leve enquanto ele a abraçava ainda mais forte, acariciando de um modo protetor as suas costas, e pousando a mão em sua cintura, enquanto a outra a segurava pela nuca. Agora o estádio inteiro parara para observar os dois, ainda fazendo um barulho estrondoso e comemorando, os torcedores olhavam intrigados para a garota que ele rodopiava no ar, e que agora beijava tão acaloradamente.

Eles pararam de se beijar, e Jean a encarou com aqueles olhos azuis da cor do céu. Ele estava com o rosto corado e ofegava, Mia não soube dizer se era pelo esforço do jogo, ou pelo beijo. Ela enlaçara-o pelo pescoço, e agora apoiava a testa no ombro do rapaz, enquanto o mesmo abraçava sua cintura, e assim ficaram por alguns minutos, como se fossem dançar uma música lenta.

- Parabéns, chuchu. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, e o rapaz sorriu, sentindo um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo. Não gostava muito que a garota o chamasse de "chuchu" mas ela insistia tanto que ele acabara cedendo.

- _Esté vitórria_ foi só _prra_ _focê!_ – disse ele com a voz mais sedutora que Mia jamais ouvira. – Mia... – começou ele se ajoelhando aos pés da garota, que começava a se desesperar – Eu... eu _nunc_ conheci uma _garrrota_ igual a _vous... semprrre_ me _fazerrr_ _riirr_ e me _darr carrrinho_ e me _deixarr mont_ feliz...

A garota reparara agora que o estádio inteiro parara, silenciara magicamente ao ver o apanhador do Puddlemere ajoelhado no meio de campo. Os holofotes do estádio se viraram para a garota confusa e para o rapaz ajoelhado aos seus pés. Ela pôde escutar Ludo Bagman comentando, sua voz magicamente ecoava por todo o estádio, palavras como "decepção das garotas", "acorrentar", "dia de sorte" eram proferidas pelo narrador, para aumentar o terror da garota.

Em um ato de desespero, ela ajoelhou-se na grama junto com Jean e o abraçou com força, percorrendo as mãos pela sua nuca.

- _Non_, Mia... levante...- ele dizia sorrindo, enquanto empurrava gentilmente o braço da garota – _Focê_ tem que _estarr dê pé_!_ Querrrro fazerr iss derreit! _

- Jean, você não está entendendo – disse a garota em tom de súplica, com a voz embargada. Seus olhos estavam marejados. Simplesmente não se sentia preparada. Ela se aproximou mais dele, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e descansando sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz. – Eu amo muito você, - começou ela, sussurrando no ouvido do garoto, fazendo-o se arrepiar mais ainda.

- Eu_ amm muit focê tampémm.. _é_ porr iss qui _eu estou_ tentand _te_ falarrr _uma_ cois_...

- Mas eu não estou preparada. Não quero agora – ela continuou num sussurro, como se ele não a tivesse interrompido. – Desculpa, não consigo.

Ele a fitou confuso e muito corado.

- _Vous estarr querrendo dizerr qui non_...? – ele parou, olhando-a desconfiado, como se ela estivesse pregando-lhe uma peça.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente da forma mais discreta possível.

- Mia... – ele começou, sorrindo docemente para a garota. Era incrível, ele conseguia sorrir mesmo depois de ter levado um fora na frente de trinta mil pessoas. Um sorriso que sempre fazia as pernas de Mia fraquejarem. – _Non_ estou _dizen prra_ nos _casarrrms agorrra_... – ele continuou, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Os dois continuavam ajoelhados no gramado e a arquibancada continuava silenciosa. Mia pôde observar milhares de olhos voltados para os dois, e se mexeu um pouco incomodada com a falta de privacidade. – mas sei _qui focê_ é a _mulherr_ da _min_ vida... – continuou ele, ignorando a breve distração da garota – _Querrro estarr prra sempr_ com _focê... focê _pode _aceitarr agorra_ e _casams_ daqui alguns _ans_... _iss_ é... se _focê quiserr_, _clarro_. – ele acrescentou rapidamente, encarando-a com aqueles olhos azuis que tinham um brilho sereno e confiante. Mia abriu um sorriso. Um sorriso verdadeiro e radiante, o segundo que ela abrira aquele dia. Jogou-se sobre ele, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair de costas na grama, com uma Mia absolutamente apaixonada e feliz, beijando-o loucamente, sobre seu corpo.

- _Iss_ é um _oui_? – ele perguntou, ofegante, depois que a garota o puxara para se sentar.

- _Oui je volonté vous ai épousé_ – respondeu ela sorrindo, puxando-o para um outro beijo.

sim, eu me casarei com você

De repente, o estádio que até àquela hora estava em silêncio explodiu em palmas e vivas, a maioria delas vinda por homens (a maioria das garotas apenas olhava Mia invejosas com desprezo), mas algumas ainda acharam o pedido extremamente romântico e os aplaudiam, freneticamente.

Mia ficou no gramado, observando os jogadores do Abutre receberem as medalhas de prata (com uma cara de poucos amigos), e logo depois o Puddlemere receber as medalhas de ouro. Jean, como capitão do time segurou a enorme taça de ouro reluzente, beijou-a, olhou de soslaio para uma Mia chorosa de felicidade, dando uma piscadela pra garota, e a ergueu no ar. O estádio vibrou ainda mais. Os juncos dourados cruzados caiam sobre os torcedores e sobre os jogadores ambos embargados pela emoção e pelas lágrimas.

Mia sorriu, radiante. Aquele talvez seria o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

CONTINUAAAA...

Hitomi: wow... primeira fic! Espero que gostem! Heheheh só pra ir no embalo de todos os escritores...Comentem pleaseeee?


	2. Pirraças, ´Bruxalinda´ e um desmaio

Capítulo Dois – "Pirraças, ´Bruxalinda´ e um desmaio"

Olívio observava a cena boquiaberto. Nunca passara pela sua cabeça... nunca imaginara que Mia... que _Chang_ – ele repreendeu seus pensamentos – fosse namorada de Morlevat "agora _noiva_", pensou ele, fazendo uma careta.

- O que foi Olívio? – perguntava seu amigo Ed, olhando-o desconfiado.

- É... a _Chang_ aquela lá não? – disse ele na voz mais natural possível. Mas ele tremeu um pouco ao dizer Chang.

- Aparentemente sim. – respondeu o amigo risonho, parecia estar se divertindo com a situação – Nossa, olha que safada! Parece que ela está _engolindo_ o Morlevat, olha só Olívio! – acrescentou ele apontando para os dois no meio do campo que ainda se beijavam.

- Argh! Poupe-me desses detalhes, Ed, já não basta ter visto a Chang de pijamas no verão passado, não preciso de outra imagem perturbadora na cabeça, obrigado. – respondeu ele mal-humorado, virando-se para descer a escadaria e ir embora.

- Você não vai assistir à entrega do troféu? EI! O que deu em você? – gritou Ed de cima, mas Olívio já não podia escutar. Descia a escadaria bufando, na verdade nem mesmo ele poderia explicar porquê ele estava tão nervoso, tão inconformado. Apenas um pensamento lhe vinha à cabeça "Preciso ganhar dela... preciso arranjar uma namorada melhor que aquele _noivinho_ que ela tem...", e assim, aparatou para sua casa.

- Emma, o que você vai fazer agora? – perguntava Kahlen logo após as medalhas serem entregues.

- Como assim? – gritou a amiga em meio à barulheira do estádio.

- Acho que a Mia vai pra casa do Jean não? Comemorar o noivado, se é que você me entende. – respondeu a garota erguendo as sobrancelhas e abrindo um sorriso malicioso – Não faz sentido a gente voltar pra casa dela, se ela não estiver lá.

- Ah, então... você passou no teste de aparatar? – perguntou Emma.

- Claro que passei. Acho que a única que não passou foi a Mia. – retorquiu Kahlen em um tom ofendido. – É por isso que viemos com aquela idiota Chave de Portal não?

- Então vamos aparatar para a minha casa. Você dorme lá hoje e amanhã a Mia leva nossos malões para a plataforma 9 e meia. – respondeu Emma, ignorando o comentário da amiga. 

- Então, é melhor a gente avisar ela não? – falou Kahlen levantando uma sobrancelha

- Se ela ainda estiver aqui né? O que eu duvido muito. – respondeu Emma risonha. – Ah, ela vai se tocar. Na pior das hipóteses nós pedimos pra o Sr. Chang mandar nossas coisas depois.

Kahlen deu de ombros. Emma aparatou, e logo em seguida foi a vez de Kahlen desaparecer em meio à algazarra dos torcedores do Puddlemere.

- Jean! _Comporte-se_! – censurou Mia dando um gritinho histérico já no _flat_ do bruxo. Era um amplo aposento, daqueles apartamentos dois por andar, e ele acabara de enlaçar sua cintura e beijá-la no pescoço.

- _Desculp, amorrrrr, non resistin_... – respondeu ele ainda agarrado à cintura da garota, e beijando-a do outro lado no pescoço. – Mas _prrrrecisams comemorrrarr non_? Minha _vitórrrria _dedicada a _focê _e o _noss_ noivado, _clarrrro_.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo, sorridente.

- Obrigado...pelo...pedido... – ela sussurrava em seu ouvido, enquanto alternava as faces que beijava - ...maravilhoso. – terminou, chegando aos lábios do rapaz. Eles se beijaram ternamente, ela segurava os cabelos dele entre os dedos, enquanto ele a levantava, e ela enlaçava suas pernas na cintura dele. Eles continuavam se beijando, dessa vez com mais fervor, ele acariciava as costas da garota com paixão, enquanto sentia sua nuca se arrepiar, a levava para seu quarto. Colocou-a delicadamente em sua ampla cama de casal, e Mia só despertou do transe quando sentiu o colchão macio abaixo dela. Ele abaixou-se e continuava beijando-a delicadamente dessa vez, mas ela não conseguia fechar os olhos. Estava preocupada. Seu corpo tremeu levemente quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço, e a levantar a saia que usava passando a mão por sua perna.

- Jean

- Si? – perguntou ele, sem deixar de beijá-la.

- Acho que... não estou preparada ainda. – disse ela corada, sentando-se na cama, com um Jean confuso entre as pernas. – Sabe, é que... primeira vez e...

Mia achou que ele fosse recomeçar a beijá-la, ou gritar com ela. Mas ao contrário, ele sorriu. Um sorriso que fez Mia se arrepiar novamente.

- Tudo bem, acho que fou tomarrr uma ducha bem gelada. – disse ele ainda sorrindo e levantando-se para o banheiro. Mia jogou-se na cama, e enterrou um travesseiro em seu rosto. Fechou os olhos, e para sua surpresa e desespero, viu o rosto de Wood, sorridente. Abriu-os imediatamente, aterrorizada. Sentou-se na cama com um impulso e esfregou os olhos, amaldiçoando-se internamente.

"O que você está havendo com você, Mia Chang? Pensar no otário do Wood quando tem um homem maravilhoso querendo se casar com você!", ela balançou a cabeça, ainda censurando-se por dentro. A verdade era que Mia nunca conseguira realmente esquecer Wood. Em seu segundo ano em Hogwarts ela era perdidamente apaixonada por ele, mas descobrira que, desde aquela época ele gostava de Kahlen. Ela ficou arrasada, e na tentativa de esquecê-lo, começara a tratá-lo mal, o que funcionou até os dias atuais.

Ela bufou de raiva, deitando-se na cama novamente, quando escutou o barulho do chuveiro cessar, e um Jean Morlevat particularmente perfeito, apareceu no vão da porta, apenas enrolado pela toalha, com gotas d´água caindo de seus cabelos bagunçados. Ela fitou-o boquiaberta e ele sorriu para a reação da garota. Quando ele fez menção de tirar a toalha ela deu um gritinho esganiçado "_Jean_!", ele alargou o sorriso, e tirou a toalha – estava vestindo um samba-canção preto muito curto. Ela suspirou, sentou-se na cama novamente, ele sentou ao seu lado e passou a mão em sua perna.

- Jean...

- Ok, ok! – disse ele levantando as mãos em forma de rendição.

- Eu vou me trocar ok? – disse ela dando um selinho no noivo e dirigindo-se ao banheiro da suíte. Vestiu sua camisola preta com rendas, um palmo acima do joelho, arrumou os cabelos e voltou para a cama, e encontrou o noivo deitado, com a cabeça apoiada no antebraço.

- Mia, _porrrque focê_ faz _iss_ comigo? – perguntou ele em tom de súplica – _Vestirrr_ uma camisola dessas, _mon dieu_!

Ela deitou-se ao lado dele, e fazendo um chamego em seu rosto ela sussurrou em seu ouvido "Se você não gosta, posso tirá-la", e abriu um sorriso malicioso em seguida.

- Mia, - começou ele sério – se focê non quiserr eu entend, mas porrr favorr non me prrrovoque tamben non sou de ferrrro... eu tem cerrrteza que se começasse agorrra focê ia me pedirrr prrra parrarr... e com essa camisola, frroncamente, non sei se ia conseguirr...

- Desculpe. – falou ela corada, abaixando a cabeça. Jean levantou-se em um impulso e saiu da cama, no que foi impedido por Mia que segurava seu braço firmemente. – Não, por favor não vá. Durma comigo. A gente só dorme. Prometo que não vou fazer nenhuma gracinha, a não ser que eu queira... de verdade.

Ele sorriu e deitou-se ao lado dela novamente. Ela enlaçou-o pela cintura e repousou o rosto no peitoral muito bem definido do rapaz, que sorriu, e acariciava o topo da cabeça da garota, até ela cair no sono.

- O que eu non faço porrr focê, Mia... – ele sussurrou, enquanto a garota dormia profundamente.

Mia acordou com o rosto quente, sentindo a respiração de Jean. Abriu os olhos devagar e se espreguiçou, sorrindo radiante ao olhar o noivo dormir. Olhou para a janela; o sol ainda estava fraco, mas esquentava o aposento. Olhou para o relógio de pulso de Jean que ele havia largado no criado-mudo, e caiu da cama com o susto. Eram sete e quarenta, o que significava que o expresso de Hogwarts partiria em vinte minutos.

- JEAN! – ela berrou, sacudindo o rapaz que meramente resmungou. Ela correu pro banheiro desesperada, trocou de roupa (havia algumas roupas dela na casa de Jean, que ela havia deixado lá no começo das férias), lavou o rosto e arrumou-se rapidamente, escrevendo um bilhete para ele, e dando-lhe um selinho, ela aparatou para a plataforma, encontrando as amigas impacientes.

- Bom dia garotas. – desejou ela sorridente para uma Emma sem graça e uma Kahlen nervosa.

- Mia? – Emma pulara de susto ao ver a amiga ao seu lado – Você aparatou?

- Não, vim de trem invisível! – respondeu Mia naturalmente

- Mas você não tinha passado no teste... ou passou? – indagou Kahlen desconfiada, ignorando a resposta da amiga.

- Ah... – Mia corou – Passei na segunda vez.

- Ah sim. - fez Emma, e com um susto se lembrou: - E os nossos malões que ficaram na sua casa?

Mia deu um tapa na própria testa. Com toda a euforia do dia interior tinha se esquecido dos malões, mas ela se acalmou quase no instante seguinte quando viu Cho chegando com três malões além do dela.

- Acho que isso responde sua pergunta. – respondeu Mia para Emma, apontando pra sua irmã atrás da amiga. – Bom dia, Cho.

- Bom dia Mia. Kahlen, Emma. – ela fez, acenando a cabeça para as garotas. – Como ontem você estava tão... hm... inacessível, não consegui falar com você, mas achei que quisesse que eu trouxesse suas coisas. Aliás, parabéns pelo noivado.

- Ah, obrigada... você adivinhou pensamentos! E Obrigada maninha. – respondeu Mia sorrindo, Kahlen e Emma também agradeceram. Quando Cho se afastou elas resolveram entrar no trem e procurar uma cabine vazia.

- Ah, aliás Mia, parabéns! – felicitou Emma dando um forte abraço na amiga, enquanto elas entravam em uma cabine vazia.

- É, parabéns!!!! – exclamou Kahlen empolgada, dando pulinhos enquanto abraçava Mia.

- Obrigada. – respondeu a garota enquanto se sentava.

Enquanto conversavam, Mia reparou que Kahlen ainda estava zangada com Emma, e resolveu perguntar porquê.

- Essa Emma que não me deixa em paz desde que eu fui pra casa dela. – respondeu Kahlen azeda.

- Ah, você acha que ia deixar passar a oportunidade de pentelhar o meu irmão sem levar troco? – retrucou Emma com as mãos na cintura

Mia apenas fitava as amigas discutirem, e não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso radiante dos lábios.

- Ah, e pra você, a noite de comemoração deve ter sido muito boa não? – disse Emma virando-se para Mia, que apenas sorriu e deu de ombros.

Nesse instante, algumas garotas do quinto ano passaram em frente à cabine, algumas soltavam risinhos abafados, enquanto outras fuzilavam Mia com os olhos.

- O que deu nelas? – perguntou Mia assustada

As amigas se entreolharam preocupadas.

- Hm... Mia, você viu o Profeta Diário hoje? – perguntou Kahlen cautelosamente.

- Não, por que?

- É que bem... – começou a amiga, mas Emma fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão e retirou um exemplar de sua mochila, entregando a Mia.

Logo na primeira página havia uma grande foto dela e de Jean se beijando, intitulada "Podem chorar garotas: ELE FOI FISGADO!". Mia correu o olho pela nota principal, enquanto murmurava "garotinha" e "não dou nem seis meses" indignada.

- Quem essa Rita Skeeter pensa que é afinal? – bufou ela, jogando o jornal no chão. – O que ela sabe sobre mim ou sobre o Jean pra escrever que o nosso casamento não vai durar nem seis meses?

- Ah, você sabe que essa Rita Skeeter é uma fraude, inventa, aumenta e etc. Não liga pra o que ela diz! – consolou Kahlen que parecia aborrecida também.

- Mas o pior não é isso Mia. Se fosse SÓ a Rita Skeeter tava bom. – disse Emma, que recebeu um olhar fuzilante de Kahlen – O que? É melhor ela ficar sabendo pela gente, do que por um bando de garotinhas sonsas que ficam carregando essa maldita revista pra cima e pra baixo não? – ela acrescentou para Kahlen, que fechou a cara, e retirou uma revista intitulada "Bruxalinda" da mochila, entregando-a a Mia.

Na capa tinha uma grande foto de Jean ajoelhado aos pés de uma Mia assustada, que olhava ao redor, parecia que ela estava fazendo pouco caso da situação. Havia mais duas fotos pequenas ao lado: uma de Jean, que estava maravilhoso, e uma de Mia branca, parecendo que acabara de acordar. Abaixo, o título em letras garrafais: "DÚVIDAS?" , e o texto: "Jean Morlevat pede a estudante de Hogwarts Mia Chang em casamento mas ela parece não gostar. Veja PÁG. 15."

Mia abriu e fechou a boca horrorizada. Jogou a revista longe. Se o título já a aborrecera daquele jeito imagina a matéria toda!

- Calma Mia. Agora você tem que se acostumar! – tentava consolar Emma, jogando a revista pela janela do trem – O Jean está no foco da mídia, e não é só daqui. Segundo meus pais, saiu pelo menos UMA matéria sobre vocês em todos os jornais da França também.

Mia olhou para amiga com cara de terror, no que Emma apenas pôde dar de ombros e fazer uma cara como se dissesse "fazer o quê...".

- Ai, eu não mereço isso. – resmungou ela tapando os olhos com uma das mãos e afundando-se no sofá. – E agora, o que mais me falta acon...? – mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque fora interrompida pelo barulho da porta da cabine se abrindo.

- Ed, Eric! Tem lugar aqui! – disse uma voz, e ela nem precisou descobrir os olhos para ver quem era.

- Wood – ela resmungou num sussurro praticamente inaudível, e logo pôde escutar o barulho do garoto e mais dois amigos entrando na cabine e fechando a porta novamente.

- Oi Kahlen, oi Emma! – cumprimentou um dos amigos de Wood que Mia reconheceu ser Eric Fieldings. – Hm... Mia? – disse ele cauteloso, provavelmente achara que a garota estava dormindo.

- Hm... Olá Eric. – cumprimentou a garota destampando os olhos e acenando com a cabeça – Hudson. – e acenou para o garoto mais atrás.

- Oi Chang. – cumprimentou Edward Hudson com um sorriso, e a garota voltou a tapar os olhos e afundar na cadeira.

- Esqueceu de mim, Changa? – perguntou Olívio erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, OI OLÍVIA. – cumprimentou ela azeda, ainda com a mão apoiada no rosto.

- Está com sono é? A noite deve ter sido boa então. – retrucou ele no mesmo tom.

- Foi sim, obrigada por perguntar. – respondeu ela ironicamente. Olívio deu um sorriso falso.

Mia realmente estava com sono, apesar de ter dormido muito bem na noite anterior. Enquanto todos na cabine conversando alegremente, com exceção de Emma e Olívio que hora e outra se alfinetavam, Mia caiu no sono, encostada na janela. Quando o vidro do trem tremeu violentamente, ela se assustou e abriu um olho. O trem começou a parar.

- O que foi isso? – ela escutava a voz assustada de Kahlen, e sentiu Olívio se levantar ao seu lado.

- Fiquem aqui. – ele falou, e saiu da cabine com Eric e Ed aos seus calcanhares.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela sonolenta, se espreguiçando, quando sentiu um frio se apoderar de seu corpo. Um vento gélido soprava em sua face, mas as janelas da cabine estavam fechadas. Escutou ela mesma quando criança gritar, apavorada, enquanto imagens vinham à sua cabeça como flashbacks indesejáveis.

Ela, com seus cinco anos de idade brincava no lago congelado atrás de sua antiga casa com seu irmão mais novo de três anos. Ela o rodopiava no gelo, sorridente, enquanto ele choramingava que queria voltar. Eles já estavam no meio do lago, quando ela soltou o irmão e este foi bufando, até a parte do lago que estava mais congelada. Foi questão de segundos. Ela virou-se um instante para trás, e quando olhou pra frente novamente seu irmão não estava mais lá. Ela correu desesperada até onde ele estava, e viu um buraco no gelo, onde ele se debatia, para não se afogar, mas não conseguia sair. Mia tentou puxá-lo para o gelo novamente, mas ele era mais pesado que ela. Ela se esforçou, lutava e gritava pedindo ajuda, tentando puxá-lo para a superfície novamente, enquanto ele ainda engolia muita água, quando seu pai chegou. Ele veio desesperado derrapando no lago congelado, e logo que viu o buraco no chão, mesmo estando a aproximadamente seis metros dele, tirou a varinha do bolso e gritou, a voz trêmula "Vingardium leviosa!". O corpo do seu irmão se ergueu da água cortante do lago e foi flutuando no ar, imóvel, até repousar ao lado de seu pai. O Sr. Chang murmurou mais um feitiço, que fez Mia deslizar rapidamente para o lado dele também, como metal ao ímã. Ele conjurou um cobertor, enrolou seu irmão nele e murmurou um feitiço pra ele se manter quente. Eles entraram na casa, a mãe grávida chorava desesperada ao ver o estado do filho caçula, enquanto o Sr. Chang rapidamente fazia o filho engolir uma poção para reanimar. Ele esperou, mas não fez efeito. Poção de reanimar não funciona em pessoas mortas. O sr Chang deu mais uma dose da poção para o filho, e utilizava inúmeros feitiços, inutilmente. Por fim, ele se deu por vencido. A mãe berrou, desesperada. O pai balançou a cabeça, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, e repousou a cabeça ao lado do corpo imóvel do filho.

- Mia? – chamou uma voz conhecida.

Como se acordasse de um horrível pesadelo, Mia não se atreveu a abrir os olhos. Lágrimas quentes e insistentes escorriam pelo seu rosto e ela soltou um suspiro engasgado e trêmulo, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, murmurava sem parar "Foi minha culpa... eu não devia ter levado ele... ele queria voltar...", não conseguia parar de chorar. Ela soluçava fortemente, seu peito doía. Doía de remorso, de culpa. Ela sentiu braços a abraçarem, e sem nem ao menos saber de quem eram, deixou-se abraçar, e encostou a cabeça em ombros largos. "Foi minha culpa... foi tudo minha culpa..." ela ainda murmurava, engasgando com as lágrimas e os soluços.

- Calma. – ela ouviu uma voz a consolar, enquanto acariciavam seus cabelos – Calma, já passou. – ela se assustou ao reconhecer a voz, e pulou para longe dos braços que a acalentavam, e pela primeira vez abriu os olhos, deparando-se com um Wood sério, um pouco encabulado.

- O que aconteceu? – ela soluçou com a voz embargada.

- Dementadores. – respondeu Eric num sussurro, como se pronunciar o nome da criatura fosse atraí-las novamente. – São criaturas que guardam Azkaban. – respondeu ele, ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto de Mia.

- O que... o que eles fizeram comigo? – soluçou ela um pouco mais calma.

- O que eles fizeram com todos nós. – acrescentou Kahlen, e Mia voltou-se para a amiga que estava muito pálida.

- Eles sugam toda a alegria, toda a esperança da gente. – respondeu Emma, e Mia observou que ela tremia levemente – Só sobram os momentos ruins, as piores lembranças.

- Ah – Mia ia começar a falar, quando Wood enfiou um chocolate em sua boca, com aquele seu jeito "delicado". – O que é isso? – ela perguntou, mastigando um pedaço.

- Além da felicidade, os dementadores arrancaram seu cérebro também Mia? – alfinetou Wood rispidamente. Coma isso que você vai se sentir melhor. Mia não fez nenhuma objeção, e comeu o resto do chocolate calada, enquanto a conversa voltava aos poucos, até ficar animada novamente. Ela preferiu manter-se fora do papo, e olhava pela janela, enquanto o trem voltava a se movimentar, ainda estava perturbada ao lembrar da cena que tanto assombrara seus sonhos quando criança. Fazia poucos anos que ela conseguira esquecer, ao menos ocultar de sua mente aquele episódio terrível, e agora viera à tona tão nitidamente que ela pensou ter vivenciado de novo.

Estava absorta em seus pensamentos, quando o trem parou novamente. Dessa vez tinham chegado a Hogsmead. Ela, Kahlen, Emma, Wood, Ed e Eric entraram juntos em uma carruagem, e chegando ao castelo, Emma e Mia se despediram de Kahlen e os garotos, que foram sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória, enquanto ela e a amiga se dirigiam à mesa da Corvinal.

Mia se sentou ao lado de Emma e de Rogério Davies, o capitão do time de quadribol da Corvinal, e ele parecia animadíssimo em falar com a garota sobre seu namorado, agora noivo, Jean Morlevat, mas a garota simplesmente o cortou, dizendo que não estava com cabeça pra conversar àquela hora, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

Ela viu os garotos e garotas do primeiro ano entrarem pela porta do salão principal quando sentiu alguém abraçá-la por trás. Virou-se com um pulo e viu que era Cho, que estava com os olhos marejados. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ela abraçou a irmã fortemente, e essa irrompeu em lágrimas. Mia não fazia idéia do que Cho tinha visto quando os dementadores se aproximaram, mas desconfiava que a irmã sabia o que ela mesma tinha lembrado.

- Mia... – a irmã soluçou, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos – Você... você se lembrou...? – a voz de Cho foi morrendo, e ela não disse o nome do irmão morto, para o alívio de Mia.

- Sim – respondeu a garota tentando esboçar um sorriso – Mas deixa pra lá Cho, não fica revivendo esses acontecimentos que você nem ao menos presenciou!

Cho assentiu com a cabeça e soluçou fracamente, ainda limpando as lágrimas com a mão, foi se sentar com suas amigas, que a olhavam preocupadas.

Os novos alunos foram escolhidos para suas respectivas Casas, Dumbledore deu seu famoso discurso de abertura de ano letivo, e logo ela vira o banquete à mesa, e a algazarra tomou conta do salão. Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, Mia começou a comer, enquanto observava Emma conversar com Cedrico Diggory, um sextanista da Lufa-Lufa muito bonito, que viera se juntar à mesa da Corvinal.

Sentindo-se propriamente um "castiçal" ela levantou-se e foi se sentar com Kahlen na mesa da Grifinória.

- Ué? Mia? – assustou-se a garota – O que está fazendo aqui?

Mia apenas lançou um olhar à Emma e esboçou um sorriso, enquanto Kahlen acompanhava seu olhar e ria também.

- Diggory, hein, quem diria! – disse ela em tom de aprovação – Essa Emma fica escondendo o jogo, e está de olho no bonitão de Hogwarts.

- Pois é. – assentiu Mia com a voz ligeiramente rouca de tanto chorar – Ela não conta nada pra gente, mas ta aí né! Enquanto _nós_...

- Enquanto _eu_, você quer dizer, né _Sra. Morlevat_. – corrigiu Kahlen, fazendo Mia abrir uma careta ao escutar "Sra. Morlevat".

Ao decorrer do jantar Mia até que estava se sentindo bem melhor ao conversar com Kahlen e seus "amigos" (admiradores, pra ser bem sincera), a não ser quando algumas garotas que passavam entre as mesas apontavam pra ela, algumas admiradas, outras envergonhadas, e algumas com nítida raiva.

- Ai meu Merlin, eu mereço isso... – resmungava ela irritada, enquanto algumas sextanistas da Sonserina liam o artigo da "Bruxalinda" em voz alta, e outras que estavam perto riam, fazendo comentários como "Ele pode ter qualquer garota só estalando os dedos, pra que foi escolher a Chang?".

- Bom, talvez, TALVEZ seja porque a Mia dá de mil a zero em qualquer uma dessas garotas que vem correndo atrás dele num estalar de dedos, incluindo vocês, claro. – gritou Kahlen, se levantando e dando um murro na mesa em defesa de Mia, que se sentiu extremamente grata à amiga, apesar de agora o salão inteiro ter parado pra ver a discussão entre a mesa da Sonserina e da Grifinória, que logo incluiu a da Corvinal também.

- E eu acho, só ACHO – berrou Emma, que também se levantava, com o rosto vermelho – QUE VOCÊS, BANDO DE PENTELHAS MAL-CRIADAS NÃO TÊM NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE ´NADA', VOCÊS ME OUVIRAM? A VER COM ISSO!

As garotas se calaram imediatamente, aparentemente amedrontadas, quando se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

- Hahaha... ela, dá de mil a zero em quem? – alfinetava uma quintanista da Sonserina, apontando para Mia – Só se for comparando a um hipogrifo e olhe lá! Dependendo ela pode até perder no quesito elegância!

As outras se explodiram em risadas, inclusive algumas garotas da Lufa-Lufa, amedrontadas demais para falar alguma coisa, limitavam-se a apenas rir; enquanto os garotos, que obviamente discordavam do questionamento da beleza de Mia, se restringiam a ficarem calados.

Mia apenas levantou as sobrancelhas para os comentários da garota, e sorriu, o que fez elas se desconcertarem um pouco.

- Com certeza – começou uma voz irritada à sua frente, o garoto nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para a mesa da Sonserina (continuava a fitar Mia de um jeito muito peculiar, como se a tivesse analisando) – Ela dá de um milhão a zero em qualquer uma de vocês, Bulstrode. – respondeu Olívio, encarando uma Mia que corava furiosamente. Emília Bulstrode, uma sextanista da Sonserina que até àquela hora estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha por achar que Wood ia concordar com ela, ficou vermelha como os cabelos dos Weasley, e resmungando alguma coisa, tratou de se sentar.

- Obrigada, Wood. – falou Mia constrangida – Não que eu precisasse da sua ajuda, claro. – acrescentou ela desdenhosa.

- Claro que não. – respondeu ele rispidamente, fazendo uma careta, que fez Mia rir. Era aquela careta que ela sempre o imitava fazendo.

Aos poucos o salão principal foi se esvaziando. Os alunos do primeiro ano foram os primeiros a ir para os dormitórios das Casas, orientados pelos monitores. Emma, além de monitora da Corvinal junto com Thales Duggle, era também monitora-chefe, o que fazia dela a aluna com mais poder na escola. Ela não ligava muito pra isso, na verdade era modesta demais e toda vez que alguém elogiava sua inteligência ela corava e falava "Não sei como consigo essas notas, pra falar a verdade, nem estudo direito" – o que era uma mentira lavada. Ela era muito estudiosa, mas não ficava espalhando pra escola inteira nem se gabando de suas notas como faziam muitos corvinais.

Mia dirigiu-se a torre da Corvinal, passando pelos mesmos corredores e pelas mesmas escadas que conhecia tão bem, chegando ao quadro de uma princesa bonita, de cabelos castanho alourados que sorria docemente.

- Olá querida. – cumprimentou o quadro – Senha?

- Ai, esqueci de perguntar à Emma. – lamentava-se ela, enquanto uma voz conhecida dizia "Chifre de Unicórnio" e o quadro se abria.

- Ah, olá Vince. – cumprimentou Mia ao ver o dono da voz. Um garoto do sétimo ano bonito, da mesma altura que ela.

- Oi Mia. – cumprimentou ele educadamente – Nem preciso perguntar como foram as férias não? – disse ele dando uma piscadela. – Acho que esse diamante no seu dedo e o foto no Profeta Diário valem mais que mil palavras não é mesmo?

- Ah. – começou ela fazendo um gesto de impaciência com a mão, enquanto os dois chegavam ao Salão Comunal infestado de primeiro e segundanistas – Nem me fale disso. Já não bastam os comentários sarcásticos e os artigos na "Bruxalinda". – e fez uma careta ao mencionar o nome da revista.

- Mas isso é só inveja, não liga não! – ele respondeu, enquanto ia se encontrar com sua namorada, Amanda Connor do sexto ano. – Depois a gente se fala Mia!

Ela acenou com a mão e se dirigiu ao dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, tentando fugir da algazarra do Salão Comunal. Chegou lá e encontrou Emma jogada na cama, exausta.

- Muitas tarefas, monitora-chefe? – zombou Mia risonha.

- Vai rindo, Mia. – respondeu Emma irritada – Sorte sua não ser monitora.

- Eu, nunca!

Apesar de ser cedo e o dormitório estar vazio àquela hora, exceto por uma Mia irritada e uma Emma exausta, Mia colocou sua camisola e deitou-se na cama, e ficou conversando com Emma até a mesma cair no sono, o que Mia foi descobrir depois de dez minutos falando sozinha.

- Hmpf... – resmungou ela irritada – Vai ter troco essa Srta. Wood. – e assim, fechou o cortinado e dormiu.

Olívio não agüentava mais a barulheira do salão comunal. A garotada do primeiro ano fazia um estardalhaço. Provavelmente não sabiam que teriam aula de manhã cedo. Ele estava em uma poltrona confortável próximo à lareira, afastado de todos, debruçado sobre uma maquete de campo de quadribol que flutuava à sua frente, empurrando bonequinhos com a varinha, enquanto um pergaminho flutuava ao seu lado e uma pena escrevia sozinha as estratégias que ele resmungava. Já era onze e meia quando ele finalmente se levantou, e fez menção de deixar o salão comunal, que àquela hora já esvaziara completamente. Exceto por... – ele corou – Kahlen, que estava sentada no chão, organizando fotos em cima de uma mesinha de centro.

Ele parecia estar sofrendo uma batalha interiormente, e quando finalmente conseguiu reunir coragem para falar com a garota, ela começou a juntar as fotos de qualquer jeito e a resmungar "amanhã eu termino isso", e se levantando, deparou com Olívio com cara de bobo, observando-a, o rosto enrubescido.

- AH! – ela berrou – Wood, que susto! – acrescentou, arfando.

- Desculpe. – disse ele sem graça – O que você estava fazendo?

- Ah, estava montando um álbum, sabe? – respondeu ela animada, apesar de ter bocejado em seguida – Para o aniversário da sua irmã. Mas fecha essa boca hein! É segredo! – acrescentou ela lançando-lhe um olhar severo, que a fazia ficar mais linda ainda, pensava Wood.

- Ah, mas o aniversário dela é só em fevereiro! – retrucou ele confuso

- Eu sei, mas preciso ir organizando! Depois das férias de Natal os professores não vão dar um tempo por causa dos N.I.E.M.´s, tenho que aproveitar agora que tenho tempo! – respondeu ela dando mais um bocejo – Bom, eu vou dormir! Boa noite Wood.

- Boa noite Reed. – respondeu ele esperando-a desaparecer na escadaria em espiral e indo para o seu dormitório, exausto. Trocou-se, e se jogou na cama, ainda pensando em Kahlen, quando teve uma idéia. Levantou da cama com um pulo e começou a fuçar no seu malão, jogando roupas, livros (exceto sua vassoura, que pousou delicadamente ao seu lado) pelo quarto.

- Vamos, onde está você...? – ele resmungava, enquanto vasculhava no fundo do malão. – Achei! – exclamou baixinho, pois seus colegas já dormiam profundamente. Eric roncava, e Ed resmungava algumas palavras ininteligíveis.

Olívio tirou uma máquina fotográfica um pouco antiga, com duas asas pretas, uma de casa lado. Como se fosse um passarinho, a máquina voou da mão de Olívio e estabilizou-se no ar. O garoto pegou sua varinha, deu duas batidas na câmera e disse à ela "Quero que você registre uma foto do meu amor dormindo!" e assim, abriu a janela do dormitório para a câmera sair. Ele se jogou na cama novamente, a janela ainda aberta, enquanto esperava ela retornar. Ficou deitado por quinze minutos, e logo adormeceu.

Acordou com o sol fraco batendo em seus olhos. Sentiu algo grudado em sua face, e retirou-a lentamente. Era uma fotografia, e ao ver de quem era, ele caiu da cama com o susto. Olhou para a foto novamente, e viu Mia dormindo, espalhada na cama com um travesseiro entre as pernas, e o outro ela abraçava. Vestia uma camisola de seda azul, e murmurava alguma coisa. Seus cabelos negros lisos estavam esparramados pela cama, brilhando a luz do luar.

- Sua máquina idiota. – ele resmungou para a câmera, que repousava em cima do criado-mudo – Era pra você tirar uma foto da Kahlen!

Wood se dirigiu ao banheiro, ainda xingando e amaldiçoando a câmera, tomou um banho, e voltou para o quarto. Olhou de soslaio para sua cama: a foto ainda estava lá.

"Olívio, Olívio... pra quê você quer uma foto de Mia?", censurava-se andando de lá pra cá em frente à sua cama, lançando olhares preocupados e ao mesmo tempo cobiçosos à foto "Da Chang!" – corrigiu-se, balançando a cabeça. Pegou a foto com uma mão, e com a outra segurava a varinha: ia queimá-la. Parou, pensou melhor, e guardou-a entre as páginas de seu livro de quadribol, que por sua vez foi guardado dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo e trancado.

"Não que algum dia eu vá olhar pra essa foto novamente", ele pensou decidido, enquanto descia as escadas para tomar café no salão principal.

- Mia acorde! – Emma a sacudia pelo ombro direito – Ande, Mia nós vamos nos atrasar!

A garota bufou de raiva, abriu os olhos lentamente e se dirigiu para o banheiro, resmungando algo como "agora to te devendo duas, Emma". Tomou um banho, trocou-se, e desceu as escadas para o salão comunal, encontrando uma garota de cabelos castanho-claro, quase louro e olhos verdes batendo o pé impaciente.

- Demorei? – perguntou Mia sorrindo, só pra pirraçar a amiga.

- Meia hora, Srta. Chang! Meia hora tomando banho! – exclamou Emma irritada, enquanto as duas passavam pelo buraco do retrato e se dirigiam para o salão principal.

- Ah, Emma. A essa altura do campeonato você já devia estar acostumada! – exclamou Mia sorridente (estava de muito bom humor, pois havia tido um sonho excelente) – Faz sete anos que você reclama que eu demoro no banho, e faz sete anos que eu continuo demorando. Aceite! Não vou mudar!

- É... acho que o que me resta é aceitar mesmo. – disse a garota vencida

- Bom dia meninas! – exclamou Kahlen indo se juntar às garotas na mesa da Corvinal. Mia nunca entendera muito bem porquê ela não andava com as garotas da Grifinória, sua própria Casa, mas Kahlen também nunca conseguira explicar direito, pois sempre que começava, era interrompida pela própria Mia, que dizia "Sei, eu sei que somos maravilhosas e que você não se cansa de andar com a gente! Afinal, em que outra Casa senão a Corvinal você ia encontrar garotas tão esplêndidas como a gente não é Em?", no que a amiga apenas revirava os olhos, e com um sorriso confirmava "É, é Mia..."

- Bom dia, Kahlen! – exclamava Mia animada, e Emma cansada.

- Primeira aula, pra começar o ano com chave de ouro... adivinhem! – começou Kahlen num tom de apresentadora de Jogos de TV.

- Hm.. deixe eu pensar... – disse Mia coçando o topo da cabeça, fingindo absoluta concentração – Poções, com o Prof.. Severo "Higiene-é-bom-e-faz-bem" Snape?

- Bingo! – exclamou Kahlen sorrindo ironicamente – A mesma sala sortida do ano passado.

- É... a classe dos N.I.E.M.´s, não é Em? – perguntou Mia para a amiga, mas ela não se encontrava mais sentada ao seu lado – Ué? Onde ela se meteu? – perguntou ela, esticando o pescoço pra ver melhor, e avistou a amiga próxima à mesa da Sonserina, ralhando com um terceiranista particularmente mal-encarado, e enquanto o garoto parecia responder à ela, ela bufou de raiva, seu rosto vermelho, e mostrou-lhe o distintivo de monitora-chefe, enquanto anotava umas coisas no pergaminho, e o garoto lançava-lhe olhares medonhos de raiva.

- Ela como monitora-chefe vai ser um perigo! – comentava Kahlen, dizendo exatamente o que Mia estava pensando àquela hora.

As duas esperaram Emma voltar à mesa, bufando de raiva, e resmungando adjetivos como "retardado" e "pivete", e as três se dirigiam às masmorras para a aula de Poções.

Snape estava ao lado de um caldeirão borbulhante, com vapores subindo em espirais, parecendo muito medonho com a fraca iluminação da sala. Todos se sentaram em suas bancadas, e aguardaram em silêncio o professor começar a falar. Havia dez pessoas na sala; três da Corvinal, três da Grifinória, três da Sonserina e um único da Lufa-Lufa, os únicos que conseguiram um "Ótimo" com Snape para continuar em sua classe de N.I.E.M.´s.

- Bom – começou ele, apontando para o caldeirão e Mia viu uma substância com um brilho perolado borbulhar – Creio que aqueles que conseguiram um "Ótimo" comigo nos N.O.M.´s podem dizer perfeitamente o que é essa substância... – ele fitou os dez alunos da sala um por um, provavelmente à procura do mais burro, ou do mais nervoso, que tinha uma probabilidade maior de errar a pergunta. Como não encontrou ninguém que parecesse intimidado, ele se dirigiu à Mia. – Srta. Chang? Poderia nos dizer o nome dessa poção?

- Hm... Amortentia? – arriscou Mia, e o professor lhe lançou um olhar superior

– E quais as propriedades da poção?

- É a poção de amor mais forte que existe. – começou ela um pouco cautelosa – Faz quem a bebe sofrer de uma paixão possessiva e em alguns casos até perigosa, podendo levar ao suicídio da mesma ou ao homicídio, que, como no caso da maldição Imperius não pode ser considerado culposo.

- Agora sim, está explicado seu noivado com Morlevat, Chang! – Mia escutou uma garota da Sonserina exclamar, enquanto a amiga dava risinhos abafados. Ela olhou para o professor, irritada, e se revoltou ao ver que seus lábios se crispavam em um sorriso.

- Você esqueceu-se de dizer que o cheiro dessa poção varia de pessoa para a pessoa. Uma mistura curiosa dos aromas que mais atraem cada um. – respondeu Snape, sorrindo triunfante, sem nem ao mesmo advertir a garota que o interrompera.

- Não, não esqueci. – retrucou Mia impaciente – Só fui interrompida por um trasgo batizado pelos pais de Marianne. – completou, lançando um olhar raivoso para a sonserina, que retribuía o olhar na mesma intensidade.

- Dez pontos a menos para a Corvinal, Srta. Chang, por sua falta de respeito. – disse Snape, sorrindo – Ao contrário do que muitos pensam a Amortentia não faz efeitos permanentes, muito menos altera a personalidade ou sentimentos de uma pessoa. Um rapaz pode ser enfeitiçado sua vida toda com essa poção, mas uma vez que ele parar de tomá-la, não se lembrará de nada, absolutamente nada que fez ou viveu quando estava sob efeito da poção. E... Sr. Wood? – disse ele voltando-se para um Olívio particularmente entretido em seu livro aberto sobre a mesa. Mia observou o garoto fechar rapidamente o livro, e pôde ver uma miniatura de Fred Weasley sendo esmagado pelo braço do garoto – Qual o antídoto para a poção?

- Não tem. – respondeu Wood apoiando o cotovelo na mesa para impedir uma miniatura de Alicia Spinett sair voando – Você tem que esperar o efeito da poção passar...

- Que seria...? – instigou o professor, olhando com raiva para o garoto, que apesar de ter passado a aula bolando táticas de quadribol, mostrou que estava prestando atenção no que Snape falava.

- Depende da quantidade de pó de chifre de unicórnio que você colocar – respondeu Olívio prontamente – Quanto mais, mais duradouro será o efeito.

Snape fechou a cara.

- Abram o livro na página 324! – disse ele rispidamente, fazendo vários alunos pularem da cadeira de susto – Juntem-se em duplas. De Casa diferentes – ele fez questão de acrescentar, abrindo um sorriso satisfeito ao ver Mia se adiantando para se sentar com Emma – Quero essa poção pronta em duas aulas! – completou ele rispidamente, enquanto os alunos resmungavam, trocando de lugares. Mia olhou para Kahlen, mas Emma passara em sua frente, abrindo um sorriso sem graça e dando de ombros. O resto da sala parecia ter encontrado seus pares, e Mia olhou para um Wood sozinho a um canto, e amaldiçoando-se internamente, foi se juntar ao rapaz, que fitou-a perplexo.

- É sentar com você, ou fazer sozinha, Wood. – explicou ela mal-humorada, enquanto retirava seu livro "Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções" da mochila, e jogava-o com violência em cima da mesa.

Começaram a retirar suas balanças e a cortar ingredientes, sem nem ao menos um olhar para a cara do outro. Mia lia atentamente como se chegava ao ponto da poção antes de se acrescentar o pó de chifre de unicórnio, quando ela observou Wood, que parecia em transe, e olhava cobiçoso da poção pronta no caldeirão de Snape, que soltava fumaça em espirais, para uma Kahlen que murmurava irritada "eu sei, eu sei..." enquanto pesava um punhado de baço de sanguessugas do outro lado da sala.

- Nem pense nisso Wood. – ela advertiu-o, enquanto ele pulava de susto.

- Ta louca, Chang? – disse ele perturbado, arfando.

- Nem pense em usar essa poção na Kahlen, está me ouvindo? – disse ela em tom de censura.

- Até parece que eu ia fazer uma coisa dessas. – retrucou ele nervoso, voltando-se para cortar o rabo de salamandra – Eu não preciso disso pra conquistar a Kahlen, Chang.

- Ah, sim, porque seus próprios métodos funcionaram TÃO BEM nesses últimos cinco anos... – alfinetou ela, fazendo o garoto abrir uma careta.

Mia estava concentrada, cortando o rabo de salamandra meticulosamente, quando ouviu burburinhos e os alunos, inclusive Wood, levantando-se de suas cadeiras e cruzando a sala.

- Ai, o que aconteceu agora? – exclamou ela irritada, levantando-se para ver o que acontecera. – KAHLEN! – ela gritou horrorizada, ao ver o corpo da amiga inerte no chão, e correu para perto dela, e de Emma que mantinha uma expressão séria e preocupada.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou para a amiga

- Ela estava pesando o baço de sanguessuga, quando de repente desmaiou e caiu da cadeira. – respondeu Emma branca de susto.

- Chega, levem a Srta. Reed para a enfermaria! – exclamou Snape rispidamente, olhando de Emma para Mia. Emma pegou a varinha e a agitou no ar dizendo "Vingardium leviosa", e o corpo de Kahlen foi flutuando no ar logo atrás de Emma, e Mia fechava o cortejo.

- Vai na frente. – disse Mia tensa para Emma – Eu vou arrumar nossos materiais, e explicar o que aconteceu para a McGonagall, ou ela vai estranhar se a gente não aparecer na aula dela. Te encontro na enfermaria depois.

Emma assentiu com a cabeça e continuou a andar em passos apressados para a enfermaria.

Mia voltou-se para a sala e tomou um susto. Seus materiais, tanto dela, quanto de Emma e de Kahlen estavam guardados, as balanças e os caldeirões devidamente lavados.

- Quem...? – ela começou, mas era óbvio. Só restava ela, Snape e Wood, que acabava de lavar seu próprio caldeirão da pia. – Obrigada, Wood. – ela acrescentou muito contrariada, para o garoto.

- Não fiz isso por você, fiz por Kahlen. – respondeu Olívio que estava pálido, e sua voz estava ligeiramente trêmula.

- Ah, claro. – disse ela abaixando a cabeça, e com um feitiço, reduziu as três mochilas e caldeirões e saiu da sala em direção a sala de McGonagall, deixando Wood com um Snape mal-humorado.

Correu pelos corredores, e alcançou a sala de transfiguração logo no segundo andar, abriu a porta e passou diretamente pelos alunos que a olhavam curiosos, enquanto explicava o que ocorrera para a professora num sussurro, e saia novamente, com a autorização de McGonagall, sem dar maiores explicações aos colegas.


	3. Amortentia?

Capítulo Três – Amortentia?

Mia desceu as escadarias correndo, deparando-se com a porta da enfermaria mais rápido que havia previsto. Abriu-a cautelosamente, encontrando Emma sentada em uma cadeira ao lado do último leito do aposento, próximo à janela.

- Mia? Conseguiu falar com a McGonagall? – perguntou Kahlen com a voz fraca, deitada na cama.

- Consegui. – respondeu a amiga esboçando um sorriso – O que aconteceu? Você está melhor?

Kahlen sorriu fracamente. Estava muito pálida.

- Não sei. Comecei a sentir umas tonturas, e começou a ficar tudo preto. Quando acordei já estava deitada aqui. Mas agora já estou bem melhor, desculpe se eu preocupei vocês. – acrescentou ela, provavelmente ao reparar que as amigas se entreolharam rapidamente, com expressões preocupadas.

- Imagina, Kah. – disse Emma gentilmente segurando a mão da amiga – Você sabe que estamos aí pra o que der e vier não?

Kahlen sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Mas o que a Madame Pomfrey disse? – perguntou Mia insistindo no assunto – É estranho você desmaiar de repente, sem nenhuma causa aparente.

Emma e Kahlen se entreolharam significativamente, enquanto Mia olhava de uma amiga para a outra.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Mia impaciente.

- Bom, Mia – começou Kahlen sorrindo sem jeito – Não foi a primeira vez esse ano, sabe... que eu passo mal... Nas férias eu desmaiei duas vezes em casa.

Mia abriu e fechou a boca espantada, porém sentia-se mais indignada pelo fato de a amiga não ter lhe contado.

- Mas conhecendo você – disse Emma antes que Mia pudesse falar alguma coisa – resolvemos não contar, pois sabíamos que você ia ficar toda paranóica com esses montes de doenças que você inventa na sua cabeça.

- Eu não invento! – retrucou Mia indignada – Doenças estão por aí sabiam? Um monte de germes, fora aquelas cobrinhas que saem das chamas... ah, francamente, vocês não assistem ao "Mundo Bruxo" não?

- Não. – responderam as amigas juntas.

- Bom, o que acontece – continuou Kahlen – É que meus pais são médicos, sabem – mas ao ver as expressões confusas nos rostos das amigas viu que elas não sabiam – São tipo, curandeiros dos trouxas. – explicou ela, enquanto as amigas soltavam um "Ah!" – E bem, quando eu desmaiei, eles fizeram uns exames trouxas comigo, e deu que eu tenho uma doença desconhecida no mundo bruxo. Chama-se labirintite. – continuou ela, enquanto Emma, que já sabia da doença da amiga assentia e Mia continuava a abrir e fechar a boca.

- Mas é grave? Tem cura? – perguntava Mia preocupada.

- Cura não tem, mas se eu quiser parar de sentir tonturas e desmaiar, não posso comer chocolate nem café, ou nada que tenha cafeína. – respondeu ela tranqüilamente.

- Não tem como Madame Pomfrey fazer uma poção pra te curar? – questionou Mia novamente

- Não, não tem. Mas não precisa ficar preocupada, Mia, é uma doença muito comum entre os trouxas, e com alguns cuidados talvez eu nem vá sentir mais tonturas.

- Então ta. Mas nada de chocolates hein!

- Pode deixar. – respondeu a amiga sorrindo. As três ficaram lá, conversando alegremente até dar o sinal do almoço, quando Madame Pomfrey entrou com a comida de Kahlen, e as expulsou da enfermaria. Kahlen ia ficar uns dias em observação para que a

enfermeira analisasse mais sua estranha doença.

Os dias se passaram rapidamente. Mia e Emma se revezavam para visitar Kahlen todos os dias. Na sexta-feira, quando Mia foi visitar a amiga antes do treino de quadribol, deparou-se com uma enorme quantidade de flores e caixas de chocolates da Dedosdemel, enviadas por seus admiradores preocupados.

- Ai, deve ser horrível pra você receber um monte de chocolates e não poder comer não é? – disse Mia sentando-se na cama junto com amiga.

- É. Pode comer se quiser. – respondeu Kahlen dando de ombros – A Emma já levou três caixas ontem.

Mia sorriu, e experimentou um chocolate de uma caixinha vermelha em formato de coração, e Kahlen sorriu maliciosamente ao ver a escolha da amiga.

- Hm.. deixe eu adivinhar. – disse Mia enquanto saboreava os chocolates deliciosos, que eram recheados com mousse de avelãs – Essa caixa foi... Nelson Friederich, quinto ano da Grifinória, quem te mandou? Acertei?

- Passou longe. – respondeu Kahlen sorrindo – Bem, a Casa você acertou, mas foi um garoto do sétimo ano, que você conhece muito bem. Aliás – começou ela sorrindo maliciosamente de novo – Você acertou em cheio. Incrível como, em meio a tantas caixas de chocolate – havia pelo menos umas vinte lá – você foi escolher justo essa.

- Por que? – perguntou Mia desconfiada, largando imediatamente a caixa na cama.

- Ah, porque digamos que foi uma pessoa muito... ahn... QUERIDA por você quem me trouxe esses chocolates.

- Sétimo ano da Grifinória... – disse Mia entendendo finalmente, querendo cuspir o chocolate de sua boca, mas era inútil, pois já havia devorado metade da caixa – Não foi...

Kahlen sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

- E VOCÊ VAI ME DIZER SÓ AGORA? – berrou Mia engolindo o chocolate com uma careta de horror – O Wood pode ter enfeitiçado esses chocolates sabia? – gritou ela em pânico.

- Ah, Mia, larga de ser exagerada! – retorquiu a amiga risonha – Aliás, ele falou que os amigos dele, o Eric e o Ed que tinham comprado esse chocolate pra mim, mas como tinham aula, pediram pra o Wood vir me entregar.

- Mesmo assim! – gritou a amiga novamente.

- Srta, Chang, isso é uma enfermaria, não um campo de quadribol! – ralhou a Madame Pomfrey, colocando a cabeça pra fora de sua salinha.

- É mesmo! – exclamou Mia dando um tapa na própria testa. – Meu treino de quadribol! Estou atrasada! – e saiu correndo pela porta da enfermaria sacudindo a vassoura e acenando para a amiga. – Se cuida Kah!

- Pode deixar! – gritou a amiga do leito, sorrindo.

Mia correu para o campo de quadribol enquanto fazia uma noite fria, chuviscava e um vento forte rugia em seus ouvidos.

- Desculpem o atraso. – murmurou ela para o capitão, Rogério Davies, que estava com uma expressão raivosa no rosto.

- Bom – começou ele – com esse tempo não vai dar pra treinar. Só queria avisar vocês, que amanhã, o jogo de abertura do campeonato não vai ser Grifinória e Sonserina, e sim Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa. – disse ele com uma expressão preocupada, enquanto o time resmungava e reclamava. – Não podemos reclamar, na verdade deveríamos agradecer por não termos sidos sorteados pra jogar no lugar da Sonserina, porque com esse tempo... – completou o capitão, fazendo uma careta ao ver os galhos de todas as árvores da Floresta Proibida ricochetearem perigosamente pelo vento.

- MAS POR QUE A SONSERINA NÃO VAI JOGAR? – berrou Mia, tentando sobrepor sua voz ao barulho de um trovão.

- Flint alega que seu apanhador está machucado. Mas é claro que ele está só fingindo! – exclamou Rogério nervoso. – Cho, seu joelho está melhor? – disse ele preocupado, virando-se para a garota três palmos mais baixa que ele.

- Estou me recuperando. – respondeu ela. – Até semana que vem estou melhor!

- Ótimo... – fez o capitão, sorrindo satisfeito, virando-se para Mia – Então Mia... eu avisei o time, antes de você chegar, que o nosso primeiro jogo vai ser contra a Lufa-Lufa daqui a duas semanas. Hoje não vai dar pra treinar, mas semana que vem treino na segunda, quarta e sexta-feira! Faça chuva, faça sol! Porque esse ano, o campeonato é nosso! – exclamou ele energicamente, enquanto o time dava vivas e concordava com o capitão.

- Então, amanhã, quero todos assistindo o jogo da Grifinória com a Lufa-Lufa, pois esse ano Cedrico Diggory foi escolhido como capitão, e, devo dizer que o time não está tão fácil quanto antes. – disse Rogério, enquanto todos caminhavam em direção ao castelo, pois começara a pingar mais forte.

- Tudo bem. – concordou o time, e alguns se dirigiram ao salão principal, enquanto outros, inclusive uma Mia encharcada, voltavam à Torre da Corvinal.

Mia conversava alegremente com William Gabriel, um dos batedores da Corvinal, quando de repente lhe bateu uma vontade, um desejo louco, delirante... de abraçar, de beijar... Olívio Wood. Cada fibra de seu corpo gritava por Wood. Em sua cabeça ela só conseguia pensar no garoto, pensar nos dois juntos...

- ... e eu disse pra ela que era impossível aquilo ser feito de prata... Mia? O que foi? – perguntava William com uma expressão assustada ao reparar que Mia parara de andar.

- É... vai indo na frente, William, depois eu vou! Esqueci de uma coisa! – gritou ela, correndo na direção do Salão Principal, por onde acabara de sair.

- Eu hein! – fez William, ao ver Mia correr feito louca, a vassoura balançando no ombro direito.

Olívio estava deitado de bruços em sua cama, debruçado sobre sua maquete de quadribol aberta, e o livro intitulado "Quadribol através dos Séculos" estava posto ao seu lado, na página que falava sobre os grandes feitios dos melhores goleiros do mundo. Mexia miniaturas idênticas de Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, dos Gêmeos Weasley, de Harry Potter e dele próprio com sua varinha, com a língua entre os dentes e expressão de absoluta concentração estampada no rosto.

- Olívio, você vai ficar aí mesmo? – perguntava Eric, que estava arrumado.

- Vou. Preciso rever umas táticas já que vamos jogar contra a Lufa-Lufa amanhã. – respondeu o garoto mal-humorado.

- Ah, você e suas táticas. – disse Eric desdenhoso – Não acredito que você vai perder a primeira festa do ano no salão comunal com todas as gatas mais quentes de Hogwarts: Corvinais, Lufa-Lufas, e Grifinórias é claro, pra ficar no quarto mexendo nessas miniaturas!

Wood meramente soltou um muxoxo e fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão, enquanto o amigo saia do quarto, ainda resmungando coisas como "ermitão" e "não pega ninguém".

Olívio revirou os olhos, irritado. O amigo o atrapalhara completamente e agora ele não se lembrava mais qual tática ia armar para bloquear a lateral forte que Diggory montara. Ele olhou de soslaio para o livro aberto ao lado de sua maquete e parecia travar uma luta interiormente.

"Pra quê você quer olhar para Chang, Olívio?" – ele pensava, nervoso, enquanto uma voz dentro de sua cabeça respondia "Ela te faz relaxar... Você é muito estressado, muito neurótico..."

- Ela só me faz ficar mais nervoso ainda! – resmungou ele em voz alta, derrubando a maquete e o livro no chão e esparramando-se na cama, enquanto esfregava os olhos com uma mão e bocejava. Virou-se de lado na cama, de costas para a porta, e fechou a cara ao escutar o som alto que vinha do salão comunal.

Muito contrariado, ele deixou o dormitório e desceu as escadas, a cara amassada e os cabelos bagunçados. Ao descer espantou-se ao observar a quantidade de pessoas que cabiam naquele salão. Havia pelo menos umas trinta pessoas lá, além dos próprios grifinórios. Olhou para o quadro da Mulher Gorda, e viu mais pessoas entrando. Uma delas o fez franzir o cenho.

- Chang? – disse ele ao observar a garota bonita, três palmos mais baixa que ele de cabelos muito negros e lisos entrar com a roupa e os cabelos encharcados, uma expressão tímida, mas com um brilho obsessivo nos olhos. De repente ela virou-se e seus olhos brilharam ainda mais quando encontraram os de Olívio. Ela andou com passos apressados em direção ao garoto, esbarrando em várias garotas pelo caminho, os olhos brilhavam intensamente a cada passo que dava. Olívio apenas conseguia observá-la, incapaz de fazer qualquer movimento, ou de desviar seu olhar do dela. Quando ela chegou bem perto do garoto, seus lábios estavam a dois dedos do dele, ela dirigiu-se ao ouvido do rapaz, e sussurrou "Quero você hoje, Olívio...", enquanto o garoto se arrepiava e apenas conseguia balbuciar "O-o-o-quuee..", deixou-se levar pela garota, que o conduzia ao seu próprio dormitório. Ela entrou no dormitório e puxou-o para dentro, fechando a porta logo em seguida com o pé.

- Chang, o que... – Wood tentou falar, mas foi interrompido pelos lábios molhado de Mia. Ela o beijou acaloradamente, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, e enquanto a mão da garota descia pelas suas costas e subia novamente arrancando sua camiseta fora ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e tremeu levemente. Wood não conseguia pensar em nada, além de sua própria mão agarrando a cintura da garota, e a outra mão perdida no emaranhado negro que eram os cabelos de Mia. Ele respondia os beijos dela com fervor, e deixou-se levar por ela, que o empurrara para sua cama, fazendo o garoto se desequilibrar e deitar, enquanto ela subia em cima dele e continuava beijando-o. Olívio só foi tomar consciência do que estava acontecendo quando sentiu a aliança de Mia arranhar seu braço forte.

- Mia, - começou ele, parando de beijar a garota, mas vendo que ele não respondia mais aos seus beijos ela havia descido para o pescoço do garoto – por favor Mia, assim não... O que... – com um movimento rápido, ele inverteu as posições, deitando-a na cama e pondo-se de pé, afastando-se o máximo que podia da garota que se sentara na cama, emburrada.

Wood ofegava, e sentia seu corpo todo tremer e se arrepiar enquanto observava a garota em sua cama cruzar os braços e bater o pé impaciente.

- Mia... o... que... acon...teceu? – ofegava ele com a mão no peitoral bem definido.

- Como assim? – perguntou ela numa voz inocente, e ao mesmo tempo sedutora, enquanto se levantava da cama e caminhava na direção do garoto, que se desesperava a cada passo. Mia chegou bem perto de Olívio, encurralando-o na parede, aproximou seus lábios do dele a tal ponto que eles quase se tocaram. Mas ela permaneceu estática, apenas sussurrando frases provocantes como "se você quiser sair, vai ter que me beijar", seus lábios quase colados do dele...

Olívio estava prestes a enlouquecer. Seu corpo inteiro tremia levemente e cada fibra do seu ser gritava para ele agarrá-la, sua respiração estava ofegante, e ele pôde observar pelo canto dos olhos a garota começar a despir sua blusa molhada e a ficar de sutiã preto e calça jeans.

"Calma, Olívio, ela está fora de si... provavelmente deve ter tomado um balaço na cabeça", ele pensava, e fechou os olhos com força ao sentir a mão da garota deslizar por seu abdômen e subir devagar, pousando em seu peitoral. Ele abriu um olho e espiou o corpo da garota, sua barriga lisinha, seus seios fartos escondidos no sutiã de rendas preto... "Não Olívio!", ele pensou, repreendendo-se e fechando os olhos novamente "Não olhe! Senão dá mais vontade...! Ah, mas só uma espiadinha não vai fazer mal..." e abriu os olhos, dessa vez os dois, e viu Mia sorrindo maliciosamente, e encostando seu corpo ao do rapaz, encurralando-o mais ainda.

- O que foi Olívio? – ela perguntava enquanto mordiscava a orelha do rapaz e beijava seu pescoço dando leves mordidas também, a mão caminhava entre o abdômen e os peitorais bem definidos do rapaz – Por que você não consegue? Está pensando na Kahlen?

Olívio ficou sério, e segurou as mãos da garota, afastando-a de si.

- Não, não estou Mia. – continuou ele sério – Mas parece que VOCÊ esqueceu de alguém não? – disse ele olhando profundamente nos olhos da garota, que continuavam a brilhar intensamente.

- Esqueci. – sussurrou ela no ouvido do rapaz, fazendo-o se arrepiar novamente – O único que povoa meus pensamentos é você, Olívio. – disse ela encarando os olhos do rapaz que sentiu que seus olhos talvez brilhassem na mesma intensidade do que os de Mia, com a mesma paixão. Ele esqueceu-se de tudo e de todos ao escutar aquelas palavras vindas da boca de Mia, e não lhe interessava mais saber porquê ela estava agindo daquela forma... Naquele momento ele só queria abraçá-la, só queria beijá-la, só queria sentir seu corpo quente no dele... Ele a beijou loucamente, descendo seus beijos pelo pescoço da garota, que sorria satisfeita, enquanto Wood a pegava no colo, e a pousava delicadamente na cama, ainda beijando-a loucamente, suas mãos passeavam pela barriga lisa de Mia, e subiam, meio receosas, para seu colo. Enquanto seus lábios alternavam entre os lábios de Mia e seu pescoço.

Mia o abraçava com força, arranhando as costas do garoto com suas unhas compridas que mais pareciam garras afiadas. Enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço loucamente.

- MIA! – gritou uma voz trêmula na porta do dormitório, e com o susto, Mia sentou-se na cama tão de repente, que Olívio se desequilibrou e caiu com um baque no chão.

Ela virou-se para encarar a dona da voz, e viu Emma muito corada, uma expressão horrorizada no rosto, Kahlen estava logo atrás de Emma e parecia estar se divertindo, enquanto Eric e Ed fitavam a cena boquiabertos.

Wood logo se recuperou do susto e do tombo, e cobriu Mia, que parecia ter se esquecido que estava de sutiã, com um lençol, enquanto coçava a nuca um pouco sem jeito, e sentava-se na cama ao lado da garota.

- OLÍVIO, SEU TARADO! – berrou Emma furiosa, caminhando perigosamente na direção dos dois – VOCÊ APROVEITOU QUE MIA ESTAVA ENFEITIÇADA COM A POÇÃO DO AMOR PRA TIRAR UMA CASQUINHA NÃO É?

- Poção do amor? – indagou Wood com o cenho franzido – Quem fez Mia tomar uma poção do amor pra ficar obcecada... por mim, ainda por cima? – perguntou ele encarando todos.

Eric e Ed se entreolharam sem jeito.

- Bem – começou Eric – Na verdade, era pra Kahlen ser enfeitiçada, sabe? Você sempre ficava sonhando com ela, e dizia como ela é linda... Mas você não fazia nada pra chegar nela, então resolvemos te dar uma forcinha...

- É, mas a Kahlen deu o chocolate que enfeitiçamos... que aliás, VOCÊ levou pra ela – foi a vez de Ed falar, e ele acrescentou, ao ver Olívio erguer a sobrancelha para o plano mirabolante dos amigos – Bem, ela o deu para a Mia, e o resto da história você já sabe, estava hm... Vivenciando até agora. – acrescentou ele com um sorriso malicioso, olhando de Mia de sutiã, para Olívio sem camisa com peitoral e as costas cheias de vergões vermelhos e marcas de unha.

Mia, que aparentemente ainda estava sobre o efeito da poção, parecia não estar gostando nada da presença dos quatro no dormitório, eles simplesmente estavam atrapalhando e não se tocavam.

- Emma, não fica me olhando com essa cara. – disse ele emburrado para a irmã – Você pensa que eu não estranhei? Que eu não tentei resistir?

- Você não parece que tentou resistir muito. – alfinetou ela irônica, levantando uma sobrancelha. E a ergueu ainda mais ao ver Mia abraçar o irmão por trás e lançar a Emma um olhar irritado.

- Ah, gente, vocês não estão vendo que estamos atrapalhando? – disse Kahlen risonha. De todos no quarto, ela era a única que não parecia aborrecida com a situação. – Deixemos os pombinhos a sós!

- Kahlen, isso não tem a mínima graça! – ralhou Emma irritada – Se você se esqueceu, Mia está NOIVA... N-O-I-V-A! – repetiu ela olhando diretamente para Olívio, que fitava os próprios pés, corando furiosamente.

- Vamos, Mia! – disse Emma puxando a amiga pelo braço. Essa, por sua vez, agarrara-se na cintura de Olívio e não queria soltar de jeito nenhum. – Mia! – ralhou Emma impaciente, ainda puxando a garota pelo braço, inutilmente.

- Larga ela, Em. – disse Olívio encarando a irmã. – Deixa que eu mesmo levo ela pro dormitório de vocês.

Emma abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, encarando de um Olívio cansado para uma Mia decidida. Bufou com raiva, e com um suspiro cedeu.

- A senha é "Pássaro noturno". – disse ela secamente dando as costas para o irmão e a amiga e desaparecendo na escada em caracol, no que era seguida por Kahlen ainda risonha e por Eric e Ed que resolveram deixar os dois a sós.

- Bom, onde paramos? – disse Mia beijando o pescoço do garoto como se não tivessem sido interrompidos.

- Mia, não posso fazer isso. – disse Olívio se desvencilhando da garota e a encarando tristemente – Emma está coberta de razão, embora eu nunca vá admitir isso na frente dela... Você ESTÁ NOIVA! – disse ele com amargura – Eu não posso fazer isso. E além do mais, você ia me matar quando o efeito da poção passasse.

- Não, não ia. – respondeu ela sorrindo docemente, no que o garoto deu um sorriso sarcástico e retrucou "Você fala isso agora...".

- É por isso que falo que não ia te matar. – respondeu Mia tranqüilamente, pegando do chão e vestindo sua blusa rosa, que estava aos pés de Olívio. Ela ajeitou os cabelos, abraçou o garoto pela nuca, que a fitava meio desconfiado meio preocupado, e sussurrou em seu ouvido – O efeito da poção passou antes de Emma nos interromper. – e assim dizendo ela beijou a face vermelho-tomate do rapaz, abriu a porta do dormitório e desapareceu pela escada, como havia feito Emma cinco minutos antes, deixando um Wood abobalhado no dormitório.

Mia caminhou pelos corredores do castelo cautelosamente para não encontrar Filch nem Madame Nor-ra nos corredores, enquanto pensava no que acabara de fazer, sentia seu coração pesar de remorso – nos momentos com Wood esquecera-se completamente de Jean. Sentindo-se a cada passo pior, ela começou a se lembrar das vezes que Jean dissera que a amava, e ela respondia, sem muita certeza, que o amava também; lembrou-se do primeiro encontro, do primeiro beijo, do pedido de casamento, e seus olhos começaram a arder, e sentiu lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

- Pássaro da noite. – soluçou ela para a princesa do quadro, e dirigindo-se para seu dormitório, amaldiçoava-se e xingava-se internamente, querendo apagar os momentos de sua infidelidade da cabeça, mas eles insistiam em voltar.

Ela passou direto pelo salão comunal da Corvinal anormalmente cheio àquela hora da noite, enquanto alguns alunos a lançavam olhares curiosos. Subiu a escada em caracol, abriu a porta vagarosamente e encontrou o cortinado da cama de Emma fechado, o que significava que a amiga estava dormindo, ou que não queria falar com ela, o que nos dois casos para Mia, estava muito bom. Ela jogou-se na cama, as lágrimas quentes insistiam em rolar pelo seu rosto, e suspirava o mais baixo que podia, às vezes engasgando com as próprias lágrimas.

"Preciso esquecer o Wood", ela pensava, enquanto um grande suspiro irrompia de seu peito involuntariamente, "Preciso me afastar dele!" – completou, decidida, em voz alta, e virou-se, sonolenta para o lado e adormeceu.

- Mia, acorde! – ela sentiu alguém sacudi-la – Mia, já são quase nove e meia!

- Me deixa em paz, Em. – a garota resmungou, virando-se para o lado oposto que a amiga se encontrava. Emma bufou irritada.

- Daqui a meia hora vai começar o jogo! Você não vai assistir não?

Mia acordou com um pulo. Esquecera-se que tinha que assistir o jogo da Lufa-Lufa para observar o goleiro. Correu em direção ao banheiro, e em milagrosos dez minutos ela estava pronta e descia com Emma para o Salão Principal. Chegando lá, Kahlen automaticamente se juntou a elas, sorrindo maliciosamente para Mia.

- Hmm... Mia... e essa cara de cansada? – disse ela num tom insinuante – Afinal de contas que horas você saiu do quarto do Wo –

- Ai, com essa chuva vai ser horrível ficar naquela arquibancada gelada. – cortou Emma, fuzilando Kahlen com os olhos – Olha esse vento!

Emma estava certa. A chuva de hoje estava definitivamente dez vezes mais forte do que aquela que Mia e o time da Corvinal pegaram no dia anterior. O vento rugia fortemente, quase arrancando os galhos das árvores.

- Prefiro mil vezes estar na arquibancada do que no campo, com esse tempo. – comentou Mia, que percebera que Emma achava que ela não se lembrava de nada dos acontecimentos na noite anterior, e que não pretendia contar a ela, e ela se sentia muito grata à amiga por isso.

Elas tomaram o café, conversando animadamente; Kahlen tentou tocar no assunto "Mia-e-Wood" mais duas vezes, recebendo um beliscão e um pontapé de uma Emma extremamente irritada e corada.

Emma fora buscar capas de chuvas e elas se dirigiram ao campo de quabribol lá fora. Ventava muito forte, e os pingos d´água cortavam seus rostos. Mia abaixou a cabeça pois várias gotas atingiam seus olhos, impossibilitando-a de enxergar o caminho à frente, quando sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro. Virou-se automaticamente, e viu Olívio encharcado e pálido, muito sério, encarando-a.

- Mia, precisamos conversar. – disse ele, parecia que estava prestes a vomitar.

- AGORA? – berrou ela, quando um trovão particularmente alto irrompeu dos céus.

- Não consegui dormir! – exclamou ele, puxando-a pelo braço para um canto afastado, pois vários alunos que passavam agora, olhavam para os dois soltando risinhos.

- Olívio, esquece. – disse ela, sem conseguir encarar o garoto nos olhos. Fitava com uma extrema curiosidade uma formiga tentar vencer o vento e carregar sua folha para o formigueiro – Esquece o que aconteceu ontem, e eu vou fazer o mesmo, ta bom?

- ESQUECER? COMO EU POSSO ESQUECER DEPOIS DAQUILO QUE VOCÊ ME DISSE? – bradou ele com a voz engasgada.

- Foi uma grande besteira minha. – disse ela com a voz trêmula, e Mia agradeceu aos céus por estar chovendo àquela hora, pois assim Wood não saberia que aquelas gotas em seu rosto eram lágrimas.

- Foi um erro, não uma besteira. – disse ele com a voz tão trêmula quanto à de Mia, e segurando a garota pelos ombros, encarou-a profundamente nos olhos – Mia, eu entendo que talvez você esteja assustada e confusa. Eu estava também. Mas quero que você saiba de uma coisa: não tenho um pingo de dúvida que eu gosto de você... que eu quero ficar com você. – e abraçou a garota fortemente, enquanto ela soluçava nos braços fortes do rapaz, e lutava interiormente para não dizer a Olívio que também gostava dele, que também queria ficar com ele; pois antes ela precisava conversar com Jean, acertar tudo: terminar o noivado.

Quando finalmente Wood a soltou, ele parecia estar um pouco mais calmo, e deixando uma Mia soluçante para trás, encaminhou-se ao vestiário na ponta esquerda do campo. Chegou lá, soltou um longo suspiro e encarou seu time um a um. Não conseguia falar nada, pela primeira vez em três anos, desde que fora nomeado capitão, palavras de incentivo ou de alerta faltaram à sua boca. Agora ele havia esquecido completamente Mia, Jean, ou sua conversa dois minutos atrás. Só conseguia pensar no jogo. O time continuava encará-lo, provavelmente à espera de seu habitual discurso pré-jogo, no que ele apenas conseguiu pronunciar um "Vamos!", com uma voz que não parecia a dele. O time se encaminhou para o campo, o vento uivava em seus ouvidos, e parecia querer arrancar seus cabelos e levá-los para longe dali; grossas gotas de chuva caiam pesadamente em suas vestes, que em dois minutos já ficaram encharcadas. Eles esperaram Madame Hooch apitar para chamá-los ao campo, enquanto Wood, nervoso, corria os olhos pela arquibancada, e não a encontrava. Ele escutou o apito, e estava pronto para voar em direção ao céu iluminado por um raio, quando sentiu alguém puxá-lo pelo ombro. Virou-se desesperado, pois seu time já estava no ar, e sentiu lábios quentes encostarem-se aos seus. Espantado, deixou-se beijar e sorriu ao ver Mia sorrir pra ele e murmurar um "Boa sorte", enquanto corria em direção à arquibancada. Wood, meio abobalhado, mas agora mais do que nunca com uma vontade de vencer, voou em direção às balizas do lado da Grifinória.

N/A: ficou curtinho, mas foi o que eu mais amei, apesar do Jean ter levado um chifre não-merecido (? Será? óÒ) heheheheh espero que vocês tenham gostado... mas ainda vou fazer esses dois enrolarem um pouquinhooo... ­­­­­­­­­­­--" nhaaa... PLEASE, POR FAVOR, ONEGAISHIMASSU, SVP, PER FAVORE, BITTE,

COMENTEM!!!!

COMENTEMMM!!!!!!!


	4. Dormindo juntos

Capítulo quatro: Dormindo juntos (Só dormindo!)

Olívio voava de lá para cá, em frente aos três aros da Grifinória. Acompanhava o time com os olhos, mas dava uma atenção especial a Harry Potter, o apanhador do time, quem definitivamente decidiria se a partida demoraria a terminar. Olívio sequer pensava na possibilidade de Cedrico Diggory, o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa, pegar o pomo ao invés de Harry.

"Vamos, Harry" – ele murmurava pra si mesmo, após quinze minutos de jogo, enquanto acompanhava Alicia Spinett do outro lado do campo arremessar a goles no aro direito da Lufa-Lufa e marcar um gol – "Pegue logo esse maldito pomo!".

O vento uivava fortemente, fazendo-o se desequilibrar da vassoura quando tentava ficar parado; o jeito então era continuar em movimento. Defendia algumas goles arremessadas para suas balizas sem muito esforço: o vento ajudava-o, distorcendo o caminho da bola vermelha para o gol, e mandando-a para longe.

Olívio estava irritado. Os grossos pingos de chuva o encharcavam completamente, fazendo suas vestes pesarem, e ele se sentia mais cansado que o habitual, além do fato de quando ele olhava para cima para tentar ver se Harry chegara sequer perto pomo, quase se afogava com a quantidade de água da chuva que entrava por suas narinas. Após meia hora de jogo, que pareceram infinitamente mais, Olívio, encharcado até os ossos fez sinal, pedindo tempo a Madame Hooch. Ela pareceu não ver.

- TEMPO. – ele berrou, e apesar de um trovão ter ressoado perigosamente no campo àquela hora, a voz de Olívio, alta como sempre, se sobrepôs. Madame Hooch apitou, enquanto os jogadores dos dois times olhavam para seus respectivos capitães, e Olívio pousava no campo, que mais parecia uma grande poça de lama, e fazia sinal para seu time se juntar a ele.

Um a um eles pousaram, fazendo um círculo, e baixando a cabeça.

- O que foi Olívio? – perguntou Angelina com os olhos semi-cerrados para evitar que pingos de chuva a cegassem.

- Eu pedi tempo. – ele berrou, enquanto conjurava um guarda-chuva, e todos se apertavam para fugir da chuva violenta.

- Qual é o placar? – perguntou Harry enxugando seus óculos nas vestes.

- Estamos cinqüenta pontos na frente. – respondeu ele, e apesar de o time estar em vantagem, não parecia muito contente. Olhou para Harry, como se este fosse o responsável pela demora do jogo. – Mas a não ser que capturemos o pomo logo, vamos jogar noite adentro.

- Eu não tenho a menor chance com isto aqui. – respondeu o garoto agitando os óculos, que provavelmente não percebera o olhar acusador do capitão.

Olívio fitou o objeto na mão de seu apanhador com profunda irritação. Franziu o cenho pensando em uma alternativa para Harry não precisar usar os óculos, ou fazê-los repelir a água, quando viu uma garota descendo afobada pela arquibancada, com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

Ele observou ela falar com Harry, agitar a varinha e murmurar "Impervius", e olhou para Olívio, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos – Isso vai fazer os óculos repelirem a água! – ela exclamou, sorrindo para o capitão.

Wood não conseguiu disfarçar sua animação.

- Genial! – ele exclamou para a garota, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, enquanto ela desaparecia em meio à algazarra das arquibancadas – Muito bem, time, vamos arrebentar! – ele exclamou, e tentou dizer na voz mais animadora possível, mas o frio que congelava até seus ossos o impossibilitava de abrir um sorriso.

Wood voltou para as balizas da Grifinória, continuava observando Harry atentamente, além de prestar atenção no jogo e correr seus olhos sobre o campo, ajudando na procura à bolinha dourada.

Ele voou com velocidade ao aro da esquerda, para defender a goles que um artilheiro da Lufa-Lufa arremessara com uma força fora do comum, rebateu-a com a cauda da vassoura para Kate Bell, e seus olhos pousaram em Diggory: sentiu seu coração bater com violência em seu pomo-de-adão. Uma onda de desespero percorreu seu corpo.

- HARRY! – ele berrou angustiado para o garoto que voava sete metros acima dele, aparentemente em transe, tentando enxergar alguma coisa na arquibancada – Harry, atrás de você!

Cedrico Diggory subia em grande velocidade em direção a um ponto dourado reluzente a alguns metros da cabeça de Harry.

Olívio só pôde acompanhar o garoto com o olhar, enquanto este empinava sua vassoura para cima e emparelhava com Cedrico.

De repente, sentiu um frio apoderar seu corpo; não o frio que a chuva ou o vento gélido causavam batendo em eu corpo, mas um frio vindo de dentro de si mesmo; vindo de dentro de seu coração.

Olhou desesperado para o campo cinco metros abaixo de si, e viu, no extremo lado oposto três criaturas encapuzadas, deslizando perigosamente.

"O que...? Dementadores??" – murmurou ele angustiado. Seu primeiro impulso foi de olhar para Mia; encontrou a garota em um canto da arquibancada onde os torcedores da Grifinória se apertavam; ela se encolhera num canto e abraçava os joelhos com força.

"Agüente firme, Mia", ele pensava, enquanto sentia toda a felicidade sendo sugada de si, toda sua esperança, de ganhar a Taça de Quadribol este ano, PRECISAVA ganhar; de ficar com Mia, estava evaporando no ar, dando lugar apenas a pensamentos negativos, tristeza, vergonha e lembranças ruins que ele queria apagar de sua memória.

Ele levou uma mão à testa, esfregando-a com força, e olhou desesperado ao ouvir um "Oh!" da torcida. Sem poder fazer mais nada, observou Harry cair velozmente em direção ao chão.

"Ele vai se estatelar!", ele pensou, angustiado, mas quando o apanhador ia cair com um baque violento no campo, Olívio observou-o desacelerar, e cair de um modo desajeitado e um tanto violento.

Um som fez seu coração parar por um instante. Enquanto Dumbledore se levantava e espantava os dementadores, que fugiram enquanto uma fênix prateada irrompia da varinha do diretor e avançava para eles, Madame Hooch apitou, e Olívio imediatamente olhou para onde o pomo estava segundos atrás; Ele engoliu seco e fez uma careta desgostosa. Cedrico Diggory havia apanhado o pomo, e agora olhava confuso para tudo que acontecia à sua volta.

Olívio pousou no campo lamacento e seu time o acompanhou, ele andou em direção ao seu apanhador, preocupado, mas Dumbledore já fazia Harry levitar, e o levava em direção ao castelo; Diggory pousou ao lado de Olívio, e lançou um olhar preocupado a um Harry inconsciente.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Cedrico com a voz embargada, enquanto gotas de chuva entravam em sua boca a cada palavra que proferia.

- Harry desmaiou por causa dos malditos dementadores, enquanto VOCÊ apanhava o pomo. – Olívio respondeu secamente, quase gritando ao pronunciar você´, com amargura. Sentia muita raiva de Diggory, aquela criatura burra e sem escrúpulos, que aparentemente ganhara o jogo de forma desonesta.

- O quê? Desmaiou? – indagava Cedrico confuso.

- É, é... desmaiou. – respondeu Olívio impaciente.

- Então, vamos anular o jogo! – gritou Cedrico, alto o suficiente para Madame Hooch ouvi-lo. – Não quero ganhar dessa forma!

Olívio fitou-o intrigado, e um pouco admirado. Se fosse o contrário, de maneira alguma ele pediria pela anulação do jogo.

- Diggory, não vamos anular coisa nenhuma! – retorquiu Madame Hooch vindo ao encontro dos capitães – Você capturou o pomo antes de Potter desmaiar, portanto não foi uma vitória injusta... E ponto final. – acrescentou ela ao ver que o capitão da Lufa-Lufa abria a boca novamente para discutir.

- Desculpe, cara. – Cedrico falou virando-se para um Olívio um pouco menos irritado, depois que Madame Hooch já desaparecera de vista.

- Tudo bem, foi uma vitória justa. – murmurou Olívio fitando seus próprios pés.

- Eu tentei... – começou Cedrico, mas Olívio levantou sua mão fazendo sinal para ele parar de falar. Acenou brevemente com a cabeça e se encaminhou para os vestiários. Sua cabeça latejava fortemente, seu corpo tremia de frio e de nervoso. Perdera. O primeiro jogo da temporada. Não podia ter acontecido. Não podia acreditar.

"Para a Lufa-Lufa ainda por cima!", ele pensava amargurado, enquanto despia-se e entrava na banheira. Sentiu-se mal por Harry, mas não estava com cabeça para visitar o apanhador àquela hora. Só queria ficar sozinho e tentar digerir sua derrota. Ficou na água quente por tempo suficiente para seus dedos enrugarem a ponto da sua mão parecer a de um velhinho de oitenta anos.

"Hora de voltar para o castelo", disse ele para as paredes do vestiário. Suspirou, e com esforço saiu da banheira quente, vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca, um tanto pequena para seu corpo musculoso, e se dirigiu ao castelo, caminhando pesadamente com o vento rugindo sem seus ouvidos e a chuva encharcando-o novamente.

Passou direto pelo corredor que levava à enfermaria, chegou ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, murmurou a senha e entrou, passando direto pelo salão comunal apinhado de pessoas curiosas, que o bombardeavam de perguntas sobre Harry.Ele apenas ignorou toda aquela gente e subiu as escadas em caracol para seu dormitório. Jogou-se na cama, cansado, e Ed e Eric se entreolharam e resolveram deixar o amigo em paz: sabiam muito bem o quanto quadribol significava para Olívio, e o quanto uma derrota devia estar doendo para o garoto. Para a surpresa de ambos, no segundo seguinte Olívio levantou-se lentamente, evitando encarar os amigos, despiu a calça jeans que o incomodava, e sua camiseta, largando-se na cama novamente, agora só de samba-canção. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando apagar a derrota da sua cabeça, mas não conseguia parar de pensar: estava escapando, seu sonho de três anos escapava de suas mãos.

"Você vai sair daqui como um nada", dizia uma vozinha desdenhosa dentro de sua cabeça, "Do que adianta ser capitão do time se você não ganhou NENHUMA Taça nesses seis anos que você joga?".

Olívio virava de um lado para outro na cama, agitado. Pensamentos como aqueles alfinetavam-no, não deixando o garoto dormir. Ele sentou-se com um impulso na cama, e viu o cortinado de Eric e Ed fechados, o que significava que os amigos já estavam dormindo. Afundou o rosto nas mãos, esfregando os olhos com força, e deitou-se novamente, tentando dormir.

Marcos Flint, o capitão da Sonserina, erguia a Taça do Campeonato ao ar, e uma onda verde e prata aplaudia-o. Para maior desespero de Olívio, ele viu um emaranhado de cabelos muito negros e lisos indo ao encontro de Flint, abraçando-o e... – Olívio abriu a boca, espantado e enojado ao mesmo tempo – beijando-o. Mia abraçava seu maior rival, o capitão da Sonserina, e o olhar da garota encontrou o dele. Ela riu, cochichando algo no ouvido de Flint, e os dois apontaram para Olívio, gargalhando da cara do garoto, enquanto todas as pessoas vestidas de verde e prata apontavam para ele também, gargalhando, Mia gritou "PERDEDOR!", ainda rindo e apontando para ele...

Olívio acordou com um pulo, gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto. A chuva caia um pouco mais fraca, mas o vento ainda rugia, balançando ferozmente a janela do dormitório. Ele enxugou a testa com uma das mãos, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Estava muito tenso, muito estressado... precisava relaxar... Repentinamente, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma idéia, lançou um olhar esperançoso para sua vassoura.

"Não, Olívio, isso é loucura" – aquela mesma vozinha desdenhosa dizia dentro de sua cabeça – "Você vai fazer o quê? Voar até a Torre da Corvinal e procurar pelo dormitório dela?".

- E por que não? – disse ele, em tom de desafio.

E foi isso que ele fez. Vestiu seu roupão de qualquer jeito, abriu a janela com cuidado para os amigos não acordarem, e passando a perna pela vassoura, voou céu afora, a chuva diminuira drasticamente desde que ele entrara no castelo; mas ele ainda se molhava com as finas e gélidas gotas d´água.

Olívio estava prestes a se arrepender de ter deixado seu dormitório quentinho, à procura de uma, entre as centenas de janelas que haviam em Hogwarts, sob aquela chuva gélida e cortante, quando se deparou com uma coruja castanho-claro bicando furiosamente uma janela trancada de uma torre exatamente do lado oposto à da Grifinória. Deu uma guinada para baixo com sua Nimbus 2000 e abriu a janela para deixar a coruja entrar. Ela piou agradecida, e ele observou-a largar um rolo de pergaminho em um criado-mudo ao lado de uma cama, e sair novamente, em direção ao corujal.

Olívio fitou o quarto com curiosidade: era exatamente igual ao dormitório masculino da Grifinória, exceto pelo fato de estar incrivelmente arrumado, e de haver um mural com fotos em um canto próximo a cama que a coruja deixara a carta. Um pouco receoso, ele desmontou de sua vassoura, entrando no quarto com muito cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho e acordar as garotas.

"É, provavelmente é um quarto de garotas" – ele pensou, pois todos os cortinados das camas de colunas estavam fechados, mas pela organização e pelo cheiro doce do quarto, ele concluíra que era um dormitório feminino. O garoto caminhou vagarosamente em direção ao mural pendurado ao lado da cama mais próxima à janela, e sorriu satisfeito ao ver uma foto de Emma, Kahlen e Mia na praia, outra de Mia vesga fazendo uma careta, uma de Emma quando criança, e outras de garotas que Olívio não sabia o nome, só conhecia de vista.

- Entrei no quarto certo, então. – ele sussurrou abrindo um sorriso satisfeito, e se dirigiu novamente à janela, fechando-a, pois um vento gélido irrompia da mesma, que Olívio esquecera aberta. Virou-se para as camas, todas com o cortinado fechado: "Agora... qual das cinco é a cama dela?", murmurou pensativo, enquanto se dirigia àquela mais próxima da janela e do mural, curioso para saber quem recebera a carta no meio da noite.

Abriu o cortinado com delicadeza, e abriu um enorme sorriso.

Sentou-se na cama devagar, tocando com delicadeza o ombro da garota que dormia profundamente, os cabelos negros esparramados na cama pareciam nunca embaraçar.

- Mia – ele a chamou, sussurrando em seu ouvido. A garota se mexeu levemente, mas não acordou. – Mia, sou eu. – ele sussurrou novamente, e desta vez a garota virou-se vagarosamente para encará-lo.

- Olívio? – disse ela com a voz enrolada.

O garoto sorriu, assentindo para ela.

Mia sorriu de volta, mas para o espanto de Wood ela soltou um resmungo e virou-se de costas para dormir novamente. Olívio fitou suas costas tristemente. Ela não o queria ali. Ou apenas... estava dormindo ainda?

- Mia, posso dormir com você? – ele disse com a voz muita baixa.

- Sonho...? – ela murmurou, os olhos semi-cerrados.

Olívio sorriu. Ela ainda estava dormindo, e achava que ele fazia parte de seu sonho.

- Não, Mia, não é um sonho.Estou aqui.

De repente, ela virou-se para ele, os olhos apertados.

- Olívio?! – ela exclamou, a voz ligeiramente alta. Ela apoiou-se no travesseiro pelos cotovelos, e encarou os olhos castanhos do garoto, que brilhavam intensamente.

- É. – disse ele, e mexeu-se um pouco constrangido – Hm.. não estava conseguindo dormir... será que ahn... poderia dormir com você?

Mia o fitou desconfiada.

- Só dormir. – acrescentou ele nervoso.

Seu olhar percorreu dos cabelos molhados do rapaz, ao roupão desamarrado, que mostrava um abdômen bem definido e um samba-canção de seda azul-marinho.

A verdade era que, desde que Mia vira a Grifinória perder e Olívio sair arrasado pro vestiário, ela queria abraçá-lo, confortá-lo, mas parecia que o rapaz queria ficar sozinho. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo encharcado em seu dormitório, no meio da noite, pedindo para dormir com ela, como uma criança com medo do bicho-papão.

- Claro que pode, Olívio. – disse ela sorrindo, afastando-se para o lado para dar espaço para o rapaz se deitar. Olívio levantou-se, despiu o roupão molhado, ficando apenas de samba-canção; e Mia, ao percorrer o olhar por seu abdômen e seus peitorais muitíssimo bem definidos, milagrosamente conseguiu afastar Jean de seus pensamentos, mandando-o dar uma voltinha.

Olívio deitou sua cabeça nos braços de Mia e abraçou a cintura da garota, enquanto ela lhe fazia cafuné carinhosamente. Ele fechou os olhos, e em instantes, deixou-se levar por um sono profundo, dessa vez, sem pesadelos. Mia parou de afagar o rapaz, ao perceber que ele já dormira, e seu olhar repousou sobre o pergaminho sobre seu criado-mudo. Ela se desvencilhou de Olívio, cuidadosamente para o rapaz não acordar, e ainda deitada na cama pegou o pergaminho e tentava lê-lo sob a luz do luar que entrava pela janela. Ela soltou um longo suspiro ao reconhecer a letra, e sem nem ao menos começar a ler a carta enrolou o pergaminho novamente e o depositou na gaveta do criado-mudo. Sorriu ao ver Olívio: ele dormia com as pálpebras ligeiramente levantadas e a boca aberta. Deu um beijo na testa do rapaz, abraçou sua cintura, e apoiando sua cabeça em seu peitoral ela adormeceu, com pensamentos de culpa povoando sua mente.

Mia acordou no domingo chuvoso repentinamente. Sentou-se na cama e olhou seu relógio de pulso: faltavam cinco para as oito da manhã. Fitou Olívio profundamente adormecido na cama, e abrindo um sorriso começou a sacudir o ombro do rapaz delicadamente.

- Olívio? – ela chamava num sussurro, mas o rapaz sequer se mexera – Olívio! – ela chamou novamente, e tornou a chamar mais umas vinte vezes, sem sucesso, sacudindo-o cada vez com mais violência. Já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Olívio, anda! – exclamou ela irritada, dando um tapa no braço do rapaz. E então o garoto abriu um dos olhos, e ao fitar o rosto vermelho e emburrado de Mia, ele abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Então... não foi um sonho? – disse ele com a voz rouca.

- Não, não foi. – disse ela, esquecendo sua irritação e abrindo um sorriso – Mas vai ser um pesadelo se a Emma acordar e te encontrar aqui!

- Que horas são? – perguntou ele, sentando-se lentamente na cama.

- Cinco para as oito. – informou Mia prontamente – Ou seja...

- Daqui a cinco minutos minha irmã vai acordar. – completou Olívio, que vivera desde a barriga da mãe com a irmã gêmea e sabia que para ela não existiam domingos e feriados; todo santo dia ela acordava as oito em ponto. Ele soltou um longo suspiro, e olhou para Mia, que estava com os cabelos bagunçados, o rosto amassado e os olhos ligeiramente inchados, e procurava algo na gaveta de seu criado-mudo. Olívio sorriu; mesmo quando acabava de acordar continuava linda.

Mia finalmente achou o que procurava: uma escova de cabelo. Começou a pentear seus cabelos, sentada na cama, quando viu Olívio observando-a com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela tentando tirar um nó insistente da ponta.

- Nada não. – respondeu o rapaz corando levemente e balançando a cabeça. Olívio levantou da cama lentamente, vestiu o roupão do chão, e apoiando um joelho na cama, deu um selinho em uma Mia espantada, abriu a janela com cuidado, e antes de montar em sua vassoura que o aguardava do lado de fora, virou-se para Mia.

- Obrigado, Mia. Foi o melhor sonho da minha vida. – agradeceu ele, dando uma piscadela pra garota, e desaparecendo de vista.

Mia continuava fitando a janela por onde Olívio desaparecera abobalhada. Custava a acreditar que aquela noite realmente havia acontecido.

- Mia? – ela escutou a voz de Emma na cama ao lado – O que você está fazendo, acordada a essa hora?

Mia despertou-se do transe, e virou-se para encarar a amiga, sorridente.

- Não sei. Acordei cedo. – respondeu, dando de ombros e se dirigindo ao banheiro.

- Acordou cedo? – repetiu Emma confusa, o rosto amassado e os cabelos bagunçados – Essa é nova pra mim! – exclamou, e deitou-se na cama novamente; agora que a amiga entrara do banheiro, custava a ela esperar por mais meia hora, até poder se lavar.

Mia finalmente saiu do banheiro, exatos trinta minutos depois, e uma Emma rabugenta tomou seu lugar. A garota sentou-se na cama, abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado de dentro. Com um longo suspiro, ela começou a desenrolá-lo, sem muita emoção.

"Não acredito que você vai fazer isso!" – uma voz ecoava com raiva em sua cabeça - "Pense bem, antes de se arrepender!"

- Já pensei muito. – ela murmurou irritada para si mesma – E além do quê, não vou fazer... já fiz!

A verdade era que, na noite anterior, logo após a derrota da Grifinória, Mia percebera o quanto ela queria estar com Olívio àquela hora, o quanto ela queria abraçá-lo e confortá-lo, e decidiu escrever uma carta para Jean, pedindo para ele encontrá-la o mais rápido possível, que ela precisava urgentemente falar com ele. E agora, a resposta de Jean estava em suas mãos.

Ela começou a ler a carta, com letras borradas, parecia que o rapaz havia escrito com muita pressa.

"Mia,

Querida, fiquei preocupado com sua carta. O que de tão urgente você tem pra falar comigo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?Aparecerei aí na minha primeira folga.

Com amor, Jean"

Mia soltou um suspiro, e guardou a carta apressadamente ao ver que Emma saia do banheiro. "Aparecerei aí na minha primeira folga"? – ela pensava, confusa – "E quando é que vai ser isso?".

- Alôoo?? – chamava Emma balançando a mão para Mia despertar de seus devaneios – Miaaa?? Caféééé???

- Hm, vamos sim. – respondeu a garota ainda aluada.

As duas desceram para o Salão Principal, encontrando Kahlen, distraída, no meio do caminho, murmurando algumas palavras sem sentido.

- Bom dia, né, Kahlen! – chamou Emma em um falso tom ofendido, depois que a amiga passou reto por elas lendo um pergaminho lilás com muito interesse.

- Hm? – fez Kahlen, virando-se para trás e encarando uma Mia com o cenho franzido, e uma Emma emburrada com as mãos na cintura – Ah, oi minhas florzinhas. – cumprimentou ela abrindo um sorriso aluado.

Mia encarou a amiga com as sobrancelhas erguidas, e Emma bufou, e revirou os olhos.

- Já não basta UMA vivendo no mundo da lua, agora tenho que agüentar DUAS, francamente. – disse Emma, puxando as amigas pelo braço.

- Que pergaminho é esse? – perguntou Mia curiosa, apontando para a mão de Kahlen, enquanto as duas eram arrastadas por uma Emma irritada.

- Ah – Kahlen corou – Depois eu falo pra vocês. – ela cochichou baixinho.

As três chegaram ao Salão Principal, àquela hora já com um número considerável de alunos, e sentaram-se na mesa da Corvinal. Um segundo depois, no que Mia observou, Cedrico Diggory juntara-se a elas.

- Oi, Emma. – ele cumprimentou sorridente, e demorou alguns segundos para ele reparar que Mia e Kahlen também se encontravam ali – Mia, Kahlen. – ele acenou com a cabeça para as garotas.

- Oi, Cedrico. – cumprimentaram Mia e Kahlen num uníssono, trocando olhares divertidos, enquanto Emma corava levemente e lançava às duas amigas um olhar de repreensão.

- Oi, Cedrico. – cumprimentou Emma, passando geléia em uma torrada, sem nem ao menos encarar o garoto.

- Ah, Emma, queria que você soubesse, que ontem, eu tentei anular o jogo, sabe? – ele falava um pouco constrangido, enquanto Mia e Kahlen observavam atentamente o garoto se explicar, tentando segurar o riso, e Emma fitava com profundo interesse sua torrada – É, pra você não pensar que ganhei de forma desonesta. – completou ele, encarando a garota, que apenas deu de ombros.

- Ora, não sei porquê você está se explicando pra mim. – respondeu Emma virando-se pela primeira vez para encarar o garoto – Caso você não tenha reparado, EU não sou da Grifinória.

- Eu sei que você não é. – retorquiu ele, mexendo-se incomodado com os olhares divertidos de Mia e Kahlen – Mas, seu irmão é capitão da Grifinória, então, pensei que...

- Ah – fez Emma balançando a mão em um gesto de impaciência – Nada que se relacione ao meu irmão é do meu interesse.

Mia ergueu as sobrancelhas, espantada. "Se não é, por que todo aquele escândalo quando você nos pegou juntos?", pensava ela indignada.

- Ah, sim. – fez Cedrico corando levemente; provavelmente ele percebera que sua conversa não ia muito longe com o mau humor da garota – Então, é melhor eu ir... – começou ele, mas Kahlen o interrompeu.

- Imagina, Cedrico – começou ela, provavelmente fazendo um enorme esforço para não rir – Fique aí aproveitando o humor "maravilhoso" da nossa amiga. Mia e eu temos muitas coisas pra fazer, não é Mia?

- É claro, muitas coisas. – repetiu Mia atrapalhada, e no instante seguinte ela e Kahlen se levantavam e se dirigiam à mesa da Grifinória, deixando um Cedrico sem graça e uma Emma irritada para trás.

- Esses dois. – falava Kahlen balançando a cabeça negativamente – Que bobos.

- É. – concordou Mia – Coitado, a Em não dá uma chance para ele!

- Pois é. – repetiu Kahlen, retirando novamente o pergaminho lilás que ela havia colocado no bolso da calça jeans.

- Ah, agora me conta, Kahlen. – disse Mia curiosa – Que é isso hein?

A amiga sorriu, corando levemente.

- Ah, eu recebi hoje de manhã, quando estava descendo para o café. – respondeu ela, abrindo o pergaminho que estava dobrado e mostrando para a amiga. Mia franziu o cenho – não havia nada escrito.

- Um papel em branco, que legal. – comentou ela sarcástica, erguendo uma sobrancelha para a amiga.

- Não, Mia. – corrigiu a amiga pacientemente, mas um pouco ofendida – É uma cartinha, mas eu só vou conseguir ler quando eu adivinhar o nome de quem me mandou!

Mia ergueu as sobrancelhas novamente.

- Como assim? – indagou confusa.

- Olhe. – disse Kahlen, virando o pergaminho, onde lia-se em letras prateadas:

"Para Kahlen Reed, a dama mais bela de Hogwarts, quem povoa meus pensamentos dia e noite. A princesa dona do meu coração, a mais linda, a mais perfeita. Escrevi o que sinto nessa carta, mas você só poderá lê-la se descobrir quem sou. Diga meu nome, minha linda, e as palavras aparecerão, junto com o pobre coração desse vassalo apaixonado."

Mia ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para amiga, que sorria abobalhada. Desde seu quinto ano Kahlen recebia muitas cartas de admiradores, mas nenhuma surgira tanto efeito na amiga como aquela.

- Quem você acha que mandou? – perguntou Mia tolamente. Era óbvio, que se ela soubesse, a carta já teria se revelado.

Kahlen deu de ombros.

- Já tentei tudo quanto é nome, mas não acertei. – respondeu ela, e Mia sentiu seu estômago revirar. E se fosse...?

- Hm.. você já tentou... Olívio Wood? – perguntou Mia tentando parecer o mais natural possível, mas ela corou ao dizer o nome do rapaz.

Kahlen sorriu, franzindo a testa para amiga.

- Já. – respondeu ela sinceramente – Mas pode ficar tranqüila, não é ele Mia. – acrescentou, rindo ao ver a careta que Mia fazia.

Mia sentiu-se muito aliviada, e logo já ajudava a amiga a descobrir seu admirador secreto sugerindo um nome atrás do outro, enquanto Kahlen murmurava os nomes para o pergaminho.

- Não, não é ele. – disse Kahlen cansada, logo após de murmurar Sean Gand, o nome de um sextanista da Corvinal, que sempre fora apaixonado por ela.

- Hm.. – fez Mia, pensativa, enquanto observava seu capitão Rogério Davies entrar no Salão Principal e cumprimentar algumas garotas enquanto se dirigia à mesa da Corvinal para tomar café. - Tenta Rogério Davies. – disse ela confiante para amiga, que a olhou espantada.

- Mia, acho que não é o Davies, não. – disse Kahlen, também observando o garoto forte e bonito, de cabelos negros arrepiados sentar-se na mesa, enquanto três garotas o cercavam, lançando-lhe sorrisos abertos.

- Por que não? – perguntou Mia, apesar de saber muito bem a resposta: Rogério não fazia muito o tipo romântico que manda cartas, era mais o tipo galinha que usa, abusa e joga fora.

- Ora, você sabe muito bem. – retorquiu Kahlen.

- Ah, mas não custa nada tentar não é? – disse Mia erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, Mia, eu não vou dizer o nome do Rogério... – começou Kahlen corando, e ao receber um olhar divertido de Mia ela logo corrigiu – Davies.

Magicamente, letras prateadas começaram a surgir no pergaminho lilás, Mia riu ao ver a expressão de espanto de Kahlen, que abria a boca mais e mais enquanto palavras como "minha linda" e "Amo-te demais..." iam surgindo no pergaminho.

- Realmente... o Rogério me surpreendeu! – exclamou Mia risonha, enquanto Kahlen olhava do pergaminho para Rogério, na mesa da Corvinal, e sua boca se abria e fechava, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas palavras faltavam à sua boca. Ela recolheu o pergaminho, dobrou-o e o enfiou no bolso, corando furiosamente, enquanto Mia exclamava indignada "Ei! Também quero ler!".

Mia tentou tirar o pergaminho do bolso da amiga, que a impedia com uma força que Mia não sabia da onde Kahlen poderia ter tirado. Mas logo as atenções de Mia foram canalizadas para outro lugar, quando ela sentiu duas mãos tapando seus olhos delicadamente. Ela sorriu radiante, e logo ia dizendo "Olívio..." (deu graças a Merlin segundos depois por não ter dito nada) virando-se para o dono das mãos, quando sem que ela pudesse se conter, o sorriso murchara de seu rosto e ela exclamou, espantada:

- Jean?!

- Surrprrresa em me verrr amorrrr? – ele sorriu, dando um beijo apaixonado em uma Mia horrorizada.

N/A : COMENTEM PLZ PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Já brigas?

Capítulo Cinco: _Já brigas?_

Olívio descia as escadas em direção ao Salão Principal, seu rosto milagrosamente iluminado após uma amarga derrota logo no início da temporada. O sorriso estampado de orelha a orelha rendeu várias erguidas de sobrancelhas e olhos arregalados logo que ele desceu para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória àquela manhã, além de comentários curiosos de Eric e Ed.

- O que deu em você hein, Olívio? – indagava Ed fitando-o desconfiado – Você tomou alguma poção para animar é?

- Não. – respondeu o garoto sorridente – Foi bem melhor que uma poção para animar!

- O que foi então? – perguntou Eric com um "quê" malicioso na voz.

Olívio apenas alargou o sorriso, enquanto os três entravam para o Salão Principal, estranhamente agitado para um domingo de manhã. Vários alunos haviam se levantado das mesas, apoiados nas pontas dos pés, aparentemente para ver alguém, ou algo que acontecia na mesa da Grifinória.

- O que está acontecendo ali? – perguntava Olívio franzindo o cenho para a multidão que se aglomerava ao redor de um pontinho no canto da enorme mesa.

- Não sei. Vamos lá descobrir. – respondeu Eric agitado, e começou a andar em direção à aglomeração, mas no momento em que eles estavam chegando, a multidão de alunos começou a dispersar-se, e a voltar, agitados, para suas respectivas mesas.

- Saiam daqui, seus curiosos! Vocês não têm vida não? – ralhava Kahlen irritada, fazendo movimentos de "xô" com as mãos.

O que Olívio viu àquela hora fez seu estômago dar uma cambalhota. Ele prendeu a respiração, o rosto queimando de fúria. Os olhos saltaram ligeiramente e ele teve a sensação de que ia vomitar.

Jean Morlevat se encontrava ali, e acabara de tirar sua língua da boca de Mia, que Olívio não conseguia ver o rosto, mas tinha certeza de que era ela. Reconheceria aquele emaranhado de cabelos negros mesmo em uma noite chuvosa no meio da Floresta Proibida.

- O que aquele retardado pensa que está fazendo? – indagava ele furioso, fitando Jean sentar-se ao lado de uma Mia vermelha como um tomate.

- Beijando a noiva, oras. – respondeu Ed erguendo as sobrancelhas – Afinal de contas, Mia ainda É a NOIVA dele.

Olívio apertou os olhos e bufou de raiva.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui, afinal? – perguntou ele tentando acalmar a voz, mas aparentemente ela insistia em continuar trêmula e irritantemente alta.

- Eu sei lá! – respondeu Eric dando de ombros – Vai ver queria fazer uma surpresa, marcar a data do casamento...

Olívio arregalou os olhos, fitando o amigo incrédulo.

- Vo-você acha que é isso? – gaguejou ele com a voz trêmula.

Eric deu um riso sarcástico, revirando os olhos para o amigo.

- Larga de ser frouxo, Olívio! – comentou ele rispidamente, enquanto se sentava na mesa da Grifinória, tomando cuidado para seu lugar ser longe o suficiente de Mia e de Jean, para Olívio não saltar para o pescoço do rapaz e estrangulá-lo cada vez que ele fazia uma carícia no rosto de Mia ou mexia em seus cabelos.

- Se você quer a garota, deve lutar pela garota. – concluiu Ed juntando-se aos amigos – Não ficar torcendo e rezando pro noivo terminar com ela, não?

Olívio balançou a cabeça, confuso, depois fitou os amigos, que o olhavam com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- E quem disse que eu quero a Chang, hein? – disse ele desdenhoso, agora com a voz mais confiante.

- Olívio, seu retardado! O único de nós burro o suficiente pra não perceber que você ta amarradão nela é você mesmo! – retrucou Ed impaciente.

Olívio fez uma careta para o amigo.

"Não sou burro" – pensou ele mal-humorado, e seu olhar recaiu sobre Mia e Jean, que agora se levantavam da mesa e atraiam a atenção de todos no salão.

- Pra onde eles estão indo? – Olívio se perguntava, acompanhando os dois com os olhos apertados de raiva.

- Isso não é da sua conta, já que você não quer a "Chang". – disse Eric calmamente, e Olívio fitou-o abobalhado. "Falei alto?", ele se perguntou, enquanto Mia e Jean sumiam pela porta que dava para os jardins; parara de chover e um belo arco-íris se projetava no céu.

- Preciso ver. Preciso saber o que eles estão fazendo! – Olívio murmurava com raiva para si mesmo, enquanto travava uma luta interiormente: segui-los, ou não segui-los? Ficou ali, cerca de cinco minutos, olhando para o nada, aparentemente em transe, quando soltou um longo suspiro, se levantou e seguiu os dois com passos vagarosos para não chamar atenção.

- Seu idiota, onde você pensa que vai? – gritava Eric da mesa, mas Olívio se limitou a fazer um gesto de pouco caso com a mão e saiu sorrateiramente para os jardins. O sol aparecia fracamente atrás do arco-íris, e as copas das árvores da Floresta Proibida e dos jardins ainda estavam molhadas pela chuva da noite anterior. Ele procurou por Mia e "pelo seu noivinho", como ele denominava Jean de um modo desdenhoso, e os encontrou sentados em um rochedo à beira do lago. Apertou os olhos com raiva ao ver que Jean abraçava "sua" Mia e lhe oferecia seu casaco, pois uma brisa gélida acabara de soprar em direção ao norte.

- Ai, não consigo escutar nada daqui. – ele resmungava baixinho, enquanto se espreitava pelos rochedos, até chegar em um perto dos dois, particularmente grande que pudesse escondê-lo, onde conseguia escutar Mia falando.

Versão Mia

- Querrrida? – chamava Jean, enquanto Mia ainda fitava-o boquiaberta.

- Hm, Jean, o que... o que você está fazendo aqui? – indagava ela, tentando parecer o mais educada possível, mas a verdade era que ainda não estava preparada para falar com Jean. O que ia falar?

- Orrra, focê diss q querrria me verrr urrgentemen, enton aqui estou. – respondeu ele, parecendo um tanto ofendido pela falta de consideração da noiva.

- Ah, claro, claro. – murmurava Mia perturbada – Vamos conversar. – ela disse, mas pela primeira vez reparou no alvoroço que a presença de Jean causava. Vários alunos e alunas se equilibravam na ponta dos pés para ver o apanhador do Puddlemere United, e cochichavam entre si, enquanto outros corriam de volta para seus dormitórios, aparentemente para pegar pena e pergaminho para um autógrafo, ou para avisar seus colegas da ilustre visita que Hogwarts recebia. Kahlen irritara-se com a curiosidade dos colegas e logo tratou de dispersá-los com uns berros bem merecidos.

Jean sentou-se ao lado de Mia, encarando-a com aqueles olhos muito azuis e um sorriso no rosto, enquanto acariciava o rosto da garota, que suspirava, não de prazer, mas de culpa. Ela fitou as dezenas e mais dezenas de pares de olhos que os observavam àquela hora, quando seu olhar recaiu sobre um canto do outro lado da mesa da Grifinória: lá estava Olívio, a última pessoa que ela gostaria que visse Jean ali; ele aparentemente discutia alguma coisa com Eric, mas Mia logo tratou de puxar Jean para fora do castelo, onde não poderiam ser perturbados.

- Vamos, Jean. – ela dizia impaciente puxando o rapaz pelo braço, depois de Jean ter parado duas vezes para autografar pôsteres com sua foto que saíra na revista ´Bruxalinda´ para duas terceiranistas da Lufa-Lufa.

- Prrronto. – disse Jean sorrindo, depois que os dois saíram do castelo e se sentavam em alguns rochedos próximo ao lago – Agorrra sou todin seu, pod falarrrr.

Mia soltou um longo suspiro. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como terminar o noivado. Achava, sensatamente, que começar com um "Olha Jean, a verdade é que fui enfeitiçada e dei uns amassos no Olívio e acabei me apaixonando por ele..." era de muito mau gosto, além de cruel. Que era a verdade nua e crua, isso era, mas não deixava de ser extremamente cruel.

- Enton? – perguntou Jean sorridente, erguendo levemente a sobrancelha – O q de ton urrrgent focê tinha prrra me falarrrr?

Mia suspirou novamente.

- Jean. – começou ela com a voz fraca, sorrindo docemente pra ele. Nem ela mesma sabia como conseguira sorrir no estado de nervos em que se encontrava – Você... hm... você se lembra da primeira vez que nos encontramos? – perguntou ela encarando aquele mar azul intenso que eram os olhos de Jean.

Ele sorriu.

- Clarrro q me lembrro. Eu estav saindo do vestiárrio do estádio, após o jogo, e vi você, linda, discutind com seu pai. Você dizia muitos palavrrrões, mas eu non estav escutand... só conseguia te admirrrarrr... ah, Mia focê non faz idéia de como é linda...

Mia corou. Seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Enton eu vi seus olhos enxerrrem de lágrrimas igualzin agorrra. – ele sorriu, impedindo uma lágrima de Mia cair, enxugando-a delicadamente com o dedo – E me deu uma vontad enorrrrme em baterrr naquele homem barrrrigud que grrritav com focê... – Mia soltou um grunhido muito parecido com um riso engasgado pelas lágrimas – E foi o qui fiz. – completou ele, sorrindo ao lembrar da situação embaraçosa. Mia riu.

- É, você pegou meu pai em cheio. – soluçou ela sorrindo, encarando o lago, enquanto Jean a abraçava pelos ombros. – Lembro que ele ficou uma semana com aquele olho inchado e roxo.

- É, mas eu lembrrrro mais é dos tapas que focê me deu, logo depoisss de eu terrr achado que tinha virrrado seu herrrói. – disse ele sorrindo – Depois que já tinha socado o Sr. Chang é q fui perrrceberr q ele err-ra seu pai. Mon dieu! Que verrrgonha... e focê me estapeando igual uma louca...

- Eu achava que você era um louco, por ter socado meu pai do nada! – exclamou ela sorridente – Ainda não conhecia você! Você ainda era o reserva do Richardson!

- É eu er-rra. – concordou ele – E grrraças a focê qu me torrrnei titularrr.

- Graças a mim? – repetiu ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Mas eu não fiz nada!

- Clarrro qu fez! – corrigiu ele sorrindo docemente – Focê me apoiou o temp todo depois qu começams a namorrar! Foi grrraças ao seu apoio e seus carrrinhos qu tiv forrrças parrra agüentar no Pudd long de casa, longe da minh família... focê tinha se torrrnad minh família...

Mia tentava conter as lágrimas a todo custo, se sentia culpada agora... iria... abandoná-lo? Seus olhos ardiam ao se lembrar das cenas, de quando eles se encontraram pela primeira vez, como se apaixonaram... Eram lembranças boas, mas simplesmente lembranças... já não amava mais Jean...

- Jean, escute. – começou ela encarando os pés – Eu disse que precisava falar urgentemente com você, porque... – e parou de falar... não sabia se conseguia continuar.

Ele a encarava tristemente. No fundo, já devia saber do que se tratava.

- Bom, - continuou Mia, ao ver que Jean não insistiria para ela continuar – porque não posso mais continuar com você. – ela disse tudo muito lentamente, como se ela mesma precisava se convencer daquilo; mas na verdade já se decidira: queria muito ficar com Olívio.

Jean a fitou tristemente, e virou seu olhar para as montanhas além do lago. Mia sentiu seu estômago afundar: seriam... lágrimas nos olhos dele?

- Jean, eu... eu sinto muito... – começou ela, mal contendo as lágrimas – Não sei como foi acontecer e... – ela se calou, com o dedo de Jean sobre seu lábios.

- Tem outrrra pessoa non é? – disse ele evitando encarar a garota nos olhos.

Mia não sabia o que responder. Mentiria? Não, não poderia mentir. Não para Jean. Acenou brevemente com a cabeça, indicando que "sim".

Jean tentou inutilmente sorrir, e sua tentativa frustrada rendeu algumas lágrimas a mais em seus olhos.

- Clarrro qu tem. – disse ele encarando os pés – É porr iss qu focê hesitou quand eu te pedi em casament... mon dieu! Como fui burrro! E aind prrrressionei focê a fazerrr uma cois qu non querrria...

- Não! – cortou Mia, desesperada – Não, Jean! Não tinha ninguém! Você não me pressionou, eu estava com medo de compromisso, sabe? Namorar é uma coisa, agora casamento... Ah, Jean! Você sempre foi maravilhoso comigo – ela começou a soluçar mais forte, as lágrimas caiam sem parar, ela vomitava as palavras, não sabia se Jean conseguia entender alguma coisa devido aos soluços – sempre foi perfeito... desde que nos conhecemos, apesar de ter socado meu pai, você veio me procurar depois, e com a maior car-de-pau do mundo disse que eu era a mulher com quem você sempre sonhou, que você ia se casar comigo, eu fiquei boba... o primeiro encontro, tadinho, você era alérgico à camarão e comeu, só pra eu não me sentir mal por ter pedido de entrada... depois ficou com a cara toda inchada e vomitando, ai Jean! Você planejou o melhor pedido de casamento que alguém poderia receber no mundo... Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, sabe? – ela disse tudo muito rápido, chorando e soluçando muito, enquanto Jean continuava encarando os próprios pés.

_"__Lembra do primeiro dia que eu vi seu rosto?_

_ Lembra do primeiro dia que você sorriu para mim?_

_ Você veio até mim e me disse que eu era a mulher que você sonhou..."_

- Se sou ton marrravilhoso assim, porrqu focê está me deixand...? – disse ele virando-se para encarar Mia, que parecia ter sido esbofeteada; seu olhos estavam inchados e muito vermelhos, o rosto encontrava-se no mesmo estado e ela soluçava baixinho.

- Porque... – começou ela suspirando, e virou-se para encarar aquele mar azul nos olhos de Jean novamente – Porque não te amo mais. – disse com a voz firme, mas seu lábio tremeu violentamente ao dizer aquelas palavras.

Jean soltou um suspiro, fechou os olhos e para o total espanto de Mia, ele sorriu.

- Mas eu continuo te amand... non imporrrrta oq aconteça, sabe? Querrro te verrrr feliz. Mesm qu su felicidad sej longe de mi... – ele disse sorrindo, mas seus olhos marejaram. Nesse momento uma brisa gélida passou pelos dois, mas Mia não a sentiu. Arrepiou-se, na verdade, era por ter escutado aquelas palavras de Jean. Como ele era muito mais maduro que ela! "Mais maduro que eu e Olívio juntos", ela pensou, enquanto Jean tirava seu casaco e a cobria, que agradeceu. Ele a abraçou firmemente, e ela sentiu lágrimas molharem seu ombro.

- Jean, me desculpe. – começou ela com a voz embargada abraçando o rapaz – Desculpa por tudo, eu te amo, amo muito sabe, só que... só que... – sua voz foi morrendo, até se tornar num sussurro audível somente para Jean – Só que não dessa forma.

Jean sorriu, afastou-se um pouco de Mia, enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão, e para o espanto da garota, tascou-lhe um beijo... o último beijo... o beijo de despedida... Mia, que ainda estava com os olhos arregalados de pânico e de surpresa, fechou-os e deixou-se levar pelos lábios quentes de Jean. Eles se beijaram com fervor, mas quando Jean ia aprofundar o beijo, ela começou a se afastar, lentamente. Abriu os olhos e encarou os do rapaz.

- Espero que você seja feliz. – ela sussurrou para ele, abrindo um sorriso.

- Também querrro qu focê sej muit feliz. – ele respondeu, mas não conseguiu abrir um sorriso, ao invés disso, uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. – Adeus, Mia. – e deu as costas para a garota, caminhando firmemente pelos jardins do castelo, e Mia o viu desaparecer pela trilha que levava à Hogsmead. Ele teria que sair dos terrenos de Hogwarts para aparatar.

Mia soltou um suspiro. Estava ao mesmo tempo triste e aliviada. As palavras de Jean fizeram grande efeito na sua cabeça, e ela pensava se algum dia Olívio a amaria como Jean a amava. Na verdade, Olívio apenas disse que queria ficar com ela, nunca disse que a amava. Soltou um longo suspiro novamente, e começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo, que continuava apinhado de estudantes curiosos, que lançavam a porta olhares esperançosos logo que ela entrara no Salão Principal pela mesma, obviamente esperando por Jean entrar logo após dela. Mia caminhou vagarosamente para a mesa da Corvinal; sua cabeça estava muito mais leve que nos últimos dias, sem remorsos ou sentimentos de culpa.

- E então? O que Jean queria com você? – perguntava Kahlen ansiosa.

- O que deu nele para aparecer em Hogwarts uma semana depois de terem começado as aulas? – perguntou Emma desconfiada, lançando a Mia um olhar inquisidor.

- Eu mandei uma carta dizendo que precisava falar urgentemente com ele. – disse Mia num sussurro, de modo que as pessoas curiosas ao seu redor não pudessem escutá-la.

- E posso perguntar porquê você precisava falar com ele com essa urgência? – perguntou Emma, olhando nos olhos de Mia como uma juíza desconfiada de um réu.

- Terminei o noivado. – Mia apenas movimentou a boca, sem que saísse som algum, no que Emma soltou uma exclamação alta e levou as mãos à boca, horrorizada, enquanto Kahlen sorria com satisfação, e ar de quem pensava "Eu sabia!".

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntava Emma indignada, até parecia que era ela o noivo dispensado.

- Ora, porque... gosto do seu irmão. – Mia disse muito depressa, evitando encarar a amiga.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ...? – berrou Emma espantada, no que todos os alunos que se encontravam àquela hora no salão Principal esqueceram o que estavam fazendo e viraram-se para Emma, que se colocava de pé. – Mia, não acredito! Que burrada! – ela continuava a gritar, mas agora com a voz um pouco mais baixa.

- Não, não foi. – discordou Kahlen sorrindo para Mia – Acho que você fez o certo. Pra falar a verdade, eu já sabia que você... hm... tava gostando dele mesmo antes da Amortentia.

Mia ergueu as sobrancelhas e fitou a amiga.

- Sabia?

- É. – começou Kahlen sem jeito, dando de ombros, e encarando uma torrada na mesa – Sabe, você tentava mentir pra você mesma, mas eu já tinha percebido. Ia ser o maior erro da sua vida se você casasse com Jean, então... – e parou de falar.

- Então... – insistiu Mia com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Então, ah, Mia, eu sabia que aqueles chocolates estavam enfeitiçados e coloquei bem na sua cara pra você comer. – respondeu Kahlen impaciente.

Mia ergueu ainda mais as sobrancelhas (se é que era possível) e sorriu para a amiga, enquanto Emma abria e fechava a boca, horrorizada.

- Você o que? – indagou Emma alterando a voz novamente – Kahlen, não acredito!

- Emma – começou Mia séria – você está fazendo todo esse escândalo porque eu terminei o noivado ou porque você não quer me ver com seu irmão?

Emma abriu e fechou a boca. Estava vermelha como tomate e ofegava um pouco por causa dos berros que dera.

- Um pouco dos dois. – murmurou ela sentando-se finalmente e baixando a cabeça – Mia, você sabe que te amo como se ama uma irmã. – disse ela encarando a amiga – Mas a idéia de vocês juntos é um pouco, quer dizer muito – corrigiu ela revirando os olhos – estranha pra mim.

- Realmente, deve ser. – concordou Mia com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Mas eu me acostumo. – completou Emma sorrindo para Mia. As duas se entreolharam e se abraçaram fortemente, no que Kahlen se juntou a elas exclamando "Suas bobas! Suas bobas!".

Mia se soltou do abraço coletivo, um tempinho depois, e procurou Olívio com o olhar pelo Salão Principal.

- Ele deve estar no dormitório. – disse Emma, sem que Mia nem ao menos tivesse dito nada.

- Vamos, eu falo a senha pra você passar! – exclamou Kahlen animada, puxando Mia pelo braço.

As duas percorreram as escadarias até o quadro da Mulher Gorda, onde Kahlen disse a senha, e continuou parada ao lado de fora.

- Você não vai entrar? – perguntou Mia erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não, isso é uma coisa de vocês! – respondeu ela animada, e murmurou um "Boa sorte" quando Mia entrou pelo corredor e desapareceu na Sala Comunal, absolutamente vazia àquela hora. Nada de Olívio.

"Hm... ele deve estar no dormitório... mas... qual é o dele?", murmurou ela pensativa, e milagrosamente ela viu pernas aparecerem na metade de uma escada em caracol. Pernas que ela reconhecera instantaneamente.

Olívio descia pelas escadas, sua vassoura posta em um dos ombros. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados e o rosto amassado, parecia que tinha acabado de acordar.

Ele ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas ao notar que Mia o aguardava no salão Comunal. A garota sorria radiante para ele, que pareceu nem notar.

- Olívio – ela começou, mal contendo sua felicidade. Queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo ali mesmo, mas o garoto meramente a fitou, seus olhos frios como ela nunca havia visto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Chang? Mudou de casa por acaso? – alfinetou ele rispidamente. E sua voz estava gélida como seus olhos.

- Não, não mudei. – respondeu ela com a voz um tanto trêmula. "Por que ele está falando desse jeito?", ela pensava um pouco magoada – Apenas precisava falar com você. Queria te dizer uma coisa. – completou ela enquanto Olívio lhe lançava um olhar de absoluta raiva.

- Eh? – disse ele com desprezo – Veio aqui me informar que ontem à noite também foi um erro? Que você já esclareceu tudo com seu "noivinho" e que ele te perdoou e que agora vocês vão ser felizes para sempre? – disse ele, e a cada palavra o volume da sua voz aumentava, e seu rosto se contorcia de raiva.

- Do que você está falando? – disse Mia irritada. Olívio já não era lá a pessoa mais paciente do mundo, mas Mia conseguia superá-lo. Logo já se aborrecera com a atitude do rapaz.

- Pode me poupar das suas explicações baratas, Chang. – disse ele com raiva – Eu ouvi tudo. Escutei você pedindo perdão a ele e dizendo que o amava.

- Você o quê? – gritou Mia com uma voz esganiçada, enquanto seus olhos marejavam – Você escutou o que eu disse para Jean? – perguntou ela indignada.

- Escutei. – respondeu Olívio com amargura, passando a mão pelos cabelos e encarando Mia nos olhos – Então me poupe do seu discurso, do seu fora, que não estou com a mínima vontade de escutar, ta? – ele completou, caminhando em direção ao buraco do retrato, mas foi impedido por Mia, que segurava seu braço.

- OLÍVIO, SEU ABELHUDO! – berrou ela, o rosto vermelho de raiva – SEU ABELHUDO BURRO! Se você tivesse escutado tudo o que eu disse a Jean, saberia que eu disse que o amo, sim, mas não da mesma forma que ele me ama! Teria visto eu terminar o noivado com ele, porque gosto de outra pessoa, ou seja, gostava, porque agora não sei mais. – ela gritou tudo muito rápido, seus olhos ardiam, e as lágrimas insistiam em cair apesar do esforço de Mia em deixá-las em seus olhos.

- Você o quê...? – repetiu Olívio abobalhado – Você terminou o noivado?

- Terminei. – respondeu ela rispidamente.

- AH, É? – ele gritou, continuando a discussão – E aquele beijo? O que foi hein? Um beijo de despedida? – disse ele fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

Mia fitava-o abobalhada. Os olhos vermelhos ainda pendiam lágrimas quentes. Ela soluçava involuntariamente, enquanto Olívio proferia aquelas palavras, não mais com frieza, mas com nítida raiva.

- SE VOCÊ QUER SABER, FOI SIM! – berrou ela com ódio; Como pôde trocar o Jean por aquele trasgo burro e abelhudo que berrava com ela?

- Ah, e era de EXTREMA necessidade vocês se beijarem, não é? – gritou ele com desdém – Não bastava ter um rompimento normal, com lágrimas e atiramento de objetos um na cabeça do outro. Aliás, VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ COM A ESTÚPIDA ALIANÇA NO DEDO! – berrou ele furioso, apontando para a mão direita de Mia. Ela fitou o anel de brilhantes, um pouco perturbada, e sorriu desdenhosa para ele.

- Estou, não é mesmo? – disse ela com desdém, e seus lábios se crisparam em um sorriso – Pois não vou tirar! Que burrice a minha, trocar Jean por um trasgo estúpido e burro como você!

Olívio fitou-a com os olhos arregalados. Parecia ter sido esbofeteado pela garota.

- SOU UM TRASGO ESTÚPIDO E BURRO É? – berrou ele de volta – POIS VOLTE COM ELE! – ele falava tudo aquilo sentindo uma pontada no coração, e no fundo uma vozinha implorava para Mia ficar com ele, não queria se separar dela de jeito nenhum. Queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, sentir seu perfume doce.

- É isso mesmo o que vou fazer! – gritou ela se descontrolando, e deu as costas para o Olívio, saindo pelo buraco do retrato – Aliás, você não é um trasgo estúpido e burro. – disse ela com a voz um pouco mais calma, virando-se para encará-lo no meio do caminho. Olívio a fitou confuso, o rosto ainda muito vermelho – VOCÊ É UM TRASGO ESTÚPIDO, BURRO E ABELHUDO! – berrou ela, e em seguida saiu bufando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, deixando um Olívio raivoso para trás.

Mia desceu as escadarias, bufando de raiva, se dirigiu para seu dormitório e lá ficou. As palavras frias de Olívio ecoando em sua cabeça. Ela afundou o rosto no travesseiro e desatou a chorar. Soluçava de raiva e de tristeza. O que ela dissera não era verdade; apesar de Olívio a ter tratado tão mal àquela hora, não se arrependia nem um pouco por ter deixado Jean. Estava gostando demais de Wood, gostando tanto, que chegara a se questionar se amava o garoto. Amor de verdade. Amor incondicional.

E passou o resto de seu domingo afundada no travesseiro, os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, até que finalmente adormeceu.

A semana demorou a passar, Mia evitava com todas as suas forças não encontrar com Olívio, mas era quase impossível dado ao fato de que os dois tinham praticamente todas as aulas juntos. Sendo assim, um não olhava para a cara do outro, o que estava matando ambos por dentro, mas nenhum dos dois admitiria para ninguém. A garota parecia um inferi (zumbi), como Emma vivia ressaltando. Não comia direito e acordava todos os dias com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Seus cabelos já não brilhavam mais como antes, pois a garota mal os penteavam direito, tamanha sua tristeza. Simplesmente não tinha vontade de fazer nada. O que a deixava viva, parecia ser o ódio que nutria por Olívio. Um ódio alimentado por uma bizarra esperança de tê-lo ao seu lado.

- Mia, pelo amor de Merlin, coma uma torrada! – insistia Kahlen preocupada.

- Já disse que não estou com fome! – respondeu ela irritada, já era a quarta vez naquele café que Kahlen empurrava alguma coisa para Mia comer.

- Mas desse jeito você vai acabar com sua pele! Olha, já está aparecendo alguns sinais de manchas... – insistiu Kahlen com um tom choroso, apontando para a testa de Mia; não havia nenhuma mancha lá.

- Eu não me importo. – retorquiu Mia mal-humorada.

- Oi meninas! – cumprimentou Emma com um sorriso, a garota estava um pouco ofegante e carregava um saquinho transparente com algumas tachinhas enfeitiçadas nele. Mia observou um aglomerado de estudantes conversarem excitados em frente ao mural no Salão Principal.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Mia apontando para a aglomeração.

- Ah, acabei de pregar lá. – respondeu a amiga se sentando, com Cedrico em seu encalce – É um aviso do primeiro sábado em Hogsmead.

- Que vai ser? – perguntou Kahlen esperançosa, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Depois de amanhã. – respondeu Emma servindo-se de um mamão, e virando-se automaticamente para Mia – Coma uma fruta. – disse, encarando a amiga com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Kahlen, não sei porquê você está tão animada, - disse Mia entediada, ignorando o comentário de Emma – é só mais um sábado das centenas que tivemos nesses quatro anos...

Kahlen corou.

- Ah não ser – começou Mia lançando à amiga um olhar malicioso – Que esse fim de semana seja diferente... com um... certo par especial?

- Não, Mia. – corrigiu Kahlen séria, franzindo o cenho – Ele não me chamou.

- Claro que não! – exclamou Mia agora um pouco mais alegre – Você não foi falar com ele depois que recebeu a carta!

- Ahn? Que carta? De quem? – perguntava Emma curiosa – Mia, coma uma fruta!

Mia lançou um olhar a Kahlen como se pedisse permissão pra falar. A amiga apenas sorriu, revirou os olhos de um modo muito mais discreto que Emma e assentiu.

Mia contou tudo à Emma, empolgadíssima, a amiga apenas fitou Kahlen com um olhar preocupado, e logo soltou:

- Kahlen, você é a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts, sem brincadeira. – disse Emma em um tom sério, e soltou um muxoxo impaciente quando Cedrico a interrompeu "Não Em, é você, linda!" – Mas você conhece a fama do Davies... Ele não parece ser muito ahn... do tipo que manda cartas de amor desse tipo.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Kahlen tristemente – Vocês acham que foi uma brincadeira?

- Se foi, foi de muito mau gosto! – respondeu Mia emburrada – Kahlen, você sabe que é alvo de inveja de muitas garotas, mas você é um amor de pessoa! Quem ia querer fazer você sofrer desse jeito?

- Não sei. – respondeu Kahlen com a voz fraca.

- Então! Provavelmente foi o Rogério, e ele não tem coragem de se declarar! – exclamou Mia tentando animar a amiga – Você quer que eu pergunte a ele?

- Não! Claro que não! – respondeu Kahlen se desesperando.

- Mia, pelo amor de Merlin, você tem cada idéia... – disse Emma balançando a cabeça negativamente – E coma alguma coisa! – acrescentou, no que Mia perdeu a paciência.

- JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO QUERO! – berrou ela nervosa, atraindo vários olhares para a mesa da Corvinal, mas ela pouco se importou. Àquela altura já estava acostumada.

Os dias se passaram rapidamente até o sábado, o tempo ajudara muito, não estava mais chovendo como no dia do jogo da Grifinória contra a Lufa-Lufa, mas um vento gélido soprava forte e insistente por todo o castelo. Quando finalmente sábado chegou, Mia ainda estava de pijamas, largada em uma poltrona confortável na frente da lareira do Salão Comunal quando Emma, já arrumada e muito bonita foi se juntar a ela.

- Não está pronta ainda? – ralhou Emma impaciente.

- E quem disse que eu vou? – perguntou Mia despreocupada, fitando o fogo crepitar na lareira.

- É lógico que você vai! – retorquiu Emma fazendo um gesto com a mão – Pára com esse cu doce todo porque senão vamos nos atrasar!

- Já falei que não vou, Emma! – retrucou Mia impaciente – Não sou louca de sair do quentinho do salão comunal para ir pegar uma ventania e ir segurar vela!

- Você não vai segurar vela! – exclamou a amiga agora levemente espantada – Segurar vela de quem, está doida?

Mia revirou os olhos.

- Você-e-Cedrico, – disse Mia lentamente, contando os casais nos dedos – Kahlen e-Rogério, eu-e-pirraça. – concluiu a garota, fazendo uma careta. Emma riu.

- Mia, qual é! – exclamou ela, ainda rindo – Eu não vou com Cedrico, nem Kahlen vai com o Davies! Vamos ser nós três! Como antigamente!

- Você não vai com Cedrico? – perguntou Mia erguendo uma sobrancelha desconfiada – E aquele mel todo no outro dia, no Salão Principal? Afinal de contas, vocês estão juntos ou não?

Emma soltou um muxoxo típico, e fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão.

- Ainda não rolou nada, vou deixar ele tentando mais um pouco, já que está acostumado a ter todas as garotas de Hogwarts suspirando por ele. – disse ela abrindo um sorriso divertido.

- Ai, Em, você não tem jeito. – disse Mia sorrindo, balançando a cabeça, e sentindo-se um pouco melhor, levantou-se e foi se trocar.

Trinta minutos depois ela desce, os cabelos brilhantes como antigamente, e um sorriso no rosto.

"Simplesmente não posso deixar Olívio estragar minha vida!", ela pensou, confiante, enquanto aquela vozinha chata retorquia "Ele já estragou, querida... Já estragou".

Ela abriu um sorriso ainda maior e mais falso, pois a dor que sentia não a deixaria abrir um verdadeiro; juntou-se a Emma e as duas desceram para o salão principal para se juntarem a Kahlen, que estava muito bonita também.

- Nossa, hoje está soprando um vento tão gelado! – lamentou Kahlen enquanto as três pegavam a trilha para a Hogsmead.

- Pois é, pelo menos não está chovendo. – disse Mia sorrindo. Kahlen a fitou curiosa.

- Mia, o que aconteceu? – perguntou à amiga, mas Mia apenas deu de ombros e continuou a sorrir, um sorriso que fazia seu rosto contorcer de dor, e seu coração gritar; um sorriso forçado e cheio de mágoa.

E continuou a sorrir, para o espanto e preocupação das amigas, que não se deixaram enganar pelo que Mia mostrava por fora, estavam preocupadas com o estado de ânimo da garota por dentro.

As três se dirigiram ao "Três Vassouras" para tentar fugir do vento gélido que rugia em seus ouvidos. Sentaram-se em uma mesa a um canto e pediram três cervejas amanteigadas.

- Eu vou – começou Mia se levantando.

- Lavar a mão. – completaram Kahlen e Emma juntas, revirando os olhos.

Mia sorriu fracamente, e esse sorriso não era tão forçado nem tão falso quanto os outros. As amigas a conheciam muito bem, como a irmãs, e ela sabia que elas queriam o melhor para ela. Sorriu ao fitar as duas, o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro da semana, mas ele logo se murchou do seu rosto e se transformou em lágrimas quando ela se dirigiu ao lavabo, e viu uma coisa que a fez sentir uma pontada no coração.

Olívio estava sentado em uma mesinha próxima ao lavabo, segurava as mãos de Katie Bell, seus dedos entrelaçados, seus rostos muito juntos. Parecia que ele fazia juras de amor à garota, que estava corada, mas sorria abertamente. Então, ele a beijou. Um beijo longo e terno que fez lágrimas e mais lágrimas brotarem nos olhos de Mia. Ela estava vermelha e ofegante, parecia que tinha sido esbofeteada e petrificada, pois não conseguia se mexer. Seu cérebro mandava suas pernas saírem dali, correr para o banheiro, ou sair do bar, mas suas pernas simplesmente ignoravam o comando. Continuava a observar a cena com um misto de horror e ódio no rosto.

Olívio parou de beijar Katie e Mia pôde jurar que ele a olhou pelo canto dos olhos, abrindo um sorriso triunfante logo em seguida. Finalmente as pernas de Mia resolveram obedecer ao seu comando e ela irrompeu pela porta do bar, aos prantos, correndo feito louca, quando esbarrou em alguém muito mais alto e mais forte do que ela.

- Mia? – chamou a voz conhecida, segurando-a pelos braços.

- Me solta! – ela deu um grito esganiçado, e tentou se desvencilhar, mas o rapaz a segurou mais forte.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou preocupado, e Mia finalmente reconheceu sua voz; era Rogério Davies.

N/A: COMENTEM, COMENTEM COMENTEM PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZZZ

P/ **.Thaty : aqui está como Jean e Mia se conheceram!**Obrigada por comentar! Bjuss!!


	6. Dupla Declaração

Capítulo Seis – "Dupla Declaração"

- Rogério, me solta! – Mia gritou com uma voz engasgada pelas lágrimas – Não quero falar... quero sair daqui!

- Então vamos. – disse Rogério prontamente, e puxou uma Mia chorosa pelo braço.

- Não! Quero ficar sozinha! – ela exclamava indignada enquanto se debatia e tentava enxugar as lágrimas com a manga do casaco – Pra onde você ta me arrastando? Rogério me solta!

Rogério continuou arrastando-a para uma trilha próxima à Casa dos Gritos e obrigou a garota a sentar em uma pedra.

- Agora, me conta. O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou preocupado, parecia um pouco tenso – Alguém tentou te azarar pro jogo de semana que vem?

- Claro... qu... não! – exclamou Mia soluçando, e começou a se irritar por Rogério estar insistindo tanto no assunto; doía demais.

- Então o que foi? – perguntou ele parecendo um pouco mais aliviado.

- Não quero falar com você sobre isso! – ela exclamou indignada. Seu capitão de quadribol podia não ser a última pessoa com quem ela falaria sobre sua decepção e dor por Olívio, mas com certeza não era uma das primeiras.

- Ta, ok. – ele disse, derrotado – Mas EU quero falar com você sobre uma coisa. – acrescentou Rogério, encarando a garota nos olhos.

- O que é? – perguntou Mia rispidamente, agora começando a se zangar; com certeza Rogério a pediria um favor, no que não deu outra.

- Preciso de sua ajuda. – falou ele ansioso. Mia sentiu a voz do rapaz tremer levemente, e encarou seus olhos extremamente negros: eles brilhavam de excitação.

- MIA?? MIAA!!! – Kahlen gritava ao redor do povoado, procurando pela garota, com Emma parecendo seu eco.

- Mia!!!! – chamava Emma, procurando a amiga perto da Dedosdemel.

- Onde será que ela se meteu? – perguntou Emma a Kahlen, quando as duas se encontraram.

- Não sei. – respondeu Kahlen tensa – Mas estou começando a ficar seriamente preocupada! Ela deve ter ficado realmente abalada depois de ter visto o Olívo com a Kate Bell.

- Ai, esse idiota do meu irmão! Criança! – bufou Emma irritada, começando a bater os pés no chão – Tenho CERTEZA que ele só está com a Bell pra atingir a Mia! Que retardado!

- Pois é, realmente muito infantil. – concordou Kahlen com a voz baixa.

- O que é infantil? – elas ouviram uma voz vinda de suas costas, e as duas se viraram bruscamente, deparando-se com uma Mia de olhos inchados e bochechas rosadas, mas parecendo estranhamente calma.

- Mia! – Kahlen deu um gritinho esganiçado, enquanto abraçava a amiga fortemente.

- Onde você se meteu? Estamos te procurando faz meia hora! – ralhou Emma irritada.

- Eu, estive conversando com – e Mia parou um instante, pensando melhor, e continuou – com um amigo.

- Amigo? – perguntou Emma desconfiada, erguendo uma sobrancelha – Que amigo?

- Ah, um amigo, oras. – respondeu Mia um pouco constrangida, e vendo que Emma ia abrir a boca para insistir, continuou – Mas eu não vou falar quem é, então, não adianta nem insistir!

- É isso que você recebe ao se preocupar tanto com ela! – reclamou Emma emburrada, enquanto Kahlen fitava Mia com um misto de desconfiança e apreensão.

- Que foi? – perguntou Mia se sentindo agora extremamente constrangida sob o olhar da amiga, que parecia querer ler seus pensamentos.

- Hm... nada não. – respondeu Kahlen abrindo um fraco sorriso – É que apenas... – a amiga suspirou, evitando o olhar de Mia e encarando o chão – Mia, você estava com o Rogério? – perguntou ela finalmente, erguendo os olhos para encarar Mia, que parecia estupefata. Balançou a cabeça levemente, ainda abobalhada, e fitou os olhos verde-esmeralda de Kahlen.

"Como ela sabe?", Mia se perguntou, e sem que a pergunta saísse de seus pensamentos, foi respondida por Kahlen que deu de ombros e sorriu fracamente.

- Você está com o cheiro dele.

Mia fungou seu casaco uma, duas, três vezes. Não conseguia sentir cheiro algum. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa: Será que Kahlen a vira conversando com Rogério?

- Estou? – perguntou ela para Emma, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não estou sentindo cheiro de nada! – respondeu a amiga impaciente

- Mas eu estou! – exclamou Kahlen, agora emburrada – Não estou pedindo uma explicação, Mia – disse ela, agora visivelmente irritada – Só queria que você me dissesse a verdade!

Mia encarou a amiga. As duas bolas de gude esverdeadas que eram os olhos de Kahlen começaram a marejar. Sentia uma luta travar em sua cabeça: tinha prometido a Rogério que não ia contar nada pra ninguém, mas Kahlen era uma de suas melhores amigas.

- Ta, eu tava com ele. – respondeu Mia cansada. Já não bastava ter que ver Olívio aos beijos com Kate, ainda era obrigada a se explicar por Rogério Davies e brigar com a amiga por causa dele – Mas prometi não contar o que a gente conversou, então, nem adianta pedir.

- Ninguém te pediu nada, Mia. – retrucou Kahlen com um tom de frieza que Mia nunca escutara a amiga usar nesses sete anos que a conhecia.

Mia fitou a amiga, seus próprios olhos já marejavam, mas tinha prometido a Rogério guardar segredo. E afinal de contas, o que seria UMA semana sem falar com Kahlen, se fosse pra ver a amiga feliz depois da surpresa que Rogério planejara?

Muito, Mia concluiu, na sexta-feira da semana seguinte, após seis dias sem que Kahlen a olhasse direito nos olhos, ou sequer pronunciasse seu nome. A amiga colocara na cabeça que Mia estava tendo um caso com Rogério e suas suspeitas não diminuíam em nada quando o rapaz chamava Mia para um canto no intervalo das aulas, ou cochichava em seu ouvido no meio da aula de Transfiguração.

Mia começara a se irritar profundamente com Rogério, quando ele avisou a garota que agora Cedrico também entrara no plano, o que significava que o "namorado" de Emma começara a seguir os passos de Rogério e a procurar Mia pelos corredores e mandar bilhetes com os planos da surpresa no meio das aulas, fazendo Emma desconfiar da garota e a ignorar profundamente também.

A sorte de Mia era que Rogério a deixara bastante ocupada para não precisar aturar os olhares fuziladores das amigas, marcando treinos de quadribol para todas as noites da semana, dando uma folga apenas na sexta-feira que antecederia o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa, o que Mia observou ser uma folga para ele mesmo preparar "A Surpresa", como ele e Cedrico a denominaram.

- Por acaso já ocorreu aos dois "gênios" – começava Mia no ápice de sua irritação, encarando os dois rapazes enquanto eles testavam a acústica do campo de quadribol, na sexta feira à noite – Que nem Emma, nem Kahlen não estando falando comigo nem com vocês dois, elas provavelmente não irão vir assistir o jogo amanhã?

Rogério encarou a garota com o cenho franzido, enquanto flutuava em sua vassoura perto da cabine em que Lino Jordan sempre narrava os jogos.

- Será que elas não viriam? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Provavelmente não. – gritou Mia do chão – Elas sempre viam assistir aos jogos pra me ver jogar, ou provavelmente pra ver vocês jogarem. Se elas estão bravas com a gente, pra que viriam?

Rogério voou lentamente até o chão, e encarou Mia, uma expressão de quem considerava a possibilidade no rosto.

- Ced, desce aqui! – ele gritou para o outro rapaz que flutuava mais acima em sua vassoura e testava o feitiço Sonorus em sua própria voz – CEDRICO DESCE!

- O que foi? – perguntou Cedrico quando finalmente escutou os berros de Rogério e se juntou aos amigos.

- Mia está dizendo que tem uma chance de Emma e Kahlen não virem assistir o jogo amanhã. – disse Rogério tenso – O que você acha?

Cedrico fez um movimento com o lábio, como se pensasse emburrado.

- É, realmente, há uma chance. – disse ele finalmente, franzindo o cenho assim como Rogério.

- Eu sabia! – disse Mia extremamente nervosa – Não vai dar certo! Não acredito que dei atenção a esse plano maluco! Não acredito que minhas amigas ficaram bravas comigo uma semana inteira à toa!

- Calma, Mia. – pediu Cedrico, fitando a garota com um olhar apreensivo – A Surpresa VAI dar certo! E quando der, as duas vão te agradecer pro resto de suas vidas por você ter nos ajudado!

Mia encarou o rosto bonito do rapaz com ódio.

- Assim espero. – respondeu ela desgostosa, contorcendo o rosto involuntariamente ao ver a silhueta de um rapaz forte aparecer no outro lado do campo.

- Quem...? – começou Rogério, apertando os olhos para tentar enxergar na sombra quem caminhava pelo campo na direção deles.

Mia fez uma careta de raiva e murmurou "Olívio", enquanto os dois rapazes a olhavam intrigados.

- Olívio? – indagou Cedrico encarando Mia, que não desgrudava o olhar da silhueta que caminhava em sua direção – Olívio Wood? – perguntou ele novamente, franzindo a testa.

Mia não precisou responder à pergunta de Cedrico, pois logo a silhueta se iluminou com a luz do luar, mostrando um Olívio extremamente irritado.

- Exatamente, Diggory. – disse ele com uma voz fria.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Mia com rispidez. Seu rosto estava vermelho e contorcido de raiva.

- Não é da sua conta, Chang. – ele respondeu com desprezo, e embora sua voz soasse fria, Mia viu os olhos do rapaz brilharem. Seria de... ciúmes?

- Você está aqui, atrapalhando uma coisa que EU estou fazendo, portanto, é da minha conta sim! – retrucou Mia alterando sua voz.

- Pois não vim falar com você, muito menos quero saber o que você está fazendo no campo de quadribol à noite, sozinha com dois caras! – respondeu ele, seu rosto se torcendo de raiva.

- E quem disse que você quer saber? – retorquiu ela abrindo um sorriso desdenhoso e erguendo a sobrancelha. Olívio a fitou com os olhos apertados de raiva, e ela correspondeu o olhar com a mesma intensidade.

- Hm... Wood, o que você quer? – perguntou Cedrico cauteloso, olhando de uma Mia que bufava irritada para um Olívio que rangia os dentes.

- Quero falar com você, Diggory. – respondeu ele um tempo depois, encarando um Cedrico confuso.

- Comigo? – ele perguntou, balançando a cabeça.

- É. Com você mesmo. – respondeu Olívio com a voz cansada – Olha, eu não tenho nada a ver com o que você faz ou deixa de fazer com a Chang. – disse ele calmamente, apesar de sua voz ter tremido levemente – Mas ela é a melhor amiga da minha irmã, ou era, e eu simplesmente NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS MINHA IRMÃ CHORAMINGANDO PRA MINHA MÃE, E MINHA MÃE ME MANDANDO CARTAS E MAIS CARTAS DIZENDO PRA EU TE DAR UMA SURRA! – berrou ele de repente, o que fez com que Cedrico e Rogério se sobressaltassem; Mia já estava demasiada acostumada com o temperamento oscilante do rapaz pra se assustar. A garota, no entanto, sentiu seu estômago afundar com o que Olívio dissera. Emma estava chorando! Nunca vira a amiga chorar nesses anos todos de Hogwarts... ela havia feito a amiga chorar! Sentiu seu coração apertar como se uma mão de ferro o esmagasse.

- Olívio, calma. – pediu Cedrico apreensivo – Tudo isso vai acabar amanhã, você vai ver. Eu e o Rogério bolamos uma coisa genial e – foi interrompido pelo olhar fuzilador de Mia – Quer dizer, Mia eu e Rogério estamos bolando uma coisa genial – corrigiu ele – que vai fazer hm... sua irmã admitir finalmente que gosta de mim. – ele completou a frase lentamente. Realmente era estranho dizer para um colega que ia armar uma surpresa pra fazer sua irmã gêmea cair de amores por ele.

Olívio fitou de Cedrico para Rogério, e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E o quê exatamente, vocês bolaram? – perguntou ele com um "quê" inquisidor na voz.

- Hm... você vai ver amanhã. – respondeu Rogério antes que Cedrico falasse demais.

Olívio lançou um olhar superior à Rogério, levantando as sobrancelhas ao fitar o rapaz.

- É mesmo? – disse ele sarcástico, fingindo curiosidade.

- É. – respondeu Rogério ignorando o tom de sarcasmo na voz do rapaz da mesma altura que ele.

- Calma. – falou Cedrico de repente, ao ver que os dois se fuzilavam com o olhar – Wood pode ajudar! – exclamou ele de repente, sorrindo.

- Fazendo o quê, exatamente? – Mia finalmente falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para Cedrico, como se dissesse "Ele não presta pra nada!".

- Ele pode convencer a Emma a ir! – respondeu Cedrico como se uma luz iluminasse seus pensamentos – Conseqüentemente, Emma levaria a Kahlen!

- A ir onde? – perguntou Olívio impaciente.

- No jogo da Corvinal contra a Lufa-Lufa amanhã! – respondeu Cedrico – Você hm... faria esse favor, Wood? – perguntou ele ficando sério de repente.

- Ah, e me diz UMA boa razão pra eu ajudar vocês! – retrucou o garoto com raiva.

Rogério e Cedrico trocaram olhares significativos e logo o olhar de ambos caiu em sincronia em Mia.

- Que é? – disse a garota irritada, encarando os dois.

- Ah, a Mia te dá uma boa razão! – respondeu Rogério para Olívio, empurrando a garota que fazia uma careta horrorizada pra cima do rapaz espantado.

Mia trombou com Olívio, que a aparou com os braços fortes, sentindo novamente seus peitorais bem definidos que ela já conhecia tão bem, lembrando-se de quando ela estava enfeitiçada e os dois se beijaram loucamente; quando ele apareceu em seu dormitório no meio da noite, encharcado, e eles dormiram juntos, ela sentiu sua respiração, seu perfume amadeirado... uma mistura de grama molhada com chuva de verão... Mas logo as lembranças mais recentes foram tomando seus pensamentos; a discussão, Olívio aos beijos com Kate; e ela sentiu uma forte pontada no coração e empurrou Olívio para longe, seus olhos marejados.

Ela virou-se para Rogério, que fazia uma careta para não rir, e deu-lhe um chute na canela. O garoto soltou um gemido de dor, mas ela pouco se importou. Deu as costas para os três e dirigiu-se para o castelo, batendo os pés, furiosa.

"Por que?", ela se perguntava, irritada consigo mesma, enquanto passava pelo Salão Principal, "Por que me sinto assim só de chegar perto dele? Por que fico com raiva e ao mesmo tempo vontade de grudar nele e nunca mais largar? Por que ele mexe tanto comigo? Por que...", e ela hesitou, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Por que o AMO tanto? – ela sussurrou, enquanto algumas lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto.

Ela chegou à Torre da Corvinal, passou direto pelo salão comunal lotado de alunos que lhe desejavam boa sorte para o jogo de amanhã, e dirigiu-se ao dormitório, encontrando a porta entreaberta, e hesitou ao reparar que Emma conversava, com a voz soluçante, com Tatiana Perversa, uma colega de turma que ambas sempre repugnaram.

- Não... acre.. ic...dito.. q ela... fez ... issocomigo! – Emma soluçava, ofegante, enquanto Tatiana a consolava com sua voz desdenhosa:

- Ah, Emma, mas Mia NUNCA foi de confiança, eu sempre te dizia, lembra? Mas você nunca me dava ouvidos! Preferiu confiar cegamente nela, olha no que deu!

- Eu... Mia... nunca... me deu... motivos... ela sempre... foi amiga de confiança! – soluçou ela mais forte, e Mia pôde ver por uma fresta na porta que Emma lançava um olhar zangado à Tatiana.

- Bom, pode-se ver como ela é de confiança andando pra cima e pra baixo com o garoto que ela sabe que você ama! – atiçou Tatiana, abrindo um sorriso satisfeito ao ver que Emma soluçava mais forte.

Mia assistia a tudo com uma dor profunda no peito e uma raiva indescritível. Aquela vaca da Tatiana além de por Emma contra ela ainda estava fazendo sua amiga chorar mais ainda!

- Agora já chega! – Mia gritou, quando finalmente perdeu a pouca paciência que lhe restava, batendo a porta do dormitório com violência, no que Emma e Tatiana deram um pulo de susto – Emma, você quer REALMENTE saber o que ando falando com o Cedrico e com o Rogério? Então ta aí a sua chance de descobrir! É só você e a Kahlen irem assistir o jogo de quadribol a amanhã! – ela disse tudo muito rápido, ofegando de raiva, e atirou-se em sua cama, fechando o cortinado com violência, que logo foi aberto por Emma.

- Como assim, ir assistir o jogo? – gritava Emma indignada – É só isso que você tem a me dizer, depois de passar a semana inteira aos cochichos com Cedrico? Você tem idéia de como dói ver a sua melhor amiga aos flertes com o garoto que você gosta?

- Sim, eu tenho uma idéia! – respondeu Mia com raiva, os olhos marejados – E apesar de no meu caso não ter sido minha melhor amiga, foi o garoto que eu AMO, e a cena foi um "pouquinho" mais explícita do que meros flertes!

Emma encarou Mia com os olhos marejados. Provavelmente se esquecera de que Mia vira seu irmão aos beijos com Kate Bell logo após ter terminado o noivado, e como isso deve ter doído para amiga.

- Emma, por favor! – pediu Mia com a voz esganiçada, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, só de lembrar a cena de Olívio e Kate juntos – Estou fazendo o que acho melhor pra você e pra Kahlen! Por favor acredite em mim e vá no jogo amanhã!

- E o que esse jogo tem a ver? – perguntou Emma irritada.

- Tudo! – exclamou Mia – Absolutamente tudo! Você vai entender! Só me prometa que você vai assistir o jogo e depois a gente conversa de novo!

Emma encarou a amiga, soltou um longo suspiro e concordou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, Mia. – disse ela finalmente, no que Mia abriu um largo sorriso – Ainda confio em você!

- Ótimo! – exclamou Mia realmente feliz por ter falado com a amiga, mesmo que tenha sido uma discussão, e fechou o cortinado de sua cama, logo após Emma fechar o dela, e caiu em um sono profundo.

Acordou às oito da manhã do dia seguinte, olhou para a cama de Emma e viu que a amiga acordava também. Emma lançou um olhar preocupado a Mia, que sustentou seu olhar, e as duas, ao mesmo tempo, correram feito loucas em direção ao banheiro. Mia foi mais rápida, e trancou a porta logo em seguida.

- Mia, vê se não demora! – Emma gritava do outro lado da porta, enquanto bufava, e sentava em sua cama, derrotada.

Mia sentiu uma alegria inexplicável ao ver que as coisas voltaram ao normal com a amiga, pelo menos aparentemente. Tomou seu banho mais rápido que o normal, saindo vinte minutos depois, para a surpresa de Emma.

- Brigar faz bem! – exclamou a amiga rindo, enquanto entrava no banheiro – Se fez você tomar banho mais rápido!

Mia riu. Estava contente demais. Só faltava fazer as pazes definitivamente com Kahlen, e tudo voltaria ao normal. Com exceção – seu estômago deu uma cambalhota – "Com exceção de Olívio", ela murmurou baixinho, enquanto acabava de calçar seu tênis roxo e púrpura.

- Mia! Café! Agora! – ela escutava uma voz a chamar do salão comunal. Reconheceu imediatamente – era Rogério.

- Emma, estou descendo! – ela gritou para amiga, que berrou um "Tá!" com a voz abafada pelo chuveiro. Mia viu Tatiana se revirar na cama e resmungar algo sobre a gritaria logo de manhã, e lançando um olhar de vingança para ela, chegou bem próxima ao ouvido da garota, e berrou, sem necessidade:

- JÁ TO DESCENDO!!! – Tatiana se assustou com um pulo, e logo rolou para o lado oposto onde Mia estava, e caiu com um baque no chão.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não jogar minhas amigas contra mim! – disse Mia desdenhosa, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, e deixando uma Tatiana furiosa e com o rosto inchado para trás, desceu as escadas alegremente soltando um muxoxo impaciente ao ouvir o resmungo do capitão: "Você demorou muito".

Mia desceu para o salão Principal com Rogério, e Cedrico se juntou a eles no instante seguinte.

- Tudo pronto Rogério? – perguntou ele ansioso, enquanto suas mãos tremiam levemente.

- Da minha parte sim, e a sua? – ele respondeu, e lançou um olhar preocupado ao rapaz que começara a tremer mais forte.

- Também, só... estou um pouco nervoso, é só.

- Um pouco? – indagou Mia erguendo a sobrancelha enquanto se servia de um pedaço de torta – Você parece que está com Mal de Parkinson!

Rogério lançou um olhar de censura a Mia.

- Que é? – perguntou ela grosseiramente, enquanto se servia de um pedaço de pão. Mia parecia uma morta de fome. Entalava seu prato de frutas, tortas, pães, bolos.

Rogério e Cedrico ergueram as sobrancelhas em sincronia para o comportamento da garota.

- Mia, acho melhor você não comer tudo isso. – disse Cedrico sensatamente – Você vai acabar passando mal.

- Ou pior! Não vai conseguir voar na vassoura com o peso! – comentou Rogério, no que Cedrico riu, mas logo após parou, ao receber um olhar fuzilador de Mia.

- Na..op adi ..anta! – disse ela de boca cheia, ainda emburrada – Quando fico ansiosa me dá uma vontade louca de comer!

- Então pense em algo que te faça PARAR! – exclamou Rogério impaciente, arrancando de sua mão um pedaço de bolo e um de pão.

Mia nem precisou se esforçar muito; logo que vira Olívio entrando pelo corredor da Torre da Grifinória a fome se esvaiu de seu estômago dando lugar para uma cobra que dava cambalhotas, e expulsava toda a comida que Mia comera, deixando a garota com ânsias de vômito.

- Mia? Você está bem? – perguntava Cedrico preocupado – Você ficou pálida de repente...

- Não... só... – dizia ela fazendo caretas de náuseas, e elas pioravam a cada passo que Olívio dava, aproximando-o mais e mais do lugar onde estavam os três.

- Oi Djé! Ced! – cumprimentou Olívio acenando a cabeça para os rapazes – Boa sorte pra vocês! – e sorrindo, foi se acomodar ao lado de Kate Bell na mesa da Grifinória.

Os dois cumprimentaram Olívio com um aceno de cabeça, e evitaram encarar o olhar horrorizado de Mia.

- Djé?! Ced?! – ela repetia indignada – Que intimidade é essa?

- Ah – começou Rogério dando de ombros – Ontem, depois que você me chutou na canela que, aliás, ainda tá doendo, e foi embora, a gente ficou conversando...

- Mesmo?! – perguntou Mia sarcástica, erguendo as sobrancelhas até o máximo que podia – E sobre o quê, posso saber?

- Conversa de homens. – respondeu ele, encerrando o assunto.

Mia fez uma careta para Rogério e voltou seu olhar para a mesa da Grifinória. Kahlen e Emma cochichavam alguma coisa. Mal podia esperar pra estúpida A Surpresa acabar pra ela poder conversar com a amiga novamente. Seu olhar percorreu um pouco mais longe na mesa, encontrando, pra sua infelicidade, uma Kate Bell sorridente, acariciando as costas de Olívio, enquanto beijava sua face.

Mia fechou os olhos com força, e se levantou da mesa.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Rogério erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Vou me trocar pro jogo. – respondeu ela, enquanto os dois se levantavam e a acompanhavam para os vestiários no campo de quadribol. Mia e Rogério foram para o vestiário na extrema direita do campo, enquanto Cedrico se dirigiu para o do outro lado, na extrema esquerda.

Mia foi para trás do biombo que havia no vestiário, colocou seu uniforme de quadribol azul e marrom, com um grande corvo na capa, e virou-se para Rogério, que estava muito bonito. Vestia uma calça jeans clara e uma camiseta preta um tanto apertada para os braços musculosos do rapaz, que estava escrito em letras prateadas "Eu pertenço a Kahlen Reed". Mia riu. O que Rogério estava prestes a fazer era muito piega e sem contar extremamente embaraçoso. Mas Mia não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de inveja de Kahlen e Emma; quem dera ela se Olívio fizesse para ela o que Cedrico e Rogério estavam prestes a fazer pelas amigas.

- Então? – disse Rogério sorridente – Como estou?

- Lindo de morrer. – respondeu Mia sarcástica. Rogério riu.

- Mia, queria que você soubesse, que eu realmente agradeço muito por você estar fazendo tudo isso. – disse Rogério seriamente, fitando a garota – Sem a sua ajuda eu nunca ia conseguir, bem, você sabe... Saiba que eu te considero uma grande amiga. Obrigado por tudo mesmo.

Mia sorriu.

- Não tem o que agradecer, Djé. – disse ela, no que o amigo sorriu – Se for para o melhor da Kahlen e da Emma, eu estou aqui, para qualquer sacrifício!

Rogério sorriu de volta, e falou:

- É melhor irmos, Ced já deve estar nos esperando!

Os dois saíram para o campo, Rogério abraçando Mia pelos ombros, e encontraram Cedrico já no meio de campo, a camiseta branca um pouco apertada nos braços e no peitoral, com os dizeres "Eu pertenço a Emma Wood", sorrindo para os dois.

- Ué? O que aconteceu com vocês? – perguntou ele confuso.

- Agradeci a Mia pela ajuda e apoio que ela tem nos dado. – respondeu Rogério, no que Cedrico concordou e agradeceu também. Mia se sentiu muito feliz ao saber que ambos a consideravam uma amiga tão importante.

- Bom, rapazes – disse Mia se desvencilhando de Rogério e encarando os dois – eu ensinei vocês a letra, o tom e a atitude. Agora estão em suas mãos! A oportunidade foi dada!

- Sim, professora. – disse Rogério com a voz entediada, revirando os olhos.

- Bom, só posso dizer... Boa sorte então! – ela disse sorridente, abraçando os dois de uma só vez, e correndo para a cabine de Lino Jordan, enquanto dezenas e mais dezenas de estudantes começavam a se acomodar nas arquibancadas, e a lançar olhares curiosos aos capitães da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa que se encontravam bem no centro do campo, conversando nervosamente.

Cinco minutos depois, que pareceram horas, aparentemente todos os estudantes de Hogwarts já se apinhavam ao redor do campo. Mia combinou o resto dos detalhes com Lino antes da Professora McGonagall chegar, e depois se ocupou em procurar Kahlen e Emma pela arquibancada. Ela viu as amigas se sentarem próximas ao campo. Abriu um sorriso satisfeito e exclamou animada; viu também o resto de seu time e da Lufa-Lufa, já uniformizados, conversarem com seus capitães, e depois se afastaram, ambos com expressões confusas nos rostos.

A multidão de espectadores murmurava excitada nas arquibancadas. O que faziam Cedrico Diggory e Rogério Davies, ambos rapazes fortes, bonitos e conseqüentemente populares, ambos capitães do time de quadribol de sua respectiva Casa, ambos do sexto ano, ambos de calça jeans e camiseta apertada, um de preto e outro de branco (a frase fora apagada magicamente para a surpresa ser maior), parados no meio do campo de quadribol, sozinhos? Por que o resto do time se afastara do campo e onde diabos estaria Madame Hooch para dar início à partida?

A curiosidade de todos foi logo saciada quando Cedrico apontou sua varinha para a própria garganta, sendo logo seguido por Rogério. Os dois disseram "Sonorus", suas vozes magicamente ampliadas fizeram com que a arquibancada se calasse.

Rogério pigarreou, olhou para a arquibancada, e descontraído, começou a falar, sua voz forte e ressoante.

- Bom, galera, como vocês devem saber, eu sou Rogério Davies, capitão da Corvinal. – e recebeu aplausos e mais aplausos da torcida da Corvinal, além de gritinhos histéricos de uma grande ala da torcida feminina. Mia, que estava na cabine de som junto com Lino Jordan, observou Kahlen abrir uma careta para as garotas.

- E eu sou Cedrico Diggory, capitão do time da Lufa-Lufa. – introduziu-se Cedrico timidamente, enquanto praticamente todas as garotas presentes o aplaudiam e gritavam com vozes irritantemente estridentes seu nome.

- Bom, o que viemos fazer aqui, hoje, antes da partida começar, provavelmente vai deixar muitas garotas decepcionadas, algumas com muita raiva, eu me arrisco em dizer. – começou Rogério sorrindo, e Cedrico lançou-lhe um olhar de censura – Mas fazer o que? Na vida se ganha e se perde, e infelizmente, para muitas garotas, eu e Cedrico já fomos ganhos! – ele exclamou animado, e se ouviu mais gritos femininos de "O quê?" "Como assim?" e "Quem é a vaca?", enquanto muitos garotos na arquibancada observavam os dois coma testa franzida.

- Bom, creio que muitos vocês devem estar curiosos pra saber que garota faria todo esse mico que estamos pagando valer a pena não é? – foi a vez de Cedrico falar, e apesar de o garoto estar tremendo, sua voz saiu firme e confiante. Cedrico e Rogério se entreolharam sorrindo, apontando a varinha para suas próprias camisetas, e magicamente apareceram em letras ofuscantes "Emma Wood" na camiseta de Cedrico, e "Kahlen Reed", na de Rogério; em seguida, as letras se contorceram e se embaralharam feito minhocas agitadas, e formaram as frases que Mia vira no começo, na camiseta dos dois "Eu pertenço a Emma Wood" e "Eu pertenço a Kahlen Reed".

Mia observou Emma abrir a boca, visivelmente espantada. Parecia que a amiga estava em choque, enquanto suas colegas lhe davam cotoveladas de apoio, e algumas garotas lhe lançavam olhares invejosos. Já Kahlen estava radiante; abria um sorriso de orelha a orelha, enquanto alguns garotos da arquibancada lançavam comentários grosseiros e desdenhosos a Rogério, do tipo "Até parece que um dia ele vai conseguir a Reed!".

Mia riu ao ver Kahlen virar-se para esses garotos e exclamar "Ele já conseguiu!", enquanto voltava sua atenção novamente para o amado no meio de campo.

- Bom – começou Rogério, radiante após ver Kahlen o defendendo – vamos fazer o que viemos aqui fazer, não?

Cedrico sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

- Mia, querida, por favor! – disse Cedrico fazendo um sinal para a garota na cabine, no que a arquibancada inteira fitou uma Mia um pouco constrangida, enquanto a garota ligava o que parecia ser um gramofone muito velho, daqueles que parecem ter uma tuba dourada saindo, e começara a ecoar pela arquibancada no mesmo volume que as vozes de Rogério e Cedrico uma música com algumas batidas agitadas, mas com um toque romântico, típica de uma daquelas boy bands trouxas.

Rogério segurou sua varinha como se fosse um microfone, e começou a cantar, olhando diretamente para Kahlen.

"Toda vez que te vejo, eu começo a me sentir deste jeito,

Você me faz imaginar se eu algum dia me sentirei deste jeito novamente...

Existe um quadro que está pendurado na parte de trás da minha cabeça.

Eu o vejo continuamente...

Eu quero te abraçar e te amar nos meus braços e então

Eu quero precisar de você,

porque eu preciso estar com você até o fim.

Então ouço a mim mesmo responder:

"Você tem de reprimir isso lá dentro"

Desta vez, esta noite..."

Cedrico segurou sua varinha como um microfone, assim como Rogério, e se juntou ao amigo no refrão, abrindo um largo sorriso enquanto Emma fitava-o com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, completamente encantada.

"Se apenas eu tivesse a coragem de me sentir deste jeito...

Se apenas você olhasse pra mim e desejasse ficar...

Se apenas eu te tomasse nos meus braços e dissesse:

´Eu não partirei porque eu preciso de você´

Porque eu preciso de você..."

Quando o refrão acabou, foi a vez de Cedrico de cantar seu solo, e ele berrou "Emma!" antes de começar a cantar:

"Eu sento aqui, aguardando, imaginando,

esperando fazer isso da forma correta.

Porque tudo que eu penso é em suas mãos,

Seu rosto e todas estas noites solitárias...

Existe um sentimento que está gritando na parte de trás da minha cabeça,

Dizendo continuamente:

Eu quero te abraçar e te amar nos meus braços e então

Eu quero precisar de você, porque eu preciso estar com você até o fim.

Então eu ouço a mim mesmo responder:

´Ela nunca vai te deixar entrar´

Desta vez, esta noite..."

Rogério se juntou a Cedrico no refrão novamente, e a música acabou. Ambos foram aplaudidos com frenesi por toda a torcida da Corvinal, da Lufa-Lufa, e até mesmo da Grifinória, por causa de Kahlen.

Mia desligou o gramofone e sorriu satisfeita ao observar Kahlen correndo pelo campo ao encontro de Rogério, abraçando-o, e tascando-lhe um beijo apaixonado, enquanto Emma timidamente puxava Cedrico para um canto, provavelmente para agradecer o gesto romântico de uma forma muito educada, enquanto o garoto sorria para ela e a calava com um beijo de tirar o fôlego de qualquer uma.

A torcida feminina que aplaudia e apoiava, encantada demais com as vozes magníficas dos rapazes para caírem em si de que a declaração apaixonada dos capitães era na verdade, pra outras garotas, começou a uivar e a pedir pelo início do jogo, que já atrasara meia hora.

Mia sorriu para as amigas antes de entrar em campo, e foi surpreendida quando elas sorriram radiante de volta e correram em sua direção e a abraçaram, tão empolgadas, que as três se desequilibraram e caíram no chão, rindo-se de acabar.

- Desculpa Mia! – dizia Kahlen com a voz engasgada, as lágrimas rolando de felicidade – Mil desculpas por ter desconfiado de você! E você ajudando eles a fazer essa surpresa maravilhosa! Ah, Mia! Te amo amiga! – e abraçou a amiga fortemente.

- Também te amo Mia, obrigada! – exclamou Emma, um pouco mais contida que Kahlen, mas abraçando Mia com a mesma força.

- Ui! Também amo vocês! – gemeu Mia abraçando as amigas – Mas... será que dá pra vocês me soltarem? Sabe como é... preciso jogar! – ela disse meio sem jeito, pois estava muito feliz com a reconciliação.

- Ah, certo! – exclamavam as duas soltando Mia e desejando um "Boa Sorte", e enquanto a garota voava para o céu em sua Nimbus 2001 ela viu Kahlen e Emma dando um selinho em seus, agora namorados, Rogério e Cedrico, e voltando para a arquibancada, mais radiantes do que nunca.

Madame Hooch finalmente aparecera para apitar o jogo, cinco minutos depois, reclamando de uma torradeira enfeitiçada que lhe atirava torradas queimadas no rosto cada vez que ela tentava sair de sua sala.

O jogo começara mais animado do que nunca. Rogério e Cedrico, apesar de terem se tornado grandes amigos preparando A Surpresa, criaram um lema "Amigos, Amigos, Jogos à parte", ou seja, qual for o resultado do jogo não poderia interferir na amizade dos dois; dos três, se contarem com Olívio, que se tornara tão íntimo a ponto de chamar Rogério de "Djé" e Cedrico de "Ced".

Após meia hora de jogo, a Corvinal estava ganhando de lavada, por oitenta a dez, e a menos que Cedrico apanhasse o pomo, elas iriam ganhar com certeza.

- "E lá vai Mia Chang com a goles!", narrava Lino Jordan, animado como sempre, "Ela passa por Harrison e Kelme, atira a goles... e é gol! Noventa a dez para a Corvinal!". Mia sorriu para a torcida que gritava e vibrava, quando sentiu algo atingir sua nuca com uma força violenta. Foi se sentindo cada vez mais sonolenta, e de repente, caiu da vassoura e tudo virou um grande borrão preto.

Demorou a acordar. Piscou várias vezes para se acostumar à luz que entrava pela larga janela da enfermaria. Cobriu os olhos com as mãos e esfregou-os com força, como se isso fosse fazer seu sono passar. Soltou um demorado bocejo e espreguiçou-se, ainda deitada, quando sentiu seus pés chutarem algo estranhamente mole, mas imóvel. Franziu o cenho, confusa, e tornou a chutar o objeto, que soltou um resmungo logo seguido por um ronco nasal muito alto.

Mia tomou um susto, sentando-se na cama com um pulo, e um pouco receosa puxou o lençol que cobria o objeto roncador, soltando uma exclamação abafada logo em seguida:

- Olívio?!

N/A: que compriiiido esse capítulo! Foi mais dedicado a Emma e a Kahlen, mas EU PROMETO que o próximo vai ser MTO mais Olívio e Mia! Hehehehe

P/ Vani: ateh q enfim muié!!! Apareceu!!! Brigadão pelo comentário! Pra quem não sabe e está curioso, ela é a Emma da vida real!! te amu amiga!

P/ Nash: desculpa ter feito a Kate virar peão, mas era o único jeito de colocar ela na estoria!! brigadão mesmo pelo apoio e pelos comentários! Adoro sua fic, c tem q escrever maiiiss!!

P/ Bia: Oiii!! Desculpinha,a inda não li sua fic, rtesolvi acabar esse cap primeiro, senão fico com uma preguiiiça de escrever! Ehehhe mas obrigada por ter postado! Vou ler a sua agora! bjuus


	7. Nos acertamos

Capítulo Sete – "Nos acertamos"

Encontrava-se ali, sentado numa cadeira ao lado do leito de Mia com os braços sobre a cama e a cabeça apoiada sobre eles, ninguém menos que Olívio Wood. O ser que ela mais detestava e mais amava em todo o mundo bruxo.

A garota chamou-o mais duas vezes, inutilmente como sempre. Fitou-o de um jeito desdenhoso, mas ao se certificar que não havia mais ninguém na enfermaria, seu olhar se transformou em carinhoso; ela sorriu, aproximando-se mais do rapaz, e começou a acariciar seus cabelos, enquanto lágrimas e mais lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos.

- Por que tem que ser assim? – ela sussurrava, enquanto afastava com cuidado uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos de Olívio – Por que quando você acordar vai voltar para a outra, e nós teremos que continuar fingindo que odiamos um ao outro quando na verdade, nós dois sabemos que nos amamos profundamente? – uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto delicado de Mia, e ela fechou os olhos fortemente.

Soltou um longo suspiro, e tornou a fitar um Olívio adormecido, que roncava e suspirava de vez em quando.

- Ah, vejo que já acordou, Srta. Chang!

Mia tomou um susto. Virou-se automaticamente para a porta da enfermaria, e corando furiosamente, viu Madame Pomfrey saindo de sua salinha com uma bandeja com uma poção anil fumegante.

- Ma-Ma-Madame Po-pp-Pomfrey! – ela gaguejou, soltando suas mãos do emaranhado castanho dos cabelos de Olívio, se afastando bruscamente do rapaz.

- Está melhor, querida? – perguntou a enfermeira sorrindo, enquanto despejava a poção em um copo, e a entregava a Mia – Beba tudo, você vai se sentir melhor.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Mia num murmúrio, o rosto escarlate. Seu olhar pousou em Olívio novamente; aquela posição não devia estar nada confortável para o garoto dormir. – Hm... Madame Pomfrey. – ela chamou a enfermeira que àquela hora estava arrumando o leito vazio ao lado.

- Sim? – ela falou, erguendo os olhos para encarar a garota.

- Hm.. não seria melhor se nós, hm... quer dizer, se Olív... Wood – ela corrigiu, corando – deitasse em alguma cama? Ele vai ficar com uma put...baita! – corrigiu novamente – Dor nas costas se continuar a dormir desse jeito.

Madame Pomfrey sorriu, fitando Mia de um jeito de quem sabe algo que Mia desconhecia.

- Acho que a essa altura ele já deve estar acostumado. – disse a enfermeira misteriosamente, voltando aos seus afazeres.

- Como assim, "a essa altura"? – indagou Mia com o cenho franzido.

Madame Pomfrey voltara à sua salinha, e respondia com uma voz ligeiramente alta.

- Ora, esse rapaz dormiu aí com você todas as noites em que você esteve inconsciente! – respondeu ela em um tom assombroso.

- Todas as noites? – indagava Mia confusa – Quanto tempo eu fiquei aqui?

- Seis dias! – respondeu Madame Pomfrey, enfiando a cabeça para fora da salinha, enquanto Mia sentia o cheiro de algo queimando – Ai, droga!

Mia arregalou os olhos, franzindo o cenho ao mesmo tempo – SEIS DIAS?! Achava que tivesse desmaiado no dia anterior e que hoje fosse domingo.

- E esse rapaz, Wood. – continuou Madame Pomfrey, trazendo um pedaço de torta um pouco chamuscada na cobertura – Ele veio aqui todas os dias e todas as noites, depois do treino de quadribol, te visitar!

- E a senhora permitiu?! – perguntou Mia erguendo uma sobrancelha, enquanto a enfermeira lhe passava o pedaço de torta para ela comer.

- No começo, não. – respondeu ela franzindo o cenho parecendo ligeiramente indignada – Mas adiantou? Eu o expulsava, trancava a enfermaria, e ele entrava pela janela, voando com a maldita vassoura. Eu enfeitiçava a janela, ele arrombava a porta. No fim, depois de três noites tentando fazer ele sair de perto de você, eu acabei desistindo. – respondeu ela pensativa, enquanto soltava um suspiro e voltava para sua salinha – Rapaz insistente, esse! – ela exclamou, virando-se para encarar Mia antes de desaparecer de vista.

Mia fitou Olívio novamente, com um misto de compaixão, gratidão e amor no olhar.

Sorriu, apesar de seus olhos estarem marejados, e começou a estapear o braço do rapaz levemente – só assim para ele acordar.

Olívio abriu os olhos, sonolento, e deu pulo de susto ao encarar Mia, caindo com um baque da cadeira.

- Olívio! – ela deu um gritinho esganiçado, descendo da cama e ajudando o rapaz a se recompor – Você está bem? – perguntou ela, sentando-se no chão ao lado dele.

- Eu é que pergunto! – exclamou ele levantando-se e puxando Mia pelas mãos – Você está se sentindo melhor? Ah! Que bom! O galo está quase sumindo... – disse ele alisando a testa de Mia, que corou furiosamente.

- Hm...é, está sim. – respondeu Mia sem graça.

- Ah... é... que bom. – gaguejou Olívio corando, e tirando a mão de sua testa rapidamente.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo. Os olhos de Mia brilhavam ao encarar os de Olívio. Sua respiração estava ofegante, e seu coração batia acelerado.

- Olívio – ela começou num sussurro, mas foi interrompida.

- Mia – ele a chamou, abraçando-a pelos ombros fortemente. Sentia que a garota ia ser levada dali se ele não a segurasse – Mia, tive tanto medo de perder você! – ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota, que se arrepiou.

- Não vai. – disse ela sorrindo, abraçando o rapaz com força – Você nunca vai me perder!

Olívio sorriu fracamente, os olhos marejados. Eles se soltaram aos poucos e ele se sentou no leito, fazendo sinal para a garota o acompanhar.

- Quando eu vi você, imóvel no chão, tinha uma poça enorme de sangue em volta da sua cabeça. – ele começou, a voz rouca – Eu achei que tinha te perdido pra sempre sabe? Sem nem ao menos – ele parou, suspirou demoradamente – Sem nem ao menos ter tido você em meus braços.

Mia sentiu os olhos arderem. Continuava fitar Olívio de um jeito muito carinhoso.

- Eu desci correndo pela arquibancada, e te carreguei até aqui. – continuou Olívio – Madame Pomfrey ficou assustada, nunca tinha visto ela reagir daquela maneira. Eu fiquei realmente desesperado. – ele desviou seu olhar dos olhos de Mia e começou a fitar o chão. Mia viu uma lágrima caindo dos olhos do rapaz – Nunca tinha me sentido desse jeito sabe? Nunca tive tanto medo. – ele disse, fechando os olhos bruscamente, enquanto as lágrimas pendentes se esvaiam de seus olhos, e ele voltava a encarar os olhos negros cintilantes de Mia, que estavam marejados.

- Foi o que eu senti quando vi você com a Kate Bell, no Três Vassouras. – disse ela, as lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos – Senti que tinha te perdido.

Olívio abriu uma careta, amargurado.

- Eu estava com raiva de você. – retrucou ele – Doeu demais ter visto você beijando o Morlevat! Achei que vocês tinham voltado.

- Pois agora você sabe que não voltamos, e mesmo assim continua com a Bell! – retorquiu Mia enciumada, erguendo ligeiramente a voz.

- Não, não continuo. – respondeu ele, sobrepondo sua voz à de Mia – Até ela percebeu o que estava rolando entre a gente, sem nem ao menos nós mesmos termos admitido!

- Isso prova como ela é inteligente! – exclamou Mia emburrada.

- Não, isso prova como somos burros! – respondeu Olívio encarando a garota e sorrindo. Ela encarou os olhos castanhos de Olívio que brilhavam de um jeito estranho, e sorriu em resposta.

Encorajado pelo sorriso de Mia, Olívio se levantou do leito, e pôs-se defronte a garota, tocando de leve seu rosto. Sorriu ao ver que a garota tremia levemente. Mia, que continuava sentada na cama, pôs suas pernas envoltas das de Olívio, prendendo o garoto, que sorriu. Ele aproximou seus lábios do rosto de Mia, migrando para seu pescoço, beijando-o carinhosamente. Mordiscou de leve a orelha da garota, e foi formando uma trilha de beijos até chegar aos lábios de Mia. Roçou seus lábios nos da garota de leve de um jeito provocador, e para a indignação de Mia começou a beijar o outro lado de seu pescoço. Olívio sorriu, beijando de leve a outra face de Mia, chegou novamente aos seus lábios, roçando-os de um jeito provocador, mordendo-os carinhosamente. Mia sentia que seu coração ia explodir. Seu corpo todo se arrepiava com as provocações de Olívio, sentia a respiração quente do rapaz em seu rosto, e o perfume amadeirado que ela tanto amava. Olívio abriu um sorriso ainda maior e deu um selinho de leve, enquanto Mia abria sua boca sorrindo. E então, ele a beijou. Um beijo longo e apaixonado, que só foi interrompido cinco minutos depois, quando os dois estavam sem fôlego.

Mia sentiu seu corpo todo tremer de leve, e arrepios percorrerem sua espinha quando Olívio afastou seus lábios do dela. Sua respiração estava ofegante, e suas testas unidas.

- Te... Amo. – sussurrou Olívio ofegante, segurando a nuca de Mia com uma das mãos e com a outra entrelaçava seus dedos nos dela.

Mia abriu seus olhos, que até àquela hora continuavam fechados e encarou os olhos brilhantes de Olívio. Abriu um largo sorriso.

- Também amo... você. – respondeu ela, seu peito subia e descia com a respiração rápida e ofegante.

Olívio sorriu, segurou as duas mãos de Mia, e beijou cada uma, colocando-as em volta de seu pescoço logo em seguida, enquanto levantava Mia da cama, e segurava-a pelas coxas, como se segurasse um grande bebê no colo. Mia enlaçou a cintura do garoto com as pernas, soltou uma risadinha e beijou o pescoço de Olívio.

- Mi... Mia! Aí... por favor!! Aí nã-não! – gaguejava ele enquanto Mia ria e sentia o corpo do rapaz se arrepiar e tremer.

- Descobri seu ponto fraco. – sussurrou ela sorrindo maliciosamente, enquanto tornava a mordiscar o pescoço do rapaz, bem próximo à orelha – Onde você está me levando? – perguntou ela, ao ver que ele caminhava para a porta da enfermaria.

- Ué, decidi que você teve alta hoje! – exclamou ele animado.

- Olívio, nem se atreva a sair dessa enfermaria! – advertiu ela – Eu estou de camisola!

- Ah, querida, sem problemas! – disse descontraído, abrindo a porta com um chute – São seis horas da manhã de uma sexta-feira, ninguém ta acordado ainda!

- Não, Olívio! – ela protestava desesperada, enquanto agarrava com força uma janela próxima à saída – E se alguém me ver assim?

- Pense que vai ser como se tivesse visto você de vestido. – respondeu ele tranqüilamente enquanto, sem muito esforço, fazia Mia soltar os dedos da janela.

- Olívio, me solta! – ela gritava enquanto puxava um grande tufo dos cabelos castanhos do rapaz, ele gemeu de dor, sem, contudo, soltar a garota.

- Ai! Sabia que isso dói? – disse ele sorridente, beijando na bochecha de Mia.

Mia fitou Olívio com raiva.

- Olívio, não estou brincando! – disse ela zangada. A essa altura já empurrava o peito do rapaz para ele soltar suas pernas, mas ele só fazia era agarrar com mais força.

- E o quê exatamente você pensa que eu estou fazendo? – perguntou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Essa é uma boa pergunta! – exclamou Mia emburrada.

- E você logo terá uma boa resposta! – retorquiu ele sorrindo.

Mia continuava emburrada, enquanto Olívio continuava a carregá-la pelos corredores desertos da escola. Desistiu finalmente de tentar fazer o garoto soltá-la, após inúmeras tentativas, quando Olívio parou bruscamente de andar ao dobrar um corredor.

- O que é? O que foi? – indagava ela tentando se virar para ver onde haviam chegado, enquanto Olívio puxava sua camisola pra baixo pra tentar cobrir mais suas coxas – Olívio o que você está fazendo? – perguntou ela irritada.

- Ora, ora... – disse uma voz vinda de suas costas – O que temos aqui?

- Cai fora, Flint. – ela escutou a voz de Olívio sair com raiva, enquanto o garoto a colocava no chão e com um movimento rápido fazia ela se esconder atrás de seu corpo.

- Wood e... Chang? – Flint falava desdenhoso enquanto se aproximava dos dois – Da onde vocês estão voltando, vestidos assim, às seis da manhã? – provocou ele com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não é da sua conta, Flint! – retrucou Olívio nervoso.

- Ah, então é por isso que você fazia todas aquelas visitas noturnas à enfermaria? – ele dizia enquanto seus lábios crispavam em um sorriso desdenhoso – Inconsciente... não é mesmo? "Mia está inconsciente!" – ele imitou Olívio com uma voz chorosa e um tanto feminina.

Olívio fez uma careta, fuzilando Flint com os olhos. Mia fitava de um Olívio raivoso para um Flint desdenhoso. Se não fizesse alguma coisa os dois iam esquecer a magia e sair no soco.

- O que Olívio e eu fazemos não é da sua conta! – exclamou Mia com raiva, pondo-se na frente de Olívio – Você pára de ser abelhudo ou falo pra Emma te dar uma detenção tão longa que você vai passar seus últimos fins-de-semana em Hogwarts limpando privadas e troféus! – e assim dizendo, ela puxou um Olívio abobalhado pela mão, e tentou passar por Flint, que, com um movimento rápido a agarrou pela cintura, e a prensou contra a parede do corredor.

- Que desperdício... – Flint ia dizendo, aproximando rapidamente seu rosto no de Mia, quando foi bruscamente jogado no chão.

- SEU PROJETO DE TRASGO INÚTIL! – Olívio berrava furioso, enquanto chutava Flint, ainda no chão – SEU CARA DE BUNDA DE MACACO! – deu mais um chute – SE VOCÊ ENCOSTAR SUAS PATAS FEDORENTAS DE NOVO EM MIA EU JURO QUE MATO VOCÊ! – e berrou mais alto, dando um chute mais forte.

- Petrificus Totalus! – Mia gritou, enquanto os braços e pernas de Flint grudavam em seu corpo. Olívio continuava a chutá-lo.

- Vamos, Olívio. – ela disse puxando o rapaz pelo braço, enquanto ele se preparava pra dar mais um chute em Flint – Vamos logo ou o corredor vai começar a encher de gente!

Ainda resmungando e xingando Flint de todos os nomes que ele lembrava, Olívio abraçou Mia pelos ombros e a conduziu até a Torre da Grifinória.

- O que viemos fazer aqui? – perguntou ela desconfiada enquanto Olívio dizia a senha e eles passavam pelo Salão Comunal vazio, subindo as escadas para o dormitório masculino.

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa. – respondeu ele ainda emburrado.

Mia parou subitamente na frente da porta do dormitório, enquanto Olívio, que já girava a maçaneta, virou-se para encará-la.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele apreensivo, e sua resposta veio em um beijo caloroso e apaixonado. Olívio, ainda espantado, esbugalhou os olhos, mas logo se deixou levar pelos lábios quentes de Mia e a enlaçou pela cintura. Mia beijou o pescoço do rapaz, estrategicamente, enquanto sentia o garoto tremer levemente e abraçá-la com mais força.

- Então? – disse ela sorrindo, se afastando do rapaz – O que você quer me mostrar?

Olívio a fitava abobalhado com a boca aberta. Mia sorriu ainda mais e deu um selinho no rapaz.

- Olívio? – chamou ela sorrindo.

Olívio a enlaçou pela cintura novamente e ia beijá-la quando foi impedido pelos dedos de Mia.

- Vamos! O que você quer me mostrar? – insistiu ela, sorrindo ao ver a expressão desapontada no rosto do rapaz.

Olívio suspirou derrotado, abriu a porta do dormitório com cuidado e se dirigiu à sua cama. Mia sentou-se sem cerimônias, enquanto ele procurava alguma coisa no criado-mudo.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou franzindo o cenho, enquanto ele lhe mostrava uma fotografia dela mesma dormindo – Quando você tirou essa foto?

- Eu tenho uma câmera enfeitiçada. – respondeu ele sorrindo, sentando-se na cama ao lado de Mia e prendendo a cintura da garota com as pernas – E, antes de tudo começar, antes da Amortentia, eu mandei minha câmera tirar a foto da mulher que eu amo, que na época eu pensava ser a Kahlen. – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso ao ver a careta que Mia fazia.

- E? – perguntou Mia um pouco irritada.

- E a foto está em suas mãos agora! – respondeu ele beijando o pescoço da moça.

Ela virou-se para ele, sorrindo abertamente.

- Minha foto? – perguntou ela erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, sua foto. – respondeu ele encarando os olhos brilhantes da garota.

Mia sorriu ainda mais e beijou Olívio novamente. Ele soltou suas pernas da cintura da garota lentamente, enquanto a puxava para se deitar na cama. Ela não protestou; deitou-se ao lado de Olívio, ainda beijando o rapaz fervorosamente, enquanto ele a abraçava e a trazia para mais perto de si.

Mia encarou os olhos do rapaz, quando eles finalmente pararam de se beijar e sorriu abertamente.

- Quero ficar assim pra sempre. – disse ela sorrindo, abraçando Olívio com força.

"_Vi o tempo passar _

_O inverno chegar _

_Outra vez mas desta vez _

_Todo pranto sumiu _

_Um encanto surgiu _

_Meu amor _

_Você _

_É mais do que sei _

_É mais que pensei _

_É mais que esperava_

_Você_

_É algo assim _

_É tudo pra mim_

_É como eu sonhava_

_Sou feliz agora_

_Não, não vá embora, não" _

Olívio a puxou para mais perto de seu corpo e sentiu a respiração quente e o perfume adocicado que emanava de Mia.

- Demorou, mas finalmente... estamos juntos.

- Mia, graças a Merlim você finalmente acordou! – exclamou Emma preocupada, logo que Mia e Olívio desceram juntos para tomar café. A amiga estava tão concentrada na recuperação de Mia que nem se deu o trabalho de reparar que ela e seu irmão desciam abraçados e sorridentes, fato que, infelizmente, não foi passado despercebido pelo resto do Salão Principal, que se encheu de burburinhos e cochichos vindos de todas as mesas. Kahlen e Rogério se entreolharam e sorriram, quando Mia e Olívio se sentaram juntos, bem defronte ao casal.

- Você ficou bastante tempo desacordada, Mia. Ficamos muito preocupadas. – disse Kahlen com uma voz risonha, dando uma piscadela para a amiga.

- É, eu não tinha idéia de quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente até Madame Pomfrey me dizer. – respondeu ela alegremente, passando geléia numa torrada, enquanto Olívio colocava um pouco de café em uma xícara para a garota – Mais um pouco Olívio!

- Não! Você tem que parar com esse vício! – respondeu ele normalmente, enquanto afastava o bule de café o mais longe possível da garota.

- Eu não consigo ficar acordada sem café! – exclamou ela irritada – Ta vendo? Irritação é o primeiro sintoma se não bebo café de manhã!

- Não, isso te faz mal. – respondeu ele tranqüilamente mordendo um pedaço de panqueca com calda de chocolate.

- O que ta acontecendo com vocês dois? – indagou Emma de repente, encarando Mia, que esticava o braço a todo custo tentando alcançar o bule, e Olívio, que impedia a garota segurando firmemente seu braço.

Olívio e Mia se encararam, corando, e foi Mia quem falou.

- Ah – disse ela dando de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa – nós nos acertamos hoje de manhã.

- Se acertaram? – indagou Emma desconfiada erguendo uma sobrancelha – Como assim?

- Ora, Em, não é óbvio? – disse Kahlen alegremente – Agora finalmente podemos fazer programas de casais!

- Como é? – perguntou Mia confusa, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ora! – respondeu Kahlen animada – Sairemos eu e Rogério, Emma e Cedrico, você e Olívio! Tem coisa mais legal?

Mia olhou de Kahlen animada para Rogério sorridente. Depois virou-se para Emma com o cenho franzido e Cedrico sorrindo sem graça; por fim, encarou Olívio, que mantinha a mesma expressão confusa de Mia estampado no rosto.

- Hm... sairemos pra onde, exatamente, Kahlen? – perguntou Olívio franzindo o cenho exatamente como a irmã.

- Ora, pra Hogsmead! – respondeu ela animada – A próxima visita vai ser semana que vem! Mal posso esperar!

Mia sorriu ao ver a animação da amiga e olhou para Olívio, que abria um sorriso também.

- Mia, treino de quadribol as sete hoje! – disse Rogério de repente, no que Mia, Olívio, Cedrico, Emma e Kahlen se viraram incrédulos para encarar o rapaz.

- Como assim, treino as sete? Mia acabou de sair de um coma de seis dias! – exclamou Kahlen irritada, dando um tapa no braço de Rogério.

- Para de ser sem-noção, Rogério. – disse Emma revirando os olhos e bebericando um pouco de café com leite.

Cedrico apenas riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto Olívio fitava Rogério com um olhar de advertência e Mia olhava o capitão irritada.

- Sete horas é? – disse ela erguendo uma sobrancelha – Espera sentado Rogério!

O inverno começara a chegar de um modo um tanto brusco. O fim de Novembro anunciava que aquele ano o feriado de Natal e Ano-novo seriam particularmente frios, e nevaria bastante. As janelas dos dormitórios tiveram que ser enfeitiçadas, pois o vento gélido soprava tão forte que destrancavam-nas no meio da noite. Os treinos de quadribol haviam sido cancelados, bem como os jogos, que foram adiados para depois do feriado.

Mia e Olívio estavam felizes, brigavam de vez em quando, mas nada muito fora do comum. Emma tentava não demonstrar ciúmes quando várias garotas se atiravam, literalmente, em cima de Cedrico, dando desculpas esfarrapadas como "Ops! Tropecei!", enquanto Kahlen e Rogério pareciam ainda mais apaixonados a cada dia. As visitas a Hogsmead que Kahlen tanto aguardava tiveram de ser canceladas devido ao mau tempo, mas o fato de um perigoso assassino estar à solta também influenciava bastante.

- Onde vocês vão passar o natal? – perguntava Kahlen na Sala Comunal da Corvinal em uma manhã especialmente gelada de domingo. Os três casais estavam apinhados em volta da lareira, e embora Olívio, Kahlen e Cedrico não fossem da Corvinal, eles passavam a maior parte dos fins de semana lá, por, segundo Mia, Rogério e Emma, os corvinais estarem em maioria.

- Não sei. – respondeu Mia deitada em um sofá com a cabeça nas pernas de Olívio, que lhe fazia cafuné – Queria passar o último natal de Hogwarts aqui com vocês.

- Estava pensando na mesma coisa. – disse Emma, que estava sentada em cima do tapete fofo de pele de pelúcio e acariciava os cabelos de Cedrico, que apoiava a cabeça nos ombros da namorada.

- Eu já avisei meus pais que vou ficar aqui. – respondeu Cedrico – Eles não gostaram muito, queriam que eu voltasse pra casa, mas acabei convencendo eles.

- É, acho que a mamãe e o papai também não iam gostar muito da idéia dos dois únicos filhos passarem o natal na escola. – disse Olívio para Emma, que ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ora, eles não precisam gostar! – respondeu Emma irritada – Olívio, crie bolas! Nós já somos maior de idade!

Olívio fez uma careta para o comentário da irmã.

- Eu também avisei meus pais que ia ficar aqui, com o Djé. – disse Kahlen sentada no colo de Rogério em uma poltrona ao lado do sofá em que Mia se esparramara – Mas ia ser muito mais legal se todos vocês ficassem.

- Sei que ia. – disse Mia sarcástica, abrindo um sorriso malicioso – Você preparou um plano só para dois, não é Kahlen!

Kahlen sorriu, corando de leve e deu de ombros.

- Bem, acho que passaremos o Natal juntos então! – exclamou Emma contente – Mal posso esperar pra ganhar meus presentes! O que você vai me dar, Ced?

- Emm, querida, não acho uma boa idéia dizer isso na frente do seu irmão. – respondeu Cedrico sorrindo, corando de leve. Olívio ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Mia sorriu. Aquele era um quadro perfeito, de amigos perfeitos. Não podia melhorar.

- E você Mia? – perguntou Rogério pela segunda vez, despertando a garota de seus devaneios.

- Hã? Eu o que? – perguntava ela fitando os amigos.

Todos riram.

- O que você vai dar pro Olívio? – perguntou Rogério como se Mia fosse uma deficiente mental.

- Ah – fez Mia impaciente – Isso não é da conta de vocês! – respondeu ela misteriosa, mas a verdade era que não tinha pensado em nada pra dar pro... namorado? Era isso que Olívio e ela eram, afinal? Namorados?

Mia franziu o cenho, pensativa, enquanto a conversa rolava entre delícias gasosas, e natais em família.

- Eu me lembro uma vez – disse Emma, mal contendo o riso – quando nós tínhamos uns seis anos...

- Emma! – cortou Olívio corando.

- Ah, Olívio, isso aconteceu faz mais de dez anos, vê se cresce! – ralhou ela impaciente – Enfim, o Olívio roubou a varinha do papai e tentou diminuir um duende do quintal pra pendurá-lo na árvore, e hahaha... – Emma parou um instante para rir, e continuou, dois minutos depois, ofegante – E não é que o duende mordeu o dedo dele e no final foi ele quem acabou com dez centímetros de altura?

Todos riram; Olívio fitou a irmã, emburrado.

- Obrigado, Emma. – disse ele sarcástico.

À medida que o natal se aproximava, Mia ficava cada vez mais desesperada; não conseguira pensar em nenhum presente para Olívio que não relacionasse quadribol.

- Ai, e agora, o que compro? – resmungava ela dois dias antes da véspera de natal, largada em sua cama no dormitório feminino, vestindo um short curtíssimo, um suéter largo e meias vermelhas, enquanto folheava um catálogo com todos os produtos do Beco Diagonal. Passou pela loja da Madame Malkin, da Floreios e Borrões, quando um produto em especial lhe chamou a atenção; era uma corrente de prata com um pingente de uma pedra muito azul em forma de "M".

- É, pode ser meio piega, mas é lindo! – exclamou ela baixinho – Vais ser esse mesmo!

Mia pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e começou a escrever para a loja, requisitando o colar e o pingente para presente, e mandando uma bolsa com vinte e três galeões dentro.

- Vá, Lola! – ela disse para a coruja castanha com manchas brancas, enquanto ela alçava vôo bem a tempo.

- Mia? – chamou uma voz conhecida, a garota se virou automaticamente para a porta do dormitório e abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver quem era.

- Lívio? – ela disse sorrindo, fechando a janela e tremendo levemente devido ao vento gélido que entrara enquanto ela mandava a carta pela coruja.

- O que você ta fazendo? – perguntou ele curioso, indo se juntar à garota em sua cama de coluna.

- Estava mandando uma carta para meus pais. – mentiu, dando um selinho no rapaz – Como você conseguiu subir pela escada enfeitiçada? – indagou ela, percebendo subitamente por onde o garoto entrara.

- Eu dei um jeitinho né? Você sabe como eu sou demais. – respondeu ele sorrindo maliciosamente, roçando seus lábios nos da garota, enquanto um arrepio percorria a nuca de Mia.

Mia puxou Olívio pela nuca, enquanto abraçava o rapaz na cintura e eles se deitavam, ainda se beijando. Mia sentia seu corpo todo tremer levemente enquanto Olívio descia seus beijos pelo seu pescoço; soltou um gemido indignado quando ele parou.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela quando percebeu que ele fitava fixamente a janela.

- Vai nevar. – disse ele sorrindo, e virou-se para encarar a garota embaixo dele.

- E? – indagou Mia erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Olívio deu um longo e demorado beijo na garota, afastando-se bruscamente, enquanto se punha de pé ao lado da cama.

- O que você está fazendo? – indagou ela impaciente.

- Vem comigo – chamou ele puxando Mia pelas mãos. Ela pegou um casaco, apressada, enquanto Olívio ainda a puxava, para fora do dormitório, do Salão Comunal, pelos corredores, até chegarem aos jardins do castelo.

- Não estou vendo neve nenhuma! – reclamou ela emburrada, tremendo de frio.

- Calma! Você nasceu de sete meses por acaso? – retrucou ele sorrindo, fitando o céu esperançoso.

Mia continuava reclamando e xingando baixinho, quando Olívio virou-se para ela e sorrindo pela primeira vez docemente, enlaçou a garota pela cintura e encostou sua testa na dela.

- Mia – começou ele, e Mia pôde ver seus olhos cintilarem de um modo acolhedor; sentia vontade de mergulhar no mel dos olhos de Olívio – Eu te amo... quero você pra sempre do meu lado.

Mia apenas sorriu para o rapaz, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade e gratidão respondiam ao garoto que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos.

- Bom, um passo de cada vez, né? – disse ele sorrindo, enquanto Mia sentiu um pingo gelado em seu rosto; era um floco de neve. Começaram a cair mais e mais flocos brancos do céu, e Olívio abriu um sorriso ainda maior – Você – começou ele, enquanto vasculhava com a mão direita o bolso do casaco, tirando logo em seguida uma caixinha de veludo vermelha – Namora comigo? – ele abriu a caixinha, mostrando um anel de ouro branco com dois diamantes e uma pedra muito azul no meio, a mesma pedra do pingente que Mia comprara para o rapaz.

Ela sorriu, radiante.

- Claro seu bobo! – respondeu ela enquanto Olívio colocava o anel em seu anelar direito – Te amo pra sempre Olívio!

Olívio sorriu, enquanto aproximava seus lábios nos de Mia. Eles se beijaram novamente, Mia sentindo o hálito quente de Olívio e seus lábios úmidos e macios, enquanto a neve começava a cair mais forte.

- É melhor entrarmos. – disse Mia finalmente, enquanto Olívio a puxava contra seu corpo, e os dois voltavam ao castelo, abraçados.

- Torre da Grifinória ou da Corvinal? – perguntou Olívio quando eles chegaram ao Salão Principal.

- Grifinória. – respondeu Mia sorrindo, para o espanto de Olívio.

- Tem certeza? – indagou ele levantando uma sobrancelha; os dois nunca iam para a torre da Grifinória desde o incidente da Amortentia.

- Vamos logo antes que eu mude de idéia! – exclamou Mia sorrindo, puxando o garoto pelo braço.

Os dois passaram pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda, encontrando o salão comunal estranhamente vazio; a maioria dos estudantes fora passar os feriados de fim de ano em casa, com as famílias, restando apenas "Os Seis", como ficaram conhecidos os três casais; alguns terceiranistas da Grifinória, inclusive Harry Potter, uns dois da Corvinal, um da Sonserina e três da Lufa-Lufa.

Mia sorria confiante para Olívio, enquanto puxava o garoto pelo braço, em direção ao dormitório. Parou em frente a porta do dormitório, virando-se para Olívio e sorrindo maliciosamente.

- O que foi? – indagou ele confuso.

Ela sorriu, dessa vez a malícia desapareceu de seu rosto, e seus lábios se contorceram em um sorriso meigo, doce, cheio de amor. Ela o abraçou carinhosamente, acariciando a nuca do rapaz de leve, enquanto sentia Olívio se arrepiar e abraçar sua cintura. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, sussurrando no ouvido do rapaz.

- Quero... – e parou um instante

- Quer? – indagou Olívio ainda confuso.

Mia soltou um longo suspiro, e sorriu confiante novamente, encarando os olhos do rapaz.

- ...fazer amor com você. – completou, enquanto Olívio erguia as sobrancelhas até sua testa quase desaparecer.

N/A: Uaaaaaaaauu!! Qq será q vai acontecer hein??? hein?? Hauhauhauahuahuahauah

P/ Thaty: Queridaaa! Huahuahahha desculpa pela demoraaa!! Obrigada pelo incentivo!!! Sempre fico mto feliz qdo vc comenta!! Brigadão mesmo!

P/ Nash: O muié, c precisa atualiza sua fic logo, to morrendo de curiosidade!!! oO hauhauhahahaha desculpa pelo meu egoísmo, mas tenho CTZ q sua fic sobre o Oliv vai fik LINDAA!!!

p/ Bia: meo, então... c tem q clicar na foto la no fotolog, até sua foto ficar em uma pág vazia, sabe,? Só a foto... daí então colocar o endereço! Se vc colocar o endereço do flog ele nom entra! XP

COMENTEM PLZZZZZZZ


	8. Very Irrésistible Givenchy

VANI: Aqui estááá!!! Hahahah talvez vc vai axar isso um pouco coincidência demais, ms fala pra suas primas q eu adorei elas táá´?? Niver surpriseee te amo lindaaa

THATY: MUITO OBRIGADA por comentar e por ser "dependente" da minha fic!! Fiquei muitíssimo feliz!! Hahah e eu sou dependente dos seus comentários! Obrigada por sempre me apoiar!! Vc vai ter uma surpresa no fim do cap! Hauhauhahahahah bjus querida! Comente sempre! Mil desculpas pelo atraso viu!

NASH: BRIGADÃO por comentar!!! Vcs são demaisss!!! Surpresa pra vc tb no fim do cap! Hahahaha desculpa pelo atraso!!! Amo seus comentárioss!! Vê se atualiza sua fic que to morrendo de curiosidade

Capítulo Oito – Very Irrésistible (Givenchy)

Olívio encarava profundamente os olhos de Mia, as sobrancelhas erguidas de um modo exagerado. A garota não sabia identificar o que aquele par de olhos cor-de-mel diziam ao cintilarem daquela forma; seriam de... amor? Surpresa? Excitação? Ou seriam de... – Mia hesitou por um instante – ...Raiva?

O que Olívio sentia àquela hora Mia não sabia dizer, mas o calor que percorria seu corpo, aquele mesmo que fazia certos lugares formigarem de um modo bom, a faziam ter certeza de seus próprios sentimentos. Cada fibra de seu ser amava Olívio, cada molécula do corpo gritava desesperadamente por ele, ela queria tê-lo consigo, queria envolvê-lo contra seu corpo de um modo que eles se prendessem em um laço que os unisse para sempre...

- Oli? – ela o chamou num sussurro, ainda enlaçando o pescoço do rapaz.

Olívio continuava a encarar a garota com os olhos brilhando numa intensidade louca. Nem ele mesmo sabia o que estava sentindo àquela hora. O perfume cítrico que emanava dos cabelos de Mia se misturavam com o cheiro doce da própria garota, entorpecendo-o por completo; ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer cada parte de seu corpo quando a garota sussurrou seu nome, e estava prestes a ceder ao pedido de Mia, agarrando-a contra seu corpo musculoso, mas pensamentos idiotas não deixavam de assombrar sua mente. Pensamentos dela com Jean, nessa mesma situação. Olívio se perguntava quantas vezes ela e Jean haviam dormido juntos. Quantas vezes essa garota, já uma mulher – SUA mulher – que ele tanto amava, que ele tanto desejava, já não havia sido de outro antes dele. Sentia raiva. Sentia ciúmes. Sentia um certo desprezo por Mia.

- Olívio, o que foi? – perguntou Mia docemente, o cenho franzido, enquanto encarava o rapaz nos olhos.

Olívio soltou um longo suspiro, desvencilhando-se vagarosamente dos braços que envolviam seu pescoço. Mia encarava-o totalmente confusa.

- Olívio? – chamava ela novamente, agora com um certo tom indignado na voz.

O rapaz afundou as mãos no rosto, esfregando os olhos com violência, enquanto se apoiava na parede do corredor.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ela erguendo as sobrancelhas e se agachando para encarar Olívio, que escorregara pela parede e agora se encontrava sentado, os olhos miravam o chão com tristeza.

Olívio piscou lentamente, uma, duas vezes, ainda encarando o chão, e Mia precisou tornar a chamá-lo para ele finalmente erguer os olhos e encará-la.

- Você quer me dizer o que está havendo? – perguntou ela irritando-se.

- Não consigo parar de pensar. – respondeu ele com a voz rouca, os olhos castanhos cintilaram.

- Pensar no quê? – retorquiu Mia confusa e irritada ao mesmo tempo – Olívio, desembucha logo. Se você não quiser fazer, não fazemos, sem problemas. – ela terminou, a pouca paciência que tinha se esgotara completamente, e ela se sentia extremamente magoada com o rapaz, sem contar ofendida.

Olívio tornou a erguer as sobrancelhas daquele modo exagerado.

- Você acha que não quero? – retrucou ele alterando a voz, fazendo Mia pular de susto – Lógico que quero, Mia! Você acha que eu sonho com o quê todas as noites desde o que aconteceu quando você foi enfeitiçada com a Amortentia, hein?! Eu não conseguia dormir, pensando em você! Pensando em como seria se a Emma não nos tivesse interrompido! Sonho com seu corpo, seus afagos, seu carinho! Sonho com seu sorriso, com suas palavras e até com seus tapas! Sonho com você todos-os-dias!

Mia encarava o rapaz, extremamente corada, se de vergonha ou de raiva Olívio não sabia ao certo; ele só queria desabafar, fazê-la saber o quanto ele a queria, o quanto ele a amava, mas a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela não deixaria a discussão morrer ali.

- E agora que você tem a chance de parar de sonhar e ver como é na realidade, você começa a pular fora? – perguntou ela, mais como uma acusação do que como uma pergunta – O que foi? Está com nojo de mim? Por acaso eu mudei? Estou feia? Fala Olívio! – ela dizia tudo muito rápido, a voz erguia-se a cada palavra. Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos. Ela não podia acreditar que Olívio estragara esse momento... Não conseguia entender como ele conseguia fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo e no instante seguinte a mais raivosa.

- É lógico que não estou com nojo! – gritou ele indignado – Mia, você é linda, eu amo você! Amo tanto, que só de pensar que você tenha sido dessa forma de outro homem me dói! Eu fico com ciúmes, com medo de perder, com medo de ser pior, sei lá...

- Perder? Ser pior do que quem? – indagou ela confusa.

Olívio soltou um resmungo discreto.

- Quê?! Olívio, fale com a boca, não entendi nada! – ralhou Mia ficando cada vez mais impaciente.

- Morlevat. – resmungou ele novamente, fazendo uma careta inevitável ao dizer o nome do ex-noivo de Mia.

- O que tem ele? – insistiu Mia ainda sem entender.

- Ora, Mia. Vocês estavam noivos e você dormiu no apartamento dele no dia em que ele te pediu em casamento, e de quebra, ganhou a Taça Européia de quadribol! Vai me dizer que vocês comemoraram dormindo abraçadinhos? – desabafou Olívio com raiva, amarrando a cara depois.

Mia encarou profundamente os olhos de seu amado, logo após aquele desabafo tão sem sentido; e para a surpresa do rapaz, que esperava que a namorada fosse tomar fôlego para a discussão continuar, ela sorriu, os olhos ainda marejados.

- Se você quer saber, foi assim mesmo. – respondeu ela se aproximando de Olívio novamente e sussurrando em seu ouvido, fazendo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha – E sabe porquê não consegui ir adiante com ele? – Olívio ficou em silêncio, encarando a expressão serena no rosto de Mia, expressão esta, que nesses sete anos de convivência ele nunca a vira usar – Porque não conseguia parar de pensar em você.

Olívio franziu o cenho, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver o sorriso lindo que Mia exibia. Ele a abraçou pela cintura, e com um movimento rápido a carregou nos braços fortes, como se fossem recém-casados.

Mia soltou um gritinho surpreso, mas feliz, enquanto ele abria a porta do dormitório masculino com um chute, e a carregava em direção a sua cama de coluna, próxima à janela.

- O que é isso, hein, Olívio Wood? – perguntou ela com uma voz maliciosa.

- To treinando pra daqui a alguns anos quando nos casarmos. – respondeu ele sorrindo, enquanto a depositava com carinho em sua cama, e se afastava um pouco para contemplá-la. Como ele amava essa garota! Cada fio de cabelo fora do lugar, cada pneuzinho, cada ruga que aparecia enquanto ela fazia suas milhares de caretas... A amava como um todo, por completo, e duvidava que amaria alguém dessa forma novamente.

- Oli? – chamou ela sorrindo, despertando-o de seus pensamentos.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso da garota, ficando de joelhos na cama para poder encostar seus lábios de leve no dela, provocando-a como ele sempre adorava fazer. Ele roçou seus lábios de leve nos de Mia, caminhando então para o pescoço, beijando-o com carinho, e sorrindo toda vez que a sentia tremer de leve. Seus lábios foram traçando um caminho para a orelha, enquanto ele a mordiscava de leve, sua mão percorria o abdômen de Mia embaixo de sua camiseta, fazendo a.garota sentir arrepios inexplicavelmente prazerosos. Olívio voltou seus lábios para a boca da garota e beijou-a de leve, aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo à medida que puxava o short da garota para baixo, sendo ajudado por ela, que dobrou as pernas e o arrancou rapidamente. Olívio sorriu ao perceber as mãos de Mia percorrerem suas costas e migrarem sem cerimônias para seu abdômen. Seus dedos se demoraram nas depressões do tanquinho do rapaz, fazendo-o tremer levemente.

Olívio beijava com fervor o pescoço de Mia, enquanto a garota subia vagarosamente sua mão pelo tórax do rapaz, levantando sua camiseta, e arrancando-a logo em seguida. Mia abriu um sorriso satisfeito ao contemplar o corpo do rapaz. Essa obsessão por quadribol valera para alguma coisa, afinal.

- No que você está pensando hein? – perguntou Olívio maliciosamente ao encarar o sorriso de Mia.

- Que sua obsessão por quadribol valeu pra alguma coisa. – respondeu ela sorrindo, mirando o peitoral, o abdômen e os braços do rapaz, que sorriu, e tornou a beijá-la com mais fervor, agora despindo a larga camiseta que Mia vestia, deixando-a apenas de lingerie.

Olívio parou um pouco, fitando Mia como se analisasse cada parte de seu corpo. A garota corou, um pouco desconfortável, mas aproveitou a pausa de Olívio para desabotoar a calça do rapaz, que sorriu e ajudou-a, despindo-se de uma maneira incrivelmente rápida. Mia sentia o corpo de Olívio se arrepiar enquanto ela brincava com o elástico do samba-canção do rapaz e ele tirava-o do mesmo modo brusco com que fizera com a calça.

- Está com pressa? – perguntou ela, divertida, enquanto mordiscava a orelha de Olívio e beijava seu pescoço, bem abaixo da orelha, num ponto estratégico.

Aparentemente Olívio não conseguia responder. Parecia estar em transe com os beijos de Mia. Ela sabia exatamente o ponto fraco do rapaz. Ele tremia e ela o abraçou com carinho, fincando suas unhas nas costas musculosas, despertando-o de seu transe. Olívio sorriu, enquanto Mia ainda beijava seu pescoço e brincava com os dedos em seu peitoral, ele percorreu sorrateiramente suas mãos para as costas de Mia e abriu seu sutiã, de um modo muito desajeitado, enquanto ela sorria e o ajudava a tirá-lo. Olívio tornou a beijar o pescoço de Mia, enquanto ela sentia arrepios percorrerem todo seu corpo. Ele foi descendo, pelo colo, seios, beijando-os com carinho, e desceu seus lábios pelo abdômen de Mia, que ofegava e tremia.

A garota sentia todo o seu corpo quente e trêmulo, e apesar de estar seminua, com Olívio sentia-se tão protegida de tudo e de todos que era como se ele tivesse construído uma fortaleza em volta deles.

Olívio parou seus beijos chegando na aba da calcinha, e fitou Mia como se pedisse permissão para continuar. Ela apenas acariciou os cabelos do rapaz com carinho, o que foi suficiente para ele despi-la por completo, e voltar seus beijos para os lábios da garota, beijando-a com ternura e ao mesmo tempo com um desejo desesperado. Segurou delicadamente a cabeça de Mia enquanto a beijava como se a tranqüilizasse, como certificasse que ela não sentiria dor.

Mia sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, uma lágrima de felicidade, de satisfação e de prazer; quando Olívio uniu seus corpos, agora eles eram um só, fundidos num amor incondicional, em um amor eterno. A garota agarrou os cabelos Olívio, perto da nuca, trazendo-o para si enquanto sentia seu corpo tremer involuntariamente de prazer, uma gota de suor percorreu sua testa e ela sorriu satisfeita.

Olívio se separou lentamente, sorrindo ao encarar os olhos marejados de felicidade de Mia.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou com carinho, enquanto deitava-se ao lado da garota e aninhava Mia em seus braços.

- Maravilhosamente. – respondeu ela simplesmente. Olívio beijou-lhe a testa e observou-a adormecer lentamente, enquanto lhe fazia cafuné.

- Amo você, Mia Chang. – sussurrou ele para a garota profundamente adormecida. Ele sentiu-a tremer levemente e a aconchegou mais perto de si. Como amava sua garota. Sua mulher. Abraçou-a firmemente como se alguém fosse tomá-la de seus braços, e após fitá-la por um tempo, caiu nos encantos do sono.

"... Eu posso sentir você perto de mim  
Quero apenas que esse sentimento seja eterno

Eu quero estar aqui eternamente  
Eu posso ver que você é tudo que preciso  
Apenas esse momento será eterno"

Mia acordou na manhã do dia vinte e quatro com um arrepio de frio percorrendo a espinha. Abriu os olhos lentamente e se espreguiçou, piscando várias vezes para se acostumar com a luz fraca do dormitório. Soltou um longo bocejo e virou-se para olhar o rapaz que dormia profundamente abraçado à sua cintura. A respiração quente de Olívio em seu cangote a fez sentir um novo arrepio, dessa vez não era de frio. Sorriu, beijou a face de Olívio e o cobriu com um pesado cobertor enquanto se desvencilhava com delicadeza do rapaz e se enrolava no lençol, caminhando em direção à janela, sentando-se no parapeito e pondo-se a observar como Hogwarts ficava magnífica no Natal. Nevara muito na noite anterior, pelo menos o suficiente para cobrir todo o campo de quadribol e o gramado em volta do lago, que congelara. A cabana de Hagrid em meio à Floresta Proibida parecia de chocolate coberta de glacê, e pela chaminé saía uma fumaça azul.

- Hagrid provavelmente deve estar fazendo o café. – comentou Mia para si mesma, sorrindo. Hoje para ela tudo era sorrisos, depois da noite maravilhosa que passara com o rapaz que ela observava agora roncar alto na cama ao lado. Parou de contemplar Hogwarts por um instante e seu olhar percorreu o corpo de Olívio, que apesar de ela o ter coberto segundos antes, naquele momento encontrava-se seminu, de tanto que o garoto se revirava e mexia na cama. Mia sorriu. Como o amava! Como se enganara achando esses anos todos que o que sentia por ele era ódio, quando na verdade era um desejo louco, um desejo ardente, um amor contido, reprimido de todas as formas, que agora liberado era o amor mais lindo do mundo.

Mia levantou-se do parapeito, pondo-se de pé e se espreguiçou, deixando o lençol escorregar pelo seu corpo, e caminhou, nua, em direção ao banheiro, sendo acompanhada por um par de olhos cor-de-mel que cintilaram maliciosamente ao observar que ela não trancara a porta.

Mia abriu a torneira da banheira, murmurou um feitiço para a água esquentar e mergulhou na água quente, jogando alguns sais de banho rosa-claro dentro. Fechou os olhos e assim ficou, quase adormecendo novamente, quando sentiu lábios quentes encostarem-se aos seus.

- Oli?! – ela exclamou sobressaltada, abrindo os olhos.

- Quem mais poderia ser? – ele respondeu sorrindo. Mia observou que Olívio tinha enrolado uma toalha em volta dos quadris de um modo não muito eficaz.

- Bem que poderia ser Marcos Flint. – provocou Mia numa voz de fingido desapontamento, enquanto Olívio abria uma careta e beijava seu pescoço.

- Posso me juntar a você? – perguntou ele, já colocando um pé dentro da banheira.

- Hm... deixa eu pensar... – fazia Mia em um tom de quem pensa seriamente no assunto, enquanto desamarrava a toalha dos quadris do rapaz e ele se sentava de frente pra ela, puxando as pernas da garota para ela se aproximar.

De repente Mia ouviu um som que fez seu coração parar de bater por um instante, seu sangue congelar em suas veias e um nó se formar em sua garganta. Ela engoliu seco.

- OLÍVIOOOO!!! – uma voz berrava da sala comunal. A pessoa obviamente se aproximava, pois os gritos se tornavam cada vez mais altos. Ela agora subia as escadas em direção ao dormitório.

Mia sentiu Olívio congelar em sua frente. Ele estava branco como a neve lá fora e balbuciava coisas sem sentido, os olhos arregalados de surpresa e terror.

- Olívio – chamou Mia num sussurro, tão (se não mais), desesperada quanto o rapaz – Olívio! – ela chamou novamente, mas ele estava paralisado com o choque. Ela saiu rapidamente da banheira, se enxugando com a toalha que Olívio jogara no chão, e correu para trancar a porta do banheiro com a varinha.

- OLÍVIO RODRIGO WOOD, ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU?! – berrava a voz feminina, que chegara à porta do dormitório.

- Olívio, responde! – sussurrou Mia irritada para o rapaz, que continuava com os olhos arregalados – Anda, Olívio, é a sua mãe!

- OLÍVIOOOO, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?! – a Sra. Wood gritava estridente, parecia que ela estava procurando o filho no amontoado de cobertas que era a cama de Olívio – NOSSA QUE SHORT PEQUENO! OLÍVIO, MEU FILHO, VOCÊ ANDA USANDO ESSAS COISAS PRA DORMIR? ISSO NÃO CABERIA EM VOCÊ NEM QUE VOCÊ USASSE FEITIÇO PRA REDUZIR!

Mia arregalou os olhos, apavorada. A Sra Wood estava vasculhando em meio às cobertas e amontoado de roupa que ela e Olívio jogaram no chão na noite passada, e se continuasse procurando, ia acabar encontrando as peças íntimas de Mia e – bem, isso seria um bocado estranho para Olívio se explicar.

- Olívio, anda! – sussurrou Mia impaciente, dando uma cotovelada com força no tórax do rapaz, que soltou um gemido.

- Uff!

- Olívio? – a Sra. Wood chamou, virando-se para a porta do banheiro e largando sem ao menos ver, a camiseta de Mia com o sutiã enrolado dentro – Você está aí meu filho?

Mia continuava encarando o rapaz com os olhos faiscando perigosamente de raiva, e ele pareceu finalmente acordar.

- Estou ... ahn... tomando banho! – respondeu ele com a voz um tanto hesitante. Parecia que a mãe poderia ver através da parede o que ele estava realmente fazendo. Olívio continuava sentado, nu, na banheira, enquanto Mia aguardava imóvel enrolada na toalha.

- Ah sim, querido! Eu e seu pai estávamos dando uma passadinha por Hogsmead e aproveitamos para vir aqui e trazer seus presentes. – a sra. Wood falava com o rosto colado à porta, o que assustava terrivelmente Mia. A garota conhecia Helena Wood desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando ela e Emma viraram amigas, e desde então em todas as férias nesses sete anos Mia passava pelo menos uma semana na casa dos Wood. Ela adorava a mãe de Emma, mas vê-la como sogra era uma visão extremamente assustadora.

- Dando uma passadinha. – Olívio balbuciou mal-humorado, e recebeu um olhar fuzilador de Mia.

- Bom, nós estamos esperando você faz duas horas! Já entregamos os presentes de Emma e de quebra conhecemos o namoradinho dela! Rapaz simpático não? – ela disse, desencostando-se da porta do banheiro, e pareceu não esperar uma confirmação da parte de Olívio, mas sim, de outra pessoa.

- É. – confirmou uma voz grave, era o Sr. Wood – Mas fique de olho nele, Oli! Se ele se meter a engraçadinho com a Em, você já sabe...

Mia arregalou ainda mais os olhos, se é que era possível, e fitou Olívio que parecia um pouco menos aterrorizado devido à presença do pai.

- Tudo bem, pai! – exclamou ele com a voz natural.

- Não demore muito no banho! Estaremos esperando no Salão Principal! Temos uma surpresa pra você! – exclamou a Sra. Wood contente, enquanto Mia deduzia que se afastava – Mia, querida, trouxemos um presente pra você também! – a Sra. Wood completou, fazendo as entranhas de Mia darem dez cambalhotas em dois segundos, e seu rosto inteiro queimar de vergonha: "Escutei o que escutei?!", ela pensava aflita, o coração batia acelerado de desespero, os olhos quase saltaram nas órbitas.

- Helen! – ralhou o Sr. Wood.

- Ah, estamos TÃO felizes por vocês dois! – a Sra Wood disse afobada, não conseguindo se conter, ignorando o marido.

- Vamos, Helen, deixe os dois em paz... coitados, devem estar morrendo de vergonha. – ele disse em um tom de censura, mas parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

- Não demorem hein! – ela disse, entusiasmada, enquanto se afastava.

Mia virou-se para Olívio, o rosto púrpura, sua boca abria e fechava, horrorizada.

- Como eles sabem? – ela indagou para o rapaz que sorria sem jeito e se levantava da banheira.

Olívio simplesmente deu de ombros, e enlaçou Mia pela cintura novamente, tirando o nó da toalha, quando foi impedido por um tapa.

- Você está louco? – ralhou ela ajeitando a toalha que agora solta, insistia em escorregar pelo seu corpo – Seus pais estão aí! Estão esperando você lá em baixo!

- E daí? – fez Olívio despreocupado, segurando firmemente Mia, impedindo-a de se desvencilhar – Agora que eles já sabem que você está comigo não vão estranhar se nós demorarmos mais um pouco. – e sorriu divertido, ao ver a careta horrorizada de Mia.

- Olívio NÃO tem graça! – ela gritou estridente, fazendo um enorme esforço para sua toalha não cair – Precisamos nos trocar!

- Ta – disse ele, vencido – Mas antes – e puxou a toalha de Mia, que foi surpreendida por lábios quentes e macios e no instante seguinte, viu-se prensada na parede enquanto Olívio a beijava loucamente, seus corpos colados, um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo...

- Não, Olívio! – ela gritou, reunindo todas as forças de resistências de seu corpo, enquanto grande parte de suas células gritava indignada. Olívio revirou os olhos, desapontado. – Vamos!

Mia o puxou para o dormitório, e foi à caça de suas roupas, vestindo-as o mais rápido que podia, recebendo exclamações indignadas de Olívio, que a observava, e pedia para ela se vestir "mais devagar".

- Ah, Olívio, estou sem humor para suas gracinhas! E ande logo! – ralhou ela impaciente, enquanto o garoto resmungava e vestia uma calça e uma camiseta – Que surpresa é essa que sua mãe falou? – ela perguntou, curiosa, enquanto observava Olívio calçar um tênis.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – respondeu ele sonolento soltando um bocejo.

Mia vestiu seu casaco e puxou um Olívio emburrado pela mão, enquanto eles desciam as escadas para o salão comunal. Antes de sair pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, ela virou-se para Olívio que ainda ajeitava o botão da calça, impaciente, encurralou-o na parede, e surpreendeu-o com seus lábios macios no dele, mas quando ele ia aprofundar o beijo e agarrar sua cintura, ela se desvencilhou agilmente.

- Não é só você e sua mãe que conseguem fazer surpresas! – ela exclamou rindo, e puxando um Olívio sorridente para o salão principal.

- Até que enfim! – exclamou Emma mal-humorada, logo que os dois se sentaram à mesa da Corvinal, com Cedrico de uma cor vermelho-tomate ao seu lado.

Mia reparou na presença de duas garotas idênticas, muito bonitas, de cabelos louros dourados volumosos na altura do ombro e olhos verde esmeralda que conversavam alegremente com os Wood.

- Kahlen, quem são essas duas? – perguntou para a amiga, mas ela apenas deu de ombros, preocupada demais em caçoar de Emma para reparar na presença de duas garotas absolutamente idênticas; talvez mais que os gêmeos Weasley.

- Emma está de mal humor porque o pai dela falou uns negócios sobre ela não se formar em Hogwarts por causa de uma gravidez indesejada. – sussurrou Kahlen no ouvido de Mia, que tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas corou muito ao lembrar da cena de minutos antes.

Mia observou, ainda corada, o Sr. e a Sra. Wood abraçarem Olívio fortemente enquanto ele sorria sem jeito, e lançava olhares encabulados a Mia que simplesmente sorria como se dissesse "Os pais são seus!". Logo depois foi a vez das gêmeas abraçarem Olívio, de uma forma muito íntima – "Íntima demais", pensou Mia emburrada – e darem dois beijinhos no rosto dele.

- Ei – chamou Rogério num sussurro, despertando a garota de uma provável cena de ciúmes. Mia fitou o rapaz e imediatamente concluiu que ele fora tirado à força da cama: tinha os cabelos bagunçados e o rosto levemente inchado – O que aconteceu com vocês dois que demoraram um tempão pra descer?

- Ah – fez Mia revirando os olhos, cansada, mas ficando da cor de seu suéter – É uma longa história, depois eu conto pra vocês.

Kahlen ergueu as sobrancelhas para a amiga, enquanto Mia se servia de um pouco de café.

- E não esquece de contar, também, o que você estava fazendo no dormitório masculino da Grifinória a essa hora da manhã, e com os cabelos molhados, ta? – disse Kahlen em um tom absolutamente natural, fazendo Mia cuspir café em seu suéter.

- Ai ai ai! – fez a Sra. Wood andando energicamente na direção de Mia, e com um movimento da varinha, a mancha marrom sumira do suéter vermelho de Mia, e ela agradeceu, extremamente corada, a senhora baixinha e de rosto bondoso, que para a total surpresa da garota, a abraçou fortemente logo em seguida - Ah, Mia querida! É tão bom saber que Oli finalmente arranjou uma namorada que preste! – ela comentou, emocionada, enquanto abraçava Mia ainda mais forte.

- É... eu... er... obrigada. – agradeceu Mia encabulada, retribuindo o abraço da sogra.

- Olha, aqui está o seu presente! – exclamou o Sr. Wood entregando-lhe um embrulho quadrado, do tamanho de uma mão, e abraçando a garota logo que ela foi solta por Helena – Ah! Mas só pode abrir amanhã! – exclamou ele energicamente, quando Mia fez menção de abri-lo.

- Oh, sim! – disse a garota sorrindo, sentindo um pouco mais à vontade. Pensar neles como os pais de sua amiga era uma idéia muito mais confortável do que como pais de seu namorado, e ela agarrava-se firmemente a essa idéia para não falar nenhuma besteira. Kahlen, Rogério, Emma e Cedrico pareciam estar se divertindo à beça com a situação. Emma, que fora obrigada a apresentar Cedrico aos pais parecia estar se vingando através de Mia.

- Ah, essas aqui são minhas sobrinhas da Itália que vieram passar o Natal conosco esse ano. – disse o Sr. Wood apresentando as gêmeas, que acenaram timidamente para Mia, Kahlen, Rogério e Cedrico.

- É, mas achamos que seria muito chato pra elas ficarem com esse casal de velhos, sem a companhia de Oli e Em, que resolveram passar o feriado aqui, então... – começou a Sra. Wood em um tom ao mesmo tempo insinuante e esperançoso.

- Então as trouxemos pra cá, pra passar o feriado com vocês aqui em Hogwarts, o que vocês acham? – completou o Sr. Wood, abrindo um sorriso quase de súplica aos garotos.

Imediatamente Os Seis trocaram olhares uns com os outros; Emma parecia extremamente aborrecida com a presença das primas, Olívio (que Mia sentiu uma vontade enorme de chutar as canelas) parecia hipnotizado com as duas; Rogério agora cochilava em cima de uma travessa de panquecas; Cedrico sorria timidamente; Kahlen sorria simpática, e Mia parecia extremamente confusa com a idéia.

- Bem – começou ela, vendo que nenhum dos outros amigos nem Olívio abriam a boca pra falar – Acho que não vai fazer mal se passarmos o Natal e o Ano Novo com elas, não é mesmo? – e ela virou-se para os amigos, que simplesmente sorriram afetados. Rogério soltou um gemido alto de dor quando Kahlen lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

- O quê? – perguntou ele assustado; erguendo a cabeça e mostrando o rosto lambuzado de calda de caramelo – Ah, não! – e começou a limpar a calda nas vestes.

- Ele concorda. – falou Kahlen prontamente por Rogério, parecendo levemente irritada.

- Que ótimo então! – exclamou a Sra. Wood energicamente sorrindo para todos – Bom, acho que já está na nossa hora! Juízo a todos vocês! Um feliz Natal!

- Eu digo o mesmo! – exclamou o Sr. Wood com a voz imponente, e os dois desapareceram na neve pela porta do castelo, caminhando até Hogsmead para poderem aparatar.

- Bom – começou Mia hesitante, encarando as duas primas de Olívio e Emma – Vocês se chamam...?

- Tatiana Favalli, mas podê me chamare de Tati! – disse a gêmea que vestia uma saia xadrez dois palmos acima do joelho e um suéter branco; a timidez parecia ter sido levada embora junto com os tios, e agora ela sorria confiante em um tom provocante, o que fez Mia e Kahlen erguerem as sobrancelhas e Emma soltar um muxoxo.

- Eu sou Nash Favalli. – disse a outra gêmea, que quase não tinha sotaque italiano na voz – E vocês são...? – ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente, ignorando as garotas, e voltando-se para Cedrico e para um Rogério agora incrivelmente desperto e atento.

- Rogério Davies. – disse Rogério simpático, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-las. As gêmeas se entreolharam sorrindo, e abraçaram o rapaz de um modo muito íntimo dando-lhe dois beijinhos no rosto, do mesmo modo que fizeram com Olívio. Rogério apenas ficou parado, surpreso pela atitude das garotas que pareceram tão tímidas na presença dos tios, enquanto Kahlen erguia as sobrancelhas e batia o pé no chão, irritada.

- O amasso comeu sua língua...? – perguntou Nash sorrindo maliciosamente para Cedrico, que permanecia sentado, agarrando firmemente a cintura de uma Emma mal humorada.

- Ahn... sou Cedrico. Cedrico Diggory. – cumprimentou ele acenando com a mão, evitando entrar em contato com as gêmeas; Mia achou que Cedrico estava com medo. Se das gêmeas ou de Emma ela ainda não descobrira.

- Ah, sim Cedrico-Cedrico Diggory. – repetiu Nash enquanto Tati ria, os olhos faiscando – Você é muito bonito. Parabéns, Emma. – disse, encarando pela primeira vez a prima, que meramente revirou os olhos e bufou de raiva.

- Pois é, cada um tem o que merece, não é mesmo? – disse Mia interferindo, fazendo um grande esforço para se controlar – A propósito, vocês têm namorado? – alfinetou.

As gêmeas se entreolharam maliciosamente, sorrindo de um jeito desdenhoso.

- É pra isso que estamos aqui, querida. – respondeu Tati abrindo um sorriso maldoso.

Cedrico agarrou a cintura de Emma com força, fazendo-a soltar um resmungo irritado; Kahlen e Rogério fitavam as gêmeas ambos boquiabertos, e Mia trocou um olhar indignado com um Olívio conformado.

N/A: Tati, Nash... não imagino vcs assim de jeito nenhum, mas é q queria colocar vcs na fic como uma forma de agradecimento por vcs estarem sempre comentando, entãããããaaooo ta aí! Espero q tenham gostado! Bjão pra todos, POR FAVOR COMENTEMMM


	9. Uma olhada no futuro

**N/A: (AVISOO!!) ** Beeem gente... espero q vcs tenham paciencia pra ler isso aqui... bom, eu li hoje... qr dizer, entre ontem e hj... "Relatos Marotos" da Lisa Black... bom, é uma fic lindaa... como todas as q essa garota escreve... (q inveja!) pra quem gosta de T/L, eu recomendo!! Enfim, eu tava lendo e me deu uma super idéia pra essa fic... eu vou alternar um pouco entre o presente e o futuro... okay? Tp, colocar umas situações do futuro (qr dizer, nem tão futuro assim, de um ano depois que eles se formaram em Hogwarts) e do presente... doq está acontecendo agora... espero q vcs gostem e q nauh fique mto confuso... valeuzão pela paciência e por lerem essa fic!!

Agora, agradecimentos...

**Kell, Vani, Thatha:** amores da minha vidaa!! To com mtas saudades de vcs!! Mtas msm, sem noção!! Não sei se a kell ficou magoada cmg por nauh te-la incluído nessa fic, ms coloquei agora!! Escrever essa fic é um modo de eu estar sempre lembrando de vcs... das nossas pérolas, doq a gente aprontava na melhor época da minha vida!! É um modo de sempre ter vcs nos meus pensamentos, pq no meu coração vcs sabem q estão guardadas pra sempre né! Bjão pra todas vcs! Amo vcs demais!

**Thaty:** minina, continue escrevendo! Adorei sua fic!! Hahahah soh nauh vou mto com a cara da Belatriz, ms td bem... a qualidade da sua fic supera!! Hahahah obrigada por sempre comentar!

**Nashhh:** queridíssima sobrinha... hahahhaha AMEI vc botando meu nome no meio da sua fic e o Fred e o Jorge interrompendo e falando que iam vir pra minha casa!! Hauhauahuahuahah morri de rir aki na frente do pc! Meu pai axou q eu tava ficando tan tan! Hahahahahaha quase chamou o sanatório... ! valeu por sempre comentar Sobrinhaaa!!!

**Bia:** brigadão pelo comentário!!! Vamos ver oq as gêmeas vão aprontar neah?? Hhauhauhaua!! C conseguiu colocar a capaa?? Sabe oq é... tava pensando outro dia... tem alguns bloggers q nauh permitem..!! daí é outra história... oO huahauha tomara q c consiga! Um bjoo!

Tati: brigadão pelos elogiooss!! Heheheh fiquei mto feliz com seu comentário (huahuahah pra vcs verem, eu fico feliz com tudo, mas fazer oq se minhas leitoras são as melhores do mundoooo???) brigadão mesmooo!!

N/A: quando tiver entre "aspas" é o futuro oka? Obrigada d nv!

Capítulo Nove: **"Uma olhada no futuro"**

- Olívio, não gostei nadinha dessas suas primas! – exclamou Mia emburrada, enquanto subia para a Sala Comunal da Corvinal, com Olívio em seu encalce.

- Ora, se você não se lembra, Srta Chang – retrucou ele irritado, parando em frente ao quadro da Princesa bonita de cabelos castanho-alourados – Foi você mesma quem concordou em deixá-las passar o natal com a gente!

Mia virou-se para encará-lo com uma careta de indignação.

- Senha? – disse a Princesa do quadro com uma voz irritantemente doce.

- Eu nem conhecia elas! – replicou Mia batendo o pé no chão, o rosto adquirindo um estranho tom rosa.

- Senha? – repetiu a Princesa com um leve tom ofendido pelo casal tê-la ignorado.

- Por isso mesmo! Devia ter ficado de matraca fechada! – retorquiu Olívio nervoso.

Mia prendeu a respiração, fuzilando o rapaz com os olhos.

- VOCÊ QUE DEVIA TER FALADO ALGUMA COISA AO INVÉS DE FICAR BABANDO PELAS LOIRAS AGUADAS! – berrou ela a plenos pulmões, enciumada; manchas rosas de um tom mais intensificado apareciam em suas bochechas.

- Senha?

Olívio apenas continuou a encará-la com os olhos apertados de raiva. Sua boca abria e fechava a procura de uma resposta. "Eu não fiquei babando por ninguém!", pensava ele emburrado, enquanto Mia gritava "PELO AMOR DE MERLIM, BOSTA DE DRAGÃO!" e o quadro girava abrindo para o corredor da sala Comunal da Corvinal.

Mia entrou, enfurecida, ainda bufando e praguejando enquanto Olívio permanecia parado em frente ao buraco do quadro.

"Entro ou não entro?", pensava aflito. Estava bom demais pra ser verdade. Parecia que a noite maravilhosa que havia tido com Mia não fora o suficiente pra superar a personalidade no mínimo, esquisita das primas.

- Vai entrar, ou ficar aí parado com essa cara de bobo? – reclamou o quadro.

Olívio bufou, sem saída, revirou os olhos e entrou, encontrando Mia deitada de qualquer jeito em um sofá próximo à lareira. Olívio franziu o cenho levemente. Como ela podia estar confortável naquela posição? Seu tronco estava em posição normal, de barriga pra cima, mas sua cabeça estava inclinada para o lado e suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas e ela apoiava os pés no encosto do mesmo sofá que deitava. Parecia um show de contorcionismo.

Olívio sorriu, um pouco contrariado, sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado do sofá, e pôs-se a observá-la, enquanto ela evitava encará-lo, fingindo estar profundamente interessada no crepitar da fogueira. Ele permaneceu calado; conhecia Mia bem o suficiente pra saber que logo se irritaria com seu olhar insistente e um tanto cobiçoso.

Olívio percorreu os olhos por todo o corpo de Mia... desde as pernas nuas e o short branco mínimo que ela usava, até o suéter vermelho em gola v, e as mechas de cabelo que caia de um modo descontraído e uma tanto desleixado em um dos olhos.

Ele soltou um longo e alto suspiro, propositadamente para fazê-la encará-lo; simplesmente não queria continuar discutindo com ela, não queria brigar com ela... Será que ela não entendia? Será que era tão burra?; ele logo tratou de corrigir o último pensamento, se algum dia Mia sequer desconfiasse que ele a chamou de burra, mesmo que fosse em pensamento, aí sim, eles iam ter uma briga de verdade.

- Está com dor de barriga, por acaso? – ela perguntou azeda, sem sequer desviar os olhos do fogo.

Olívio franziu o cenho, irritado com o comentário sem nexo e totalmente grosseiro da namorada, mas logo tratou de inventar uma desculpa, que ele achou que seria, no mínimo, convincente.

- Não – por incrível que pareça, sua voz saiu naturalmente – Só estava pensando na noite que tivemos.

Ele sorriu satisfeito, ao ver que o tom rosa voltava ao rosto de Mia, mas agora não era pela raiva, e sim de vergonha. Para provocá-la ainda mais, ele continuou a percorrer seus olhos pelo corpo da garota com um sorriso, no mínimo, pervertido nos lábios, como se a despisse com os olhos.

- Pára. – resmungou ela em um tom que ela pretendia sair irritado, mas para sua raiva, ela deixou escapar um sorriso depois.

- Você quer mesmo que eu pare? – ele perguntou com uma voz incrivelmente sedutora, o que fez um arrepio percorrer o corpo de Mia.

Apesar de sua grande força de vontade, Mia não resistiu a uma olhada de soslaio para o namorado largado na poltrona. Grande erro. "Por Merlim, Olívio! Por que todas as suas camisetas têm que ser tão apertadas? Como ele fica lindo com essas mechas de cabelo castanho caindo nesses olhos amendoados... ah, quero mergulhar nesse mel todo que são os olhos dele... ainda mais quando brilham desse jeito...Não Mia, você não pode deixar ele pensar que pode acabar com todas as brigas te seduzindo! Não é assim que as coisas funcionam!", ela pensava desesperada, enquanto os olhos de Olívio faiscavam perigosamente. Ela desviou seu olhar, com muito custo, mas as chamas vindas da lareira não estavam nem de longe, mais interessantes quanto o rapaz que Mia observou pelo canto do olho se levantar vagarosamente, ainda fitando cada parte de seu corpo de uma maneira muito indiscreta.

Olívio foi andando de um modo muito elegante, como um felino, até o sofá onde Mia estava deitada, e parou na frente de seu campo de visão, agachando-se para encará-la nos olhos.

- Você está com ciúmes? – perguntou ele seriamente para a garota, que abriu uma careta em seguida.

- É lógico que estou. – respondeu ela emburrada; Olívio ergueu as sobrancelhas, obviamente não esperava uma resposta tão sincera, achava que Mia ia berrar com ele, no mínimo negar.

- Posso saber por que? – ele perguntou novamente, enquanto aqueles olhos negros cintilaram para ele.

- Ora, não é óbvio? – replicou ela erguendo uma sobrancelha – Elas são suas primas, GÊMEAS, lindas – a cada palavra dita a raiva de Mia aumentava, junto com sua voz, que já era naturalmente alta – Pervertidas, oferecidas, têm a maior cara-de-pau do mundo, vêm te abraçando com a maior intimidade, você, parece que fica hipnotizado com elas, nem ao menos se dá o trabalho de disfarçar, e ainda tem a cara-de-p...

Mas qual era a cara de Olívio, ele não chegaria a saber, mesmo porquê, estava ocupado demais calando a namorada com um beijo fervoroso. Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo quando sua mão tocou as costas de Mia, e ela segurou seus cabelos de uma forma um tanto brusca, mas cheia de paixão. Mia tremeu de leve enquanto Olívio acariciava suas costas, sentia a respiração ofegante do namorado que agora se erguia, sem contudo, romper o beijo, e deitava-se cuidadosamente no sofá junto a ela.

Mia sentia seu peito arfar pela falta de ar, o cheiro de chuva e grama molhada que ela tanto amava emanava de todo o corpo de Olívio, entorpecendo-a por completa... "Por que era mesmo que a gente tava discutindo? Ai, Olívio assim não... olha onde você vai com essa mão! O que era...?! Ah, Merlim, isso ta tão bom...ah, era por causa...- GÊMEAS!" – Mia berrou a última palavra que veio automaticamente à sua cabeça, enquanto ela empurrava Olívio de cima dela com esforço, e o rapaz caia com um estrépito no chão duro de madeira.

- Ai – ele gemeu, levando à mão à nuca e a massageando, enquanto olhava para Mia com um sorriso estranho no rosto – Você não esquece mesmo hein?

- É claro que não. – respondeu ela emburrada, sentando-se no sofá. Continuava a encarar o garoto, que agora se levantava e sentava-se ao seu lado – Olívio, por acaso você já teve algum caso com alguma dessas suas primas? – ela perguntou, tentando reprimir uma careta em vão. Emma havia lhe dito que seus próprios pais eram primos de primeiro grau e que haviam se casado e dado vida à ela e ao "estrupício do Olívio" (palavras de Emma), portanto Mia pensava que na família Wood primo casar com primo não era uma idéia muito incomum.

Olívio encarou-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas, uma careta inconfundível de nojo passou pelo seu rosto.

- O que?!

- Você ouviu...

- Mia, por Merlim, elas são minhas primas! – exclamou ele indignado.

- E daí? – retrucou ela indiferente, mas suas narinas inflaram levemente de raiva que ela tentava não transparecer – Que eu saiba, seus pais também são primos e isso não os impediu de casarem e procriarem!

Olívio franziu o cenho, obviamente se perguntando onde Mia podia ter descoberto tal fato, quando se lembrou de sua pequena irmã com sua grande matraca.

- Bom eles são. – assentiu ele com um ligeiro tom irritado na voz – Mas o caso deles é totalmente diferente!

- Não sei porquê. – replicou ela em um tom indiferente.

- Porque meus pais se amavam! E eu não amo a Nash, nem a Tati! – respondeu ele com certa urgência – Você é tão b...

- Olha lá o que você vai falar. – advertiu ela, tremendo levemente de raiva.

- ...Boba! – continuou ele, como se não tivesse sido interrompido – Não vê que eu só amo você?

Mia encarou os olhos brilhantes do rapaz... Como amava quando ele fazia essa cara de coitado... Não que ele fizesse muitas vezes, pelo contrário, ele era tão orgulhoso que ver o Snape dançar a conga era mais fácil que ver Olívio suplicar por alguma coisa.

- É, pode ser. – disse ela deixando escapar um sorriso novamente, enquanto Olívio se aproximava de seu pescoço perigosamente – Mas ainda vou ficar de olho naquelas duas!

- Sim, senhora! – brincou Olívio batendo continência, e logo começou a devorar o pescoço de Mia, que com a surpresa misturada com a empolgação exagerada de Olívio se desequilibrou do sofá e caiu no chão, sem antes se agarrar na camiseta do rapaz e puxá-lo junto, caindo os dois embolados no chão.

Mia começou a rir, sendo seguida por Olívio, que a abraçou pelo pescoço e beijou sua testa, ainda gargalhando sem parar.

- Só acontecem essas coisas comigo mesmo! – exclamou ela ofegante, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dos braços do namorado, mas era impedida pelo mesmo – Vamos Olívio, me solta, esse chão ta muito desconfortável!

Mas Olívio não estava muito disposto a se afastar de Mia. Ele a sentia se debater em seus braços, mas seus instintos o obrigavam a apertá-la ainda mais contra seu corpo. Ele sentia a pele macia de Mia tocar rosto, e o perfume doce que emanava da garota o hipnotizava. Ele só conseguia pensar em beijá-la.

- Olívio, você me assusta quando me olha desse jeito, sabia? – ela ia dizendo descontraída, mas Olívio não escutava uma só palavra. Só queria senti-la perto dele, abraçá-la... "Merlin, o que essa garota tem que me deixa desse jeito...?".

Ele foi se aproximando devagar dos lábios de Mia, enquanto a garota continuava tagarelando alguma coisa sobre "não pense que vai ser todos os dias..." quando Olívio a beijou. Ele tocou seus lábios nos dela de leve, enquanto ela, ainda surpresa, permanecia estática, preocupada demais em sentir o calafrio que percorria toda a espinha.

- Mia, você tem que abrir a boca. – sussurrou Olívio sorrindo marotamente com os lábios ainda encostados nos dela.

Ela pareceu despertar do transe, e sorriu de volta para o rapaz, mantendo seus lábios perfeitamente colados.

- Não me diga. – respondeu ela ironicamente, abrindo a boca o mínimo que conseguia, mas foi em vão; na sílaba "ga" Olívio aproveitou a brecha para aprofundar o beijo. Sabia que Mia não resistiria. Sorriu ao constatar que a garota agora correspondia seu beijo com fervor, e fazia carinho em sua nuca. Olívio sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo enquanto a garota desviava seus beijos para o pescoço.

"Mia... golpe sujo..."

Mia sorriu triunfante ao ver as pálpebras de Olívio tremerem de leve enquanto ela beijava seu ponto fraco.

- Mia – ele chamou numa voz estranhamente rouca, no que a garota parou de beijar seu pescoço e ergueu os olhos para encará-lo – A menos que você queira fazer de novo, acho melhor parar de beijar meu pescoço... você sabe que... bem, esse é um lugar perigoso. – disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

Mia encarou-o por um segundo, deu de ombros e empertigou-se se encostando ao sofá.

- Tudo bem – disse ela sorrindo maldosamente, enquanto via Olívio abrir uma careta.

- Não era um pedido pra você parar! – exclamou ele indignado, sentando-se ao lado de Mia.

- Ora, você me deu duas opções, achei melhor seguir a segunda! – respondeu ela abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

- Você gosta de me torturar não é mesmo? – perguntou ele com os olhos semi cerrados e um fraco sorriso no rosto.

Mia deu de ombros e riu.

- É engraçado! Você tem que ver sua cara! – replicou ela risonha.

- Ah é? – começou ele se aproximando perigosamente com um sorriso no rosto – Pois cuidado, Srta. Mia Chang, pois eu também sei provocar! – e ele aproximou seus lábios do rosto de Mia novamente, ela sentiu a respiração lenta e descompassada de Olívio em seu pescoço e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, enquanto ele percorria seus lábios pela face enrubescida de Mia, e roçava seus lábios macios no dela de um modo provocante... Mia tremeu de leve quando ele fez movimentos circulares com os lábios em cima dos seus... eram tantas posições para ela beijá-lo... "Não, Mia! Não se mostre fraca, senão ele vai pensar que pode te dominar com essas provocações! Merlim, VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME BEIJAR NUNCA?". Olívio sorriu maliciosamente, parecia que podia escutar os pensamentos de Mia. Encostou finalmente seus lábios nos dela e ia começar a aprofundar o beijo...

- Han, Han! Está bom aí, priminho? – ouviu-se uma voz enojada.

Mia arregalou os olhos, assustada, e instintivamente empurrou Olívio para longe de seu corpo, no que ele se desequilibrou e caiu – de novo – com um baque surdo no chão duro.

- Ai, isso está começando a virar mania. – resmungou ele esfregando a costela esquerda, enquanto se sentava.

- Oh, atrapalhei? – era Tati, com sua voz irritantemente sensual e cínica e sua pose de "colegial-vadia".

- Não, imagina. – resmungou Olívio mau humorado; quando não era a própria Mia quem cortava seu barato, tinha sua "querida" prima.

- Tatiana, como você entrou aqui? – perguntou Mia com uma voz estranhamente calma, mas carregada de cinismo; Se era esse o jogo das gêmeas Wood, Mia não ia ficar pra trás, sabia muito bem ser cínica e irônica quando era preciso, se bem que irônica ela já era por natureza.

- Ora, "priminha" – começou Tati sorrindo maliciosamente – Tive uma certa ajudinha...

- É? – replicou Mia erguendo uma sobrancelha – Posso saber de quem, e o que diabos você quer aqui?

Tati riu, colocando a mão na frente da boca, como uma garota fingidamente tímida ou descaradamente perversa. Mia escolheu a segunda opção.

- Ora, Mia... – começou ela com os olhos faiscando ao observar Olívio abraçar Mia pela cintura e beijar seu ombro – Eu consigo TUDO o que quero. – ela disse cada palavra lenta e sensualmente, dando ênfase no "tudo".

- Ora, pelo amor de Merlim, eu disse a senha! – disse uma Emma impaciente que entrava pelo buraco do retrato com Cedrico em seus calcanhares – Pára de ficar tentando inventar que você tem algum dom especial, sua... sua... – e ela parou, obviamente pensando em algum xingamento apropriado para a prima – sua COISA, que todos sabem que você não tem!

Tati pareceu não escutar uma palavra sequer que saia da boca de Emma; parecia hipnotizada pela presença de Cedrico. Ela o olhava como um lobo faminto olha um cordeiro antes de um ataque, e Cedrico puxou Emma pela mão, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo, tentando se afastar ao máximo da prima maluca; como se não bastasse Nash que ficara no Salão Principal quase se atirando pra cima dele, e agora obviamente ´atacando´ o coitado (mas nem tão coitado assim) do Davies, ainda tinha que aturar outra doida que parecia uma xerox ambulante da primeira.

- Cedrico – começou ela, andando perigosamente na direção dele e de Emma, cuja presença ela preferiu ignorar – Você já pensou em ser modelo...? – perguntou ela mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Ahn.. eu não... – respondeu ele afundando o rosto no emaranhado de cabelos de Emma, que bufou de raiva da prima.

- Pois devia pensar. – respondeu ela maliciosamente, naquela voz cínica – Sabe, o meu PAI é o DONO de uma revista, a "Bruxalinda", e eu sou a encarregada de contratar modelos! Você se daria muito bem nessa profissão! – completou, frisando bem as palavras ´pai´ e ´dono´.

- Você ainda se orgulha em dizer que seu pai é dono daquele monte de titica de coruja que eles chamam de revista? – disse Mia não conseguindo se conter.

Olívio riu; Emma gargalhou exageradamente e Cedrico segurou o riso, tentando ser discreto, mas o barulho (que lembrou muito o de alguém cuspindo alguma coisa) acabou saindo mais alto que a gargalhada de Emma.

Tati virou-se para encarar Mia, visivelmente afetada, mas conseguiu manter o sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Antes ser o DONO da "titica" querida... – respondeu ela forçando ainda mais o sorriso – do que quem a recolhe. Aliás... o que o seu pai faz mesmo? – desafiou ela franzindo o cenho de uma maneira provocativa – Não seria ele o John Chang, que escreve na coluna de esportes...?

- Não. – respondeu Mia tranqüilamente – Meu pai não se chama John Chang, muito menos escreve pra aquele "fim-do-poço-do-jornalismo-bruxo" que é a revista do SEU pai.

Tati ergueu as sobrancelhas e exibiu um sorriso triunfante.

- Ah não? – desdenhou ela, enquanto Olívio revirava os olhos e Emma fitava Mia com um olhar esperançoso "Esmague-a! Destrua-a! Massacre-a! Fale de uma vez!" – Então... o que o seu pai faz pra viver..?

Mia encarou-a com um olhar arrogante, quase de pena, digamos assim.

- Bom, ele é empresário – começou Mia franzindo o cenho, fingido estar pensando seriamente no assunto – E, bem, dono de um time de quadribol alemão... e um búlgaro! – completou ela, fazendo uma careta de quem pensa se não esqueceu de nada.

Olívio revirou os olhos novamente. Francamente, aquilo parecia discussão de duas crianças de sete anos. Ficar contando vantagem através dos pais... De Tati até vai, era normal a prima fazer isso, adorava espalhar aos sete ventos como sua família era importante, mas Mia raramente fazia isso, e pra ter que recorrer ao prestígio do pai pra ganhar uma discussão era porque Tati realmente a estava irritando.

Tati abriu uma careta, visivelmente desgostosa, e limitou-se a resmungar "Grande coisa, o que ele ganha com isso?", enquanto murchava um pouco seu ego e se sentava no sofá, cruzando as pernas e tamborilando os dedos no encosto do sofá, irritada.

Mia sorriu, vitoriosa, e trocou um olhar satisfeito com uma Emma feliz, enquanto Cedrico e Olívio se entreolhavam e reviravam os olhos em sincronia e murmuravam um inaudível: "Mulheres...".

Mia acariciava o braço de Olívio, que a abraçava por trás e beijava seu ombro amorosamente, enquanto Cedrico fungava o pescoço de Emma, parecendo um Pelúcio à procura de algum objeto reluzente.

Vendo obviamente que estava sobrando, Tati levantou-se, bufando irritada e saiu da Sala Comunal pelo buraco do retrato.

- Pra onde ela foi? – perguntou Mia tentando escapar de um beijo de Olívio.

- Sei lá. – respondeu Emma dando de ombros e acertando sem querer o nariz de Cedrico, que soltou um gemido – Ai, desculpa amor!

- Você não acha melhor nós irmos ajudar a Kahlen? – perguntou Mia preocupada. Talvez com uma das gêmeas Kahlen desse conta, mas... e com as duas se atirando – literalmente – em cima do Rogério?

- Não sei... – respondeu Emma em tom duvidoso – Acho que quando ela quer, a Kahlen consegue ser bem.. ahn... assustadora.

- Mesmo assim. – insistiu Mia, enquanto Olívio soltava um suspiro indignado.

- Você quer é fugir de mim! – exclamou ele de repente, enquanto Mia revirava os olhos entediada.

- Não seja bobo, Olívio. – retrucou Mia dando um selinho no namorado – Só acho que, se fosse eu no lugar da Kahlen, ia aceitar a ajuda das minhas amigas de bom grado.

- É... é, você tem razão! – disse Emma energicamente, pondo-se de pé – Vamos, Mia. – e ela puxou Mia dos braços fortes de Olívio, e saiu com passos duros pelo retrato.

- Você acha que a Tati foi mesmo atrás do Rogério? – perguntou Emma, enquanto elas caminhavam pelo corredor do quarto andar.

- Ora, as primas são suas e você não consegue prever uma jogada dessas? – replicou Mia enquanto elas dobravam um corredor aparentemente deserto.

- Que diabos...?! – exclamou Emma abismada.

Mia prendeu a respiração com a cena. Emma arregalou os olhos, e vendo que a amiga ia tomar fôlego para gritar, tampou a boca de Mia com uma mão e empurrou-a de volta ao corredor em que haviam saído.

Encostado-se a uma porta de mogno grossa, fugindo da pouca claridade vinda de uma janela, estava Rogério Davies, aos beijos apressados e urgentes e carícias nada discretas com Tati... ou seria a Nash...?

-...-

Nova York, Junho, Um ano depois da Formatura de Mia, Olívio, Emma e Kahlen.

Mia espreguiçou-se na cama e abriu um dos olhos, visivelmente contrariada, enquanto os raios de sol iluminavam sua suíte e insistiam em bater em seus olhos. Virou-se para o outro lado da cama, tentando enxergar o relógio em cima do criado-mudo; pulou da cama com um salto e um costumeiro grito desesperado de "Ah, não! Estou atrasada!". Correu para o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e se trocou; vestia uma saia branca de um tecido leve, na altura do joelho, e um tomara-que-caia verde-esmeralda, que acentuava sua pele.

- Droga, estou atrasada de novo! – resmungava ela enquanto procurava o outro par do sapato dentro do armário, fazendo uma bagunça geral – Onde foi parar o outro?

- Procurando por isso aqui? – perguntou uma mulher que aparentava um pouco mais velha que Mia, de cabelos louro escuro e volumosos que batiam na cintura, pele branca e olhos excepcionalmente verdes; recostada no vão da porta com um sapato verde de salto de agulha entre os dedos.

- Ah, isso mesmo! – exclamou Mia aliviada indo ao encontro do sapato – Onde estava? – perguntou, enquanto o calçava desajeitada.

- Debaixo do sofá da sala. – respondeu a mulher com um tom um tanto severo – Mia, seria bom se você não largasse seus sapatos pelo apartamento. Sabe, só no banheiro tem três sapatos diferentes seus, todos sem par!

- Ah, desculpe, Rach! – desculpou-se ela apressada, enquanto pegava sua varinha em cima do criado-mudo – Prometo que amanhã eu arrumo minhas coisas!

Rachel meneou a cabeça, risonha, e murmurou um "Toda sexta-feira ela fala isso", enquanto Mia desaparatava.

Mia apareceu dentro de uma cafeteria bruxa muito movimentada devido ao horário; todo nova iorquino que se preze toma pelo menos um grande copo de café antes de ir trabalhar, e como Mia não conseguia funcionar sem cafeína desde os seus tempos de Hogwarts, lá estava ela, na fila para comprar seu habitual expresso sem açúcar.

- Bom dia Dean. – desejou ela para o atendente.

- Ah, olá Mia! – respondeu ele abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha – O de sempre, suponho?

- Em dobro! – respondeu ela bufando baixinho de cansaço.

- Atrasada novamente? – perguntou Dean sorrindo e meneando a cabeça, enquanto apareciam dois copos gigantes de café em sua frente.

- Como sempre! – respondeu Mia sorrindo, e deixando quatro sicles no caixa – Bom, tenho que ir! Bom dia pra você Dean!

- Pra... – começou ele, mas Mia já havia desaparecido – Você também. – completou ele, sorrindo abobado.

Mia desaparatou em um grande salão muito movimentado; bruxos e bruxas corriam para e pra cá; memorandos em forma de aviões de papel circulavam de um modo urgente e um tanto perigoso um pouco acima das cabeças das pessoas; penas e pergaminhos flutuavam atrás de bruxos apressados, que ditavam às penas manchetes de capa de jornal, enquanto outros pareciam "melhorar" as fotos fazendo as pessoas nelas ficarem mais bonitas ou mais assustadoras, conforme a reportagem: estavam na redação do "Nova York Bruxa", o jornal mais lido e conceituado do mundo.

- Atrasada de novo? – berrou uma mulher negra de cabelos muito espessos, enquanto Mia corria apressada pelo corredor, que de um lado tinha várias portas, a maioria delas fechadas, e de outro tinha vários cubículos, todos eles baixos o suficiente para que a pessoa mais afastada do corredor pudesse espiar tudo o que ocorresse à sua volta.

- Como toda sexta, Karen! – gritou Mia enquanto se abaixava para que um memorando em forma de aviãozinho de papel, extremamente apressado, não atingisse em cheio sua testa. Mia começou a diminuir o ritmo quando foi chegando ao final do corredor, onde se encontrava uma imponente porta de mogno, com um pequeno letreiro dourado escrito "Editor-chefe". Abriu a porta com cuidado, espiando a enorme sala pelo canto do olho.

- Chefe? – ela chamou com a voz cautelosa, colocando sua cabeça para dentro da sala – Chefinho, queria me ver?

Não obteve resposta. Mia se arriscou a abrir um pouco mais a porta, sempre espiando com muito cuidado.

- Frank...? – chamou ela, entrando na sala com passos receosos – Senhor Harris?

- Atrasada de novo? – ela escutou uma voz vinda de trás dela e empertigou-se com o susto.

- Chefe, não faça mais isso! – ela exclamou um pouco irritada, enquanto um homem de meia-idade, com algumas falhas nos cabelos extremamente brancos, um pouco mais baixo que ela e com uma barriguinha provida provavelmente de muita cerveja amanteigada ao longo de anos de "happy hours", passava por Mia e sentava-se em sua cadeira de couro de dragão preta, que emanava respeito e fazia Mia se sentir levemente intimidada.

A sala de Frank Harris, editor-chefe do "Nova York Bruxa", emanava importância. Havia dois sofás logo que se entrava na sala, com um tapete de pele de Pelúcio no meio; sua mesa ficava no canto direito da sala, com uma cadeira alta e um quadro de uma fênix logo atrás.

- Seu café. – disse Mia colocando o copo alto de papel em cima da mesa de vidro do chefe, e endireitando-se na cadeira à sua frente., enquanto o mesmo a fitava com um misto de curiosidade e severidade.

- Sempre consegue me convencer com café. – suspirou ele derrotado, tomando um grande gole do líquido negro à sua frente – Essa bebidinha que me faz ficar com um buraco no estômago e dentes amarelos... Você quer acabar comigo não é Chang?

- É claro chefe. – respondeu ela descontraída, dando de ombros – Assim EU viro a editora-chefe daqui não é mesmo? – e sorriu divertida ao observar Frank erguer as sobrancelhas.

- Para isso você precisaria virar editora primeiro. – replicou Frank voltando-se para um pergaminho à sua mesa, e começando a percorrer os olhos por ele.

- E então? – fez Mia, desta vez erguendo as sobrancelhas, um pouco irritada pela falta de atenção – O que você tinha de tão importante pra falar comigo, chefe?

- Você tem uma visita que vai te explicar tudo. – respondeu ele simplesmente, sem nem ao menos tirar os olhos do pergaminho que estava lendo – Vá para a sua sala agora, Chang.

Mia franziu o cenho, confusa. Odiava ficar confusa. Odiava não saber dos fatos, ou pior ainda: ficar sabendo por último. Por isso se tornara jornalista investigativa, por isso se mudara para Nova York um ano atrás. E por isso, com apenas um ano no jornal, estava prestes a se tornar a mais jovem editora do jornal.

- Como é? – fez ela em um tom inconscientemente acusador.

- Como é o quê? – replicou Frank erguendo os olhos para fitá-la de um jeito extremamente intimidador para qualquer outra pessoa; mas não para Mia.

- Não entendi direito... – respondeu ela se controlando, corando levemente – O que o senhor quis dizer...

- Vá logo para a sua sala que você vai entender. – respondeu ele voltando sua atenção para o pergaminho.

Mia bufou discretamente, e aparatou logo em seguida, antes que o chefe se virasse para intimidá-la ainda mais.

Apareceu de repente em uma sala pelo menos três vezes menor que a de Frank Harris, e pelo menos dez vezes menos elegante. Havia uma mesa de madeira, dois arquivos altos de ferro e uma poltrona muito velha, mas de aparência confortável, além da cadeira de couro desgastada atrás de sua mesa. Do lado dos arquivos havia um mural que ocupava quase toda a parede, cheia de fotos diversas, inclusive algumas de Emma e Kahlen, de Mia jogando quadribol, algumas reportagens de edições mais antigas do "Nova York...", além de pôsteres do Pudd.

Mia tomou um demorado gole de seu café, depositando o copo em cima da escrivaninha bagunçada, lotada de pergaminhos, penas, alguns porta-retratos e uma câmera fotográfica. Pegou um punhado de cartas que deixara acumular durante a semana, e começou a folheá-las, de um modo tedioso.

- Conta, conta... – ela resmungava – Ah! – ela deixou exclamar uma exclamação, mal contendo sua felicidade – Uma carta de Emma!

- Certas coisas nunca mudam. – ela escutou uma voz risonha vindo de sua cadeira, que estava virada de costas para ela.

Mia deixou seu copo cair da mesa, tal foi o susto que levou.

- Quem é? – ela indagou desconfiada para a poltrona, se aproximando vagarosamente, a varinha em mãos.

- Ora, um ano foi o suficiente para você não reconhecer mais as amigas? – a poltrona virou-se lentamente, deixando visível uma mulher magra e baixa, de cabelo castanho claros reluzente, levemente ondulado na ponta, e de olhos cor de mel tão familiares para Mia.

- Emma. – ela sussurrou, abrindo um largo sorriso, enquanto duas lágrimas de felicidade brotavam em seus olhos.

- Mia. – respondeu a amiga em um sussurro rouco, os olhos igualmente marejados – Há quanto tempo! – e com um pulo, saiu da cadeira e contornou a mesa para um forte abraço, cheio de saudades.

N/A: beem, sinceramente? Achei esse capitulo muito xoxo... em outras palavras, uma bosta... ms msm assim, gostaria MTO q vcs comentassem, dessem sugestões... eu agradeceria mtoo!! Obrigada àquieles que conseguiram ler esse capitulo chato, mas era necessário para a fic! Prometo q o próximo vai vir com emoção em triplo pra compensar! Hehehe UMA BJÃO A TODAAAS


	10. Mudando de volta

**Capítulo Dez**: _" Mudando de volta..."_

- Vo... você est-tá v-vendo o q-que eu e-estou? – gaguejou Emma com a voz fraca, os olhos cor de mel cintilantes viraram-se para encontrar os de Mia, ela encostou a cabeça na parede, como se a mesma pesasse uma tonelada.

Mia apenas assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos cerrados e a expressão dura no rosto. Sentia-se indignada, usada, revoltada. Queria apertar aquele pescoço do Davies até quebrá-lo... queria afogá-lo no lago, ou cortá-lo em pedacinhos pra servir de janta pra lula gigante. Sentia-se ultrajada e extremamente burra – odiava se sentir burra na mesma intensidade que odiava ser chamada assim.

- Desgraçado... – rosnou Mia em um murmúrio – E eu ainda o ajudei! Como fui burra! – exclamou, abrindo uma careta desgostosa.

- Não acredito que ele está fazendo isso com a Kahlen! – exclamou Emma um pouco mais alto do que pretendia, e logo levou a mão à boca, encarando o olhar de censura de Mia – Será que eles me ouviram? – sussurrou.

Mia espiou pelo corredor, e encontrou Rogério e uma das gêmeas na mesma posição em que estavam dois minutos atrás. Aos beijos urgentes, devorando um ao outro como se fosse o fim dos tempos. Uma onda de raiva percorreu pelo corpo de Mia. Ela fechou o punho fortemente, pensou em contar até dez e se acalmar, mas quando deu por si, já havia saído do corredor onde estava, e andado com passos decididos, fazendo o máximo de barulho que podia em direção ao casal, que nem ao menos se dera o trabalho de parar de se agarrar e perceber a aura furiosa que emanava da garota a dois palmos de distância.

- SEU CACHORRO DESGRAÇADO! NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESTEJA FAZENDO ISSO!! SEU FILHO-DA-MÃE!!! – Mia berrou a plenos pulmões, enquanto estapeava Rogério, que com o susto, acabara puxando uma mecha de cabelo da gêmea, que antes acariciava, de uma forma muito violenta, fazendo-a protestar e gemer de dor.

- BEM FEITO SUA VACA! – bradou Mia, o rosto púpura e uma veia saltando em sua testa – ROGÉRIO COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? E EU AINDA TE AJUDEI A FICAR COM A KAHLEN! CACHORRO! CACHORRO! CACHORRO!– a cada palavra ela dava um novo tapa em Rogério. A gêmea tentava se esgueirar da fúria de Mia, quando foi impedida por uma mão que segurava seu braço firmemente.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – disse Emma com desdém, enquanto cravava suas unhas no braço da prima, que gemia de dor.

- Ei, Mia, calma! – Rogério pedia, enquanto cobria o rosto para não ser atingido pelos tapas da garota enfurecida.

- CALMA UMA OVA!!! SEU TRAÍRA, SEU VAGABUNDO!! SEU COISA! – Mia chegara em seu auge de fúria, e ainda ofegante, tateou nas vestes à procura de sua varinha, achando-a no bolso traseiro, e apontou-a rapidamente em direção a um Rogério apavorado – Você vai ver... – sussurrou ela malignamente, os olhos faiscando de ódio.

- Que escândalo é esse...? – disse uma voz feminina vinda das costas de Rogério – Mia! Você está louca? O que está fazendo com a varinha apontada pro Djé? – Kahlen franzia o cenho, ao mesmo tempo confusa e indignada, enquanto aparentemente tentava absorver a cena: Mia tinha o rosto vermelho e contorcido de inconfundível raiva, enquanto apontava sua varinha ameaçadoramente para o peito de um Rogério assustado; Emma segurava com uma força descomunal o braço da prima, que tinha os olhos marejados de dor.

- Kahlen... – começou Rogério com a voz fraca, lançando à garota um olhar de súplica.

- O... o que está acontecendo aqui...? – perguntou Kahlen confusa, a voz saiu em um fio.

- O que acontece Kahlen. – começou Mia, encarando Rogério com uma expressão de profundo desprezo – É que eu te devo muitas desculpas por ter ajudado um traste como esse a ficar com você!

- Traste? – repetiu Kahlen balançando a cabeça com o cenho franzido – O que aconteceu? Por que você ta atacando o Djé?

- Kahlen – dessa voz foi a vez de Emma de dizer com a voz talvez mais baixa que a da própria Kahlen – Eu... bem, eu e a Mia estávamos descendo pra hm... falar com você, quando encontramos o Rogério e ... bem, ele tava... er...

- Aos amassos com a Nash. – completou Mia prontamente, achava que enrolar a história só ia piorar a situação.

Kahlen olhava para todos os presentes, seu rosto mostrava um misto de surpresa, desprezo e incredulidade. Ela franziu o cenho, engoliu seco, e para a surpresa de Mia, ela virou-se para Rogério.

- Isso... é verdade Rogério? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada.

Rogério a encarou nos olhos, e migrou seu olhar para o chão, assentindo levemente com a cabeça.

Kahlen encarou o topo da cabeça de Rogério com tristeza, e juntando toda a dignidade que tinha, deu as costas ao rapaz e saiu em direção a Torre da Grifinória sem derramar uma lágrima.

- Em minha defesa – começou a gêmea com uma voz enjoada e um tanto maliciosa, como se a situação a divertisse – Eu sou a Tati, não a Nash.

Tati provavelmente se arrependerá de ter feito aquele comentário infeliz quando acordar, já que o mesmo lhe rendeu um grande apertão no braço da parte de Emma, e um feitiço de estuporamento da parte de Mia.

Mia fitou com desprezo o corpo inerte de Tati jogado de qualquer jeito no chão, enquanto Emma retirava seu pé debaixo da cabeça desacordada da prima, não se preocupando nem um pouco quando Tati bateu a cabeça no chão duro de pedra.

Como se lessem os pensamentos uma da outra, Mia e Emma se encararam e assentiram silenciosamente com a cabeça, indo ao encontro de Kahlen.

Mia seguiu para a Torre da Grifinória enquanto Emma procurava pela amiga nos jardins. Seguiu bufando e amaldiçoando Davies pelos corredores, e quando finalmente chegou ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, parou com um resmungo impaciente, deu meia-volta e rumou em direção à Torre da Corvinal.

- Bah, mulheres. – resmungou Olívio passado quinze minutos de silêncio seguidos da saída de Mia e Emma – Estão sempre querendo se intrometer uma na vida da outra.

- É mesmo. – concordou Cedrico sorrindo, enquanto se esparramava no pufe – Essas três em particular, meu Merlin! São piores que irmãs!

- O ruim é quando brigam, daí sobra pra gente! – comentou Olívio rindo, deitado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada sobre um dos braços fortes.

- E o pior é que qualquer palavra que dizemos pra consolar ou apoiar é sempre a palavra errada, na hora errada! Se concordamos, é porque não estamos sendo sinceros, se discordamos, é porque nunca apoiamos, vai saber... – disse Cedrico rindo, dando de ombros.

- Falou e disse! – concordou Olívio se acomodando ainda mais no sofá. Se sua namorada e sua irmã foram ao salvamento da amiga e tiveram a bondade de deixá-lo de fora, ele tinha mesmo era que agradecer a Merlin e aproveitar para tirar um cochilo – não havia dormido _nada_ na noite anterior...

Mas foi Olívio encostar os olhos, e escutou passos duros adentrarem pelo buraco do retrato, seguido de uma aura de fúria que esbravejava sua raiva chutando móveis e sujando tapetes. Tal atitude tão típica e infantil o fez soltar um longo suspiro e abrir os olhos vagarosamente.

Mia se encontrava a três passos do sofá em que ele se esbaldara, e agora gemia de dor e xingava meio mundo por ter chutado o pé de uma poltrona com uma força demasiadamente exagerada. Ele esperou a namorada acabar de xingar Ernesto (um primo de sua mãe que, segundo ela, é inaceitavelmente burro para os padrões de inteligência de sua família) e encarou-a, tentando esconder o riso.

- O que foi? Seu plano de salvamento não deu certo é? – perguntou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha com o olhar divertido.

Mia parou de encarar com um ódio violento o pé da poltrona que chutara, e virou-se para fitar o rapaz que se recostara no sofá e levava as mãos à nuca em um gesto despreocupado, o mesmo ódio se intensificando cada vez mais em forma de um brilho assustador em seus olhos extremamente negros.

- Se você quer saber – começou ela com a voz trêmula, caminhando perigosamente em direção a Olívio, que tentava a todo custo segurar o riso – chegamos tarde demais.

- Ué, por que? O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele franzindo levemente o cenho, enquanto Mia começava a bater o pé no chão, impaciente.

- Ah, pegamos a sua priminha querida, _Tati_ – ela fez uma careta – como ela fez questão de ressaltar, aos amassos no meio do corredor com o Davies!

Olívio ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas seu rosto não transparecia tanta surpresa ou indignação quanto a que Mia sentia.

- Mas já? – perguntou ele simplesmente, enquanto Mia encarava-o com o cenho franzido.

- Como assim, "_mas já_"?! – repetiu ela com a voz esganiçada – Por acaso você esperava que isso acontecesse?

- Mais ou menos. – respondeu ele dando de ombros, se encolhendo um pouco devido à fúria da garota – Conhecendo minhas primas como conheço, elas não iam sossegar enquanto não aprontassem uma dessas... Comigo elas sabem que não iam conseguir nada... O Cedrico tem muito amor à vida pra trair a Em, e o Rogério... bem, apesar de estar namorando a _Kahlen_, ainda era o mais fraco dos três.

- Fraco ou não – começou Mia com a voz trêmula – ele não podia ter feito isso com ela! A Kahlen realmente gostava do Rogério... Acho que ela o amava até!

- Mia, relaxe! – pediu Olívio com uma calma fora de seu habitual – A Kahlen é a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts... Você mesma quem vive dizendo isso! – justificou-se, quando recebeu um olhar furioso da garota – Ela pode ter qualquer garoto só com um estalar de dedos... Menos eu! – consertou de novo, quando a garota ergueu uma sobrancelha com uma careta – Você vai ver, daqui a duas semanas vai estar chovendo de garotos em cima dela novamente... Não que o assédio tenha cessado devido ao namoro com o Djé... Davies! – consertou novamente, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas e afundando o rosto nas mãos – Merlim! Como sou horrível pra consolar as pessoas!

Mia sorriu, mesmo que Olívio não pudesse ver, e largou-se no sofá ao lado do rapaz, parecendo exausta.

- Você tem razão – suspirou ela, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Olívio, e mesmo não estando tão próxima a ele, pôde senti-lo se arrepiar – Preciso procurar a Kahlen. Qual a senha do dormitório da Grifinória?

- Eu vou com você. – disse ele prontamente, levantando-se do sofá e estendendo a mão para a garota.

Mia fitou-o com um fraco sorriso nos lábios, e franzindo ligeiramente o cenho, entrelaçou sua mão esquerda na da direita dele, beijou-lhe a face e disse gentilmente:

- Você está sendo muito gentil, Oli, mas acho melhor Emma e eu falarmos com ela sozinhas. Não acho que ela se sentirá à vontade em conversar com você sobre um assunto delicado desses.

Olívio se arrepiou levemente ao sentir o hálito quente de Mia em seu rosto, muito próximo ao seu ponto fraco (seu pescoço), e assentiu a cabeça, dizendo-lhe a senha (Luzes Encantadas) e beijando a mão da garota antes de ela desaparecer pelo buraco do retrato novamente.

Mia desceu até o terceiro andar, dobrou três corredores, à esquerda, direita e esquerda novamente, encontrando o retrato da Mulher Gorda ao fim do último corredor. Na verdade não tinha muita certeza do que estava fazendo; sua cabeça estava a mil e apesar de reprimir seus pensamentos ruins, ela não conseguia parar de imaginar se um dia Olívio faria a mesma coisa com ela, que Rogério havia feito com Kahlen. Foi despertada de seus devaneios quando a Mulher Gorda do quadro pigarreou alto, fitando-a com indiferença.

- Oh, você de novo por aqui? – resmungou o quadro para Mia, quando ela parou em frente a ele, esperando a senhora acabar de servir o chá a sua amiga Violeta – Ora, veja, Violeta, só porque ela namora o capitão do time de quadribol daqui acha que pode ficar entrando e saindo quando bem entend...

- Luzes encantadas. – cortou Mia secamente.

- Não disse? Não disse? – resmungava a Mulher Gorda para sua amiga, enquanto girava o quadro e Mia adentrava pelo salão comunal da Grifinória bufando baixinho.

Percorreu os olhos pela sala confortável e acolhedora, e encontrou duas garotas sentadas em um sofá, tentando aquecer as mãos na lareira. Ambas estavam tão absortas na conversa que pareceram não reparar na presença da amiga.

- Emma, você não ia procurar a Kahlen nos jardins? – perguntou Mia erguendo uma sobrancelha, fazendo as amigas pularem de susto. As duas viraram o rosto para encarar Mia, e a garota pôde ver que Kahlen não tinha o rosto borrado por lágrimas, pelo contrário, ela demonstrava uma feição serena e sorriu gentilmente ao encará-la, fazendo uma sobrancelha de Mia se erguer involuntariamente.

- Ah, eu fui, mas logo voltei pro castelo... Está um GELO lá fora, sabia? – respondeu Emma encolhendo-se e se esgueirando para mais perto do fogo – E você, onde estava? – perguntou, com um tom inquisidor.

- Tive que perguntar a senha para seu irmão! – respondeu Mia caminhando em direção ao sofá mais próximo à lareira, e retirando seu grosso casaco – Querida você está bem? – perguntou ela, se agachando para abraçar a amiga, e abrindo espaço com as nádegas para se sentar entre as duas garotas, recebendo um resmungo indignado de Emma, que lembrou muito um "Você e essa mania de ficar tomando o lugar dos outros com a bunda!".

- Até que estou. – respondeu Kahlen, sorrindo com o comentário de Emma – Como estava dizendo pra Em, antes ter descoberto uma traição agora, com dois meses de namoro, do que mais pra frente, certo? – e abriu um fraco, mas sincero sorriso.

Mia fitou o fogo crepitar na lareira e se encolheu um pouco de frio; começou a pensar novamente no que faria se Olívio a traísse, e uma onda de raiva percorreu seu corpo fazendo-a corar de ódio só de imaginar a cena: Olívio sendo agarrado por Emília Bulstrode.

- Ela que se atreva! – resmungou ela em voz alta, provocando olhares intrigados de Kahlen e Emma.

- O que? – perguntou Emma erguendo as sobrancelhas – Ela quem?

Mia franziu o cenho, amaldiçoando-se internamente por ter pensado alto, e resmungou um "nada não" em resposta.

- Mia, relaxa. – disse Kahlen gentilmente, abrindo um sorriso bondoso – Olívio nunca faria isso com você! Vocês passaram por muita coisa pra ficarem juntos, e ele não jogaria tudo pro alto desse jeito... Fora que... – e parou de falar, seguiu-se uma longa pausa e um silêncio incômodo, só interrompido pelo crepitar do fogo.

- Fora quê...? – questionou Mia erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Kahlen soltou um longo suspiro antes de responder.

- Fora que, depois de ontem à noite vocês devem estar mais conectados do que nunca, não é mesmo? – respondeu ela lançando um olhar que era ao mesmo tempo malicioso e compreensivo.

- Por que? O que aconteceu ontem à noite? – questionou Emma erguendo uma sobrancelha de uma maneira inquisidora, fitando de uma Kahlen risonha para uma Mia corada até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Nada, Em, é besteira da Kahlen. – Mia tentou desconversar. Aquele assunto já era constrangedor o bastante sem a irmã de Olívio sabendo.

- Ora! Também quero saber! – protestou ela emburrada.

Mia revirou os olhos, irritada e derrotada ao mesmo tempo; com Emma não havia discussão: ela sempre conseguia o que queria.

- Bom, Em... – começou Mia muito corada – É que, sabe... ontem à noite, eu... er... eu e o Oli... bem, nós... quer dizer, não foi planejado, e eu... eu disse que... e nós...

- Pelo amor de Merlin! – exclamou Kahlen irritada, interrompendo a gagueira da amiga, que a encarou com um semblante de pânico – Emm, você é a garota mais inteligente da Corvinal, some dois mais dois! Transfigure um bule de chá em um cágado! Faça uma poção do sono! A Mia e seu irmão desceram _juntos_ para o salão Principal, além de estarem _duas horas_ atrasados! Mia desceu com os cabelos molhados, e com a mesma roupa que vestia ontem! Ou seja...?

Emma continuava parada, com o cenho franzido, encarando uma Kahlen que continuava com as sobrancelhas erguidas e os olhos arregalados.

Mia olhava de uma amiga para a outra, enquanto esperava a compreensão de Emma e sua explosão eminente logo depois que a amiga "somasse dois mais dois" ou simplesmente "transfigurasse um bule de chá em um cágado".

E assim, justo como Mia imaginara, em um ato súbito Emma arregalou os olhos e levou a mão à boca, absolutamente perplexa. Apontou o indicador para Mia, o rosto púrpura, os olhos pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas.

- Vo-vocês... – gaguejou ela, extremamente corada – Vo-voc-cê e me-meu ir-irmão? – e fez uma careta de nojo – N-não acredito...! Me-meu ir-mão... A-aque-quele TARADO! – balbuciou ela, dando um grito na última palavra pronunciada.

Naquele exato momento, o retrato da Mulher Gorda girou e uma figura masculina adentrou correndo pelo salão Comunal, parecendo bastante assustada.

- Onde? – gritou Olívio com a voz estridente, cambaleando um pouco devido à parada súbita – Cadê o tarado?

- Bem na minha frente, seu idiota! – gritou Emma saltando do sofá em que estava para dar um belo tapa no braço do irmão – O que você fez para Mia hein? Por acaso você forçou alguma coisa..? Ah, se o papai e a mamãe souberem... você está morto, entendeu? MORTO!

Olívio franziu o cenho, seu rosto mostrava uma expressão de absoluto desentendimento, enquanto ele desviava dos tapas da irmã. Aquilo já estava começando a incomodá-lo. Parecia que pequenas fadas mordentes estavam a mordê-lo... pequeninas sim, e mesmo que não chegassem a machucar, eram bastante irritantes.

- Você enlouqueceu de vez, seu projeto de anão? – retrucou ele, dando um peteleco na testa da irmã – Do que ela tá falando? – perguntou, erguendo o olhar e encontrando um pedido de desculpas mudo vindo dos olhos de Mia.

Olívio arregalou os olhos para a namorada, e depois voltou seu olhar para a figura irritada, a três palmos abaixo de sua cabeça.

- Mia, você não...? – começou ele hesitante, uma nota de pânico na voz.

- Er, na verdade, fui eu Olívio. – disse Kahlen sorrindo timidamente – Culpada! – e ergueu um braço no ar.

Olívio arregalou os olhos ainda mais (se é que era possível), mas logo a feição de seu rosto se tornou um misto de arrogância e ameaça.

- Bom, quanto ao papai e a mamãe me matarem, estou livre, pois eles já _sabem_ seu duende fofoqueiro. – começou ele com desdém – Agora, não é porque eu e Mia _fizemos_ –

- Mia e eu. – corrigiu Mia revirando os olhos.

- Não é porque EU e MIA fizemos – repetiu Olívio ignorando completamente a namorada – que você tem o _direito_ de fazer também, ouviu?

Olívio realmente conseguia ser bem infeliz em alguns dos seus comentários, Mia pensou, enquanto observava a reação óbvia vinda da amiga. Emma inflou o peito. Seu rosto estava púrpura de raiva. Ela estreitou os olhos e puxou o máximo de ar que conseguia para dar uma resposta apropriada ao irmão.

- SEU HIPÓCRITA ARROGANTE!! EU NÃO TENHO O QUÊ???? O _DIREITO_ - sua voz se tornou mais trêmula e estridente – DE FAZER O QUE EU QUISER COM _MEU_ NAMORADO??? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA DETERMINAR OS MEUS DIREITOS?

- Sou seu irmão, oras! – retorquiu ele com uma careta – E como tal, você devia ao menos me escut –

- EU NUNCA VOU PEDIR CONSELHOS SEUS!! – vociferou ela em resposta – AINDA NÃO DESCOBRI O QUE MIA ESTÁ FAZENDO COM VOCÊ! VOCÊ É UM PERDEDOR QUE SE ACHA O TAL SÓ PORQUE É O CAPITÃO DE QUADRIBOL DA GRIFINÓRIA! ALIÁS, NEM MOTIVOS PARA SE ACHAR VOCÊ TEM! NUNCA GANHOU AQUELA TAÇA NOS SEIS ANOS QUE VOCÊ JOGA NO TIME!! ANTES DE O POTTER VIRAR APANHADOR, NEM GANHAR UM _JOGO_ VOCÊ GANHAVA! SABE DE UMA COISA OLÍVIO? EU TENHO _PENA_ DE VOCÊ! TENHO AINDA MAIS PENA DA MIA, QUE TEM QUE TE SUPORTAR, SEU RETARDADO, ARROGANTE, HIPÓCRITA E PERDEDOR! – ela berrou as últimas palavras com os olhos marejados e saiu pelo buraco do retrato da Sala Comunal da Grifinória pisando com passos duros, deixando um Olívio com misto de raiva e mágoa nos olhos brilhantes, que ainda encaravam o túnel pelo qual a irmã havia desaparecido.

Mia trocou um olhar assustado com Kahlen, que assentiu a cabeça e como se combinassem por pensamentos, Kahlen saiu pelo buraco do retrato ao encalce de Emma, enquanto Mia fitava Olívio sem saber o que fazer. Tinha medo de usar as palavras; qualquer uma poderia fazer o namorado explodir.

- Oli – chamou, com a voz rouca e cautelosa.

Olívio parou de fitar o buraco do retrato pelo qual Emma saíra e passou a fitar seus próprios pés, seus cabelos caíam por seus olhos de modo a escondê-los de Mia.

- Oli, escuta – disse Mia, enquanto se aproximava do rapaz e tocava seu ombro gentilmente – você sabe que Emma não quis dizer aquilo. Ela estava com raiva, falou sem pensar, ela queria te atingir.

Mia continuava com a mão no ombro esquerdo de Olívio, enquanto encarava firmemente o rosto do rapaz, que estava virado de lado.

- Oli – chamou, enquanto segurava o rapaz pelo rosto e virava-o delicadamente para encará-lo nos olhos, mas ele não ergueu o olhar, continuou a fitar o chão, mesmo que seu rosto estivesse virado em direção de Mia, simplesmente não conseguia encará-la.

- Sabe – continuou ela – Emma é a garota mais inteligente que já conheci. A mente mais brilhante da Corvinal. Às vezes me irrita o fato de ela estar sempre certa. – Olívio soltou um muxoxo desdenhoso, como se concordasse – Mas, talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida, Emma não somente estava errada: ela estava _completamente errada_. Você por vezes pode ser arrogante ou hipócrita – Olívio soltou um riso irônico, ainda fitando o chão com intensa curiosidade – mas definitivamente, você não é um perdedor! Afinal de contas, você está comigo não está? – disse ela, sorrindo divertida enquanto Olívio permanecia calado.

Um incômodo silêncio prosseguiu, sem que Mia pudesse pensar em mais nada para animar o rapaz. Ela acariciou os cabelos dele, tirando as mechas que caiam sobre seus olhos carinhosamente.

- Por que você me escolheu afinal? – ele disse de repente, voltando seus olhos para encarar os de Mia pela primeira vez – Você era noiva de um jogador de quadribol rico, famoso e alvo de desejo de muitas garotas. Por quê? Por que você largou ele pra ficar comigo? Eu, que nunca ao menos ganhei um estúpido campeonato de escola! Eu, que como você mesma disse, sou um trasgo estúpido e burro, e como minha _querida_ irmã fez questão de ressaltar, também um perdedor arrogante e hipócrita. – ele desabafou com a voz trêmula, cheia de mágoa.

Mia sabia que aquelas palavras não eram pra ela; que aquela raiva e mágoa que ele sentia não eram dela. Simplesmente tinha que compreender que Olívio precisava desabafar e que ela era a única pessoa num raio de vinte metros, além de ser a namorada dele; ou seja, ela teria que combater seu mau-humor com um pouco de... _bom_ humor.

- Por que escolhi você? – repetiu, franzindo o cenho como se esforçasse para encontrar um bom motivo – Que pergunta óbvia, Wood. Porque você é gostoso e bom de cama, lógico.

Olívio não conteve um sorriso.

- Ah, é claro. Porque mais seria?

Mia sorriu.

- Talvez – sussurrou ela no ouvido de Olívio, enlaçando seu pescoço e acariciando os cabelos próximos à nuca – talvez seja seu jeito meio neurótico e estressado, a maneira como você fala de quadribol, com tanta paixão... talvez seja o jeito como você ergue as sobrancelhas desse jeito arrogante e magnífico que só você sabe fazer... – ela sentiu os pêlos na nuca de Olívio se eriçarem, e o seu corpo se arrepiar – Talvez seja o jeito como você come feito um sobrevivente de guerra depois de um treino, roubando metade da comida do meu prato... Talvez seja o jeito como você não pára um segundo de se mexer quando dorme, pegando todo o cobertor pra você... Talvez seja o seu jeito de fazer um barulho idêntico aos guinchos de um porquinho quando você tenta rir com a boca cheia... – Olívio riu – Talvez... – ela migrou seus lábios para a outra orelha de Olívio, não sem antes roçar lentamente seus lábios no dele, sorrindo ao sentir um arrepio percorrer o corpo do amado – Talvez seja porque você é a peça que faltava pra eu completar o quebra-cabeça que é a minha vida. Sem você eu sou apenas uma figura incompleta, sem sentido.– ela abraçou Olívio firmemente, recostando sua testa nos ombros do rapaz, que lentamente abraçou sua cintura e beijou sua face carinhosamente.

Mia sentiu a respiração quente e ruidosa de Olívio próxima a seu pescoço, provocando-lhe arrepios na espinha.

- Obrigado. – sussurrou ele com a voz rouca.

A garota apenas sorriu, encarando o rapaz enquanto acariciava os seus cabelos.

- Eu te amo demais. – sussurrou ela de volta com carinho – Não se preocupe, Emma logo voltará a falar com você.

Olívio fez uma careta, enquanto beijava a face vermelha de Mia.

- Quem disse que _eu_ quero voltar a falar com ela depois de tudo o que ela me disse?

- Ora Olívio – começou a garota gentilmente – você se faz de durão, mas no fundo, no fundo, tem um coração mais mole do que pudim de abóbora.

O rapaz fez uma careta, mas logo deixou escapar um sorriso.

- É mesmo? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha de um modo extremamente cômico, fazendo Mia rir – Quer dizer então que você gosta do meu coração de pudim? – ele beijou o pescoço de Mia de uma maneira provocante, enquanto a conduzia lentamente de volta ao sofá da Sala Comunal.

Mia sorriu, agarrando os cabelos na nuca do rapaz.

- Não. – sussurrou ela no ouvido de Olívio, e ela o sentiu estremecer – Prefiro sua risada de porquinho.

Olívio sorriu, e eles se encararam demoradamente até a garota o puxar para ele deitar-se com ela no sofá mais próximo à lareira. Ele abriu os braços e a aconchegou próxima ao seu peito, enquanto seus lábios encontravam-se com os dela.

Mia apoiou sua testa no peitoral de Olívio e sorriu, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos. Finalmente... estavam juntos. Finalmente aquele homem era dela, e de mais ninguém. Perdera a conta de quantas noites passara acordada pensando nele, ou quando conseguia pegar no sono, seus sonhos a conduziam para o rapaz, mesmo que ele estivesse com corpo de bode. Mia fez uma careta e riu sozinha ao lembrar-se do pesadelo.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

Mia abrira a boca para responder mas naquele momento eles escutaram um barulho semelhante ao de alguém que bate na janela.

"Bater na janela? Mas estamos em uma das torres mais altas do castelo!" – pensou Mia aflita, e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Olívio levantou-se de um salto (quase a derrubando no chão com o movimento brusco) e se dirigiu à enorme janela da torre.

- Ah, é só uma coruja – disse ele abrindo a janela para a coruja parda entrar e depositar um pacote no colo de Mia. Tão logo a ave alçou vôo e Olívio fechou a janela rapidamente. Flocos de neve caiam lá fora.

- O que é isso? – perguntou ele sentando-se no sofá junto a ela – Quem foi que te mandou? – uma nota de ciúmes na voz.

Mia continuava encarando o embrulho com um sorriso dançando nos lábios, para aumentar ainda mais o ciúmes de Olívio.

- Esse presente não é pra mim. – respondeu ela, erguendo olhar para encará-lo e estendendo o pacote para o rapaz – Feliz Natal, meu porquinho.

Olívio abriu um enorme sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto se contorcia em uma careta pelo apelido carinhoso.

- O que é? – perguntou ele curioso ao rasgar o papel vermelho e encontrar uma caixa de veludo azul.

- Abra, oras!

Ele abriu e alargou o sorriso. Ergueu os olhos para encarar os da garota, que brilhavam de excitação.

- E aí? Gostou?

- Mas, não é a mesma...? – começou ele retirando o colar prata com o pingente de uma safira azul em forma da letra "M" de dentro.

- ...Pedra? – completou Mia olhando automaticamente para a aliança em seu anelar direito com a mesma safira azul marinho – Por incrível coincidência, é sim!

Olívio olhou demoradamente a corrente que se encontrava entre os seus dedos, e logo seus olhos encontraram o pingente novamente.

- Quer dizer – começou uma Mia extremamente constrangida à sua frente, e ele ergueu por um instante seus olhos de seu presente para encará-la – Eu vou entender perfeitamente se você não quiser usá-la, sabe? Você pode guardar no seu quarto, sei lá... Se você achar ele meio feminino, ou um tanto... possessivo.

Olívio riu com o nariz, fazendo Mia dar uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Você está louca? – disse ele colocando o colar envolta de seu pescoço – Se esse colar é possessivo, esse anel que te dei é uma cela de prisão!

Mia franziu o cenho, claramente confusa.

- Cela de prisão? Por que?

Olívio apenas abriu um sorriso maroto, enquanto beijava lentamente os lábios de Mia.

- Você vai descobrir. – sussurrou ele entre os lábios da garota.

----------------------------

Nova York...

- Não acredito! – Mia exclamou, entre risos, enquanto uma Emma ofegante bebericava uma taça de vinho.

- Pois pode acreditar! – respondeu ela, quase engasgando com a bebida – Tati e Nash estão de casamento marcado... Aliás, quando souberam que eu viria te encontrar aqui, me pediram pra convidá-la para o casamento.

Mia e Emma almoçavam em um daqueles restaurantes chiques de Manhattan, que possuíam uma área exterior, como uma varanda estendida, uma grade que dava direto para as calçadas da "_Big Apple" _cercada de arranjos florais.

- Elas vão se casar... juntas? – perguntou Mia erguendo as sobrancelhas; Emma apenas assentiu sorrindo – E quem são os coitados?

- Aí é que está o cúmulo da esquisitice – disse Emma alargando o sorriso – Fred e Jorge Weasley.

- O quê? Os gêmeos Weasley? Nossa, isso não é... ?

- Extremamente bizarro e incompreensível? – completou Emma balançando a cabeça como se concordasse com suas próprias palavras – Foi o que eu achei também.

- Eu só ia dizer "estranho", mas se você quis pôr dessa forma... – disse Mia risonha.

Emma sorriu, mas seu sorriso foi murchando de seu rosto à medida que continuava encarando a amiga.

- Então, você vai? – perguntou ela cautelosamente. Mia apenas continuou encarando seu prato, absolutamente concentrada em fazer uma azeitona girar em círculos.

- Não sei Em. – respondeu Mia pesarosa – Pra ser bem sincera não acho que eu seja de muita utilidade de volta à Londres.

- Mas Dumbledore acha que você é! – retorquiu ela com um semblante de desespero na voz – Se você não fosse importante, ele não me mandaria até aqui pra te chamar, mandaria? – Mia continuou encarando seu prato com profundo interesse, enquanto Emma começava a se irritar – Mia, por Merlim, Cedrico está _morto_! – sua voz embargara-se com a menção do nome do rapaz, lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos e ela parecia incapaz de continuar.

Mia ergueu seus olhos para a amiga que enxugava as lágrimas em um lenço branco. Sentiu um aperto enorme no peito ao ver Emma naquele estado. Sabia o quanto ela amara Cedrico, o quão bom ele fora pra ela. Mas sabia também que não podia voltar. Voltar para Londres significava encontrar Olívio depois de um ano inteiro longe dele. Depois de tudo que ela passou, encarar novamente aquele par de olhos cor de mel que ela tanto amava, que tanto insistia em persegui-la em seus sonhos, seria uma tortura que ela não estava disposta a sofrer.

- Emm, eu realmente sinto muito pelo Ced. – começou ela tristemente – Mas não posso voltar. Eu estou com uma vida nova aqui. Tenho um emprego, um apartamento bonito, e principalmente – ela encarou os olhos cintilantes de Emma, idênticos aos de Olívio – Estou longe do seu irmão.

Emma pareceu extremamente irritada com a resposta da amiga.

- Ora, que criancice! – ralhou ela – Você vai deixar de ajudar Dumbledore, de entrar pra Ordem da Fênix, e principalmente de ser promovida no "Nova York Bruxa" só pra não ter que encontrar com meu irmão? Ora, Mia, você me desculpa, mas isso simplesmente é estupidez!

Mia encarava a face irritada de Emma enquanto seu cérebro tentava processar toda aquela informação junta. Promovida no "Nova York Bruxa"? E desde quando largar o emprego e mudar de país faz alguém ser promovido?

- Emma, que história é essa de eu ser promovida no jornal? – questionou ela com o cenho franzido.

- Ora, por acaso o tio Frank não te contou nada sobre sua missão? – retorquiu ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Mia continuou confusa e um tanto desconfortável. Era extremamente estranho para ela escutar Emma chamar seu chefe de "tio Frank".

- Não, seu tio não me contou absolutamente nada. – respondeu ela com um tom de mágoa na voz.

- Bem, você é a responsável pelo jornalismo esportivo no jornal, certo? – Mia assentiu, não sem antes soltar um grosseiro "E daí?" – Bem, – continuou Emma lançando um olhar reprovador à amiga – E a sua amiga, Rachel Pearl, é repórter investigativa. Dumbledore e eu conversamos com o tio Frank e ele achou a idéia de ter uma correspondente internacional lhe passando notícias fresquinhas de Voldemort extremamente interessante. Você e a Pearl vão para a Inglaterra disfarçadas; como se fossem cobrir a Taça Européia de Quadribol, quando na verdade, você trabalhará pra Ordem ao mesmo tempo em que colhe informações para o jornal, e a sua amiga escreve as reportagens. No final, se tudo der certo, você será promovida a editora e voltará para Nova York, mas se não der, continuará em Londres como correspondente. De um jeito ou de outro você sairá ganhando. O que acha?

Mia respirou fundo, absorvendo tudo o que Emma lhe dissera. Aquela era uma oportunidade única, não poderia desperdiçar.

- Tudo bem Emm. – respondeu finalmente – Eu volto para Londres.

- Ótimo. – respondeu Emma sorrindo triunfante – Daí você também poderá ir ao casamento das gêmeas e me salvar da minha família maluca.

- Emma, de jeito nenhum! – retrucou ela – Não vou ao casamento da Nash e da Tati nem que me lancem a Impérius!

- Ah vai sim! – retorquiu ela com um sorriso maligno nos lábios – Se você não for, não vai ficar sabendo de quem Kahlen está noiva!

- O quê? Noiva?

Emma sorriu triunfante.

- Me encontre na plataforma B-norte do aeroporto às nove da manhã, amanhã! – e desaparatou.

MAIS UM AVISO! (hahah isso está começando a ficar irritante não?)

**N/A:** gente... realmente esse capítulo ficou cheio de enigmas não é? Mil desculpas pela demora, mas a partir do prox capitulo as coisas ficaram cada vez mais confusas.. uarghh... piorei!! O tempo que **a história será narrada será somente o futuro, e as partes de Hogwarts aparecerão como lembranças,** colocarei apenas as partes que acho que são as mais importantes, okay? Qualquer duvida me mandem através de coments, que ficarei muito feliz em responder!! Desculpa mesmo o atraso! Muito obrigada por lerem essa fic, e obrigada pelos comentários..!!

RFC´s: lindass!! Saudades imensas de vcs e das nossas aventuras, pérolas, cagadas... saudades mesmooo!!! Rach, vc vai voltar cmg pra Inglaterra (err, no caso, ir) e vai ter uma surpreeesa hhoohoohohohohohohh!!! Me aguardem! A vani ta viúva e a Thata ta com alguém muuuuito melhor q o davies! Hahahah qr dizer, alguém que eu acrsdito ser mais ou menos parecido com o gabi... hahahah espero q vc goste dele thatha! amo vcs!!

**Tati: **primeiramente, obrigada por comentar tantooo! Nossa, fiquei mto feliz!! Obrigadão mesmo, por todos os pedidos de atualiza, me senti muito importante (hahahah)! Acho que suas dúvidas não foram todas esclarecidas nesse cap neh? Bem, Olívio e Mia não estão mais juntos, como você pôde observar... Ced morreu, e Kahlen está noiva de alguém realmente misterioso... quem será? Hhahahahah Fora que deu pra entender (será que deu?) que Mia esconde um segredo e que o rompimento com Oli não foi lá os dos mais legais... PPp hahahaha tive uma idéia supimpa pra essa fic!! Por favor não deixe de ler e comentar ta? Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio!

**Thaty Brown: **hahahahaha você casar muiééé!!! Huahuahuahau Gostou? Eu sei q a Nash deve ter amaaado com ctz!! Hahahah Obrigada por todos os comentários, todos os pedidos de atualiza, todas as ameaças, as chantagens... hehehehe obrigada por todo o seu apoio! De coração! Bjão! Espero q tenha gostado do cap!

**Nash: **Bom, você, né sobrinha, ash q nem preciso falar nada!! Hahahaha ta sempre aqui comentando e apoiando e (qse nunca) atualizando a five Years, aquela fic maravilinda q eu amo e q to morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o final... Obrigada pelo apoio constante Nash! Obrigada mesmo! Heheheh quanto ao casamento, só tenho a te dizer uma coisa: gostoooooooooou nééée? Hauhauhauhahua

**Livy Malfoy: **obrigada pelos comentários! Adoooro a sua fic!!

**Susan Wood: **seu francês está ótimo! Hahahahaha obrigada pelos elogios..!! noossa, ficou horas lendo? Não sabe como isso me deixa feliz!! Obrigada mesmo!

**Fê FtLouie Wood: **primeiramente, amo a 5 years, de verdade... segundo, obrigada por comentar... terceiro: atualizaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

**Luisa (--): **Obrigada por ler a fic, fiquei mto feliz por vc ter gostadoo!! sim, o Oli é lindo d+ não é? Qr dizer, não sei se to escrevendo de um jeito q está fugindo da personalidade dele... esse é meu maior medo sabe? Obrigada por comentar! Bjus!

**Ligia Saraiva Melo: **Obrigada!!! a continuação tardou, mas veio!!!

**Erika Fernand aDa silva Arruda: **hahahah obrigada!! Essa era minha intenção... não queria que ficasse uma NC, mas tb não queria q ficasse sem sal... obrigada pelo comentário! Bjão!

Obrigada mesmo à todos os comentários, pedidos de atualiza, chantagens emocionais, ameaças etc!! Adoro vcs de coração! Obrigada por comentarem...!! Bjããõ !


	11. Promessa

Capítulo Onze: "Promessa"

Mia aparatou para o apartamento que dividia com Rachel, a cabeça pesando uma tonelada com toda aquela informação. Iria voltar para a Inglaterra depois de um ano... Voltar... Um sorriso nostálgico se abriu em seus lábios.

Para alguns, um ano pode parecer pouco tempo, alguns "um ano" realmente podem parecer poucos dias de tão rápido que passam; mas aquele ano custara a passar para Mia.

Ela levou as mãos automaticamente à barriga, e mordeu o lábio inferior em sinal de aflição. Abriu a porta de seu quarto e encontrou seu armário vazio e com as portas abertas; havia uma grande mala de viagem ao pé da cama de casal.

- Pronto! Acabei de fazer as minhas malas! – exclamou Rachel ofegante. Mia virou-se automaticamente para a porta do quarto, encontrando a amiga encostada na porta – Já fiz as reservas no hotel e o Frank nos mandou as passagens. Agora, é só esperar!

- Você já sabia disso tudo? – perguntou Mia com a voz fraca, encarando as orbes verde-esmeralda de Rachel.

- Há muito tempo. – respondeu ela simplesmente, sentando-se na cama de casal da amiga.

- E por que não me falou nada? – perguntou Mia indignada.

- Ora, se eu tivesse te adiantado alguma coisa, você voltaria para a Inglaterra? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas de um modo inquisidor – Então, querida. Foi melhor assim. Finalmente vou conhecer Londres! Já estava meio cansada da "Big Apple" aqui.

Rachel começou a folhear distraidamente um livro de capa dura azul que se encontrava na cama de Mia, enquanto a mesma continuava em pé parada, absorta em seus próprios pensamentos. Voltar... Rever Olívio... Se ele soubesse... Como reagiria?

Levou as duas mãos à barriga de um modo protetor, enquanto algumas lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

- Uau Mia! – a mulher rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas nas vestes, enquanto Rachel erguia seu olhar do caderno para a amiga – Você nunca tinha me dito que o Wood era tão... tão... GATO!

- Acho que me esqueci de mencionar isso. – ela respondeu sorrindo, e voltou-se curiosa para o caderno azul nas mãos da amiga. Era o álbum de fotografias de Hogwarts.

- Nossa, e esse uniforme vermelho... hm... que sexy! – exclamou Rachel enquanto Mia apertava os olhos para ver melhor a foto.

Olívio estava no meio do campo de quadribol apertando a mão de Davies; o capitão da Corvinal parecia muito aborrecido com alguma coisa, enquanto Olívio parecia muito aliviado.

Mia respirou fundo, soltando um longo suspiro em seguida. Lembrava-se muito bem desse dia...

----------------------------

- Olívio, por Merlim! Você quer me fazer o favor de relaxar um pouco? Já está me irritando!

Era madrugada de sexta-feira que antecederia o jogo de quadribol entre a Grifinória e a Corvinal e Olívio continuava andando de um lado para o outro no dormitório masculino, vestindo apenas um samba-canção. Arriscava uma vez e outra um olhar suplicante para uma Mia irritada sentada em sua cama envolta em um lençol de linho branco. A janela estava aberta, mostrando uma noite fresca de primavera.

- Eles estão fazendo apostas, Bolinha. – ele disse aflito, enquanto encarava o chão e continuava andando em círculos, com passos cada vez mais apressados – Eu VI! Fred e Jorge estão organizando. Aparentemente quem acha que vamos terminar antes do jogo começar vai embolsar quinze galeões!

Mia revirou os olhos, irritada e cansada ao mesmo tempo. Como Olívio podia ser tão neurótico?

- E daí que eles estão fazendo apostas? – retorquiu ela entediada – Por acaso nós vamos terminar?

Para a surpresa de Mia, Olívio não respondeu. Apenas mordeu o lábio inferior lançando à namorada um olhar confuso.

- Olívio! – ela soltou um gritinho esganiçado.

- Eu não sei! – gritou ele, fazendo Eric soltar um resmungo na cama ao lado; a cortina estava fechada, mas Mia tinha quase certeza que o amigo de Olívio estava dormindo.

- Como não sabe? – retorquiu ela balançando a cabeça – Você realmente acha que um jogo de quadribol entre nossas Casas iria separar a gente?

Olívio parou de andar de um lado para o outro e começou a encarar o céu estrelado pela janela. Suspirou demoradamente e seguiu-se um momento de silêncio em que ele apertava os olhos contra lua crescente, e Mia o encarava com um semblante confuso e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não sei. – sussurrou ele com a voz fraca – Quando estou dentro do campo, eu me transformo. Não sou eu mesmo. Às vezes falo coisas que até eu me surpreendo. Coisas que não queria falar pra você. Não quero te machucar.

Mia apertou os olhos, claramente irritada.

- Ora, e você acha que eu não sei me defend... –

- Eu sei que sabe. – cortou ele ainda encarando a lua – Mas imagina como você iria reagir se no meio da partida eu mandasse Fred ou Jorge arremessar um balaço na sua cabeça? Ou falasse para Angelina te derrubar da vassoura? – Mia fez uma careta – E isso são coisas que eu vou inevitavelmente dizer. Mesmo que seja contra você, ou contra minha própria consciência.

Olívio virou-se para encarar Mia com uma expressão triste no rosto, enquanto a garota o fitava pensativa. Olívio seria sim, capaz de mandar derrubá-la da vassoura, acertá-la com um balaço no meio da testa e coisas do gênero. Se ela fosse ver pelo lado do jogo, isso era perfeitamente normal, visto que os dois eram adversários, mas ela sabia que não o perdoaria depois disso. Sabia também, que de nada adiantaria pedir para Olívio NÃO fazer essas coisas. Era mais forte que ele. E talvez isso (de uma maneira um tanto sádica) fosse uma das razões pela qual ela se apaixonara.

Ela suspirou, e fechou os olhos lentamente.

- O que você sugere então?

Olívio suspirou, encarou o chão por um instante.

- Não... – começou, com um sussurro.

- O quê...?

Voltou seu olhar para Mia novamente.

- ...Não jogue amanhã.

----------------------------

- Atrasada, como sempre! – Emma resmungou, revirando os olhos para amiga que tinha os cabelos negros esvoaçantes pelo vento.

- Dessa vez não foi minha culpa! – defendeu-se Mia prendendo os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo e deixando uma franja escorregar pelos seus olhos de um lado – Foi a Rach que se atrasou no banho! – e indicou com a cabeça a mulher ofegante ao seu lado.

- Olá Rachel. – cumprimentou Emma com um sorriso simpático, esquecendo-se do atraso (Mia bufou baixinho) – Eu sou Emma... –

- Wood. – cortou Rachel sorrindo de volta – Eu sei. A eterna cunhada e amiga de Mia. Muito prazer, querida.

Mia fez uma careta forçada, enquanto sentia as palavras de Rachel queimando sem eu coração... "Eterna cunhada...vou ser uma eterna cunhada...". Emma apenas riu, lançando à Mia um olhar significativo e soltando uma exclamação de surpresa quando Rachel lhe abraçou daquele jeito maternal que ela sempre fazia com Mia, quando ela estava triste ou nervosa.

- Ho, acho que deixemos as formalidades de lado, então. – disse Emma olhando surpresa para Rachel, e a abraçando de volta.

- Ótimo. – concluiu Mia sorrindo, dando graças a Merlim que aquela história de "eterna cunhada" não se prorrogara – Agora, você dizia que estávamos atrasadas, não é Emm?

- Estávamos não! Estamos. – ela disse apressada, pegando sua bolsa e seguindo por uma escada rolante no aeroporto, que, como sempre, estava lotado.

Mia e Rachel ajeitaram suas bolsas minúsculas no ombro e seguiram Emma, sendo observadas com olhares curiosos pelos trouxas que estranhavam o fato de elas não estarem carregando malas enormes de viagem.

- O que eles estão olhando Rach? – sussurrou Mia desconfiada, ao notar que todos as olhavam enquanto passavam.

- Acho que devem estar estranhando o fato de estarmos viajando apenas com essas bolsas. – respondeu a outra risonha.

- Ué, mas é só executar um feitiço simples de reduç... – Mia ia dizendo em alto e bom som, quando foi impedida por um olhar reprovador de Emma.

- Francamente, às vezes eu me pergunto como você conseguiu sobreviver em Nova York por sua conta. – resmungou ela enquanto passava direto pelos guichês de embarcação e caminhava apressadamente em direção aos toaletes que pareciam escondidos em meio àquele alvoroço de pessoas, malas e filas.

- Emm, onde estamos indo, afinal? – resmungou Mia enquanto apertava o passo para acompanhar a amiga, que mesmo sendo relativamente mais baixa conseguia andar bem mais rápido.

- Ao toalete. – respondeu ela sem nem ao menos movimentar direito a boca.

- Ah, faça bom proveito então. – retrucou Mia parando bruscamente de andar e soltando um gemido depois que Rachel, distraída, acabara por esbarrar nela.

- Mia, pelo amor de Merlim, quer ficar quieta? – ralhou Emma em um sussurro urgente – E continue andando!

Mia fechou a cara e continuou seguindo a amiga até a porta do toalete feminino, que era escondido por uma parede de cimento com algumas partes feitas de um vidro espesso e embaçado, semelhantes a janelinhas.

- Tem certeza que ninguém nos verá? – sussurrou Mia espiando por trás da parede o movimento de pessoas que pareciam extremamente interessadas em verificar suas próprias bagagens; Uma e outra resmungava que tinha esquecido de alguma coisa.

- Claro que tenho, Mia. – respondeu Emma impaciente – Agora veremos...

Mia observou a amiga retirar a varinha da bolsa, bater duas vezes com ela na plaquinha que dizia "Feminino", e logo as letras da porta se contorceram como se fossem minhocas e formaram os dizeres: "Aparatação Internacional de Nova York – Friederich Upvalle III".

Emma sorriu enquanto abria a porta, sendo seguida por uma Mia um tanto confusa. Nunca usara o aeroporto de trouxas em sua vida. Sempre que viajara para os outros países da Europa, e até mesmo quando veio para Nova York um ano atrás, fora por meio de chaves de portal e aparatações não-regulamentadas. Coçou a cabeça sentindo-se levemente preocupada; será que viajara todos esses anos de maneira ilegal?

Não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, afinal, se nunca a advertiram não seria dessa vez que aconteceria, Emma a puxou para dentro do amplo salão bem iluminado, e ela precisou piscar o olho várias vezes para se acostumar à luz; Aquele era um ambiente relativamente menor que o aeroporto dos trouxas, mas ainda assim não deixava de ser enorme. Havia vários guichês de regulamentação e as filas eram igualmente grandes aos dos trouxas. Ela observou que toda aquela luz vinha de uma enorme janela que cobria toda a parede que se encontrava atrás dos guichês, e que aparentemente fora enfeitiçada para reproduzir o tempo lá fora.

Passou direto por três filas, onde vários bruxos reclamavam da demora.

- Ah, ali está ele! – exclamou Emma alegre, apontando para um dos bruxos que se encontrava no guichê – Vamos, Mia! – ela puxou a garota pelo pulso, que por sua vez agarrou Rachel pelo braço. Vários bruxos que estavam na fila protestaram quando as três mulheres passaram por eles e iam ao encontro de um dos moços atendentes.

- Hei, Emma! – o rapaz franzino que estava no guichê cumprimentou, e Mia observou que ele se assemelhava muito a alguma coisa, que naquele momento ela não conseguia se recordar.

- Mia – sussurrou Rachel em seu ouvido, enquanto o rapaz conversava em voz baixa com Emma – Ele não parece com um mosquito?

Mia abafou o riso naquela hora; Rachel era simplesmente uma profissional em assemelhar as pessoas a qualquer tipo de coisas; desde um animal até um bule de chá.

- É mesmo! – concordou ela em um sussurro, enquanto atraia o olhar do amigo de Emma.

- Você que é a famosa Mia Chang? – perguntou ele abrindo um sorriso que aparentemente pretendia ser galanteador.

Mia franziu o cenho levemente, pretendendo ser educada.

- Hã? – fez ela erguendo as sobrancelhas – Famosa?

- É. – respondeu ele alargando o sorriso, enquanto Emma revirava os olhos – Famosa pela sua coluna de esportes no Nova York Bruxa, que aliás, que eu leio fervorosamente todos os dias – Emma soltou um som agudo pelo nariz – E por ter dado um fora no meu primo querido...

Mia ergueu as sobrancelhas. Esse ano que se passara havia dados muitos foras, sem, contudo, ter ficado com homem nenhum. A lembrança de Olívio continuava viva em sua memória, e simplesmente não sentia vontade de sequer aceitar um convite para jantar.

- Primo? – ela balbuciou, erguendo ainda mais as sobrancelhas – Que primo?

O rapaz estreitou os olhos ainda com um sorriso dançando nos lábios e respondeu:

- Ora, no xodó da família, o irmãozinho de Emma aqui.

Mia sentiu uma pontada no coração. Olívio... Levou a mão direita à barriga em um movimento automático, isso virara um tique nervoso desde que...

- Ora, deixe de ser infantil, Francesco. – disse Emma irritada – Você e suas irmãs, francamente, achei que você era melhor que elas, mas pelo visto não tem como negar o sangue que tem.

- Sangue que corre em suas veias também, não se esqueça prima. – retrucou ele imediatamente. Mia percebeu que eles já deviam ter tido essa mesma discussão uma série de vezes antes.

- Ok, não vamos discutir mais. – disse ela pondo fim na conversa – Vamos logo que já estamos atrasadas! – ela pegou no pulso de Mia e Rachel e as puxou para uma plataforma ao lado de seu primo – Nos vemos no casamento então? – ela acrescentou, para Francesco, que apenas deu de ombros.

- Se ao menos eu tivesse sido convidado...

- Oh – fez Emma, claramente desconfortável – Então nos vemos por aí! Tchau! – e, sem nem ao menos um aviso, ela aparatou, levando consigo uma Mia confusa e uma Rachel divertida.

----------------------------

- E eu achando que o neurótico do casal fosse eu. – disse ele abrindo um fraco sorriso.

Mia levantou seu olhar da privada para encará-lo. Olívio estava recostado no vão da porta do banheiro do dormitório feminino da Corvinal, parecendo magnífico com um lençol enrolado nos quadris, deixando visível seu peitoral formidável, e seu abdômen definido.

- O que aconteceu? – disse ele se agachando ao lado da garota e segurando seus cabelos para trás enquanto ela vomitava mais um pouco na privada – Nervosismo pré-jogo?

- Não sei. – respondeu ela com a voz fraca e o olhar sonolento – Acho que comi demais.

Olívio riu fracamente com a observação da namorada; realmente, nesses últimos dias ela tem comido quase tanto quanto ele próprio, e olha que não era pouco...

- Você _acha_? – indagou ele ironicamente divertido, sentando-se ao lado da garota e passando o braço forte em volta de seu ombro – Bolinha, se você continuar a comer desse jeito, as pessoa vão pensar que eu te dei esse apelido por causa da sua forma!

Mia riu, encostando sua cabeça no peitoral do rapaz, enquanto ele acariciava o topo de sua cabeça. O piso do banheiro estava gelado, o que não incomodava nem um pouco nenhum dos dois; aquela noite de primavera estava abafada e parecia que todo o vento da Inglaterra fora sugado pela floresta proibida. Olívio recostou suas costas no mármore frio e aconchegou a namorada em seus braços.

Mia soltou um suspiro cansado, e manteve seus olhos fechados enquanto apreciava o carinho de Olívio. Simplesmente não agüentava mais acordar de madrugada para ir ao banheiro; era quinta noite seguida que ela sentia enjôos.

Sorriu, quando Olívio roçou a ponta do nariz em seu rosto. Sentia que com Olívio ali com tudo ia ficar bem. Odiava admitir sua dependência, mas em seus braços sentia-se tão protegida e segura que sentia que longe do rapaz sua vida desmoronaria.

- Acho melhor você ir ver a Madame Pomfrey. – disse Olívio gentilmente, beijando a testa da garota, que suspirou longamente – Você deve estar doente, eu te disso isso da primeira vez que você passou mal, mas você é cabeça-dura, nunca me escuta...

- Eu estou bem. – respondeu ela com a voz fraca, e Olívio sentiu um tremor no estômago, odiava vê-la daquele jeito. – Já disse que vou à enfermaria depois do jogo amanhã.

- Você ainda pensa em jogar? – indagou ele erguendo as sobrancelhas em sinal de desaprovação – Mia, pelo amor de Merlim, você não... –

- É claro que vou. – cortou ela parecendo levemente emburrada – Já não joguei contra a Grifinória, por sua causa – acrescentou ela, no que Olívio franziu o cenho – Não me perdoaria se abandonasse meu time contra a Sonserina, ainda por cima!

- Mas...

- Porquinho, eu estou bem! – respondeu ela com a voz cansada – Daqui a pouco vou estar bem melhor, você sabe... Esses enjôos estranhos só acontecem quando está pra amanhecer.

- Ainda assim, Bolinha. – insistiu ele em um tom de súplica – Tenho certeza que o Flint vai tentar alguma coisa contra você, ele vai querer te machucar para me atingir!

- Olívio – começou ela com um tom sério – Quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer que sei me virar muito bem sozinha? Antes de a gente namorar, eu jogava muito bem contra a Sonserina! Por que agora seria diferente?

- Eu já te disse. – respondeu ele cansado – O Flint vai querer te machucar pra me atingir. E eu vou ter que assistir esse showzinho sentado na arquibancada, sem poder fazer nada. Eu não ia conseguir ficar quieto, ia acabar fazendo uma besteira.

- Então não assista. – retorquiu ela, enquanto Olívio erguia as sobrancelhas espantado – É, isso mesmo que você ouviu. Não assista e pronto. Fique aqui no dormitório, estude um pouco para o N.I.E.M.´s pra variar.

Olívio fez uma careta, e estava prestes a retrucar que ele não precisava estudar para o N.I.E.M.´s, que suas notas eram mais que satisfatórias pra ele entrar para um time de quadribol, quando uma voz sonolenta urgiu da porta do banheiro.

- Mi... Mia? – Emma chamou, seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e ela coçava os olhos, o que a impedia de perceber uma outra figura presente.

- Estou aqui, Emm. – respondeu Mia com a voz rouca.

- De novo enjoada? – perguntou ela entre bocejos – Não acha melhorar ir procurar Madame Pomfrey de uma vez? Essa já é a quinta noite seguida...

- Quinta?! – gritou Olívio espantado – Mia, você não me disse que essa era a quinta vez que você passava mal!

- OLÍVIO? – gritou Emma arregalando os olhos sonolentos – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ora, não é óbvio? – disse ele desdenhoso – Passei a noite aqui.

- O... O QUÊ? – gaguejou ela entre berros – Isso é proibido! Como você ousa?

- Ora, Emma. – disse ele impaciente – Já passei uma centena de noites aqui, e você nunca percebeu...

- O QUÊ?! – berrou ela ainda mais alto – EU VOU DESCONTAR CINQÜENT...

- Emm, pelo amor de Merlim, fale baixo! – sussurrou Mia em um tom de súplica – Agora que vocês finalmente estão se falando, não era pra ser aos berros! Desse jeito você acordará toda a Torre da Corvinal!

- Ora, não me interes...

- Bolinha, eu já vou indo. – interrompeu Olívio antes que a irmã tomasse fôlego para continuar. Ele agachou-se defronte à garota, encarando-a nos olhos – Me promete que, se Flint tentar te machucar, você pedirá para sair do jogo?

Mia fitou-o totalmente perplexa. É claro que não ia pedir pra sair! Que raios! Essa mania de Olívio de querer protegê-la de tudo até que era bonitinha e tal no começo, mas agora estava começando a irritá-la.

- É lógico que nã... – começou ela, mas Olívio pôs seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios da garota, impedindo-a de continuar.

- Por favor, me prometa. – sua voz parecia suplicante.

----------------------------

Mia e Rachel chegaram ao hotel luxuoso enquanto Emma voltara para seu apartamento a duas quadras dali. Logo que adentraram no saguão bem iluminado por um enorme lustre ao alto, deram de cara com centenas de bruxos que vestiam um colete alaranjado escrito "Imprensa" nas costas. O saguão estava movimentado, os bruxos com coletes estavam sentados a um canto, alguns cochichavam, outros fumavam um cigarro parecendo entediados, enquanto outros arrumavam as câmeras fotográficas e ditavam às suas penas a matéria do dia.

- Parece que chegamos atrasadas. – sussurrou Rachel ao ouvido de Mia, que apenas assentiu.

As duas mulheres se dirigiram ao balcão da recepção, e foram atendidas por uma simpática bruxa que sorria.

- Em que posso ajudá-las?

- Temos uma reserva para uma suíte com duas camas de solteiro. Está no nome de Rachel Pearl. – disse Rachel simpática, enquanto a recepcionista checava com a varinha uma enorme pilha de pergaminhos. – O que foi, Mia? – perguntou ela, ao ver que a amiga parecia muito incomodada com alguma coisa.

- Não gosto desse hotel. – respondeu a amiga simplesmente, sem se importar com a careta que a recepcionista lhe dava.

- Do que está falando? – retorquiu Rachel intrigada – Esse é o hotel bruxo mais famoso de Londres!

- Eu sei que é. – retrucou Mia parecendo entediada – Mas não gosto dele mesmo assim.

Rachel abriu a boca para dizer que a amiga era exigente demais, e que não existia outro hotel bruxo mais luxuoso que aquele, quando ouviu-se uma voz masculina alegre, vindo de trás do balcão.

- Senhorita Mia! – saudou um homem baixinho com um bigode que se assemelhava a uma lagarta contornando os lábios finos, e uma plaquetinha escrito "Gerente" colada ao peito – Quanto tempo!

Mia sorriu sem graça para Rachel, enquanto a amiga a olhava intrigada.

- Olá Terêncio. – cumprimentou Mia em um tom de voz anormalmente educado, na opinião de Rachel – Como vai?

- Tudo ótimo! – respondeu ele risonho – Suponho que tenha vindo para a Taça de qudribol não? – Mia abriu a boca para responder, mas Terêncio continuou tagarelando – O seu pai passou por aqui para recepcionar a seleção da França, depois disse que tinha outros assuntos para resolver na Bulgária...

Rachel virou-se para Mia, totalmente confusa.

- Senhorita Pearl. – chamou a recepcionista , parecendo tão intrigada com o comportamento do gerente quanto a própria Rachel – Aqui está sua chave!

- O que? Chave? – fez o gerente balançando a cabeça confusamente, enquanto Mia bufava baixinho – Do que está falando, Miranda? Elas vão ficar no último andar!

- No último andar?! – gritou a recepcionista espantada – Mas senhor Phillips... O último andar não é somente para...

- Sim, é claro. – cortou ele impaciente – Mas você provavelmente não conhece a filha mais velha do senhor Chang! – disse ele lançando um olhar significativo a Mia, enquanto a recepcionista arregalava os olhos espantada.

- Perdoe-me Srta. Chang! – ela seu gritinho esganiçada, erguendo-se de um salto da cadeira em que se encontrava e fazendo uma reverência exagerada – Eu... eu... eu re-realmente não fazia idéia que...

- Deixa pra lá. – respondeu Mia parecendo extremamente incomodada – Você foi muito simpática, não se incomode. Não sou igual à minha irmã, não vou pedir para meu pai te demitir, ou coisa assim.

A recepcionista sorriu nervosamente, enquanto Rachel olhava Mia parecendo realmente intrigada.

- Bom, vamos, Srta. Mia, eu acompanho vocês até o último andar. – interrompeu Terêncio sorrindo e indicando as duas uma enorme escadaria de mármore que bifurcava ao topo, e era coberta com um longo tapete azul e bronze – O hotel está cheio, graças à Merlim! O que nos incomoda um pouco é esse pessoal da imprensa... – ele continuou tagarelando enquanto eles atravessavam o enorme saguão em direção à escadaria, passando pelo pessoal de imprensa, enquanto alguns jornalistas viravam o pescoço para observar melhor Rachel e Mia – Eles vêm todo o santo dia aqui! Incomodam os hóspedes, querem entrevistar a seleção da França... Até hoje não conseguiram "pegar" o Morlevat... Esse é esperto! Foge deles, usa feitiços de disfarce, sem contar que correm boatos de que ele é um animago ilegal... A senhorita sabe alguma coisa? – perguntou ele com um brilho esperançoso no olhar, mas Mia parecia não escutá-lo. Fitava atentamente um senhor de idade que passava com um xale azul marinho e ajeitava os óculos com a mão livre; a outra se encontrava apoiada a uma bengala elegante.

Mia sorriu, deixando o gerente à espera de uma resposta, enquanto andava com passos elegantes em direção ao velho que sorria com uma expressão travessa no rosto.

Ela se aproximou por trás do velho, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Quanto tempo, não?

O velho virou-se bruscamente para encará-la, com uma agilidade impressionante para sua idade, e sorriu ao encará-la. Um sorriso jovial e sensual.

- Oh, olá Mia. – ele respondeu, sua voz carregada com um sotaque francês.

N/A: sim sim siiiiiimm!! Acabou-se mais um capítulo... dessa vez escrevi rapidinho não? Obrigada para as pessoal que comentaram... E muito Obrigada para quem leu a fic.. desculpa, não foi nesse capítulo que vocês ficaram sabendo quem é o noivo da Kahlen, mas vocês conseguiram dewconfiardesconfiar de alguma coisa? OO hohohoho é isso aí!

P/ Thata lindaa: amooorrr!! Aqui está!! Hahaha desculpa, quando a gente se encontrar no MSN eu te falo quem é seu noivo, oka? Te amo muuuito!! Bjuus!! Saudades de vc!

**P/ Thaty Brown: **Heheheh esperto que tenha gostado desse capítulo... logo, logo será a festa do seu casamento! Hauhauhaha espero que tenha ficado bom e não muito confuso o novo jeito que estou escrevendo!! Hahahahah o Noivo vocês terão que ver depois... mas te dou uma dica: é um dos seus palpites! Hahahaha um bjão! Obrigada por comentar!

P/ **Luisa ( -- ): **Oiiiii querida! Hahahah desculpa, vou te deixar na desconfiança de quem é o noivo na próxima... hehehehe espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Obrigada por comentar! Bjuuuss

Agradecimentos fervorosos à: Rachel, Vani, Nash (sumidonaaa!! Cadê vc???), **Fê FtLouie Wood, Livy Malfoy, Susan Wood, Ligia Saraiva Melo, Erika Fernand aDa silva Arruda e à todos que lêem à fic! Muito Obrigada pelo apoio! **


	12. Porta Vermelha Revelada

CAPÍTULO DOZE: "Porta Vermelha Revelada..."

- ... Sim, pó de chifre de unicórnio, mais benzoar... Não, não... não é benzoar! O que era mesmo...? – Mia murmurava sozinha em um canto próximo à lareira na sala comunal da Corvinal. Havia uma pilha de livros em sua frente e vários primeiranistas passavam por ela com expressões de assombro estampados no rosto.

- Mia... – chamou Emma receosa – Mia, não é melhor você descer pra jantar...? Você já não almoçou hoje e passou a noite passada acordada... –

- Já disse que não estou com fome! – cortou ela grosseiramente, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho que examinava.

- Ok, ok. – disse Emma levantando as mãos em forma de rendição e sumindo pela escada que levava ao dormitório.

Faltava uma semana para o exame do N.I.E.M.´s e Mia perdera a maior parte do tempo que devia estar estudando ficando com Olívio. Amaldiçoava-se internamente por ter deixado isso acontecer; agora ela tinha que passar noites acordada e pular refeições para conseguir acompanhar todas as matérias. Para ajudar mais a ressaltar seu mal-humor, seus enjôos matinais não haviam cessado, apesar de melhorado significativamente, e vários colegas da Corvinal pareciam realmente irritados com o fato de ela ter boicotado o jogo contra a Grifinória a pedido de Olívio. Aparentemente eles achavam que isso fora uma traição de primeiro grau.

- Ih, olha lá a Chang traíra. – desdenhava uma quintanista ao passar por Mia e sua pilha de livros e pergaminhos – Bem feito, quem manda ficar se enroscando com o Wood por aí ago...

- EMMA! – berrou Mia furiosa, como um pedido de socorro. Isso parecia ocorrer com freqüência ultimamente. Imediatamente Emma apareceu descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino parecendo extremamente irritada.

- DETENÇÃO PARA AS DUAS! – Emma gritou, parando no último degrau da escada e apontando o dedo para a quintanista e sua colega – E COM O SNAPE! Pra vocês aprenderem a não perturbar o estudo de septanistas! – e saiu resmungando para seu dormitório.

As duas garotas lançaram um último olhar fuzilando Mia e foram se sentar com um outro grupinho de quintanistas a um canto mais afastado.

A sala comunal da Corvinal estava apinhada de gente naquela tarde amena de primavera; Mia resmungava a toda hora que "Se eles não têm nada pra fazer, por que não vão para os jardins, que raios!", mas seus colegas corvinais pareciam ter juntado forças para irritá-la como forma de punição por ela ter faltado ao jogo.

- Merlim, Merlim, Merlim... – ela murmurava enquanto retirava um grosso livro de capa dura debaixo de duas dezenas de pergaminhos e começava a consultar alguma coisa sobre transfiguração – Dai-me forças...

Naquele momento ela sentiu um pequeno alvoroço na sala comunal, mas pareceu não se importar. Vários colegas levantaram dos sofás e cochichavam uns com os outros, o que a estava irritando profundamente. Ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, e continuou sua leitura.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui..? – ela escutou uma garota sussurrar.

- Essa não é sua Casa! – um garoto exclamou corajosamente.

Uma veia começou a saltar na testa de Mia, e sua mão começou a tremer furiosamente de raiva. Ela tomou fôlego para pedir socorro a Emma novamente, quando se deparou com uma calça jeans esfolada parada em sua frente. Pedaços de pernas podiam ser vistos pelos rasgos da calça. E que pernas!

Não precisou nem ao menos erguer os olhos do livro para saber quem era. Conhecia muito bem aquele par de pernas e seu dono.

- O que você quer, Olívio? – perguntou ela com a voz cansada. Os olhos lacrimejavam por uma boa noite de sono e em protesto ao cansaço.

Olívio soltou um suspiro resignado, um pouco incomodado com a falta de atenção da garota.

- Quero que você seja a primeira a saber. – respondeu ele com a voz séria, o que a fez erguer a cabeça para encará-lo.

Olívio vestia uma camisa azul-marinho com dois juncos cruzados no peito. Ele sorriu radiante quando Mia o encarou. Ela balançou a cabeça confusamente, custando a acreditar. Será que...?

Olívio virou de costas para ela, mostrando as costas da camisa. Estava escrito "Wood" em cima do número um, ambos com letras prateadas.

Mia levou as mãos à boca, reprimindo um sorriso escancarado. Em seus olhos brotaram lágrimas de excitação.

- Olívio... – ela sussurrou coma voz fraca, enquanto todos os corvinais paravam o que estavam fazendo para observá-los – Você...

- Consegui. – respondeu ele com a voz ofegante, parecia que havia corrido uma maratona para contar a novidade a ela – Consegui! – repetiu ele sorrindo.

Mia soltou um gritinho esganiçado, e sem se importar com os colegas que lhe lançavam olhares reprovadores, ou com a pilha de livros e pergaminhos que desmoronara no chão, ela saltou da poltrona em que se encontrava em direção aos braços de Olívio, envolvendo o pescoço do rapaz e beijando várias vezes sua face. O rapaz girou-a uma vez no ar e depois a depositou no chão.

- Você... – ela sussurrou, tocando a face do Olívio com a mão gelada.

- Eu entrei... – sussurrou ele de volta, depositando sua mão quente sobre a mão da garota, e entrelaçando seus dedos – Sou reserva do Pudd...

Mia não disse mais nada. Continuava encarando as orbes cintilantes do rapaz e sentindo sua respiração descompassada muito próxima ao seu rosto. Enlaçou o pescoço de Olívio com a mão livre, enquanto a outra continuava entrelaçada a mão do rapaz, e vagarosamente, tortuosamente, foi se aproximando de seus lábios, roçando-os, provocando o rapaz. Olívio sorriu com a boca entreaberta antes de puxá-la para um beijo arrebatador.

- Amo você. – ela sussurrou entre os lábios do garoto.

----------------------------

- Mia, vê se não se atrasa para a coletiva amanhã hein! – foram as últimas palavras que Mia escutou de Rachel antes de aparatar com o velho para um pub bruxo no centro de Londres.

O bar estava relativamente vazio, considerando que era um sábado à noite na capital do país. Uma banda bruxa cantava músicas um tanto melosas, mas muito bonitas, em um canto com um palanque onde fora improvisado um palco. O velho, que agora acabara de se transformar em um belíssimo rapaz ao lado de Mia, tirou seu grosso casaco e puxou uma cadeira em uma mesa um pouco afastada da multidão, para Mia se sentar. Ela agradeceu com um sorriso, enquanto observava o loiro fazer sinal para o bartender e se acomodar na cadeira a sua frente.

- Enton.. – começou ele sorrindo – O que a trrrouxe aqu...?

Mia sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

- Trabalho, é claro. – respondeu ela parecendo cansada – Você sabe muito bem que se não fosse praticamente obrigada, nunca mais voltaria para Londres... Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e Jean lhe lançou um olhar apreensivo.

- A prropósitè... vous estarr melhorr depouis qui...? – começou ele um tanto hesitante – Desculpe non terr podido ficarr mais, é qui...

- Melhorei. – cortou ela um tanto seca, prorrogar o assunto doía demais – Mas não estamos aqui pra falar de mim, não é, sensação do momento? – ela sorriu maliciosamente para o bonito rapaz, e ele apenas a encarou sorrindo divertido enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha, claramente estranhando o novo comportamento da ex.

- Ok, Ok... – disse ele em tom descontraído – Você querr uma entrrevistè, enton vamos lá... Mas antes – ele fez sinal para o bartender, e duas taças de vinho se materializaram na mesa – Crreio qui agoorra você poderr beberr, non?

Mia correu os olhos das taças de vinho às orbes azuis tão familiares de Jean.

- Creio que sim. – respondeu ela sorrindo.

----------------------------

- Antes de saírem, gostaria de comunicar uma coisa. – disse McGonagall quando os alunos começaram a guardar seus livros e pergaminhos nas mochilas – Creio que seja do próprio interesse de vocês. – ela acrescentou, severa, enquanto os grifinórios e corvinais resmungavam e voltavam a se sentar.

Era a última aula da tarde daquela sexta-feira ensolarada e a maioria dos alunos do sétimo ano não viam a hora de sair daquela sala de aula e ir para os jardins aproveitar suas últimas semanas em Hogwarts. Alguns poucos, como Mia e Emma, sairiam de lá direto para a biblioteca. Faltavam dois dias para o exame do N.I.E.M.´s começarem e Mia continuava atrasada e conseqüentemente, irritada. Olívio não colaborava muito com o humor da garota, resmungando a toda hora em seu ouvido que precisava treinar mais, mas Madame Hooch e Sirius Black não estava colaborando com ele.

"- Raios! Por que será que ele está atrás do Harry? – resmungava ele certo dia na biblioteca, sem nem ao menos estar com o livro aberto – Podia estar atrás do Flint, e me fazer o favor de exterminar aquele verme desse mundo!".

Mia revirou os olhos quando Olívio bufou ao seu lado na sala de Transfiguração, claramente irritado por ter seu treino atrasado pelo comunicado da professora.

- Creio que muitos de vocês – continuou McGonagall lançando olhares reprovadores por trás dos óculos quadrados – Estão animados com a formatura – um burburinho de animação correu como um raio pela sala, e a professora teve que pigarrear duas vezes para se fazer silêncio novamente – Mas fui encarregada de lhes informar, que a festa de formatura dos septanistas não ocorre aqui no castelo.

- Onde é feita então? – perguntou Kahlen, enquanto vários garotos lançavam a ela um olhar cobiçoso.

McGonagall percebera os olhares famintos dos rapazes em cima da garota e ajeitou os óculos, levemente incomodada.

- Será feita em um salão alugado no centro de Londres, e realizada após o término das aulas, no dia quinze de julho. – respondeu a professora erguendo as sobrancelhas ao observar a animação da sala – Como todos os estudantes do sétimo ano são maiores de idade, Prof. Dumbledore, apesar da minha nítida reprovação – suas narinas inflaram, e ela ressaltou bem o "nítida" enquanto erguia as sobrancelhas novamente – Não achou necessária a supervisão de um professor, ou seja, a noite será de vocês.

Alguns alunos exclamaram excitados. Outros poucos (como Emma) suspiraram resignados e outros, como Olívio e Mia, apenas sorriram, pensando que talvez essa fosse uma despedida dos melhores anos de suas vidas.

----------------------------

- Mia, acorde! Vamos! A coletiva começou há dez minutos!

Mia virou o rosto a fim de escapar dos raios de sol que penetravam no aposento pela ampla janela ao lado direito. Sua cabeça latejava fortemente nas duas extremidades; era sempre assim quando bebia vinho demais.

- Deixa pra lá. – resmungou ela com a voz abafada, depois que cobrira o rosto com o travesseiro – Já consegui minha entrevista com Jean.

- Mas a coletiva não é com o time da França, querida! – insistiu Rachel com seu tom maternal, mas havia certa urgência em sua voz – É com o time da Inglaterra. O Wood estará lá!

Mia sentiu uma pontada forte no centro da cabeça ao escutar o nome do rapaz.

- Mais um motivo pra eu não sair da minha cama! – resmungou ela de volta, puxando o edredom até cobrir o rosto.

Rachel soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Mia, é sério! Se você quiser voltar para a América como editora do Nova York Bruxa você precisa fazer algum esforço! – disse Rachel em tom sério, enquanto sentava-se na cama ao lado da mulher – Querida, eu sei como deve ser difícil vê-lo depois de tudo o que você passou, mas é a sua carreira que está em jogo! – disse ela adquirindo novamente seu tom carinhoso – Lembre-se que você jogou tudo para o alto aqui em Londres em busca desse sonho! Vai desistir agora só por causa de um ex-namorado?

As palavras de Rachel pesaram no coração de Mia. O problema que Olívio não era somente um ex-namorado. Olívio era mais. Olívio era parte dela. Parte de seu corpo, parte de sua alma que ficara distante por tempo demais. Tinha medo que, depois de tanto tempo longe, seu corpo estranhasse sua volta.

- Rach. – chamou Mia com a voz pidona – Por favor, não me faça ir. Por favor, não quero vê-lo. Não desse jeito. Tomei vinho demais. Estou de ressaca, por Merlim! Vou reencontrá-lo nesse estado? Oh, Rach, ele vai me olhar com tanto desprezo, tanto repúdio! Não vou agüentar...

E para a surpresa de Rachel e da própria Mia, ela começou a chorar. Lágrimas escorriam involuntárias por seu rosto, e ela soluçava de um modo deprimente.

- Oh, querida, não fique assim. – Rachel a envolveu em um abraço apertado – Você sabe que, uma hora ou outra você vai ter que reencontrá-lo. Afinal, ele é o goleiro da seleção inglesa e você está aqui para cobrir a Taça de quadribol não?

Mia assentiu com a cabeça, as lágrimas encontrando seu triste fim na blusa caríssima que Rachel usava, mas a loira pareceu não se importar.

- Vamos! Agora você vai tomar um bom banho de água fria que eu vou pedir uma poção para essa sua dor de cabeça! – ela ajudou Mia a se levantar da cama, puxando a amiga pelas mãos e lhe entregou uma toalha limpa – Agora vai!

Mia sorriu agradecida. Às vezes Rachel parecia muito mais sua mãe do que a própria Sra Chang. Ela entrou no banheiro da suíte exclusiva de sua família, que ocupava todo o último andar do hotel, e antes de entrar no banho, colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro a fim de pedir mais uma coisa à amiga.

- Rach, aproveita e pede também uma... –

- Grande xícara de café? – completou Rachel dando dois toques com a varinha no intercomunicador – Já providenciei. Agora, Mia, se não se importa, estamos atrasadas!

- Oh, ok! – respondeu ela sorrindo e se apressando em tomar um banho.

Exatos vinte e três minutos depois se podiam ver duas mulheres excepcionalmente bonitas, descendo as escadarias do hotel feito loucas. O contraste entre as duas parecia fazê-las ficarem ainda mais bonitas. Enquanto uma era mais baixa, tinha cabelo louro escuro longo e ondulado e olhos verde-esmeralda, a outra era um pouco mais alta, tinha traços orientais e cabelos na altura dos ombros tão negros e lisos quanto uma mortalha-viva.

A morena descia as escadas ajeitando um sapato com uma mão, enquanto a loira ocupava-se em não deixar o conteúdo do copo na outra mão da amiga cair. As duas mulheres pararam em meio ao saguão principal para logo desaparecerem ao som de um ruidoso "craque".

No segundo seguinte, as duas apareceram em um bonito salão bem iluminado, com uma bancada ao fundo e várias cadeiras enfileiradas viradas para a bancada. Vários jornalistas sobressaltaram-se com a chegada das duas, mas logo voltaram suas atenções para as penas, pergaminhos e máquinas fotográficas.

- Será que ainda não começou? – perguntou a morena consultando um relógio de pulso.

- Provavelmente já deve ter acabado. – constatou a loira observando os jornalistas que conversavam em voz alta em rodinhas de dois ou três.

- Ai! Será que perdemos muita coisa? – lamentou-se a morena, espiando por cima do ombro um pergaminho que flutuava ao lado de um jovem repórter.

- Pra falar a verdade, não muita. – respondeu uma voz masculina ao seu lado, e ela se sobressaltou.

- Mesmo? – a morena virou-se para o rapaz ao seu lado e ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto a loira sorria divertida.

- Sim, Mia-Chang-do-Nova-York-Bruxa – o jovem repórter de cabelos castanhos respondeu sorrindo – Mesmo.

- Como sabe...? – começou a morena Mia com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

- Essas palavras viraram seu bordão no mundo do jornalismo esportivo. – respondeu ele sorrindo – Sou...

- Gavin Galé, do "Paris en Feu". – completou ela sorrindo e apertando a mão estendida do rapaz – Muito prazer.

A loira meneou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo divertida. Pigarreou brevemente, fazendo-se presente.

- Oh, essa aqui é Rachel Pearl, minha editora – apresentou Mia indicando Rachel que até instantes havia sido ignorada.

O rapaz encarou Rachel com profundo interesse.

- Encantado. – respondeu ele piscando o olho para a loira e sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios.

Rachel apenas sorriu, ainda meneando a cabeça.

- Você poderia fazer um grande favor e nos contar o que aconteceu nessa coletiva, afinal? – perguntou Rachel calmamente.

Gavin sorriu, e pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder.

- Bem, entrevistamos o técnico e quase todo o time da Inglaterra. – respondeu ele franzindo o cenho – Só faltou o Wood, que furou de novo. Francamente, parece que ele faz isso de propósito! Quanto mais ele foge dos holofotes, mais as pessoas querem saber sobre ele, e mais nós temos que nos virar atrás de uma matéria. Não sei o que essas garotas vêem nele e naquele Morlevat. – resmungou, abrindo uma careta em seguida – Esse é outro que foge da gente igual basilisco foge de galo!

Mia continuou parada, a expressão impassível no rosto, enquanto Gavin continuava reclamando do mau gosto das garotas espalhadas pelo mundo. Perdeu-se em pensamentos enquanto Rachel agradecia o jovem repórter francês e puxava-a para um canto afastado no salão.

- Você sabe o que isso significa não? – sussurrou Rachel, o rosto iluminado como toda a vez que ela tinha uma idéia realmente brilhante e maquiavélica em mente.

- O quê? – respondeu a morena confusa.

- Mia! Olívio e Jean são as sensações do momento! Eles jogam juntos no Puddlemere, e provavelmente a final da Taça será Inglaterra contra a França! – disse Rachel animada, mal contendo sua empolgação.

- Ainda não entendi. – respondeu Mia um tanto constrangida.

- De acordo com Gavin, nenhum outro jornalista conseguiu alguma declaração de nenhum dos dois sobre o campeonato, sobre a rivalidade, ou sobre nada! – respondeu ela animada – Você já tem a opinião de Jean, eu vi no pergaminho da entrevista que você perguntou a ele como seria jogar contra seu companheiro de time! Agora, se você conseguir a de Wood...

- Ah não! – interrompeu Mia olhando para a amiga incrédula – Uma coisa é eu vir a uma coletiva e entrevistá-lo, é minha obrigação! Outra totalmente diferente é eu sair à sua caça atrás de uma declaração, isso é ridículo!

- Não. – corrigiu Rachel encarando a amiga seriamente – Isso é ser profissional.

Mia olhou deprimida para expressão impassível no rosto de Rachel. Sim, elas eram grandes amigas, mas ela não podia se esquecer que Rachel era também sua editora. Ainda tentou protestar mais um pouco, mas Rachel lhe sorriu confiante.

- Emma me disse que Olívio não está concentrado no hotel junto com a seleção inglesa. – continuou a loira – Ele está em seu apartamento.

Mia suspirou derrotada.

- E a Emm, como boa amiga que é, já te passou o endereço antes mesmo de eu encontrá-la na Big Apple, não é mesmo? – disse Mia com a voz cansada; conhecia bem demais as duas amigas.

Rachel apenas lhe sorriu, tentando encorajá-la. Mas naquele momento, Mia pensou que nenhuma poção do mundo poderia lhe tirar aquela sensação de náuseas que tomava conta de seu estômago.

( Big Apple: para quem não sabe, é como os nova-iorquinos chamam Nova Iorque, é como chamar São Paulo de "Terra da Garoa").

----------------------------

- Atenciosamente... Amélia Lie Chang.

Mia encontrava-se há meia hora escrevendo algo absolutamente confidencial no dormitório. Por sorte, era um sábado ensolarado e todas as suas colegas de quarto estavam nos jardins, curtindo o solzinho de início de verão e aproveitando para descansar um pouco antes dos temíveis N.I.E.M.s. Ela espreguiçou-se lentamente e esfregou os olhos com as mãos geladas, abrindo um sorriso satisfeita.

- Acho que está bom assim. – disse para si mesma, começando a dobrar a carta.

Suspirou profundamente, imaginando se essa era mesmo a decisão que queria tomar.

- Mia, me empresta aquele seu suéte... – a voz de Emma a fez pular de susto na cadeira – O que você está fazendo aí? – perguntou a amiga desconfiada, aparecendo na porta do dormitório.

- Estou mandando uma carta para meus pais. – mentiu ela acabando de dobrar a carta tranqüilamente, embora seus dedos tremessem levemente à medida que Emma se aproximava da escrivaninha.

- É? – Emma arqueou uma sobrancelha de um modo inquisidor – E você estava falando sobre o quê na carta?

Mia desconcertou-se por um instante, mas logo assumiu uma postura de falsa indignação.

- Ora, acho que não preciso dizer tudo o que faço pra você não é Emm? – ela levantou-se da cadeira, empertigando-se – Mas se é do seu absoluto interesse – Emma fez uma careta muito parecida com a de Olívio – Eu os estou avisando que está tudo bem comigo e com Cho. Eles estão preocupados por causa de Black. – ela espantou-se consigo mesma. Normalmente não conseguia inventar desculpas tão rápidas.

Emma estreitou os olhos antes de resmungar um "Ah tá" em resposta, sinal de que não se convencera nem um pouco.

- Bom, o que você estava falando? – Mia decidiu que mudar de assunto seria o certo a fazer – Antes de entrar – explicou, quando Emma lhe lançou um olhar confuso – Você ia me pedir emprestado alguma coisa.

- Ah, seu suéter azul. – respondeu Emma desviando seu olhar, que até aquele instante se encontrava fixo na carta em cima da escrivaninha.

- Ah, ok. Vou pegar. – respondeu Mia prontamente, dirigindo-se ao closet do dormitório.

Mia jogou as longas madeixas negras para trás, fazendo um movimento circular com os cabelos a fim de evitar que eles caíssem em seus olhos. Agachou-se defronte de uma das gavetas e começou a vasculhar em busca de um de seus suéteres favoritos. Sorriu ao lembrar-se que o vestia quando ela e Olívio se beijaram pela primeira vez, ainda que ela estivesse enfeitiçada por uma poção do amor.

- Bom, meio enfeitiçada. – sussurrou ela pra si mesma, abrindo um meio sorriso.

Continuou desarrumando sua gaveta, fazendo caretas cada vez mais impacientes, quando finalmente o encontrou. Retirou o suéter de qualquer jeito e empurrou a gaveta com um chute.

- Aqui está Emm. – disse alegremente aparecendo na porta do quarto novamente, mas seu sorriso murchou automaticamente ao ver que Emma segurava um pergaminho na mão e o lia atentamente, com o olhar cada vez mais triste.

A carta... A carta... Ela estava lendo a carta!

Uma fúria descomunal passou pelo seu corpo e ela tinha a voz trêmula quando berrou o nome da amiga.

- EMMA! – adiantou-se em direção a garota que havia pulado de susto com o grito, e arrancou-lhe a carta das mãos de um modo violento – O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Emma não parecia envergonhada ou sequer arrependida. Apenas fitava a amiga com os olhos marejados e seus lábios tremiam quando ela se pronunciou.

- É verdade? – sussurrou com um fio de voz – Você... vo-você pretende mesmo ir?

Mia encarou os olhos cor-de-mel da amiga que eram idênticos ao do namorado... Podia ver a cena em sua cabeça quando contasse para Olívio sobre seus planos... Os olhos do rapaz estariam exatamente como os olhos da amiga a sua frente. Uma mescla de tristeza, decepção, esperança... e no caso de Olívio, Mia sabia muito bem... de raiva.

- Se me aceitarem. – respondeu simplesmente, soltando um longo suspiro em seguida. Mia desviou seus olhos do olhar que Emma lhe lançava, sentando-se em sua cama e abraçando os joelhos.

- Mia, - começou Emma com a voz ainda trêmula – Por que você não me contou? Aliás, por quer ir para Nova York? Nós temos jornais bons aqui na Inglaterra! Não só jornais, aliás! Revistas, editoras de livros!

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou pelo dormitório até Mia se pronunciar.

- Emm. – ela desviou o olhar do chão para encarar a face confusa da amiga – O Nova York Bruxa é simplesmente o melhor jornal bruxo do mundo. Eu duvido muito que eles vão me chamar pra trabalhar lá. Seria muita sorte! Mas eu só acho que não custa nada tentar...

- Mas e se eles te chamarem? – insistiu ela com a voz engasgada – Você se mudaria para a América?

Mia abriu um fraco sorriso, voltando a encarar o chão.

- Eles não vão me chamar. – respondeu, com a voz trêmula – Eu sei que não. – sussurrou para si mesma.

----------------------------

Olívio aparatou novamente em seu dupléx, largando-se em uma das poltronas de couro de dragão. Automaticamente a enorme lareira da sala de estar se acendeu, aquecendo-o da mudança repentina de tempo. Era verão em Londres, e aquele temporal de fim de tarde que caia lá fora vinha muito bem a calhar, apesar de ter escurecido o céu bem mais cedo que o habitual.

Espreguiçou-se, levantando-se com um pulo do sofá, os cabelos molhados caindo em sua testa lhe davam um ar descontraído e desleixado que agradava (e muito) as garotas.

Caminhou lentamente em direção a sua suíte, que ficava na parte de cima do apartamento, enquanto uma trilha de roupas se projetava por onde passava. Ao chegar à suíte vestia penas um samba-canção azul marinho de seda, deixando visível todo o seu corpo atlético.

Entrou no banheiro, massageando a nuca enquanto soltava um gemido de dor. Havia duas semanas que aquela maldita batedora das Harpias lançara-lhe um balaço na cabeça, e a dor ia e voltava sem previsão.

Ouviu-se um rangido melancólico do boxe de vidro e logo o barulho de água caindo. Fechou os olhos, deixando a água quente escorrer por seu corpo.

Ficou debaixo do chuveiro por uma eternidade, ao que lhe parecia, enquanto se lembrava mais uma vez dela. Soltou um punhado de maldições e palavrões enquanto desligava o chuveiro e se secava com uma toalha macia.

Por que? Por que Merlin? Já se passaram treze meses! Treze meses sem uma notícia sequer da criatura e ele ali, pensando nela. Pensando em como fora feliz, em como só ela o fazia estremecer daquele jeito. Depois que se tornara goleiro no Pudd, e depois que entrara como titular na seleção inglesa, uma fila de mulheres passou por ele, mas nenhuma o conhecia como ELA o conhecia. Nenhuma sabia beijar como ELA, enlouquecê-lo como ELA. Nenhuma tinha sua risada, sua careta de indignação, suas palhaçadas... Nenhuma era igual a ELA. Até mesmo do mau humor da garota ele sentia falta.

- Como será que ela está...? – sussurrou baixinho para si mesmo, enquanto envolvia uma toalha na cintura e secava os cabelos com outra. Sorriu ao passar em frente ao espelho e ver-se daquela maneira. Certa vez ela lhe dissera que teria um enfarte caso o encontrasse daquele jeito sem um aviso prévio.

Caminhou de volta a seu quarto, sentando-se na luxuosa cama de casal e vasculhando uma gaveta do criado-mudo. Retirou um grosso álbum de dentro e folheava-o caminhando de volta à sala de estar.

Ainda vestindo apenas uma toalha, depositou o grosso álbum de capa vermelha em cima da mesinha de centro, em frente à lareira, e caminhou em direção ao mini bar da sala. Abriu uma garrafa de whisky de fogo e depositou dois dedos em um copo com gelo.

Suspirou pesadamente, e estava a meio caminho de engolir um grande gole da bebida quando a campainha tocou.

- Emma. – resmungou, lembrando-se da discussão que tivera com a irmã na noite anterior, e imaginando se ela teria vindo para desculpar-se ou para ralhar ainda mais com ele.

Sorriu amargamente. Conhecendo a irmã gêmea como conhecia, era óbvio que ela vinha esclarecer seu ponto de vista e obrigá-lo a admitir que estava errado.

Pensou duas vezes antes de caminhar em direção à porta. Estava tentado a deixar a irmã esperando por um bom tempo lá fora. Quem sabe ela não desistia e ia embora...?

A campainha soou novamente. Ainda praguejando, engoliu uma grande quantidade do whisky e caminhou pesadamente em direção à porta. Com um suspiro resignado, ele a abria enquanto resmungava com a voz cansada:

- O que você quer Emm...?

"Alguém, por favor, poderia me dar uma sacudida agora?" – Olívio pensava, enquanto sua boca abria e fechava – "Merlim, Merlim, Merlim! Por que faz isso comigo? Vamos Olívio! Faça alguma coisa! Mexa-se! Diga alguma coisa! Oh, Raios! Droga de chuva! Por que ela tinha que estar assim...?"

Olívio continuava atônito. Os olhos arregalados e o queixo caído. Não somente pela presença da mulher que assombrara seu sono durante um ano inteiro, mas pela forma que ela se encontrava.

Mia estava encharcada. Os cabelos estavam colados em seu rosto. Ela vestia uma saia pregada vermelha, que naquele momento encontrava-se tão justa ao seu corpo quanto a camisa branca que se encontrava transparente. Um par de sandálias vermelhas de salto agulha completava o visual. Salto agulha enlouquecia Olívio, e ela sabia muito bem disso.

Olívio percorria os olhos por todo o corpo da mulher parada á sua frente. Não conseguia pensar que ela estava com frio e arrepiada por causa disso. Só conseguia pensar naquele corpo que aparecia todas as noites em seus sonhos. Ela havia mudado, oh, como havia! Seu corpo tomara formas definidas, e parecia mais maduro, assim como seus olhos. Ah, aqueles olhos negros cintilantes! Como sentira falta de encará-los!

O rapaz continuou correndo os olhos pelo corpo de Mia, quando eles pararam em seu colo. Ao mesmo tempo que se sentia aliviado por a mulher estar usando um sutiã, sentia seu subconsciente amaldiçoando aquela peça que ele queria ver longe do corpo de Mia.

A mulher fechou os olhos por um instante, e Olívio resolveu desviar seu olhar da peça maldita, sentindo seu rosto ferver. Ela obviamente percebera o olhar faminto do rapaz e se constrangera.

"Muito bom, Olívio! ÓTIMO!" – pensou ironicamente.

Soltou um longo suspiro, e fechou os olhos, abrindo-os quase que instantaneamente para encarar as orbes negras da mulher.

- Será que eu poderia entrar? – ela disse com a voz um tanto trêmula.

N/A: Eeeeiii já não sofro mais de surtos de falta de criatividade!! O enredo está prontinho, só falta escrever... P hahaha "só"... e vcs, comentareeeemmm!! ) Por favor!! eu sei que está em época de fim de provas e etc, mas um comentariozinho não faz mal a ngm nééé:??? Espero que tenham gostado do Capítulo!!! Mil beijinhos a todass!!

Thata: Lindaa!! Amo vc!! Saudades!! Obrigada pelo apoioooo!!! Qm vc acha q eh?? OO agora fiquei curiosaa!! hahahah Bjão Amoree!!

Tati: Meoooww!! Mil perdões! Esqueci de você no último cap!! Nossa, tenho MUITO o que agradecer a você viu? Obrigada mesmo por todo o apoio!!! Heheheh Beeeem... a seqüência vcs vão ver... sim, a Mia ficou grávida, mas não é por isso que ela e o OLi terminaraaam... hehehehe todas as suas dúvidas serão esclarecidas no decorrer da fic (assim espero!) huahauahua!! Boa sorte nas provas!! Espero q tenha gostado do Capítulo!!! Bjão!

Thaty Brown: Heiii!! Obrigada por sempre comentar!! Muito obrigada mesmoo!! Hahahah vou te deixar na expectativa por mais um tempinhooo hehehehe espero q tenha gostado do cap! Bjão

Luisa ( -- ): Oooii!! Mais uma vez, te deixei sem saber!! Heheh no próximo, PROMETO... q vai ter mais mistérioo!! Hahahahahhahahah obrigada por comentar! Espero que tenha gostado!! Super bjo!

**Tammie: **Obrigada pelso elogios, e pelo comentário na "Forever Love" muito obrigada mesmo! Fiquei mto feliizz! Espero q tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjão

Agradecimentos fervorosos à Rachel e VAni, e a NAsh q continua sumida, e a todos aqueles q leram e comentaram! Muito obrigada!


	13. Face a face

"Sentimentos não desaparecem, apenas adormecem e basta a sua lembrança pra trazê-los à tona já que eles insistem em permanecer no coração. Você já faz parte da minha vida..."

(MOREIRA, Felipe C.)

Capítulo Treze: "Face a face"

"- LANA VOLTE JÁ AQUI!

Olívio revirou os olhos por trás do jornal que lia. Um meio sorriso apareceu em seus lábios quando ele escutou os passos apressados da filha descendo as escadas e se aproximando dele.

- O que você aprontou dessa vez? – perguntou ele sem sequer tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Nada. – ele escutou a voz inocente e infantil da garota com um inconfundível resquício de riso.

Olívio ergueu as sobrancelhas, voltando seus olhos para a coluna de eventos mundiais, quando um rosto angelical apareceu a sua frente, puxando o jornal que lia para baixo e amassando-o por completo.

- Papai, me salva! – a garota de cabelos extremamente negros pediu, abrindo um enorme sorriso, mostrando dois dentes que faltavam bem na frente; um em cima e outro em baixo.

Olívio tentou manter a feição séria, mas sorriu quando a garota ergueu as sobrancelhas em um indício de súplica, fazendo uma careta ainda mais cômica somada aos dentes que lhe faltavam na boca.

- Ok, ok. – respondeu o homem com uma voz cansada, segurando a menina no colo. Lana afundou o rosto no peitoral de Olívio, enquanto novos passos foram ouvidos descendo as escadas; dessa vez eram passos duros e severos, perigosamente lerdos.

- Lana Aya Wood. – chamou a voz feminina novamente, mas em um tom absolutamente mais calmo.

Olívio sorriu ao sentir a filha estremecer em seu colo. Virou-se para observar o saguão de entrada da casa e viu uma mulher elegante de cabelos extremamente negros descer o último degrau da escadaria de mãos dadas com um menininho de cabelos lisos e castanhos de aparentemente dois anos, com enormes bochechas rosadas, seguida de uma velha senhora de rosto redondo, cujo coque na cabeça batia no ombro da primeira mulher.

- Onde você está? – perguntou Mia perigosamente, virando-se para a porta que levava à sala de jantar, do lado oposto da biblioteca, onde Olívio e a filha se encontravam.

- Papai, por favor, não fala nada. – sussurrou a garota com os olhos arregalados. Olívio sorriu ainda mais.

- Queria saber o que você aprontou dessa vez pra ficar com tanto medo. – murmurou ele em voz baixa, enquanto girava a poltrona a fim de ficar de costas para a porta da biblioteca.

- Oli você viu a Lana por aí? – perguntou Mia na porta do aposento.

- Hm... Lana?

- É, sabe, sua filha. – respondeu Mia impaciente.

- Por que? Ela não é sua filha também? – questionou ele, ainda sem se virar para encará-la.

Mia sorriu, ainda de mãos dadas com o menino que parecia se divertir com a situação.

- Mamãe – chamou o menino puxando a calça jenas de Mia – Mã, é Lan!! Lan-Lan!

- É mesmo? – fez ela erguendo as sobrancelhas com uma voz de falsa surpresa – Cadê, Henry? Cadê Lan-Lan?

O menino abriu um gostoso sorriso, deixando suas enormes bochechas em evidência, enquanto corria com passos trôpegos em direção a poltrona em que Olívio e a filha se encontravam.

- Achôô!! – gritou ele entre gargalhadas, apontando para a poltrona – Achô Lan-Lan!

Henry abraçou as pernas de Olívio e tentou subir no colo do pai junto à irmã, quando foi impedido pela mesma.

- Ah, não! – reclamou a garota emburrada – Cheguei primeiro!

Henry fez uma careta de choro, e fitou o pai com os olhos marejados.

- Lana, você sabe muito bem que posso segurar os dois! – respondeu Olívio lançando à filha um olhar de advertência, e sentando Henry em sua perna esquerda, e Lana na direita.

A garota ainda lançou um olhar emburrado ao irmão que gargalhava enquanto batia palmas.

Mia pigarreou brevemente, fazendo a filha pular do colo de Olívio.

- Ma-mamãe – ela gaguejou lançando à mulher um olhar assustado. Mia lutou consigo mesma para não sorrir da feição da filha.

- Lana, você ainda não acabou a lição que a Sra. Parkins te passou. – disse Mia suavemente, embora seus olhos estivessem estreitados.

- Mas, mãe – resmungou a garota com a voz manhosa – Eu já falei que não preciso aprender a escrever! Quero ser jogadora de quadribol igual ao papai!

Olívio sorriu orgulhoso quando seus olhos encontraram as orbes cintilantes da filha, mas logo seu sorriso murchou ao fitar o olhar furioso da esposa.

- Mesmo sendo uma jogadora de quadribol, você precisa aprender a escrever, filha! – insistiu Mia em um tom carinhoso, agachando-se para encarar a garotinha nos olhos – Como você pretende ir a Hogwarts se não souber escrever?

Essa frase pareceu fazer o devido efeito em Lana. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu um tímido sorriso de compreensão.

- Ok, mamãe. – respondeu com a voz derrotada.

- Eu não ganho um abraço? – pediu Mia fazendo beicinho.

A garota de seis anos revirou os olhos enquanto envolvia o pescoço da mãe com seus braços magros.

- Você vive dizendo que quer ser igual ao papai. – disse Mia depois que a filha a soltou – E eu? Não mereço ser um exemplo a seguir também? – e fez uma careta pidona.

Lana revirou os olhos novamente, e fez uma careta irritada quando sentiu o irmão a empurrando para o lado e abraçando a mãe.

- Eu qué ser igual mã-mã! – disse Henry esfregando as bochechas rosadas na face de Mia e abraçando seu pescoço – Qué ser jornaísta!

Mia gargalhou gostosamente, enquanto abraçava o filho com uma mão e puxava a filha emburrada para um abraço com a outra.

Olívio sorriu ao ver os três embolados e se juntou ao abraço, envolvendo as três pessoas que ele mais amava com seus braços fortes e protetores..."

Acordou com os finos raios de sol que penetravam no dormitório masculino pela janela, e que perfuravam o cortinado vermelho-sangue, atingindo-o no rosto.

Soltou um longo suspiro, com um sorriso bobo insistindo em dançar em seus lábios. Sentiu um peso adicional sobre seu peitoral, e abriu os olhos lentamente, alargando o sorriso ao encontrar Mia aninhada em seus braços.

- Será que um dia...? – sussurrou, enquanto observava a garota piscar os olhos lentamente e depois erguer o olhar para encará-lo.

- Bom dia. – disse ela sorrindo, com o olhar sonolento.

- Bom dia Bolinha. – respondeu ele dando-lhe um beijo na testa – Tive um sonho tão bom essa noite...

- É mesmo? – perguntou ela apoiando a cabeça novamente no peitoral do rapaz – Sonhou com o que?

- Não posso dizer. – respondeu ele abrindo um sorriso quando ela lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado – Senão, ele não se realiza.

----------------------------

- Será que eu poderia entrar?" – ela perguntou com a voz trêmula.

Mia tentou desviar seus olhos do corpo de Olívio, mas suas pálpebras pareciam simplesmente não querer obedecer aos comandos de seu cérebro.

Olívio... Como estava sexy!

Ele parecia querer brincar com a libido da mulher, que ao longo do último ano afastada do rapaz havia se tornado tão confiante, desenvolta, mas vendo-o daquela forma, parecia ter voltado ao tempo, sendo apenas mais uma garotinha absolutamente encantada com o jogador de quadribol eleito o mais bonito da Inglaterra.

Xingou-se em pensamentos. Raios! Era só o Olívio! O porquinho... "MEU porquinho...". Seus lábios se contorceram a fim de evitar uma careta desgostosa.

Olívio encarou-a nos olhos. As orbes cor-de-mel cintilaram ao encontrar com as dela.

Com uma expressão indecifrável, ele assentiu e se afastou, indicando a ampla sala de visitas. Ela agradeceu com a cabeça, e adentrou no aposento com as pernas trêmulas. Talvez esse efeito fosse por parte do frio, mas ao passar por Olívio ela sentiu aquele cheiro de chuva e grama molhada que a enlouquecia. Aquele cheiro natural de Olívio; refrescante, afrodisíaco, que fez um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

Mia observou Olívio fechar a porta vermelha de seu apartamento vagarosamente, e depois ele se virou para ela com a mesma expressão séria, mas ao mesmo tempo intrigada no rosto.

Ela pigarreou brevemente quando seus olhos insistiram em encontrar com o abdômen de Olívio, e logo, lutando contra todas as suas vontades, desviou seu olhar para o fogo que crepitava na lareira.

- Por que não se senta? – ela escutou a voz de Olívio perguntar de longe. Virou-se para trás e o viu colocar uma boa dose de whisky de fogo em um copo de cristal – Quer...?

Ela negou com um movimento da cabeça; parecia incapaz de pronunciar um simples "Não, obrigada".

Sentia seu corpo todo tremer violentamente, e pedia a Merlim para que Olívio não percebesse. Aproximou-se ainda mais da lareira, mas era inútil; ela não estava com frio. Ao contrário... estava ardendo de calor.

Olívio bebeu um dedo do whisky e logo seus olhos pousaram novamente em Mia.

- Tem certeza que não vai se sentar...? – ele perguntou, enquanto sentava-se em um banco alto do mini bar instalado na sala.

- Eu... – começou ela com a voz rouca, e pigarreou levemente – Eu ia molhar seu sofá.

Ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, e jogou os ombros pra trás, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão do bar.

Mia fechou os olhos com força. Posicionado daquele jeito Olívio ficava simplesmente irresistível. O rapaz pareceu notar seu constrangimento e alargou o sorriso. Mia observou que, para seu total desespero, ele não parecia nem um pouco incomodado por estar usando apenas uma toalha.

- Olívio – ela finalmente teve coragem de reabrir os olhos, encontrando-o na mesma posição, e soltou um gemido baixinho – Eu vou ser curta e grossa. - sua voz tremeu levemente quando ele se ajeitou no banco, fazendo com que a toalha deslizasse mais para baixo – Eu sei que não tenho direito nenhum de vir aqui te pedir alguma coisa depois de tanto tempo, mas não viria se não fosse absolutamente necessário. – Olívio arqueou uma sobrancelha de um modo intimidante, fazendo-a hesitar por um momento – Eu... eu preciso de uma entrevista sua.

Ele encarou os olhos de Mia com uma expressão séria, o sorriso esvaindo de seu rosto.

Seguiu-se um momento de incômodo silêncio, até que Olívio desceu do banco e caminhou em direção à escada que levava ao andar superior.

Mia balançou a cabeça confusamente. O que ele ia fazer...? Antes que pudesse se conter, ela perguntou, com a voz ainda trêmula:

- E então...?

Ele parou de subir as escadas, faltando apenas dois degraus para chegar ao topo, e ignorando-a, continuou a subir novamente.

Mia sentiu seu rosto ferver. O que ele estava fazendo, afinal...? Ignorando todo o seu raciocínio lógico, ela o seguiu, subindo as escadas em direção ao andar superior.

Parou na porta do quarto de Olívio, e lançou um olhar hesitante ao aposento antes de entrar. Havia uma espaçosa cama de casal coberta por um lençol de seda negro e reluzente, um criado-mudo de uma madeira escura de cada lado da cama e uma porta em cada parede do quarto. A porta que ficava de frente para a porta de entrada do quarto era a que levava para a varanda, a do lado esquerdo da cama era a do banheiro da suíte, e a que se encontrava na parede de frente para a cama era a que levava ao closet do rapaz.

Seus olhos brilharam ao observar a vista da porta de vidro que levava à varanda. Dava para ver todo o centro de Londres em uma noite típica da capital do país; um chuva fina e gélida e muita neblina, incomum à estação do ano em que se encontravam. Mia sorriu nostalgicamente. Sentia falta desse clima eterno de Londres. Por mais que gostasse de Nova York, Londres sempre seria sua casa.

Virou-se automaticamente para a porta do closet ao escutar um barulho de gaveta abrindo, e sem que tivesse tempo de se esquivar, sentiu um tecido macio acertar seu rosto.

- Mas o que...? – perguntou confusa, e olhou para o chão encontrando o que a havia atingido: uma toalha.

Pegou a toalha do chão com uma certa violência, e virou-se novamente para a porta do closet, encontrando Olívio ainda de toalha, apoiado no vão da porta.

- O banheiro é logo ali. – disse ele indicando a porta na parede contrária – Tome um banho quente ou vai ficar resfriada.

Ignorando a careta confusa no rosto de Mia, ele se deitou na cama de casal, apoiando a cabeça no antebraço.

- Banho? – repetiu Mia impaciente – Que banho o quê Olívio! E a entrevista?

- Você vai ter sua entrevista. – respondeu ele erguendo uma sobrancelha – Mas antes vai tomar um banho. Não quero você molhando meu apê.

Mia franziu o cenho, claramente confusa. O que Olívio pretendia, afinal?

- Se eu tomar um banho, você vai me conceder uma entrevista? – ela perguntou, empertigando-se.

Olívio sorriu.

- Sim. Eu te "concedo" uma entrevista. – e frisou bem a palavra, achando graça na formalidade da mulher.

Mia respirou fundo, e com a toalha em mãos caminhou rapidamente até o banheiro da suíte e fechou a porta, perguntando-se o que raios Olívio estava fazendo com ela... Estaria ele brincando com seus desejos, provocando-a...?

- Bom, querendo ou não, ele está conseguindo – resmungou ela antes de entrar na água quente e reconfortante do chuveiro.

----------------------------

- MUITO BEM PESSOAL! CHEGA DE TREINO POR HOJE!

Rapidamente os pontinhos distantes entre as nuvens alaranjadas de fim de tarde cortaram o céu e pousaram na grama vistosa do campo. Olívio fora o último a descer, com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto.

- Vocês voaram muito bem hoje! – elogiou ele sorrindo – Não vejo o que poderá nos deter amanhã!

O time respirou entre o alívio e a surpresa. Eram raras as vezes que Olívio não tinha absolutamente nenhuma crítica ou advertência quando se tratava de uma partida contra a Sonserina, ou, como Fred Weasley bem ressaltara, em uma partida contra qualquer time.

Eles já se preparavam para sair do campo e tomar um banho quente em seus respectivos dormitórios, quando Olívio soltou uma exclamação.

Bufando e revirando os olhos, eles se viraram juntos para encarar o capitão.

- Ah, Harry! – disse Olívio em um tom que lembrou muito o desespero – Não se esqueça! Só capture o pomo...

- Quando tivermos cinqüenta pontos à frente! – o time completou, em um uníssono entediado.

- Ahn, ok! Bom que todos saibam! Podem ir!

O time caminhou em direção o castelo, rindo juntos por uma imitação que Jorge acabara de fazer da careta de preocupação de Olívio.

Olívio soltou um suspiro resignado, antes de sorrir ao ser abraçado por trás.

- Tudo pronto pra amanhã? – perguntou Mia beijando o ombro do rapaz.

- Espero que sim. – respondeu ele envolvendo os braços da garota com os seus.

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. – disse ela roçando o nariz nas costas do rapaz e fechando os olhos para inspirar melhor o cheiro maravilhoso que emanava de Olívio. Ele podia ter acabado de sair de um treino, mas aquela essência de chuva e grama molhada parecia impregnada no rapaz.

Ele sorriu e se virou para encará-la. Ela tinha assistido metade do treino sentada pacientemente da arquibancada, o que era muito incomum, geralmente ela se impacientava e começava a gritar do banco, ou voltava para o castelo para fazer suas próprias coisas. Olívio sabia muito bem que ela só esperava pacientemente alguma coisa quando tinha feito algo de errado.

- Sei que vai. – respondeu Olívio envolvendo a cintura de Mia e se aproximando de seu rosto – Agora, será que a senhorita poderia me dizer o que foi que fez dessa vez?

Mia lançou um olhar surpreso para Olívio, mas logo em seguida sorriu tristemente. Olívio franziu o cenho. Não era coisa boa.

- Precisava falar uma coisa com você, mas longe do castelo. – respondeu ela em uma voz que só era mais alta que um sussurro.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele preocupado.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça com os olhos fechados.

- Mia... – Olívio começara com uma voz urgente, mas foi interrompido.

- Wood! Chang! – Madame Hooch advertiu com a voz severa – Já vai anoitecer! Os dois para o castelo! Agora!

- Es-espere só um instante, Madame Hooch. – pediu Mia com o olhar suplicante.

Madame Hooch ergueu as sobrancelhas, e lançando um olhar reprovador ao casal, virou-se para caminhar em direção ao castelo.

- Dez minutos senhorita Chang! – disse ela sem se virar para trás – Se passarem disso, aviso McGonagall!

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Mia sorrindo.

A garota ainda esperou a professora desaparecer pela trilha para então virar-se para Olívio.

Uma brisa suave passou, brincando com os longos cabelos da garota. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo cada instante daquele momento com Olívio... Poderia ser o último...

Olívio sorriu ao vê-la daquele jeito. Era um daqueles momentos em que você se xinga internamente por não ter uma câmera fotográfica. O céu era uma mistura de vermelho, amarelo e laranja, e alguns feixes dourados anunciavam o pôr-do-sol.

- Mia? – ele murmurou baixinho com um sorriso no rosto.

Ela inspirou profundamente antes de abrir os olhos para encará-lo.

- O que você quer me falar? – perguntou ele com a voz suave.

- Eu... – começou ela mordendo o lábio inferior – Olívio, não vejo outro jeito de dizer senão o direto.

Ele apertou os olhos em sinal para ela continuar.

- Acabando Hogwarts – ela começou, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas ao fitar o sorriso esperançoso e cheio de planos que Olívio exibia – Acabando Hogwarts eu vou me mudar para Nova York.

Mia baixou seu olhar para o chão, esperando escutar um urro furioso de Olívio, ou uma reclamação decepcionada da parte do rapaz, mas Olívio continuava sorrindo suavemente.

Ela o encarou novamente, com uma expressão confusa.

- Olívio? – chamou, com a voz trêmula.

Ele continuava apertando firmemente sua cintura, e embora um sorriso suave dançasse em seus lábios, Mia observou seus olhos brilharem.

- Olívio, você entendeu o que eu disse? – perguntou ela com um sussurro, fitando-o preocupada.

- Você está brincando não está? – disse ele com a voz trêmula – Só pode estar brincando... – repetiu em um sussurro mais para si mesmo do que para Mia.

- Não. – respondeu ela negando com a cabeça e lutando contra as lágrimas que insistiam em perambular por seu rosto – Eu vou para Nova York logo depois da formatura.

Olívio soltou a cintura de Mia, encarando-a com uma tristeza inconfundível no olhar.

- Por quê...? – perguntou ele engolindo seco – Por que?

- Eu... – começou ela engolindo os soluços – Eu fui aceita como estagiária no "Nova York Bruxa". É o jornal...

- EU SEI O QUE É! – bradou ele com uma fúria descomunal – MAS POR QUE RAIOS, VOCÊ PRECISA SE MUDAR PARA NOVA YORK? NÓS TEMOS JORNAIS MUITO BONS AQUI NO REINO UNIDO, MAS NÃÃO! – ele disse com uma voz de desdém – VOCÊ "PRECISA" SE MUDAR, VOCÊ PRECISA APARECER! AFINAL, VOCÊ É MIA CHANG... O REINO UNIDO NÃO É BOM O BASTANTE PRA VOCÊ! ALIÁS, NADA QUE ESTÁ AO SEU ALCANCE É BOM O BASTANTE PRA VOCÊ NÃO É MESMO? VOCÊ NÃO SE CONTENTA COM O "BOM", VOCÊ QUER SEMPRE O "EXCELENTE", O "MAGNÍFICO"!

- E O QUE TEM DE MAL EM QUERER SEMPRE O MELHOR? – bradou ela de volta – OLÍVIO, EU QUERO ESTAR NO MELHOR JORNAL BRUXO SIM, E DAÍ?

Mia tinha o rosto púrpura, e àquela altura da discussão ela já soluçava violentamente, enquanto Olívio permanecia encarando-a com os olhos faiscando perigosamente.

- ENTÃO ÓTIMO! – berrou ele em resposta, o rosto contorcido de raiva – VÁ PARA NOVA YORK! FAÇA SUA VIDA LONGE DE MIM! MAS NUNCA... NUNCA MAIS, ENTENDEU? QUERO VER VOCÊ NA MINHA FRENTE...

Mia desabou em direção ao chão, soluçando compulsivamente enquanto observava as costas de Olívio desaparecerem no breu da noite que se alastrara enquanto a discussão de desenrolava.

Será que valia a pena...?

----------------------------

Mia fechou os olhos, sentindo a água quente inundar seu corpo trêmulo. Suspirou longamente ao lembrar-se da última discussão que tivera com Olívio. Será que teria, afinal, valido a pena largar tudo em Londres em busca de sua independência?

- Agora já é tarde demais... – disse ela com um lamento.

- O que é tarde demais? – ela escutou uma voz masculina no banheiro e soltou um grito de surpresa – Ei! Calma aí! Sou eu! – disse Olívio com a voz divertida.

- O-o-o- quê você pensa que está fazendo, Olívio? – gaguejou ela se afastando o máximo que podia do boxe de vidro. Ele poderia ser feito de um modo que "embaçasse" o outro lado, mas se ela ficasse muito próxima, era possível visualizar tudo...

Olívio soltou uma gargalhada, e Mia observou sua silhueta caminhar em direção à pia de marfim branco e se sentar nela.

- Não sei por que o escândalo – disse ele em uma voz despreocupada – Já vi você nua dezenas de vezes... Isso se não for centenas. – completou, com uma voz maliciosa que fez Mia corar.

- Mas isso foi há um ano atrás! – retorquiu ela com a voz esganiçada – Isso não te dá o direito de vir aqui e me espionar no banho!

- Vamos dizer então, que estamos quites. – retrucou ele com a voz suave – Você bate na minha porta em pleno domingo à noite, depois de um ano sem nos ver, pedindo uma entrevista, e eu te espio no banho, depois de um ano sem nos ver... Parece justo pra mim.

Olívio riu quando conseguiu arrancar um bufo raivoso da mulher.

- Sabia que teria alguma coisa. – resmungou ela ensaboando-se o mais rápido que podia. Olívio apenas continuava sentado na pia, observando atentamente cada movimento de Mia. Era verdade que ele já a tinha visto uma centena de vezes nua, mas ela havia mudado... Mudado demais. E ele estava louco pra ver a tal a mudança... senti-la, cheirá-la... degustá-la...

Balançou a cabeça levemente, afastando seus pensamentos pervertidos, e sorriu ao observar que, claramente tentando ser o menos sensual possível, Mia conseguia enlouquecê-lo ainda mais.

- Briguei com a Emm ontem. – disse ele casualmente.

Mia franziu o cenho. Que diabos ele estava fazendo...?

- Por que? – para sua surpresa, a resposta saiu naturalmente, como das inúmeras vezes em que ela e Olívio costumavam conversar enquanto ela ou ele tomava banho nos tempos de Hogwarts. Por mais que odiasse admitir, ela sentia muita falta do rapaz... Como sentia.

- É que Dumbledore acha que eu poderia "propagar" a Ordem da Fênix, - começou ele despreocupado – Já que eu sou famoso e tal por causa do quadribol, mas eu não acho legal... Vai que as pessoas começam a pensar que eu sou louco e o clube me afasta de jogar... Já Emma...

- Ela acha que você deveria obedecer cegamente as ordens de Dumbledore né? – completou Mia enquanto enxaguava o cabelo – É bem a cara de Emma.

Olívio sorriu, mesmo que Mia não pudesse ver.

- E o que você acha? – perguntou ele.

Olívio escutou um som abafado, e viu pela silhueta da mulher que ela se enxaguava. Ficou pensando em como a água e as bolas de sabão tinham sorte em deslizar por aquele corpo...

Foi despertado de seus devaneios pela voz abafada de Mia.

- Eu? – ela repetiu em um tom confuso – Eu acho que você está certo. Isso poderia comprometer sua carreira no quadribol. Mas acho que você devia tentar alertar as pessoas de um jeito que não fosse pela imprensa ridícula aqui do Reino Unido – sua voz se alterara por um momento – Você é uma celebridade. Devia usufruir disso para o bem. – concluiu, enquanto Olívio escutava o barulho de água cessar – Bem, é o que eu acho. – disse ela abrindo a porta do boxe de vidro. Olívio prendeu a respiração, imaginando por um momento que ela sairia nua, mas para seu total desagrado, ela tinha uma toalha bem amarrada no corpo.

- Agora... vamos à entrevista? – disse ela prontamente, sorrindo quando seu olhar encontrou com os de Olívio.

O rapaz vestia um samba-canção preto de seda e mais nada. Ele jogou uma de suas camisas sociais de grife para Mia usar.

- Obrigada – agradeceu ela, esperando Olívio se retirar, mas ele permaneceu sem mexer um músculo – Olívio, você não espera que eu vá me trocar na sua frente não é? – disse ela erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ele riu pelo nariz, fazendo-a se lembrar por que o apelidara de "porquinho". Ela sorriu nostalgicamente e viu seu sorriso espelhado no rosto do rapaz. Encararam-se por um instante, as orbes tão familiares um do outro se encontrando depois de tanto tempo...

- Eu estou bem aqui, obrigado. – disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente.

Mia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Então ta. – respondeu ela dando de ombros.

Olívio remexeu-se inquieto, na esperança que ela fosse se trocar na sua frente. Mas para sua decepção, ela caminhou em direção ao quarto e fechou a porta do banheiro, deixando-o sozinho com um sorriso nostálgico nos lábios.

- Essa aí ainda me interna no St. Mungus... – disse sorrindo. Lembrou-se dos momentos que passara com ela... Momentos tão inesquecíveis... Nenhuma mulher conseguia ser como ela... Era única... Como a deixara escapar?

Olívio esperou alguns minutos antes de entrar no quarto, encontrando Mia abotoando o penúltimo botão de sua camisa.

A mulher ajeitou os cabelos molhados para trás, fazendo um coque desleixado que deixava algumas mechas de seu cabelo caindo no rosto, e sorriu quando seu olhar recaiu na figura do homem observando-a do vão da porta do banheiro.

Olívio tinha a boca entreaberta até então, observando a cena abobalhado. Mia estava fazendo aquilo de propósito... só podia. Estava provocando-o, queria enlouquecê-lo de vez!

- Acho que agora sim, podemos ir pra entrevista. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Olívio! Isso é uma entrevista séria! – repreendeu Mia com uma careta – Responde direito ou eu não consigo sair daqui esta noite!

Olívio sorriu.

- E se essa for minha intenção? – provocou ele aproximando-se perigosamente da mulher.

Mia estava sentada na cabeceira da cama de Olívio com as pernas cruzadas, enquanto ele se encontrava deitado ao seu lado apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos. Já se passava das três da madrugada e Mia não conseguira extrair nada de muito importante em relação à carreira de Olívio; toda vez que ela fazia uma pergunta séria ele respondia com indiretas e provocações.

Uma garrafa de vinho italiano beirava a metade do líquido vermelho, e enquanto a taça de Mia continuava intacta, Olívio já havia entornado três cálices, não parecendo, contudo, alterado devido à bebida. Mia revirou os olhos. Ele sempre fora muito mais forte que ela em relação ao álcool nos líquidos.

- Olívio, por favor. – pediu ela fazendo beicinho.

Mia franziu o cenho levemente. Aquele não foi um gesto muito inteligente da parte dela, visto que fazia horas que Olívio se continha para não avançar sobre seus lábios avermelhados. Ela sorriu pelo canto dos lábios ao ver um brilho rápido passar pelos olhos cor-de-mel.

Olívio apertou os olhos. Com um movimento rápido ele ergueu-se da posição que se encontrava e empurrou Mia delicadamente até deitá-la na cama.

- Olívio, o que – ela começou, com os olhos arregalados e a voz trêmula.

Olívio sorriu de um jeito malicioso, enquanto passava uma perna de cada lado do corpo trêmulo de Mia, repetindo o gesto com as mãos.

Mia sentiu um arrepio vindo desde seu pé até a nuca. Observou as orbes cintilantes do homem, e naquela posição sentia-se totalmente impotente... Se Olívio tentasse alguma coisa ela não estava em condições de resistir...

Ele continuou encarando os olhos negros de Mia e aproximou-se lentamente de seu rosto, parando seus lábios a milímetros do dela.

- Tudo bem, o que você quiser. – sussurrou ele com a voz rouca, fazendo menção de sair de cima da mulher.

Ele sustentou o olhar de Mia por um instante, imaginando se ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria. Seus lábios se contraíram em um meio sorriso antes de ele sair de cima dela. Mas antes que ele pudesse sair, foi puxado rapidamente pela nuca, encontrando, com um sorriso, uma Mia enlouquecida beijando-o vorazmente.

Seu corpo todo estremeceu quando ele sentiu as mãos de Mia percorrendo suas costas, e depois migrando para as depressões de seu abdômen. Fechou os olhos por um instante, sentindo cada músculo do seu corpo se contrair com aquelas mãos únicas.

Com um sorriso débil, ele sentiu Mia desprender-se do beijo arrebatador e migrar seus lábios para seu pescoço. Ah, como sentira falta disso! Estremeceu levemente, os olhos fecharam-se novamente. Sentia cada pêlo de seu corpo de arrepiar a cada toque da mulher. Cada músculo se contrair na ansiosa espera de seus lábios.

Olívio encostou sua testa na dela, encarando-a firmemente nos olhos enquanto suas mãos desciam pelo colo de Mia, desabotoando lentamente cada botão da camisa. Ele a sentiu estremecer sob ele, e com um sorriso nos lábios, foi beijando seu pescoço, descendo pelo colo, seios, até abrir completamente a camisa e a retirar gentilmente, jogando-a de qualquer jeito no chão.

Olívio afastou-se por um instante, observando a mulher que diferentemente da primeira vez de ambos, pareceu gostar de ser observada por olhos tão admirados, extasiados... famintos.

Ele percorreu seus dedos por toda a silhueta da mulher, fechando os olhos como se quisesse decorar suas formas, para nunca mais esquecê-las. Começou pelo pé e foi subindo vagarosamente, sentindo-a estremecer a cada toque. Ao chegar ao rosto, a beijou com vontade, as línguas dançando em uma sincronia perfeita, como se estivessem lá para isso.

Desceu novamente seus beijos pelo corpo dela, sorrindo ao vê-la morder os lábios de prazer. Sua boca chegou ao abdômen da mulher, e ele o beijou lentamente, sorrindo ao lembrar-se de seu sonho em Hogwarts. Um sonho que parecia tão real, tão vivo... Lana e Henry...

Roçou seu nariz envolta do umbigo de Mia, e enquanto seus lábios refaziam a trilha de fogo para baixo, ele notou o ventre de Mia se contrair violentamente, e se perguntou se aquilo era bom ou mal. Beijou novamente seu abdômen, e seu ventre se contraiu de novo. Quando inclinou-se para beijar novamente, foi jogado no chão com um movimento brusco de Mia.

Ele ergueu seu olhar confuso para encarar as orbes negras da mulher.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele com uma voz rouca e preocupada. Notou que ela tinha os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Eu-eu- não posso. – ela respondeu com a voz embargada – Desculpe.

Ela simplesmente pôs-se de pé e pegou a camisa no chão, lançando um último olhar triste a um Olívio totalmente desnorteado no chão. Vestiu a camisa de qualquer jeito e aparatou.

N/A: Esse capitulo ficou meio NC neh... heheheh ficou um pouquinho mais forte que o "Verry irrestiblé" mas espero que tenham gostado! Escrevi ele escutando "L´amour", da Carla Bruni... pra quem gosta de música francesa... nossa, Carla Bruni é o maximoooo!!!

Lalala vamos aos comentários então!

**RFCs: Amo vcs! Saudadonas de todass!!**

**Thaty Brown: **hahahah obriagada pelos elogios Thaty!! Capitulo q vem eh seu casamento!!1 Hahahahha vou me divertir mtooo escrevendo!! Hohohohoho espero q tenha gostado do capitulo!! E ah! Eu to enrolando, mas no Próximo EU PROMETO que conto quem eh o noivo da kahlen! Mas acho que vcs vão ter uma super-surpresa!! Hahahaha Realmente, Olívio Wood de toalhinha branca atendendo a porta... ai, estou sentindo até um calor!! HUAHuahuahuahauhauhuahau

**Nash Moraes: **finalmente apareceu sobrinha sumidonaaa!!! Amei o cap da FY e da BLH... serio mesmo!! Mas vc ficou mto tempo sumidaa!! Vc ainda precisa me contar aquele negocio de coincidência da Mai estar grávida... hohohohohoh beijão! To curiosa!! Valeu pelo apoio constante!

**Luisa ( -- ): **Obrigada pelos elogios!! Hahahah deixei esperando mais um pouquinho soh ! hohohohohohohoho no PROXIMO PROMETO q vou contar quem é!! Hahahahahah mas que vcs vão cair de costas, ah vão!! Hahahahahaha

**Tammie: **Ah, obrigadaaa!!!1 hahahahahah ah, pq vai esperar?? Escreve siiiimm!! jhahahahah adoro fics com o Olii!!! Heheheheheheh !!

Agradecimentos a: Tati!!! Que ta sumidona mas eu sei q ta lendo! Obrigada por todo o apoio!!! E à todos q leram e comentaram! Desculpa se esqueci de alguém!!!


	14. Incanto

**"É o ciúme, turbador da tranqüila paz amorosa! Ele é punhal que mata a mais firme das esperanças!"**

**(_Cervantes)_**

Capítulo Catorze: Incanto

Mia revirou os olhos em sua cama. Um sol fraco e alaranjado adentrava pela espaçosa janela de sua suíte, anunciando o pôr-do-sol. Ela respirou fundo, imaginando o que viria a seguir.

Escutara a campainha da mansão de seus pais soar no segundo anterior, e sabia muito bem quem era. Bufou baixinho, revirando-se na cama para ficar de frente à janela e aproveitar um pouco do calor do finzinho de tarde.

Com um brilho triste, seus olhos repousaram no vestido vermelho-sangue de frente única, pendurado em um cabide na porta do armário de roupas. Algumas pedras vermelhas adornavam o decote do vestido, reluzindo ao encontro com a luz do sol, como se estivessem tentando-a a sair de sua situação deplorável e enfrentar o baile de formatura.

Ela suspirou profundamente, enquanto o radio tocava uma melodia triste, de uma jovem que cantava em francês. Fechou os olhos por um instante, sentindo a rara brisa de verão que fazia a cortina de seda tremeluzir na janela. Sem muitas surpresas, escutou a porta do quarto às suas costas se abrir com uma certa violência, e o tec-tec da sandália de sua amiga se fez presente.

- Já chega! – ela escutou a voz trêmula de Emma atrás dela, e nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de se virar para encarar a amiga. Podia prever cada palavra que ela fosse lhe dizer – Agora já chega, Amélia!

- Calma, Emm. – ela pôde escutar Kahlen com a voz mais apreensiva.

- Que calma o quê! – exclamou Emma revoltada, e no segundo seguinte Mia deparou com a barra longa de um vestido azul marinho tapando-lhe a visão do pôr-do-sol da janela – Escute aqui! Olívio não é a única pessoa que você conheceu e aprendeu a amar em Hogwarts! Eu entendo que você esteja chateada com tudo o que aconteceu, mas não se esqueça que você tem suas amigas também para se despedir. – sua voz tornara-se embargada a essa hora, e ela respirou fundo antes de continuar – Está me escutando Mia? – Emma segurou o queixo da amiga, obrigando-a a encará-la – Lembra no segundo ano quando nós ficávamos imaginando com que vestido ir pra formatura? Planejávamos os nossos pares, a música que tocaria... Você ainda se lembra das suas amigas?

Mia encarou os olhos marejados da amiga sentindo uma profunda pontada no peito.

- Emm, você não entende... – ela tentou argumentar, mas Kahlen, que estava magnífica com um vestido verde-esmeralda tomara-que-caia, já pegara seu vestido do cabide e o depositava na cama ao lado dela.

- Mia... – ela começou com a voz fraca – Por nós.

Mia encarou do rosto apreensivo de Kahlen, para o vestido magnífico que sua mãe mandara costurar na França, e seu olhar brilhou quando ela encarou a feição decidida e magoada de Emma. Devia isso às amigas. Bufando e sem mais palavras, dirigiu-se à porta do banheiro.

- Vai ser patético. – gritou ela atrás da porta para as amigas – Só vai dar eu sem par no baile idiota. Acho que vou levar minha vassoura pra me acompanhar nas danças.

- Pare de reclamar. – disse Kahlen com um tom risonho – Nós já providenciamos um par pra você!

- O QUÊ?!

----------------------------

- Mia, eu acho bom você me contar o que foi que aconteceu, ou então, melhorar esse humor de uma vez por todas! – resmungou Emma enquanto elas aparatavam em Hogsmeade e se dirigiam a uma das carruagens que as levariam ao encontro de Dumbledore.

- Já disse que não aconteceu nada. – respondeu a outra secamente. Desde que ela saíra do apartamento de Olívio, seis dias atrás, não tivera notícias do rapaz, ficando cada vez mais impaciente.

- Então trate de desamarrar essa cara. – retorquiu Emma abrindo a porta da carruagem com uma certa violência.

- Emm, por Merlin, eu estou com dor de cabeça. Já chega de broncas por hoje ok? – resmungou Mia enquanto apoiava a testa na janela da carruagem e fechava os olhos por um breve momento de um silêncio tranqüilizador.

Sentiu o sacolejar repetitivo da carruagem enquanto suspirava. O que Olívio teria pensado àquela noite? Que ela se acovardara? Que ela não o amava mais...? Suspirou novamente, arrancando uma careta desconfiada da amiga.

- Não entendi porque Dumbledore quis nos ver aqui. – disse Emma casualmente, observando os portões da propriedade do castelo se abrirem com um rangido triste – Ele poderia ter ido até a sede da Ordem.

- Vai ver ele estava ocupado com os assuntos de Hogwarts. – respondeu Mia sem desviar o olhar da janela, enquanto Emma apertava ainda mais os olhos em sinal de desconfiança.

- É, vai ver.

Mia observou a Floresta Proibida e a cabana de Hagrid passarem pela janela como uma fotografia do passado. Sorriu nostalgicamente ao avistar o campo de quadribol, minúsculo de tão longe que se encontrava. Aquele lugar era o altar dela e de Olívio enquanto estudavam; foi lá que os momentos inesquecíveis aconteceram. Sorriu novamente ao sentir o balanço melodioso da carruagem cessar, e a porta se abrir sozinha. Desceu de um modo elegante, que aprendera a se portar em Nova York.

Parou em frente às escadas do castelo, fitando-o fascinada, lembrando-se da primeira vez que o vira em seu primeiro ano.

- O que está fazendo? Vamos logo. – resmungou Emma passando à frente da amiga e ajeitando as longas madeixas castanhas alouradas para trás, enquanto o tec tec irritante de seu salto agulha ressonava a cada degrau que ela subia.

Mia revirou os olhos quase que automaticamente, seguindo a amiga em direção ao Salão Principal, apinhado de alunos que conversavam e almoçavam de uma maneira descontraída, alheios à guerra que se manifestava fora do castelo.

Emma franziu o cenho quando a atenção de todos recaiu sobre as duas. Alguns alunos mais antigos acenaram para elas ou sorriram amistosos, enquanto os mais novos as fitavam com um misto de curiosidade e receio.

Mia empertigou-se, ajeitando a mini-saia pregada verde-limão que usava, e saiu cortando o salão em direção ao escritório do diretor, escutando o barulho do seu próprio salto sendo seguido pelo da amiga, tentando ignorar os olhares curiosos que as seguiam.

- Mais devagar. – resmungou Emma em um sussurro, enquanto Mia dobrava um corredor e subia mais um par de escadas.

- Quero acabar logo com isso e voltar para o hotel. – respondeu Mia apertando o passo.

Emma ofegou por um momento, quando elas pararam em frente a uma estátua de gárgula.

- Não pense que você vai escapar hoje! – disse ela lançando a Mia um olhar severo.

- Eu nunca te prometi nada. – retrucou a outra com um ar irritado – Pão de nozes.

Com um barulho de pedra sendo movida, a gárgula se moveu lentamente, dando lugar a uma escada de espiral imponente.

- E aliás, onde foi que a Kahlen se meteu que desde que eu cheguei de Nova York eu não a encontrei? – perguntou Mia em um tom inquisidor, olhando para trás para encarar a amiga que subia as escadas.

- Já disse que ela está viajando pra preparar as coisas do casamento e que volta hoje para o evento. – respondeu Emma impaciente – Mas você nunca me escuta...

Mia revirou os olhos, enquanto dava batidinhas impacientes na porta do diretor.

- Podem entrar. – ela escutou a voz de Dumbledore soar do outro lado, e lançando a Emma um último olhar irritado, ela abriu a porta, encontrando o velho bruxo sentado em sua cadeira alta e imponente, logo atrás da escrivaninha. Havia um bule prateado que fumegava, e três xícaras com um líquido verde claro sobre a mesa do diretor, como se ele estivesse à espera de alguém.

- Amélia, Emma. – ele cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, indicando duas cadeiras felpudas à sua frente.

- Dumbledore. – disse Mia retribuindo o aceno do diretor e se ajeitando em uma cadeira, fingindo não perceber o olhar severo que Emma lhe lançava.

- Boa tarde professor Dumbledore. – disse Emma formalmente, empertigando-se na cadeira ao lado da amiga.

- Por favor, Emma. – disse Dumbledore meneando a cabeça e sorrindo gentilmente – Apesar de eu achar extremamente lisonjeador o título de professor, já que agora vocês já não mais são minhas alunas, creio que as formalidades possam ser deixadas de lado.

Emma sorriu nervosamente enquanto Mia sorria pelo canto dos lábios.

- Claro que sim, Dumbledore. – disse Emma com a voz trêmula; chamar o diretor sem o "professor" parecia ir contra todos os seus bons modos.

Dumbledore sorriu bondosamente, piscando seus olhos de safira.

- Vocês aceitam um xícara de chá...? – perguntou ele enquanto empurrava com delicadeza duas xícara com o líquido verde-limão na direção das convidadas – Essa é uma erva trouxa chamada "cidrinha" se eu não me engano... – disse, sorrindo divertido e encarando as orbes negras de Mia através dos oclinhos meia lua.

- Cidreira, professor. – corrigiu Emma timidamente, remexendo-se incomodada na cadeira.

- Ah, claro! Isso mesmo! – Dumbledore sorriu, enquanto bebia um grande gole da sua própria xícara – Uma delícia. Muito melhor do que suco de abóbora, na minha opinião, se posto no desjejum.

Mia encarou Dumbledore por um momento. O que ele pretendia, chamando-as às pressas em Hogwarts em pleno sábado? Será que ela finalmente teria uma missão na Ordem?

- Bom, o tempo de vocês, belas jovens, é precioso demais para ficar gastando com um velho gagá. Portanto, eu vou logo ao assunto que me fez trazê-las aqui hoje. – disse o diretor, repousando as mãos entrelaçadas na escrivaninha – Não sei se Olívio contou a vocês, mas nessa última semana ele recebeu três ameaças de seqüestro.

Mia franziu o cenho, com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, enquanto Emma assentia silenciosamente. O que era aquilo? Será que Voldemort estava atrás de Olívio? Mas a custo de quê? Ele ia chamar atenção para si mesmo, sendo que o que ele mais queria naquele momento é que as pessoas acreditassem em Fudge e no maldito "Profeta Diário".

- Eu fiquei sabendo, mas não por ele, profes... Dumbledore. – disse Emma com a voz rouca – Minha mãe me contou quando eu fui visitá-la.

- Mas essas não são ameaças de Voldemort, não é? – perguntou Mia esperançosa.

- Não há como ter certeza, Amélia. – respondeu Dumbledore simplesmente – Suspeito, e creio que esteja certo, que Voldemort não gostaria de ter tamanha atenção voltada para si, principalmente com a situação extremamente confortável que o Ministério está lhe garantindo.

- Mas então... seria por que? Por dinheiro? – perguntou ela com a testa franzida.

- Provavelmente. – respondeu Dumbledore tomando mais um gole de seu chá – O fato é que o Sr. Wood se recusa a dar atenção à essas ameaças, visto que provavelmente essa não seja uma obra de Voldemort.

- É mesmo um idiota desmiolado. – resmungou Emma baixinho, enquanto Mia observava um resquício de riso nos lábios do diretor.

- Eu as chamei aqui porque esse é mais um assunto de família do que da Ordem. – continuou o diretor – Espero que as duas senhoritas possam convencê-lo a tomar um pouco mais de precaução.

Mia balançou a cabeça confusa. Se aquele era um assunto de família, por que ele a chamara também? Devia ter chamado o Sr. e Sra. Wood e não ela.

- Sem querer ser mal-educada, Dumbledore – começou Mia com uma sobrancelha erguida – Mas eu não tenho mais nada a ver com Olívio. Quem dirá ser da família dele!

Dumbledore sorriu, enquanto Emma arregalava os olhos escandalizada.

O diretor abrira a boca para falar no exato instante em que se ouviu duas batidas na porta da sala, e a cabeça de um garoto passar pelo vão da porta.

- O senhor mandou me chamar, professor? – o garoto de cabelos arrepiados e olhos verde-esmeralda perguntou, olhando com curiosidade as duas mulheres sentadas nas cadeiras.

- Oh, claro Harry. Entre. – convidou Dumbledore amistosamente – Creio que meus assuntos com essas duas jovens senhoritas tenham infelizmente acabado. Por favor, se me dão licença.

Emma assentiu imediatamente enquanto Mia apertava os olhos para o diretor. Ele sorria divertido, como se estivesse tudo planejado com uma larga antecedência.

- Boa festa de casamento para as duas. Infelizmente não poderei comparecer, mas, por favor, mande às suas primas meus votos de felicidade.

Mia abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Emma a puxou pelo braço, praticamente a arrastando em direção a porta.

- Pode deixar, professor. – Emma disse com a voz abafada, antes de desaparecer pelas escadas.

----------------------------

Olívio se remexeu na cadeira, parecendo extremamente irritado.

- O que foi? – resmungou Emilia Bulstrode ao seu lado – Desde que chegamos aqui você está com essa cara!

- Pensei que gostasse dela quando me convidou para esse baile idiota. – retrucou ele com a voz fria – É única que eu tenho.

Emília abriu um sorriso enviesado, aproximando-se de Olívio e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Eu adoro essa sua carinha linda. – disse com a voz maliciosa – Mas adoro ainda mais esse seu corpo maravilhoso.

Olívio revirou os olhos, nitidamente irritado enquanto ela descia suas mãos pelo peitoral do rapaz.

Sem dar muita atenção à sua acompanhante, ele correu os olhos pelo salão alugado para a festa de formatura. Era maravilhoso. Decorado em um estilo vitoriano, com um grande lustre iluminando o ambiente. Várias mesinhas circulares foram postas circundando o salão, enquanto no centro em frente ao palco os septanistas acabavam-se de dançar ao som d´As Esquisitonas, na enorme pista de dança

Suspirou, procurando novamente por ela. Sabia que não viria. Presenciara o drama de sua irmã durante o verão todo tentando persuadi-la a comparecer a grandiosa festa, mas ela se recusara veemente. Por sua culpa. Ele meneou a cabeça levemente enquanto Emília sorria, pensando provavelmente que ele suspirava e balançava a cabeça devido às suas carícias atrevidas. Pobre garota. Pobre, ainda mais, de Olívio, que tinha ela como sua acompanhante.

Mas ele merecia. Se não fosse burro o suficiente em ter tratado ELA daquela maneira, poderia estar dançando e se divertindo mais do que todos naquele momento, desfilando com a garota mais bela e maravilhosa de Hogwarts ao seu lado. Suspirou novamente, passando as mãos de leve pelos cabelos.

Seu olhar percorreu a porta de entrada novamente, um brilho esperançoso de que ela ainda viria. Estava prestes a desviar-se para tentar se esquivar de Emília, que com a bebida parecia ficar cada vez mais atrevida, quando seu coração deu um salto.

Gargalhando alto e entrando pelo salão estavam Kahlen, com seu acompanhante da Corvinal, um rapaz alto e forte de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, sua irmã com Cedrico, e por último, bem menos empolgada que o resto do grupo, entrava Mia.

Olívio balançou a cabeça, aturdido. Como estava linda!

Mia vestia um longo vermelho de frente única que valorizava seu colo. Parecia uma mulher fatal. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque elegante, e uma grande mecha caía de modo sensual por seu rosto.

Ele sorriu abobado à visão da ex, mas seu sorriso desapareceu automaticamente quando um rapaz magro, uns dois palmos mais alto que ela a abraçou por trás, depositando um beijo no ombro nu da garota.

Olívio sentiu seu sangue ferver, e migrar para seu rosto. Ordinário!

- O que aquele idiota pensa que está fazendo? – ele resmungou sem querer em voz alta.

- Idiota? – questionou Emília com uma sobrancelha erguida – De quem você está falando Livinho?

Olívio sentiu seus olhos faiscarem quando ela o chamou por aquele apelido ridículo.

- De ninguém. – respondeu ele secamente, enquanto ela voltava a mergulhar os lábios no torso do rapaz.

Olívio observou com uma careta os três casais se dirigirem a duas mesinhas circulares exatamente no lado oposto do salão onde ele estava. Em meio aos casais ofegantes, levemente embriagados que dançavam de modo exagerado na pista, ele podia ver o grupo conversar alegremente.

Com um ódio percorrendo suas entranhas ele observava as tentativas do moreno em cima de Mia, mas foi com um sorriso satisfeito que ele a via se esquivar e desviar o assunto cada vez que seu acompanhante tentava uma proximidade.

Para seu desespero, Emma e Cedrico e Kahlen e seu par levantaram-se da mesa, sorridentes, andando em direção a pista de dança, e deixando "sua" Mia sozinha com aquele propenso predador.

Ele remexeu-se inquieto novamente em seu lugar, enquanto Emilia finalmente percebia que suas iniciativas em relação ao rapaz acabariam por dar em nada.

- Acho que vou ao toalete me refrescar um pouco. – disse ela com a voz entediada, enquanto Olívio apenas assentia, ocupado demais em tentar ver através da multidão da pista um casal que fora deixado sozinho.

Bufando, ela saiu pisando firme em busca de algum outro rapaz sem acompanhante, deixando Olívio resmungando sozinho em sua mesa.

- Droga, onde ela foi agora..? – apertou os olhos em direção à mesa do outro lado, mas só encontrou o acompanhante de Mia, largado em sua cadeira parecendo cansado. Percorreu os olhos pela pista de dança e por outras mesinhas, e nem sinal dela.

Foi com um arrepio feito um choque elétrico percorrendo toda a extensão de seu corpo que ele escutou uma voz sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Está procurando alguém? – o perfume doce dela inebriava-o por completo.

Olívio virou-se para trás, encontrando um sorriso maravilhoso à sua espera.

- Talvez. – respondeu ele sorrindo.

Ela sorriu de volta. Mas um sorriso triste, que fez o coração de Olívio se apertar.

- Olha, eu sei que o que temos já acabou, e você deixou isso bem claro em Hogwarts. – ela começou com a voz trêmula, evitando encará-lo nos olhos.

Não! Olívio tinha vontade de gritar, de dizer que era tudo mentira, que ele dissera tudo da boca pra fora e que ele a amava e que não conseguia ficar sem ela. Mas ele nunca fora bom com as palavras... Nunca fora um romântico assumido, e talvez fosse por isso que ela gostava dele, afinal... Ou seria APESAR disso?

- Enfim – ela continuou com um suspiro pesaroso. Olívio ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha, pensando que aquilo devia estar sendo realmente difícil para ela e tal, se humilhar para pedir uma dança ao ex-namorado que terminara com ela – Essa é nossa formatura e... E eu só queria que... Bem, eu pensei que...

Olívio pusera-se de pé lentamente, enquanto ela erguia os olhos para encará-lo. Ao fundo, a música rápida e dançante fora substituída por uma lenta com batidas fortes, como se aquele momento fosse dos dois, e apenas para os dois.

Ele acariciou o contorno do rosto dela com o dedo, observando ela fechar os olhos e estremecer ao seu toque.

- Amélia Lie Chang... Você me concede essa dança? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto ela apenas assentia, ainda de olhos fechados, parecendo incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left...

----------------------------

Ela tamborilava os dedos na mesa, uma careta emburrada e impaciente tomando conta do rosto levemente maquilado. O que dera em sua cabeça para vir àquele casamento idiota, afinal?

Suspirou. Ardia em curiosidade em saber quem era o noivo de Kahlen, e Emma lhe garantira que a amiga viria à festa do casamento das gêmeas Favalli com o noivo. Bufou baixinho consultando o relógio no pilar do salão. Já se passavam das oito da noite e Kahlen ainda não dera as caras.

- Acho que Emma me enganou. – resmungou ela observando a sua volta a decoração do salão bem iluminado e revirando os olhos em seguida. Estúpidas coincidências do destino. Justo naquele salão, onde ela se despedira dele... Um salão cheio de memórias, de lembranças... As gêmeas tinham que ter escolhido o mesmo maldito lugar em que fora sua formatura no ano anterior para realizar o casamento.

- Mia! – ela escutou uma voz estridente a chamar, e virou-se automaticamente com um olhar entediado – Você veio! Nem acredito! – era Nash quem a saudava tão intimamente.

- Pois é. – respondeu ela sorrindo amarelo.

- Puxa, espere só a Tati saber disso! – exclamou Nash animada, o rosto ruborizado de tanto dançar – Quantas linhas você vai escrever sobre a gente?

- Linhas? – Mia ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

- É. Você vai escrever sobre o nosso casamento na coluna social do seu jornal não vai?

Mia sentiu vontade de rir. Entendera, finalmente, porque as gêmeas fizeram tanta questão que ela viesse ao casamento.

- Nash – ela começou, segurando o riso – Eu não escrevo na coluna so... –

- Mia! – uma outra vozinha feminina ecoou do outro lado do ouvido da morena. Ela meneou a cabeça. Hoje, definitivamente, não era seu dia.

- Oh, parabéns pelo casamento, Tati. – cumprimentou ela educadamente.

- Ah, sim, obrigada. – respondeu ela rapidamente – Não se esqueça de colocar que Jean Morlevat e Olívio Wood compareceram à festa... Eles não estão aqui, mas meu priminho me garantiu que viria... Jean também tenho certeza que vem...

Dessa vez Mia não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada. Riu, até seu abdômen se contrair e começar a doer, enquanto as gêmeas a observavam curiosas.

- O que foi...? – perguntou Tati piscando os olhos carregados de rímel.

Mia ofegou um pouco antes de responder.

- Tati, eu não ... Eu não escrevo para a coluna social do Nova York Bruxa, e mesmo que eu escrevesse, eu não poderia falar sobre o casamento de vocês. – explicou ela pacientemente.

- E por que não? – perguntou Nash com as mãos na cintura, parecendo extremamente ofendida.

Mia balançou a cabeça, custando a acreditar que aquela discussão estava realmente acontecendo.

- Simplesmente, Nash, porque o jornal é americano. Creio que eles gostariam mais de saber sobre suas próprias celebridades...

Tati abriu uma careta desgostosa, enquanto Nash não parecia convencida.

Mia bufou baixinho revirando os olhos. O que ela tinha feito a Merlim para merecer uma coisa dessas?

Com uma expressão de total desapontamento nos rostos, as gêmeas se afastaram. Tati praticamente arrastava Nash pelo braço, enquanto a mesma resmungava em um tom audível para qualquer bruxo presente que ela "devia ter convidado tia Anastácia que pelo menos daria um presente bem caro".

Mia pôs-se de pé, impaciente. Se Kahlen perdera a cerimônia, não seria na metade da festa que ela apareceria. Ajeitou o longo tomara-que-caia azul turquesa que usava, e percorreu os olhos pelo salão apinhado de gente, à procura de Emma. Mia desconfiava que metade daquelas pessoas não devia conhecia as gêmeas muito bem.

Piscou os olhos uma, duas, três vezes de um modo lento e retardado. Tentou ignorar o rubor que inundava seu rosto naquele momento, mas era inútil.

Olívio entrava pela luxuosa porta de vidro e carvalho que dava acesso ao salão, ajeitando a camisa grafite que usava. Retirou o paletó, entregando-o ao chapeleiro, enquanto o salão inteiro parecia parar o que estava fazendo para observar a chegada do grande goleiro da Inglaterra.

Com o coração batendo em uma velocidade que provavelmente chegava perto de um ataque, Mia continuou atenta aos movimentos do rapaz, seu queixo levemente caído. Ele estava elegante de um modo jovial e descontraído, típico de Olívio. Mia viu o rapaz sorrir um tanto constrangido, enquanto virava-se para a porta de entrada, provavelmente à espera de alguém.

Mia prendeu a respiração, sentindo seu estômago contrair de um modo tortuoso. Uma ruiva alta e elegante passava pela porta naquele momento. Ela parou um instante para ajeitar o fecho da sandália, seus cabelos levemente ondulados caiam sobre seu rosto. Mesmo de longe percebia-se que era uma mulher muito bonita, daquelas de parar qualquer trânsito.

Olívio sorria para a ruiva, que agora jogava a cascata vermelho-sangue que era seus cabelos para trás, cobrindo todo o decote das costas. Ela retirou seu casaco de pele de chinchila, entregando ao chapeleiro, enquanto ajeitava o cabelo e voltava seu olhar em direção ao salão decorado.

Mia apertou os olhos na direção da mulher. Da distância em que se encontrava não podia reconhecê-la, mas seu jeito de andar lhe era familiar... Desconfiava que ela era uma jogadora de quadribol... das Harpias, talvez.

O vestido verde-esmeralda da acompanhante de Olívio cintilou ao encontrar a luz do luxuoso lustre. Mia observou Olívio lhe oferecer o braço, e pensou, talvez, em um de seus delírios, que a ruiva teria hesitado em entrelaçar seu braço no dele.

- Acho que eu estou louca. – murmurou para si mesma, meneando a cabeça – Estou começando a ver só o que quero.

Mia suspirou, sentindo seu coração pesado cada vez que respirava. O que significava aquilo, afinal...? Que Olívio já esquecera dela no decorrer da semana, ou que ela era mais uma das muitas mulheres que ele tinha rastejando aos seus pés...? Ou simplesmente, que ele não a queria mais de forma alguma, em tempo algum...?

Sentiu sua visão borrar com as lágrimas que insistiam em brotar em seus olhos.

- Idiota. – resmungou para si mesma, evitando as lágrimas caírem e borrar sua maquilagem – Mia Chang, sua completa idiota.

Aos poucos os outros convidados foram dispersando suas atenções do jogador de quadribol e de sua bela acompanhante, voltando a dançar, beber, ou felicitar os noivos. Mia achou um bocado estranho que àquela altura da festa os irmãos Weasley não tivessem aprontado nada, mesmo aquela sendo sua própria festa de casamento, mas resolveu ignorar suas suspeitas estranhas e continuar procurando Emma pelo salão.

- Finalmente achei quem procurava. – ela escutou uma voz masculina ao pé de seu ouvido, enquanto uma mão fechava-se em seu braço.

- O que...? – virou-se rapidamente para ver quem a segurava, erguendo uma sobrancelha logo em seguida – Você não disse que não tinha sido convidado?

- E não fui. – respondeu Francesco abrindo um sorriso – Mas eu não poderia perder a oportunidade de te ver de novo... E quem sabe, talvez dançar uma música lenta com você na frente de meu priminho querido...

- Vê se cresce, Francesco. – disse Mia soltando-se do rapaz com violência – Não estou muito a fim de ser peão no meio dessa guerrinha de família, com licença. – e fez menção de andar para o outro lado, quando seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

Bem à sua frente, sentados em uma mesa circular e bebendo duas taças de champanhe-dos-elfos estava Olívio e sua acompanhante. Mia sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta. Não podia ser... desde quando...?

- Desde quando você está ruiva? – ela gritou, enquanto a namorada de Olívio virava-se para encará-la com uma expressão aterrorizada.

- Mi-Mia? – gaguejou a ruiva com a voz em um fio.

Mia não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima escorresse por seu rosto.

- Kahlen.

----------------------------

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

That I love you

That I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

Ele se posicionou atrás dela, conduzindo-a pela cintura, segurando firmemente sua mão entrelaçada à dele. Girou-a delicadamente de modo que ela ficasse de frente para ele. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, que até aquela hora estavam fechados, e sorriu ao encontrar as orbes cor-de-mel dele.

Olívio sentiu-a estremecer em seus braços, e apertou-a contra si de um modo mais firme. O perfume que emanava da garota o enlouquecia.

- Mia... – começou ele, mas ela meneou a cabeça com os olhos fechados, como se quisesse gravar em sua mente aquele momento para eternizá-lo.

- Não diga nada. – ela sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo com que uma corrente elétrica percorresse seu corpo – Não diga nada Porquinho, só dance comigo.

Olívio assentiu, e eles valsaram lentamente, a face esquerda de Mia pousada delicadamente no ombro direito de Olívio, de modo que ele pudesse observar o traçado de seu rosto. A música percorria de um modo forte, fazendo Mia suspirar de vez em quando.

Olívio encostou seu rosto na testa da morena e fechou os olhos, absorvendo cada molécula do perfume dela, guardando cada segundo da dança...

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

Ele pararia de respirar se a não visse mais. Sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. Quem diria que um dia ele pensaria assim... Que um dia algo mais além de quadribol ocuparia seus pensamentos. Agora lá estava ele, um tolo apaixonado, como muito daqueles que ele já zombara na vida.

De um lado para o outro, girando lentamente seguindo a melodia eles dançavam. Dançavam como se o tempo tivesse parado para eles naquele momento, como se as dezenas de casais em sua volta não existissem. Dançavam como se fossem um corpo só, duas almas unidas for uma fração de tempo.

- Eu vou te amar pra sempre Porquinho. – Mia murmurou com os olhos fechados.

Olívio fitou o topo da cabeça da garota com um olhar triste, um brilho sufocado nos olhos cor de âmbar.

- Eu... – começou ele com um suspiro, mas virou-se bruscamente quando sentiu uma mão apertar seu ombro – O que...?

- Acho que você já aproveitou tempo demais com minha garota. – o moreno que acompanhava Mia disse com os olhos faiscando, a mão ainda apertando firmemente o ombro de Olívio.

- SUA garota? – Olívio berrou, sentindo suas entranhas arderem loucamente de ódio.

- Ela veio comigo, portanto...

Olívio retirou a mão do moreno sobre seu próprio ombro com um movimento violento, e estava prestes a dar uma boa surra no atrevido quando sentiu duas mãos o agarrarem pela cintura.

- Eu preciso ir. – sussurrou Mia abraçando-o discretamente por trás, e depositando um beijo rápido em suas costas antes de caminhar em direção ao moreno que tinha um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

Olívio sentiu seu rosto arder de raiva, de embaraço. Ela estava chutando-o na frente de todos os formandos! Fitou as costas de Mia por um momento, antes do moreno atrapalhar-lhe a visão a abraçando pelos ombros.

- Nunca mais, Amélia Chang... – ele resmungou sozinho, com os olhos apertados – Você nunca mais entra na minha vida.

----------------------------

- Kahlen. – ela disse com a voz trêmula – Obrigada por isso, Emma. – ela resmungou com os olhos marejados, dando as costas ao casal e atrvessando o salão a passos duros, sem se importar com os gritos de Kahlen atrás de si.

- Mia, você tem que me escutar! – a ruiva gritava com a voz abafada – Eu preciso te explicar! Não é isso que você está pensando!

Mia apertara o passo ao escutar a voz da amiga se aproximando. Todo o seu corpo tremia de raiva e ela teve de usar e abusar de todo o seu auto-controle para não esmurrar os dois logo que os viu.

- Você não precisa correr a trás dela! – ela escutou a voz fria de Olívio as seguindo.

- Cala a boca Olívio! – Mia não se virou para trás, mas imaginou que Kahlen se virara para bradar com o ... noivo? – Eu disse que não seria uma boa idéia, mas a duplinha dinâmica nunca me escuta!

- Eu não fiz nada! – defendeu-se Olívio apertando o passo, enquanto Mia tentava conter todas as fibras de seu corpo de se virar para trás e ver o que os dois discutiam.

Naquele momento, todos os convidados que dançavam na pista fizeram uma roda envolta do casal que discutia avidamente. Alguns flashes de câmeras fotográficas foram disparados na direção da ruiva que se descabelara levemente devido à corrida.

- Não fez mas concordou em vir! – retrucou ela, e naquele momento Mia virou-se para os dois.

- Vocês querem saber de uma coisa? – Mia interrompeu a briga com a voz trêmula, sobressaltando Kahlen, que se virara para encará-la com os olhos ainda faiscando de raiva de Olívio.

- Mia, eu...Eu posso explicar. – ela sussurrou.

- Não. – disse Mia simplesmente, forçando um sorriso cínico – Não precisa. Eu e Olívio não temos mais nada. Aproveite como puder seu futuro com um marido adúltero.

- Não, Mia, eu...

- O que está havendo aqui? – a voz estridente de Tati fez-se ouvida, enquanto a noiva entrava dentro do círculo que fora formado envolta dos três.

- Nada. – respondeu Mia – Só uma lev...

- Mia. – Tati segurou firmemente o braço da morena, rangendo os dentes enquanto falava com um sussurro – Você não escrever nada sobre meu casamento no seu jornalzinho de quinta, não significa que outros jornais não escreverão. Tem imprensa aqui! Não quero saber de barracos no meu casamento! – ela finalizou com um olhar furioso, enquanto voltava-se para os convidados assustados com um sorriso ridiculamente forçado – Está tudo bem! Vamos voltar a dançar, todos vocês! – e fez um sinal desesperado para a banda que se encontrava atônita no palco, enquanto uma melodia romântica e de batidas fortes se fazia presente.

Mia revirou os olhos. Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. Não era possível.

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

- Música estúpida! – ela resmungou, antes de deixar escapar um xingamento baixinho quando Tati agarrou firmemente seu braço, a arrastando na direção de Olívio – Ei! O que você pens...

- Agora, vocês dançam. – Tati praticamente jogou Mia em cima de Olívio brutamente, quase fazendo com o que os dois caíssem embolados no chão.

- De jeito nenhum...! – ela rapidamente desviou-se dos braços fortes que a amparara, tentando ignorar todos os nervos de seu corpo que se arrepiaram ao simples contato com o peitoral dele.

- Vai sim! – sibilou Tati perigosamente, pondo um dedo em riste, enquanto Nash aparecia entre os convidados que aos poucos voltavam a dançar.

- Tati, aconteceu alguma coisa? Os repórteres que convidamos estavam alvoroçados, escrevendo tão empolgados... O que está acontecendo aqui...?

- Nada. – respondeu Tati secamente, lançando ao casal turbulento um olhar penetrante – Mia decidiu dançar com Oli, não é legal?

Nash ergueu uma sobrancelha, provavelmente imaginando o que a irmã aprontara.

- Deve ser por isso então, que a imprensa estava tão empolgada. – concluiu ela com um olhar desconfiado – Vamos, temos que tirar as fotos com os padrinhos. – e deu meia volta, puxando a irmã gêmea pelo pulso.

Tati ainda lançou aos dois um último olhar fuzilador, antes de desaparecer em meio as pessoas que dançavam na pista.

- Você vem comigo. – Tati disse segurando Kahlen pelo pulso e a puxando em meio a multidão.

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

- Acho que não teremos escolha, então. – disse Olívio friamente, enquanto apertava a cintura de Mia contra seu corpo – Não pense que eu estou gostando do contato.

- Eu muito menos. – retorquiu ela enquanto seus músculos trêmulos a denunciavam – Quer saber? Não preciso fazer isso! – retorquiu ela afastando-se bruscamente de Olívio – Eu nem ao menos gosto das suas primas.

Olívio ergueu uma sobrancelha, lançando a ela um olhar que sempre fazia suas pernas perderem o rumo.

- Você que sabe. – disse ele dando as costas a ela.

That I love you

That I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

"Eu vou te amar pra sempre Porquinho". Por uma fração de segundo, os pensamentos de ambos se encontraram.

Mia sentiu os olhos arderem pela centésima vez àquela noite, enquanto Olívio trincou os dentes de raiva, virando-se bruscamente na direção da morena e agarrando sua cintura novamente.

Ela se debateu, tendo esquivar-se, mas ele era muito mais forte.

- Você deve achar muito engraçado me deixar com cara de idiota, não é mesmo? – sibilou ele em seu ouvido, com a voz carregada de uma raiva inconfundível.

- Me solta. – protestou ela enquanto ele colava ainda mais seus corpos – Wood, você está me machucando.

- Que bom. – retorquiu ele com um sorriso cínico – Pelo menos dessa vez não sou eu quem vai sair machucado nessa história idiota.

- Olívio, não vou pedir de novo. – retrucou ela com raiva, tentando ignorar as palavras dele – Me solta!

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far AWA... –

Com um ruído estridente, as luzes no salão se apagaram e a música parou de tocar. Várias pessoas sussurravam assustadas. Mia escutou Tati berrando e um pequeno alvoroço se formar.

- Weasleys. – ela escutou Olívio resmungar muito próximo de seu ouvido.

Algumas mulheres gritaram. Várias pessoas resmungavam "Lumus", sem que a luz realmente viesse a aparecer.

Mia sentiu mãos apertarem seus braços de uma forma brusca, mas antes que pudesse gritar, ou dizer qualquer coisa, sentiu o ar faltar-lhe aos pulmões, enquanto sua cabeça girava em uma velocidade nauseante. Um solavanco na boca do estômago seria a última coisa de que se lembraria quando acordasse.

----------------------------

N/A: Desculpem a demora, novamente! É que eu tava revisando a fic, e vi que ela ficaria muito água-com-açúcar pro meu gosto... Eu queria mostrar um lado mais independente da Mia e um lado mais engraçado do Oli... queria colocar um pouco mais de aventura na fic, entãão... mudei totalmente a história... HAHAHAHA... mas o final será o mesmo!

Bom, a música acho que todos adivinharam qual é né? "Far Away", do Nickelback... Achei que a letra tinha tudo a ver com esse capítulo... Ah!! Espero que vocês tenham conseguido entender direitinho em meio à salada que eu fiz nesse cap... tipo, o cenário é o mesmo, o que muda é o tempo... até o roteiro está mais ou menos parecido... heheheh

Agora, vamos aos comentários:

**Thaty Brown: Aqui está seu casamentooo! Hahahaha eu coloquei você na historia o Maximo que eu pude! Desculpe por não ter ocnseguido detalhar tão bem a cerimônia e talz... hehehe Obrigada pelo apoio! Espero que vc tenha gostado... Hahahahah!! Noiva KAhlen... chuif... ficou desapontada? Bjão Thaty!**

**Nash Moraes: **Fala séério neh NAsh! Tsctsctsc.. nem me contou aquele negocio da coincidência.. a Fê até te deu uma bronquinha básica porque vc fica espalhando os planos da Five Years por aqui heheheh...! Michael Owen é o MEU Oli... nossa, simplesmente, se encaixa perfeitamente na minha definição de Olívio wood... hahahahah !! Continue a FY e a BLH plz???? Bjão Nash! Obrigada pelo apoio

**Fê FtLouie Wood: **Huahuahahahahah Fê, as vezes até eu mesma fico sem fôlego quando vou descrever o Oli... meo deos!! Hahahahahha ...Como assim vc vai ficar pra titiaaa?? Ah não... A FY ta linda, não se esqueça de atualizar ok? Bjinhos

**Ligia Saraiva Melo: **Voltou! EE!! Heheheh obrigada por comentar!! Obrigada pelos elogios!!

**Luisa (--): **Hehehe finalmente a continuação... obrigada pelo apoio Luisa! Brigadão mesmo!! Noivo da Kahlen...? oO hahahahha

**Tammie: **Aqui estááá a atualizaçãoo!! Hehehe obrigada pelos comentários, por todo o apoio!! De coração viu!!! Espero que tenha gostado!

Agradecimentos fervorosos às minhas RFC´s, à Tati, que sumiu, mas q sei (qse sei) q ela está lendo... e a todos q leram e comentaram! Obrigada de coração pelo apoio!


	15. Paradiso Inferno

"A desconfiança é o farol que guia o prudente."

(_William_ _Shakespeare_)

Capítulo Quinze: "_Paradiso Inferno"_

Mia virou a página da revista que lia com uma certa violência. Olhou o relógio na parede imaculadamente branca da sala de espera e bufou baixinho. Quatro e quinze. Faziam exatos trinta e cinco minutos que ela se encontrava sentada naquele sofá laranja fluorescente e nada de ela ser chamada.

- Culpa da Rach. – resmungou ela fazendo uma careta para uma modelo loira que sorria com seus dentes perfeitos num anúncio de creme de beleza da "Bruxa Moderna" – Se ela não ficasse me importunando tanto, eu estaria agora no meu escritório, atarefada até a raiz dos cabelos!

Virou a página da revista novamente, dessa vez quase a arrancando, tamanha era a força que empregava no ato tão simples. 

A verdade era que ela não gostava nada de medi-bruxos. Nada mesmo. O simples pensamento em ser internada já lhe dava ânsias. Mas pela quarta manhã seguida que Rachel a flagrara vomitando, a amiga praticamente a obrigara a visitar seu tio, que era um dos medi-bruxos mais conceituados de Nova York.

Mia estava a um segundo de uma nova tentativa de mutilar a revista, quando escutou a voz da recepcionista.

- Senhorita Chang, o Dr Pearl irá atendê-la agora. – ela anunciou, fitando a morena com um olhar reprovador.

- Até que enfim! – resmungou ela pondo-se imediatamente de pé e seguindo por um corredor bem iluminado em direção a uma porta de cerejeira.

Abriu a porta sem muita cautela, encontrando uma sala elegante, toda pintada de rosa-salmão, com alguns quadros de barcos e uma mesa de vidro na frente de uma espaçosa janela.

Um velho bruxo, gordo e levemente calvo no topo da cabeça a olhava curiosamente através dos olhos incansavelmente verdes. Ele recostou-se em sua poltrona, e pousou as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Chang. – saudou ele com um sorriso.

Mia sentiu vontade de dizer que era quase boa noite, tamanha a demora no atendimento, mas controlou-se e apenas acenou com a cabeça, abrindo um meio sorriso e sentando na poltrona a sua frente.

- Bem, o que temos aqui? – perguntou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

Mia remexeu-se um pouco incomodada.

- Bem, ultimamente... Nos últimos dois meses pra ser sincera... Eu ando tendo uns enjôos estranhos, dores de cabeça repentina... Eu sei que eu não estou doente, mas a Rach ficou me importunando para eu procurar o senhor, e bem, aqui estou eu!

O Dr Pearl estreitou os olhos, fitando a morena a sua frente de uma maneira quase cômica. Seguiu-se um silêncio em que somente o barulho da poltrona em que Mia se remexia inquieta se fazia presente.

- Obviamente que a senhorita não está doente. – respondeu o medi-bruxo simplesmente, sorrindo para a mulher.

Mia meneou a cabeça, sentindo-se ligeiramente envergonhada por temer algo tão simples como uma consulta daquelas.

- É só isso? – indagou, levantando-se da poltrona com um salto e ajeitando sua bolsa – Bom, muito obrigada então, doutor! O senhor é realmente o melhor medi-bruxo da cidade! 

Ela apertou a mão do velho senhor de uma maneira animada, girou os calcanhares e quando estava a dois passos da porta de saída, ele a fez parar.

- Você não gostaria de saber o que tem? – a voz dele era divertida, e quando Mia virou-se para encará-lo, ele tinha um resquício de riso nos lábios.

- Bom, pra falar a verdade, não quero não! – respondeu ela fazendo menção de sair novamente.

- Mesmo assim, é minha obrigação contar. – ele disse novamente, enquanto Mia fazia uma careta de súplica.

- Diga, então. – disse ela com a voz cansada, virando-se para ele – Se não estou doente, o que raios que eu tenho que não consigo parar de vomitar?

Dr. Pearl sorriu novamente. Aquilo já estava começando a irritá-la. Por que raios o homem não conseguia parar de rir?

Ela aguardou a resposta batendo o pé impaciente no chão. 

- E então, doutor? O que é que eu tenho?

Ele meneou a cabeça, divertido, antes de responder:

- Um bebê.

----------------------------

Mia sentiu a cabeça latejar fortemente e o braço formigar na tentativa frustrada de se erguer na superfície estranhamente macia em que se encontrava. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas uma luz ofuscante perfurava suas pálpebras, desanimando-a a seguir com o gesto.

- Droga... – resmungou com a voz embolada, antes de sentir um arrepio percorrer seu corpo devido à uma baforada quente em sua nuca – Que raios...?

Com um movimento brusco ela se virou para trás, esquecendo-se completamente do braço adormecido ou das marteladas invisíveis em sua cabeça. A cama onde ela se revirara soltou um gemido alto devido ao movimento, mas o som não foi alto o suficiente para abafar a exclamação de surpresa da morena:

- MERLIM! – ela arregalou os olhos, esquecendo-se completamente da claridade, e tentando se esquivar da pessoa, acabou por se desequilibrar e cair com um estrépito no chão.

- O que você está fazendo...? – a voz dele saiu rouca e sonolenta, e extremamente sexy, na opinião dela.

- O que... o que... Onde... nós... e... – ela apenas conseguia balbuciar palavras sem nexo, surpresa demais com a situação absurda.

- Quer fazer o favor de falar com a boca...? – cortou ele mal humorado.

Mia respirou fundo, tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal, enquanto amarrava a cara para o rapaz.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela levantando-se do chão e fitando-o com um olhar assassino – Aliás, o que EU estou fazendo aqui? Onde eu estou...?

Olívio revirou os olhos cor-de-mel, enquanto afastava uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos dos olhos.

- Não é óbvio...? – retrucou ele mal humorado – Tentaram me seqüestrar e acabaram seqüestrando você junto.

Olívio cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos, enquanto Mia voltava sua atenção ao quarto em que se encontravam. Era um ambiente pequeno, com uma cama de casal e uma minúscula janela com grades. O chão era de madeira podre e Mia espantou-se que ele não desmoronara devido ao seu tombo.

- Que raios! – ela resmungou irritada enquanto voltava a se sentar na cama – Todas as desgraças da minha vida envolvem você! Isso é tudo culpa sua!

Olívio bufou.

- Você acha que eu queria ser seqüestrado e estar aqui com você? – retrucou ele fitando-a pelo canto dos olhos – Acredite, eu preferiria mil vezes estar no meu apartamento com outra pessoa.

Mia sentiu as palavras de Olívio perfurando seu coração. Claro, ele preferiria estar com Kahlen... Quem sempre fora, de fato, o grande amor da vida dele... Por quem ele sempre fora apaixonado. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, engolindo as lágrimas que brotaram em seus olhos e permaneceu calada, desejando que as lágrimas fossem embora.

Olívio soltou um longo suspiro ao seu lado. Será que ele pensava nela...?

Mia não conteve um soluço baixinho, enquanto sentia o olhar de Olívio voltando-se em sua direção.

- O que você ta fazendo? – perguntou ele rispidamente.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas enterrou o rosto nas mãos, virando-se de costas para o rapaz. Uma por uma, as lágrimas indesejosas pendiam por sua íris negra. Inspirou profundamente na tentativa de se acalmar, e o perfume de Olívio preencheu suas narinas. Ela apertou os olhos, não reconhecendo no rapaz o cheiro habitual de Olívio: aquele aroma de grama molhada que lhe era tão familiar. Ao contrário do efeito que aquele cheiro lhe causava, o novo aroma do rapaz lhe dana ânsias: era um cheiro doce, enjoativo. Ela fez uma careta quando sentiu o odor se aproximar mais e mais de seu corpo.

- Desculpe.

Um sussurro. Um arrepio. Próximo... muito próximo.

----------------------------

Radiante. Era como se sentia desde que ouvira o resultado por Dr. Pearl àquela tarde. Extremamente radiante.

Andava saltitante pelas ruas de Nova York cumprimentando estranhos na rua com um sorriso amistoso, enquanto acariciava a barriga saliente, resultado dos seus cinco meses de gravidez.

Parou em frente a sua habitual Casa de Cafés, abraçando uma moça loira por trás.

- Bom dia Rach! – desejou Mia alegremente à mulher, soltando-a do abraço.

- Bom dia minha Florzinha! – respondia a loira com seu habitual ar maternal – E então? Qual foi o resultado? – perguntou ela ansiosa, enquanto ambas entravam na Casa de Cafés e se dirigiam a uma mesa mais afastada do caixa.

- Adivinha. – respondeu a morena não agüentando um sorriso.

- É... – começou a loira, mas suas palavras foram atropeladas por um espalhafatoso atendente.

- Bom dia Mia! – exclamou o rapaz de olhos castanhos.

- Bom dia, Dean. – respondeu a morena enquanto segurava um sorriso ao ver a careta contrariada de Rachel.

- E essa barriga que continua a crescer, hein? – comentou ele tolamente, enquanto Rachel revirava os olhos.

- Ainda, bem né. – respondeu a loira secamente.

Dean meneou a cabeça confuso, enquanto se voltava para encarar Rachel.

- É. – concordou, abrindo um sorriso enviesado – Bem, o que vão querer?

- Eu quero um Latté. – respondeu Rachel, enquanto uma pena anotava sozinha o pedido da loira em uma caderneta que flutuava ao lado do rapaz.

- Eu vou quer... – começou Mia, mas novamente, o rapaz a interrompeu.

- Um capuccino descafeinado, com leite desnatado e chantilly? – ele abriu um enorme sorriso, enquanto Mia assentia. – Sei perfeitamente do que você gosta. – ele sorriu novamente, piscando um olho para a morena e desaparecendo detrás do balcão.

- Ele sempre teve uma queda por você, mas ultimamente já está demais! – comentou Rachel ranzinza – Ele está quase sempre errando meus pedidos!

Mia riu, enquanto meneava a cabeça.

- Você quer saber ou não o resultado? – perguntou, enquanto Rachel transformava completamente sua feição.

- Claro que quero! – exclamou ela animada.

Mia sorriu orgulhosa.

- Menina!

Rachel soltou um gritinho eufórico, enquanto se levantava parcialmente de sua cadeira e abraçava a amiga.

- Parabéns querida! – disse a loira voltando ao seu assento – Você já escolheu o nome?

Mia sorriu.

- Só consegui pensar no segundo nome. O primeiro ainda está em branco...

- Eu nunca entendi direito esse costume de vocês, orientais, de sempre começar as coisas pelo fim... – comentou Rachel enquanto Mia ria – Qual vai ser o segundo nome...?

- Aya... – respondeu a morena sonhadora.

Rachel franziu o cenho pensativa, provavelmente achando que o nome era esquisito para os padrões americanos, mas meneou a cabeça logo em seguida.

- Bom, eu tenho uma sugestão quanto ao primeiro nome. – disse animada.

- Rachel? – sugeriu Mia erguendo uma sobrancelha divertida.

- Esse também seria bom. – respondeu Rachel afobada – Mas... o que você acha de perguntar ao Woo –

- Aqui estão! – interrompeu Dean pela terceira vez, depositando dois copos na mesa – Um capuccino descafeinado com leite desnato e chantilly para Mia... – e piscou para a morena novamente – E para a loira, um Mokkaccino expresso.

- Não foi isso que eu pedi! – exclamou Rachel indignada – Eu quero um Latté! L–a-t-t-é!

Dean meneou a cabeça e sorriu forçado.

- Tudo bem, eu troco pra você. – respondeu, levando de volta o copo com o pedido errado.

- Cappuccino-descafeinado-com-leite-desnatado-e-chantilly ele consegue memorizar! Latté, não! – resmungou Rachel mau humorada enquanto a morena ria e sorvia um grande gole de sua bebida.

- Hm... Está bom Rach! Quer um pouco?

A loira meneou a cabeça, furiosa, esquecendo-se completamente da sugestão que daria à amiga: procurar Olívio Wood.

Mia sorriu com a indignação da amiga enquanto a mesma consultava seu relógio de pulso, bufando e praguejando o atendente.

- Bom, eu preciso ir se não quiser ser demitida. – resmungou ela com um muxoxo – Você vai ficar?

Mia virou o resto de seu capuccino em um só gole e meneou a cabeça.

- Também vou indo. – respondeu enquanto retirava dois sicles da bolsa e colocava em cima da mesa.

Mia pôs seu casaco e as duas se retiraram da Casa de Café.

- Bom, Mia... Já que o incompetente do seu namorado não sabe nem ao menos anotar um pedido direito, eu vou voltar à redação do jornal sem o meu Latté.

Mia meneou a cabeça, sorrindo divertida.

- Eu vou aproveitar o meu dia de folga pra comprar algumas coisinhas pra minha Vida. – respondeu ela sorridente, acariciando de leve a barriga – Agora que já sei que será uma menina, tenho que fazer o enxoval da minha futura princesinha...

- Mas pelo amor de Merlim, tome cuidado com essa barriga. – advertiu Rachel preocupada – Você pensa que só existe perigo e Lord das Trevas na Inglaterra, mas aqui em Nova York existem bruxos bem piores!

- Tudo bem, mamãe. – respondeu Mia revirando os olhos.

- Estou falando sério! – disse Rachel sacando a varinha – Tome cuidado! – e com estalo, ela desaparatou.

Mia revirou os olhos novamente. Rachel e sua preocupação de mãe. Sempre tomando conta dela.

Ajeitou a bolsa no ombro direito e virou-se para andar na direção da 5th Avenue, onde se localizava as grandes marcas de roupas bruxas, quando sentiu alguém esbarrar com brutalidade em seu ombro.

- Ei! Vê se olha por onde anda! Tome mais cuidado! – gritou ela furiosa, envolvendo sua barriga protetoramente.

- Oh, perrdoe-me! – a voz masculina com um forte sotaque francês lhe soou extremamente familiar – A senhorra estarr bem?

Mia meneou a cabeça confusa.

- Jean?! – ela exclamou com os olhos arregalados.

- Quem...? – o loiro franziu o cenho confuso – MIA?!

A morena assentiu brevemente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?! – as vozes ecoaram pela rua movimentada no exato momento, enquanto os dois atropelavam respostas desconexas.

- Vim a trabalho – responderam os dois juntos, novamente. Se encararam por um momento e gargalharam.

- Acho qui tems muito o qui converrrsarr. – disse Jean encarando a barriga prenha de Mia com os olhos arregalados de uma maneira divertida.

- Tem um restaurante ótimo aqui perto. – disse Mia indicando uma viela à esquerda da avenida – Eu tomei litros de capuccino mas ainda não consegui almoçar.

- Tambén non consegui almoçarr ainda... – disse o loiro sorrindo.

- Vamos, então?

Jean assentiu sorrindo.

----------------------------

Um choque elétrico percorreu toda a extensão do corpo dela. Ela se levantou da cama com um pulo, se afastando o máximo que podia do rapaz.

- O... o que você pensa que está fazendo? – ofegou ela, tateando as suas costas em busca da parede. Sentia que desmoronaria se não se apoiasse em alguma coisa.

Olívio apertou os olhos cor de mel, visivelmente irritado.

- Nunca entendi você. – respondeu, com desagrado na voz – Chora porque eu digo que preferiria estar com outra, e quando eu me aproximo você se afasta. Hipócrita.

Mia sentiu um sorvo de ar lhe faltar aos pulmões. Quando recuperou seu fôlego, prestes a dar uma resposta grosseira ao rapaz, a porta do cubículo onde eles estavam se escancarou de um modo violento, e duas figuras vestidas de preto e com capuzes pontudos adentraram o aposento.

- O que...?

Sem dizer qualquer palavra, os dois seres, que Mia deduziu serem homens, seguraram com violência os braços de Olívio e o arrastaram para fora do quarto. Mia ficou paralisada, sem saber o que fazer. Sua voz parecia presa em sua garganta. Ela observou em silêncio os dois homens encapuzados levarem Olívio e trancarem a porta com um feitiço.

Sentia seu coração bater acelerado e seu peito doer. O que eles pretendiam fazer com Olívio...?

----------------------------

- Querr dizer qui focê estarr grrávida de cinco meses? – Jean questionou enquanto assoviava – Uau!

- Pois é. – respondeu ela enquanto levava um suculento pedaço de bife de búfalo à boca.

- E eu posso saberr quem é o pai...? – ele questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Mia parou de mastigar por um segundo e olhou receosa para o ex-noivo.

- Está tudo bem, focê pode me contarr. – respondeu o loiro sorrindo.

De algum modo, o sorriso de Jean sempre conseguia tranqüilizá-la. Ela gostava de tê-lo por perto para niná-la, acalmá-la. A relação deles era tão morna que chegava a ser fraternal. Talvez fosse por isso que os dois não haviam dado certo como um casal.

- Mesmo se eu te contasse, você não saberia quem é. – respondeu a morena voltando sua atenção novamente para comida em seu prato.

- Ora, non me subestime. – respondeu o loiro sorrindo mesmo com a grosseria da morena.

Mia ergueu seu olhar do prato para o azul cintilante dos olhos de Jean.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ela com um olhar inquisidor.

- Nada, só estou dizendo qui talvez eu te conheça melhorr do qui focê pensa. – respondeu ele erguendo as mãos em sinal de defesa.

- De qualquer modo, você não saberia quem é.

- Tente me dizer. – insistiu o loiro.

Mia apertou os olhos, analisando cada pedaço do bonito rosto do rapaz.

- Olívio Wood.

Uma ruga se formou na testa de Jean enquanto ele erguia as sobrancelhas.

- Porr qui focê nom conta prra ele?

- Como você sabe que eu não contei? – rebateu a morena apertando os olhos.

Jean sorriu novamente, fazendo a respiração de Mia se normalizar.

- Se focê tivesse contado – começou o loiro se aproximando de Mia até que sua voz se tornasse um sussurro – Ele estarria aqui ao seu lado, e não dorrrmindo no quarrto ao lado do meu no hotel.

Mia franziu o cenho pensativa, até que a compreensão se fizesse presente em sua cabeça.

- Vocês jogam juntos no Pudd... – sussurrou ela, enquanto Jean assentia sorrindo.

- Eu tenho cerrteza qui ele ficarria muit feliz em saberr de sua grravidez.

Um assombro de pânico tomou conta do rosto da morena.

- Mas ele não vai. – interpelou ela de um modo agressivo – Eu te proíbo de contar a ele! – ela praticamente gritou a última parte, enquanto várias pessoas viravam a cabeça para observar o casal que perturbava a paz no restaurante.

- Mia, calma, eu –

- Você não pode! – gritou ela enquanto se levantava da cadeira – Eu fujo! Eu saio daqui!

- Mia, porr favorr se acalm –

- Eu não quero vê-lo! Eu... – ela sentiu como se alguém tivesse apunhalado sua barriga. Dobrou-se de pé, protegendo sua filha enquanto sentia a vida da pequena se esvaindo de seu corpo.

Dor. Sua cabeça girava velozmente enquanto ela sentia um líquido escorrer por suas pernas. As pontadas internas em sua barriga continuavam sem piedade. Alguém dentro dela tirava sua Vida...

- Não... – ela sussurrava enquanto tentava se equilibrar em suas pernas que pareciam não existir.

- MIA! – a voz de Jean ecoava distante... longe. – MIA!

----------------------------

Mia fincava as unhas na perna, enquanto abraçava os joelhos com força. Vira o céu escurecer pela janela do cubículo fazia mais de meia hora. O que eles estariam fazendo com Olívio? Meneou a cabeça tentando afastar quaisquer pensamentos pessimistas da cabeça. Olívio estava bem.

- Ele tem que estar... – sussurrou para o nada, ainda fitando a porta do quarto com os olhos marejados.

Com um estrépito grosseiro, a porta se escancarara pela segunda vez naquele dia, mas Mia não viu nenhum homem encapuzado. Apenas pôde ver um corpo masculino sendo jogado sem um mínimo cuidado para dentro do aposento e a porta sendo selada novamente.

Seu coração bateu acelerado. Tremendo dos pés à cabeça, ela saltou da cama em direção ao corpo encolhido no chão.

- Olívio...? – ela chamou, enquanto descansava a cabeça do rapaz em suas pernas – Olívio, por favor, acorde.

A respiração do rapaz era rasa e ele suava frio.

- Oli...? – ela chamou novamente, deixando escapar um soluço – Porquinho?

Talvez fosse a imaginação, ou talvez o subconsciente da garota, mas naquela hora ela pensou ter visto um assombro de riso tomar a face do rapaz. Com esforço, Olívio entreabriu os olhos e sorriu fracamente ao encontrar as obres negras de Mia.

- Estou bem.

----------------------------

Sentiu sua cabeça girar quando tentou se erguer da cama em que se encontrava. Um mar de branco tomou conta de sua visão enquanto ela se esforçava para sentar.

- É melhorr non se esforrçarr muito. – a voz familiar de Jean soou angustiantemente triste aos seus ouvidos.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou ofegante, apertando os olhos enquanto o clarão da janela aberta lhe cegava.

Jean engoliu seco.

- Bem, focê começou a passarr mal e eu te trrouxe aqui parra o hospital. – começou ele cauteloso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu bebê?!

Jean mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Jean? – insistiu ela, o desespero tomando conta de seu corpo. Tateou sua barriga com as mãos, e com um suspiro de alívio constatou que ela continuava saliente.

Inspirou profundamente tentando se acalmar, abriu os olhos de uma vez e virou-se automaticamente para o loiro.

- O que houve? – sua voz saiu segura e firme, e Jean talvez tivesse se sentido incapaz de desviar o olhar da morena.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito, Mia. – Jean abaixou seu olhar e passou a fitar o chão – O Dr. Pearl fez tud qui ele podia, mas infelizment...

- Infelizmente?

Jean suspirou, erguendo seu olhar para encarar as orbes confusas e marejadas da mulher que um dia ele amara.

- Infelizment focê perrrdeu seu bebê.

----------------------------

Suspirou, escondendo o mar negro dos cabelos entre os braços. Até quando eles continuariam presos ali...? Será que nenhum dos amigos tomaria a iniciativa de procurá-los?!

Escutou Olívio suspirar ao seu lado. Três dias. Três dias que se alimentavam de água e alguns restos de comida dignos de um hipogrifo. Sentiu seus olhos arderem de cansaço. Aquele calor infernal não ajudava em nada. Mesmo àquela hora do dia, quando o sol se punha, o calor a sufocava, matando-a aos poucos.

Fechou os olhos com força, tentando pensar em um grande copo de suco de abóbora gelado, quando Olívio atrapalhou seus pensamentos com um pigarreio.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou cansada, mantendo os olhos muito bem fechados. Com o calor que fazia o rapaz insistia em ficar sem camisa, e venhamos e convenhamos, Mia Chamg nunca fora muito boa em resistir a um Olívio Wood seminu, suado e bronzeado.

- Você é linda, sabia? – Mia escutou-o dizer, e arregalou os olhos assustada. Será que o calor a estava fazendo ouvir coisas...?

- O que você disse? – ela virou-se para encará-lo, encontrando-o sentado no chão, com a cabeça apoiada na parede e os olhos fechados.

- Que você é linda. – respondeu ele sem se mover.

- Olívio, você está bem? – ela perguntou com a voz esganiçada, desencostando-se da parede fria para observar melhor a face do rapaz.

Olívio abriu os olhos lentamente, e com um movimento em uma sincronia que parecia pré-determinada, ele virou-se para encarar os olhos cintilantes da morena.

- O que tem de mais eu te chamar de linda? – ele perguntou casualmente.

Mia apertou os olhos, mas quando abriu a boca para responder, a porta se escancarou com violência. Ela observou Olívio se encolher involuntariamente ao seu lado, provavelmente à espera dos homens encapuzados, mas dessa vez quem adentrou o cubículo onde estavam foi um ruivo baixo e troncudo, que Mia reconhecera de algum lugar.

O ruivo parou à porta, ofegante, e sorriu quando seu olhar encontrou os corpos suados e maltratados de Olívio e Mia.

- ACHEI ELES! – o ruivo berrou, colocando a cabeça para fora do cubículo.

Passos apressados ecoaram lá fora, enquanto Mia se encolhia no chão e Olívio se punha de pé com um salto.

- Fiquem calmos, viemos para resgatar vocês. – o ruivo falou apressado, ajoelhando-se na frente da morena.

- Viemos...? – Mia balbuciou, olhando desconfiada para o estranho. E se fosse uma armadilha...?

O som dos passos se tornou cada vez mais forte, e ainda encolhida no chão, Mia viu a figura esguia e os novos cabelos flamejantes de Kahlen pararem à porta do cubículo, seguida de um ofegante loiro de cabelos arrepiados.

Com a cabeça clara e o coração batendo acelerado de felicidade e alívio, Mia levantou-se com um pulo do chão, abraçando o loiro pela cintura e enterrando seu rosto no ombro do rapaz.

Jean remexeu-se, parecendo muito constrangido com a reação da morena.

- Hm... Fico feliz qui focê esteja bem, mas... Mia, serrá qui... hm.. poderria me soltarrr.? – o loiro balbuciava enquanto lançava olhares ansiosos à ruiva ao seu lado.

No entanto, Mia permanecia muito bem abraçada ao rapaz.

- Mia. – chamou o loiro novamente, tentando afastar a morena de seu corpo, enquanto sentia uma mão deslizando até o bolso traseiro de sua calça.

- Mia, o que você está fazendo? – a morena escutou a voz de Kahlen estridente ao seu lado, mas não se importou. Capturou furtivamente a varinha de Jean, que ele sempre guardava no bolso traseiro da calça, e com um movimento rápido apontou-a e gritou:

- COLACORPUS!

Com as pernas atadas, Olívio caiu com um baque surdo no chão.

N/A: EEEEEeeeiiii gente!! Hahaha Aqui estou eu novamente para encher o saco de vocês! Sinto muito mesmo pela demora, juro que não faço de propósito, mas agora estou trabalhando de manhã e a tarde e indo pra faculdade à noite, e conseqüentemente não estou tendo tempo para escrever! As horinhas que eu tenho do de folga me servem para comer, tomar banho e dormir! Mas eu não abandonei a fic não! Hehehe e acredito que ainda não tenha desistido graças ao apoio de vocês! Muito obrigada mesmo a todas que comentam, que apóiam, que ameaçam... hehehe... Só tenho a agradecer a vocês! Espero que a fic não esteja tomando um rumo "esperado"... eu queria muito que ela fosse diferente.. inesperada... misteriosa! Heheh mas as revelações só serão feitas no próximo capítulo! -- !

Agora, vamos aos coments...

**Thata: Lindona da minha vida!! Nem preciso te dizer o quanto você ler minha fic significa pra mim né?! Obrigada mesmo Thatha! De todo o coração!! Te amo maninhaa!**

**Thássia; : Comigo desde o comecinho da fic!! Hahaha tão especial que se transformou em uma personagem, que apesar de eu falar mal, amo de todo o coração! Hahaha... porque afinal, o que seria das mocinhas sem as malvadas?? E cá entre nós, catar o Davies e laçar um dos gêmeos Weasley não é pra qualquer uma né?! Hehehe Obrigada por todos os comentários, todos os incentivos, todos os puxões de orelha Thaty! Obrigada mesmo!**

**Tammie: Nossa, muito obrigada mesmo por todo o apoio, os elogios, o email.. TUDO!! Hehehe ah, bom, depois desse capitulo acho que já entreguei de bandeja a resposta para suas suspeitas né?! hehehe Acho que não consegui enganar ninguém! Minhas leitoras são muito espertas! Obrigada de todo o coração viu!**

**Ligia Melo: Hehehe pois é... a fic ta chegando ao seu fim!! Pouxa, o que eu vou fazer sem os comentários de vocês??? Acho que vou inventar uma continuação para fazer vocês sofrerem mais... Hehehe Mas eu ainda não sei direito... Acho que só vou colocar mais dois capítulos, e depois um epílogo... Estou muito feliz mesmo que você continue lendo e comentando a fic! Muito obrigada!**

**Nash e Fê W.: Vocês, minhas sobrinhas, estão cada vez mais desnaturadas!! Hahaha abandonam suas fics, somem do mapa e nem dão sinal de vida!! Poxa, estou com saudades de vocês!! Vê se aparecem! Adoro as duas! **

**Luisa ( -- ): Hehehe acho que pude responder pelo menos algumas das suas perguntas nesse cap! Os dois foram seqüestrados juntos, mas já foram salvos... O Oli... Ah, eu não consigo disfarçar mesmo, então NÃO... ele não é o noivo da Kahlen! hehehe já deu pra sacar quem é com esse capítulo né?! Hehehe Desculpe mesmo pela demora! Mas é que eu estou atolada de coisas pra fazer! Desculpa mesmo! Muito obrigada por ler a fic e comentar! Bejão**

**Tati: Heheh desculpa ter desconfiado por um momento que você não estava mais lendo... eu sei que você está sim! Obrigada por todo o apoio, pelos comentários... Espero que eu tenha esclarecido aprte das suas duvidas nesse capitulo! Beijão tati!**

**Lunny: Obrigada pelo comentário!! Me deixou muito feliz mesmo! Qualquer sinal de vida vinda das minha sleitoras já me deixa muito feliz! Me dá forças pra continuar! Heheh que bom que você está achando o Oli engraçado! Hahahaha era essa minha intenção! Obrigada por ler a fic e pelo comentário! Super bjo! **

Meus sinceros, grandiosos e calorosos agradecimentos às minhas RFC´c, que me inspiraram a começar a escrever essa fic, à todas as pessoas que lêem, que comentam, e que me fazem muito feliz e me dão forças para não desistir! Vocês são muito importantes para essa pobre e humilde aprendiz de escritora! MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO!


	16. Chuva e Grama Molhada

"_A inveja é a amargura que se sofre por causa da felicidade alheia_."

(Cícero)

Paramos em:

"Com as pernas atadas, Olívio caiu com um baque surdo no chão."

Capítulo Dezesseis: "Chuva e Grama Molhada"

- Onde ele está? – a voz dela estava trêmula, mas sua mão segurava firmemente a varinha apontada para o peito do rapaz. Ela agachou-se no chão de modo que pudesse encará-lo nos olhos.

- Mia... o... o que? – Olívio balbuciava meneando a cabeça confusamente, enquanto tentava inutilmente fazer suas pernas funcionarem.

- Mia o que você está fazendo? – ela escutou a voz esganiçada de Kahlen indagar às suas costas, mas não lhe deu atenção.

- Não se faça de idiota. – retomou a morena, se esforçando para manter sua mão firme – Não vou repetir de novo! Onde... ele... está...?

Passos firmes ecoaram pelo corredor ao lado do quarto onde Kahlen, Jean e o ruivo assistiam assustados a uma Mia enfurecida interrogar um Olívio paralisado no chão.

- MIA! – imediatamente Emma se fez presente no local, arregalando os olhos para a amiga – Mia, o que aconteceu? Ela está sobre o Imperius? – perguntou, virando-se para uma Kahlen parada com uma expressão confusa ao seu lado.

- Acho que não. – respondeu a ruiva meneando a cabeça lentamente – Mia, você poderia nos dizer o que raios você está fazendo?

Mia inspirou profundamente, sentindo novamente aquele odor enjoativo de Olívio inundar suas narinas.

- Esse... Esse não é o Olívio. – respondeu ela ofegante. Parecia-lhe que o ar custava a permanecer nos seus pulmões. Por mais contraditório que pudesse parecer, quanto mais ela inspirava, mais precisava de oxigênio.

- Como assim não é o Olívio? – questionou Emma com a voz estridente.

- Ele não é seu irmão. – respondeu Mia simplesmente, dando dois passos para trás, se afastando daquele cheiro insuportável que o rapaz preso no chão exalava.

- Emm, ela está louca! – exclamou Olívio com a voz desesperada, enquanto encarava a irmã com um pedido de súplica nos olhos – É lógico que sou eu!

- Não, não é. – retrucou Mia com a voz mais calma, agora que se afastara um pouco do rapaz – Desconfiei que você talvez não pudesse ser Olívio desde o momento que acordei nesse quarto. – ela continuou, enquanto Olívio meneava a cabeça tentando desacreditá-la na frente dos amigos – Você errou, seja lá quem você for. Eu conheço Olívio Rodrigo Wood como a palma da minha mão, e você definitivamente não é ele.

Houve uma pausa onde um silêncio incômodo reinou no cubículo. O céu se tingia de vermelho àquela hora, enquanto uma rara brisa não vista há dias soprava pela pequena janela do quarto.

- Como você chegou a essa conclusão? – perguntou o ruivo de repente, fazendo com que todos os presentes se voltassem para ele.

Mia apertou os olhos, levemente desconfiada. Quem era aquele ruivo...? Ela tinha a impressão de que já o vira alguma vez...

- Bem – começou Mia lentamente – Primeiro, foi o cheiro. Olívio tem um cheiro diferente desse aí. – e olhou com desprezo o rapaz sentado no chão – Não sei explicar.

- E? – Emma ergueu uma sobrancelha inquisitória – Ele poderia ter trocado de perfume, não poderia?

- Também pensava assim. – concordou a morena – Mas não é perfume. É o cheiro natural dele.

Mia observou Emma e Kahlen trocarem olhares descrentes e resolveu continuar:

- Depois, eu desconfiei porque ele estava comendo muito pouco. Quer dizer, ele se contentava com o pouco que estavam nos dando, e todo mundo sabe que Olívio sempre foi um esfomeado.

- Bem, isso é verdade. – assentiu Emma com um sussurro.

- Mas o que mais me deixou intrigada, foi o que ele me falou pouco antes de vocês entrarem – retomou Mia encarando as amigas nos olhos – Olívio simplesmente me disse que eu sou "linda".

Imediatamente uma enorme ruga se formou na testa perfeita de Kahlen enquanto Emma prendia o riso pelo nariz.

- Ele não disse! – exclamou Kahlen perplexa.

- Isso não é possível. – resmungou Emma meneando a cabeça, enquanto Jean e o ruivo permaneciam com expressões confusas nos rostos.

- Alguém querr fazerr o favuor de explicarr o qui está acontecend...?

Ninguém respondeu. Os olhares de Kahlen e Emma alternavam entre a expressão vitoriosa no rosto de Mia ao entediado Olívio preso no chão.

- Sim, eu chamei ela de linda. – disse o rapaz com a voz cansada – Grande coisa. Não vejo o que isso tem de mais.

Emma ergueu exageradamente uma sobrancelha.

- Olívio NUNCA chamou Mia de "linda". – respondeu a gêmea do rapaz com a voz trêmula – Pra falar a verdade, eu nunca o vi elogiando ela. – continuou, pensativa – Ele sempre a chamava de "Bolinha"... ou "Cabeçuda", ou "Chulé"...

- Isso mesmo! – concordou Mia com um sorriso triunfante. Emma continuava fitando o irmão com uma expressão desconfiada, mas foi Kahlen quem tentou levá-las à razão.

- Mia – começou a ruiva hesitante – Tudo isso faz sentido, mas... Você não vê o Olívio faz um ano... Você não acha que... Bem... Ele poderia ter... hm... mudado?

- É exatamente isso que estou tentando dizer aqui! – resmungou Olívio mau humorado – Obrigado, Kahlen!

- Não estou dizendo que Mia esteja completamente errada. – a ruiva esclareceu rapidamente, enquanto a morena voltava-se para ela – Mas, bem, é uma possibilidade.

Mia inspirou novamente, concordando com a cabeça.

- Só há um jeito de descobrir se estou louca ou não. – disse ela caminhando com passos firmes na direção do rapaz sentado forçadamente no chão – Se você for mesmo o Porquinho, não te acontecerá nada. Agora, se você não for... – ela sorriu malignamente enquanto dava um passo para trás e fazia um movimento gracioso com a mão – Revel...–

- ESPERA! – Olívio berrou no chão, tentando sem sucesso alcançar a varinhas nas mãos de Mia – Espera.

Mia abriu um sorriso triunfante e cheio de ódio.

- Eu vou perguntar só mais uma vez – ela se aproximou novamente, trincando os dentes e apontando a varinha de modo ameaçador – Onde-ele-está?

O rapaz bufou resignado.

- No andar de baixo, no corredor que leva à cozinha, existem vários quadros. Um deles mostra um salão cheio de bruxos em uma festa antiga. Se você cantar o trecho principal de "Ode to Joy" em alemão, o quadro mostrará uma sala secreta. Seu "Porquinho" está preso lá. – ele respondeu com a voz cheia de desdém.

Mia mal esperou ele murchar seu sorriso debochado e apontou-lhe a varinha novamente.

- Colacorpus! – exclamou, reforçando o feitiço das pernas presas, enquanto o rapaz que se passava por Olívio caía deitado no chão – Vingardium leviosa! – Ele flutuou lentamente ao lado da morena, enquanto ela passava pelos amigos sem sequer encará-los ou agradecê-los, tamanha era sua determinação em encontrar Olívio. Seguiu pelo corredor à direita, passando por uma porta fechada e encontrando logo uma escadaria de madeira. Desceu com cuidado, temendo que os degraus se desmanchassem sob seus pés.

"Mia espere!" "E se for uma armadilha?", ela escutava as vozes de Emma e Kahlen a seguindo, mas não parou até atravessar toda uma velha sala de estar decorada em um tom horrivelmente verde pastel e com o chão de uma madeira, se possível, mais podre que a do quarto do andar de cima. Entrou pelo corredor mal iluminado no lado oposto da sala, em constante alerta a qualquer movimento que o rapaz que flutuava ao seu lado pudesse fazer.

- Lumus! – murmurou, enquanto apontava a luz para as centenas de quadros que resmungavam no estreito corredor – Onde está o quadro que você falou? – rosnou ela impaciente, jogando a luz ofuscante nos olhos do rapaz.

- Mais pra frente, mais pra frente! – exclamou ele protegendo os olhos com as próprias pálpebras.

Mia avançou por mais uns seis metros até que avistou um quadro enorme, cuja altura ia do teto até o rodapé do corredor.

- É esse? – indagou ela com a voz carregada de ódio.

O falso Olívio apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- O que está esperando? Cante! – gritou ela, enquanto apertava os olhos para a claridade vinda do começo do corredor. Os amigos provavelmente a haviam alcançado

Os olhos do rapaz faiscaram ao encontrar os da morena, mas ele obedeceu, e Mia por um momento pensou ter reconhecido a voz que cantava em um tom absurdamente diferente do tom de voz de Olívio.

"O Freunde, nicht diese Töne!  
Sondern lasst uns angenehmere anstimmen  
und freudenvollere!"

O impostor acabara de cantar e logo em seguida um velho e gordo bruxo que bebia uma taça de champanhe-dos-elfos no quadro continuou, com sua voz digna de tenor:

"Freude, schöner Götterfunken,  
Tochter aus Elysium,  
Wir betreten feuertrunken.  
Himmlische, dein Heiligtum!  
Deine Zauber binden wieder  
Was die Mode streng geteilt;  
Alle Menschen werden Brüder  
Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt!"

- Muito bem, meu rapaz! – exclamou o gordo bruxo no quadro sorrindo.

Com um gemido triste, o quadro girou lentamente para trás, dando passagem para um corredor escuro de pedra úmida.

Sem que a passagem estivesse completamente aberta, Mia esquivou-se para dentro, correndo com passos apressados, a varinha firme em punho.

Observou uma claridade alaranjada, um pouco mais à frente, e apertou o passo.

- Você está bem, você tem que estar bem. – ela murmurava para si mesma, enquanto a claridade se aproximava cada vez mais.

Literalmente, um cubículo. Aquele lugar devia ter um metro por um de largura, e uns três metros de altura. Lá no alto, rente ao teto, havia uma minúscula janela por onde o fim de tarde entrava para abafar ainda mais o ambiente que já era demasiado quente sem o sol.

Com os olhos marejados, ela se inclinou, contorcendo-se com esforço no espaço minúsculo, para sentir o pulso de Olívio. Fraco. Sentia sua respiração rasa e falha quando se inclinou para abraçá-lo. Inspirou profundamente, abrindo um sorriso satisfeito logo em seguida. Olívio provavelmente ficara esses três dias sem sequer ver uma gota d´água, quem dirá tomar um banho, mas aquele cheiro parecia impregnado nele. Um aroma fresco, tão diferente do cheiro do impostor.

- Chuva e grama molhada. – ela sussurrou, enquanto uma lágrima pendia de seus olhos e encontrava seu triste fim na testa suja de Olívio – Olívio... Olívio, acorda. – sussurrou gentilmente, acariciando com cuidado os cabelos castanhos do rapaz – Porquinho, sou eu.

Mia sentiu a respiração de Olívio ficar mais apressada, enquanto o observava se esforçar para abrir os olhos.

- Água. – ele sussurrou com um fio de voz.

- Aguamente! – prontamente a morena apontou a varinha para a boca de Olívio, despejando um pouco de água para ele.

Mia ouviu passos apressados às suas costas, e logo uma Emma ofegante se esforçava para entrar no cativeiro do irmão.

- E-ele está bem? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada, enquanto cobria a boca com uma mão na tentativa de sufocar uma exclamação de terror.

- Ele vai ficar. – respondeu Mia com a voz fraca – Vamos, me dá licença pra eu poder tirar ele daqui.

Com um pulo desajeitado, Emma rapidamente esquivou-se novamente para o corredor de paredes frias, enquanto Mia agitava a varinha e dizia o feitiço de levitação, fazendo o corpo inerte de Olívio flutuar a poucos centímetros do chão.

- Kahlen e Jean levaram o impostor para o Ministério. – a voz de Emma ecoava pelo corredor de um modo sombrio – Acho melhor aparatarmos com meu irmão para o St. Mungus.

Mia apenas concordou com um resmungo, lançando olhares preocupados a um Olívio inconsciente. Naquela hora não lhe importava o fato de Kahlen ser a noiva dele. Não importava o que Olívio diria ao acordar, ou se na verdade ele desejava que fosse a ruiva quem estivesse ao seu lado. Naquele momento ela não sairia de perto dele nem se ele próprio voltasse à consciência e a mandasse embora.

Tentou abafar um soluço, enquanto elas finalmente chegavam ao fim do corredor, encontrando o ruivo de antes parado à porta parecendo ansioso.

- Ele está bem? – o rapaz perguntou, enquanto ajudava Mia a deslocar Olívio para fora da passagem do quadro.

- Não muito. – murmurou a morena com fio de voz – Acho melhor nos apressarmos.

- Claro, claro. – repetiu o ruivo segurando o pulso mole do rapaz inconsciente.

- Não. – disse Mia com a voz rouca, afastando gentilmente a mão do ruivo do corpo de Olívio – Eu aparato com ele.

O ruivo apenas assentiu, e antes que dissesse alguma coisa, ouviu-se um CRAQUE e Mia e Olívio desapareceram.

- Quem você acha que ele é? – o ruivo se voltou para Emma.

- Eu tenho uma desconfiança. – confessou ela com uma feição preocupada – Mas espero que esteja errada.

No instante seguinte, mais dois outros CRAQUES foram ouvidos, e o ruivo e a garota baixa de cabelos castanhos desapareceram, entregando a velha casa ao silêncio do começo de noite.

----------------------------

Kahlen Reed foi eleita pela revista masculina "Mago" a funcionária mais bonita do Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra. Além de beleza, ela é uma representação de classe, bondade e simpatia, adjetivos que mudam inteiramente quando o assunto se trata de seu trabalho: caçar bruxos das trevas.

- Anda. – rosnou ela empurrando-o para dentro de uma sala escura do prédio do Ministério. Ele resmungou, encolhendo-se nas sombras apesar de a aparência continuar exatamente idêntica à anterior: Olívio Wood.

- Onde focê vai...? – o loiro perguntou, enquanto a mulher esguia selava a porta da cela com um feitiço e virava-se com passos apressados para uma salinha no fim do corredor.

- Preciso achar uma coisa. – respondeu ela deixando o rapaz de vigia na cela e adentrando na sala com um feitiço secreto.

Kahlen suspirou, sentindo cada músculo do seu corpo trêmulo. O que significava tudo aquilo, afinal...?

Logo que aparataram para o Ministério ela e Jean encontraram a amiga de Mia, Rachel, que ajudaram-nos a procurar a morena. Imediatamente a nova-iorquina correu para buscar quem estivesse disponível no Quartel de Aurores, mesmo não conhecendo absolutamente nada do Ministério da Magia inglês, enquanto ela e Jean levavam o seqüestrador da amiga a uma cela provisória.

Lutou, tinha plena consciência disso. Travava uma batalha consigo mesma, até que finalmente a curiosidade a venceu. Quem seria aquele...? Com um simples feitiço de revelação era possível obrigar uma pessoa que tomara a Poção Polissuco a transformar-se de volta. Fácil assim. Jean discordou. Mas como diz o velho ditado... "Se você quiser que algo seja DITO, peça a um homem. Mas se você quiser que algo seja FEITO, peça a uma mulher". Com um suspiro, em meio ao corredor do Ministério ela virou-se para o prisioneiro e disse o encantamento. Fez tudo certo. O movimento, a pronúncia, o pensamento. Mas nada aconteceu. Só o que ela recebeu foi um sorrisinho debochado do impostor. Tentou novamente. Nada.

- Onde está... onde está... – murmurava a ruiva enquanto passava por um corredor na sala repleto de frascos de poções fumegantes de diversas cores – Poção do Sono... não... Com certeza está na parte das avançadas... – sussurrou para si mesma dirigindo-se a uma parte da sala diferenciada por uma porta de vidro – Kahlen Reed. – disse, com a voz autoritária, enquanto a porta se abria lentamente.

Foi quando ela se deu conta. A meio caminho da cela provisória onde ela deixaria o criminoso, uma idéia completamente maluca e fora do normal lhe ocorreu: poderia ele ser...?

- Achei! – a ruiva exclamou com um sorriso triunfante, enquanto surrupiava um frasco pequeno com uma poção amarelada da prateleira – Quero ver você dar esse sorrisinho debochado de novo... – resmungou para a sala vazia, enquanto encaminhava-se novamente para o corredor fora da sala de poções.

- Eu estarr tentand dizerr a focês... – ela escutou a voz cansada de Jean argumentar sobre os protestos de três moças que o cercavam – Eu non estarr aqui prra darr autografes. Eu e minha fianceé capturrams um sequen...sequis... ai, Merlín, como se dizerr mesm...?

- O que está havendo aqui? – uma voz grave soou atrás dela, e ela imediatamente voltou-se para trás, encontrando Rachel acompanhada de dois homens fortes e uma mulher baixa.

- Oh, Merlin, outrro non! – Jean resmungou, enquanto Kahlen sorria para os recém-chegados.

- Reed! – um dos rapazes, de olhos claros a cumprimentou com um sorriso – Ué, hoje não é a sua folga?

Os outros se viraram para a ruiva acompanhando o sorriso do moreno.

- É. – respondeu ela enquanto segurava o frasco da poção com firmeza no bolso da calça – Mas...Bem, preciso da ajuda de vocês.

A mulher baixa de cabelos castanhos-louros-pretos sorriu imperceptivelmente.

- O que você aprontou dessa vez? – ela perguntou com a voz aguda. Kahlen observou Rachel se encolher automaticamente à voz da primeira.

A ruiva sorriu e retirou o pequeno frasco com a poção amarelada do bolso, escondendo de um modo que apenas os quatro pudessem ver. Jean esquivou-se das moças e foi se juntar ao grupo.

- Mas quem...? – começou o moreno de olhos claros franzindo o cenho.

- O que você estava fazendo...? – o outro perguntou, erguendo levemente a sobrancelha, enquanto a mulher baixa apenas meneava a cabeça.

- Onde ela está? – cortou ela com a voz aguda novamente – Quero vê-la.

- Ele. – corrigiu a ruiva enquanto os três aurores viravam-se para ela com expressões assombradas – Não é ela, é ele.

A auror cerrou os olhos enquanto os outros dois faziam uma careta de nojo idênticas.

- Isso é bizarro. – disse o moreno – Completamente nojento.

- Mas eu pensei que apenas mulheres pudessem – começou o outro confuso.

- É uma anomalia. – cortou a auror de cabelos multi-coloridos com uma feição ansiosa – Quero vê-lo. Onde ele está?

Os olhares de todos os presentes seguiram a cabeleira da ruiva, enquanto ela fixava as orbes verdes na última porta do corredor.

Com passos apressados, o grupo dirigiu-se à porta, abrindo-a com cautela. O impostor continuava jogado ao chão, preso pelo "Petrificus totalus". Uma parca luz de começo de noite entrava pela janela da cela. Um dos aurores acendeu três tochas, iluminando o ambiente com uma luz amarela, enquanto Jean trancava a porta da cela às suas costas.

- Agora... Vamos ver quem você é... – a auror baixa tomou o frasco das mãos da ruiva adiantando-se na direção do prisioneiro e sorrindo de um modo quase maquiavélico.

Era quase palpável o desespero nos olhos do rapaz quando a auror despejou a poção em sua boca. O líquido amarelo fumegante desapareceu do pequeno frasco enquanto um pequeno sorriso brotava nos lábios da mulher.

Instantes depois, a poção começou a fazer efeito.

A pequena auror mantinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Kahlen e Jean permaneciam atentos; os outros aurores fortes retomaram as caretas de nojo enquanto Rachel permanecia com os olhos semicerrados.

Aos poucos, o corpo de Olívio mudava. Seus cabelos castanhos adquiriram um tom dourado e cacheado; o corpo robusto fora diminuindo de tamanho, emagrecendo as pernas, braços, peitorais; o nariz levemente arrebitado de Olívio teve as narinas alargadas e seus olhos amendoados cor-de-mel saltaram e foram clareando, até adquirirem um tom verde esmeralda.

Nenhum dos presentes se manifestou até que o rapaz loiro e franzino que apareceu no lugar de Olívio resolveu se pronunciar.

- Não sabia que existissem poções para bruxos como eu. Falha minha. – resmungou ele encarando profundamente cada um dos presentes.

- Então – começou Kahlen com um sibilo perigoso – Você é um... Metamorfamago homem?

O loiro soltou um riso debochado pelo nariz.

- Bizarro, não?

- Põe bizarro nisso! – exclamou o auror moreno – Acho que não houve nenhum registro na história sobre algum homem que fosse capaz de transformar livremente o corpo.

Kahlen franziu o cenho, incerta sobre seus próprios sentimentos. Não sabia se estava feliz por ter descoberto um caso tão ímpar sozinha, ou se estava ainda mais confusa por sentir que em algum lugar, em algum momento, já vira aquele rapaz antes. Analisou-o melhor e piscou os olhos, meneando a cabeça. Ele parecia com um mosquito.

- Bem – a voz aguda da auror arrancou Kahlen de seus pensamentos – Isso realmente é algo digno de muitas pesquisas no St. Mungus. – comentou ela maldosamente enquanto o loiro franzino apertava os olhos – Mas nesse momento, precisamos saber quem você é. Você vai nos contar por livre e espontânea vontade ou seremos forçados a utilizar métodos autorizados a aurores pelo Ministério da Magia?

O loiro sorriu. A ironia marcava cada gesto, cada movimento, cada palavra do seqüestrador.

- Vá em frente. – respondeu ele simplesmente, fazendo a pequena mulher abrir um sorriso ainda mais maligno. Com um movimento lento e calculado, a auror retirou um pequeno frasco com um líquido espesso e transparente do bolso, agitando-o na frente do rapaz.

- Você sabe o que é isso? – questionou ela com a voz ainda mais afetada, os olhos faiscando de excitação.

- Óbvio. – respondeu o rapaz parecendo entediado – "Veritasserum", o soro da verdade.– com um suspiro resignado, o loiro abriu a boca – Vá em frente.

Claramente surpresa pela reação do prisioneiro, a pequena mulher caminhou vagarosamente em sua direção, despejando a poção garganta abaixo do loiro. Ele tomou sem pestanejar e segundos depois seu olhar se enevoou, tornando-se vago e etéreo.

O loiro piscou uma vez lentamente, olhando para um ponto qualquer na cela em que as sete pessoas se apertavam.

- Você está me ouvindo? – perguntou a auror, enquanto Kahlen fazia uma careta; escutar aquela voz por muito tempo seguido era tortura sem igual.

O réu afirmou molemente com a cabeça.

- Você foi o responsável por arquitetar o seqüestro de...? – a auror lançou um olhar severo para Kahlen, que continuava divagando sobre onde conhecia aquele rapaz.

- Hã? – a ruiva meneou a cabeça rapidamente - ... Hm.. Amélia Lie Chang e Olívio Rodrigo Wood.

A auror ergueu uma sobrancelha para Kahlen, dizendo com as faíscas invisíveis que saiam de seus olhos para a ruiva prestar mais atenção, já que fora ela quem trouxera aquele caso para o Ministério.

- Foi você o responsável pelo seqüestro de Amélia Lie Chang e Olívio Rodrigo Wood? – a auror tornou a perguntar, certificando-se de que o soro da verdade fazia efeito.

O loiro tornou a afirmar com um aceno sem emoção.

- E você teve ajuda nisso? - ela questionou.

- Tive. Contratei dois retardados mentais que seqüestraram Olívio junto.

- "Olívio junto"?! – indagou Kahlen – Como assim, você não pretendia seqüestrar Olívio?

- É óbvio que não. – respondeu o loiro com a voz entediada – A idéia inicial era para ele pagar o resgate de Mia. Só que os idiotas que eu contratei não entenderam nada e começaram a mandar ameaças para meu primo.

- Seu primo?! – Kahlen exclamou, sentindo um choque elétrico percorrer seu corpo. Olhou para o lado e viu seu próprio espanto estampado nos rostos de Rachel e Jean.

- Sim. – respondeu o loiro ainda com a voz entediada.

Kahlen prendeu a respiração, ignorando completamente a careta de desaprovação da pequena mulher que o interrogava.

- Qual o seu nome? – a voz da ruiva estava trêmula quando ela perguntou, e ela pôde sentir a expectativa percorrer o pequeno ambiente.

O loiro piscou entediado, suspirando logo depois.

- Francesco Favalli.

----------------------------

N/A: Sim sim sim!!!!!! Antepenúltimo capítulo! Só faltam mais dois e o epílogo! Espero que não tenha ficado confuso, que vocês tenham conseguido entender direito. Bem, não disse com todas as palavras, mas sim! Kahlen é a noiva de Jean! Muito Obrigada pelos comentários! Eles que me inspiraram a escrever o capítulo cada vez mais depressa! Obrigada aos meus leitores e leitoras que me apóiam, me fornecem o combustível para a máquina do meu cérebro funcionar! Vocês realmente são essenciais para meu trabalho aqui! Muito Obrigada de todo o coração! Reta final da fic! Buáá! AHH!! Não pensem que as surpresas acabaram por aqui... no próximo capítulo são as EMOÇÕES FINAIS!

Ah! Queria dizer também, que não atualizei a fic antes porque estava queimando meus neurônios pensando em uma história para a continuação dessa fic. Inicialmente, seria uma short fic bem água-e-sal que mostraria a vida dos filhos dos nossos casais principais. Depois, minha ultra-loucura me fez divagar e levar nossos filhos-de-heróis à França, montar uma Sociedade secreta etcetc... Hahaha... Bem, a fic já tem nome ("Ás"), cadastro e capa, mas eu só postarei o prólogo e o resumo quando eu terminar OW & MC... Sei que é pedir demais, mas eu seria MUITO GRATA a vocês se pudessem me mandar algumas sugestões, ou críticas, me dizendo que estou viajando demais na história...

Mais uma vez, muito Obrigada a todas (os)... porque as mulheres são maioria!

Comentários individuais:

**Thássia; ●: **Obrigada por todo o apoio desde o começo, todos os comentários! Significam muito pra mim!Bem, eu te contei o que ia acontecer, não sei se você esperava por isso, ou se estraguei a surpresa... (Me desculpe!) Obrigada de novo! Super Beijo!

**Luisa ( -- ): **Amei seu comentário! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e por ler a fic! Obrigada pelo super apoio! Beijão!

**Tammie: **Primeiramente, é lógico que você não me pentelha! Você me ajuda a escrever a fic pra falar a verdade! Obrigada pelo apoio! Sei que não respondi sua pergunta agora, mas ela virá no próximo capítulo! Obrigada mesmo pela paciência e pelos comentários aqui na floreios e por orkut, email! Obrigada mesmo! Super beijo!

**Emmy Black ¤: **Nossa, seu comentário foi simplesmente... magnífico!! Nossa, fiquei muito, muito muito feliz mesmo com tudo o que você escreveu! Tenho certeza que não mereço tudo isso! Obrigada mesmo por todos os elogios e incentivos! Seu comentário elevou minha moral e minha inspiração lá em cima! Obrigada mesmo Emmy! Espero que esse capítulo esteja à altura de suas expectativas! Ah! Se você gostou de Carla Bruni, tenho outra indicação de um pop francês pra você! O nome dela é Amel Bent! As músicas são um pouco mais "comerciais" mas não deixam de ser maravilhosas! Beijão!

**Ligia Melo: **Você também é universitária! Que demais! Hahah é uma vida corrida, agitada, mas eu AMOO! Hehehe sexta-feira alternando entre o bar e a sala de aula... hahaha semana passada eu apresentei um trabalho um pouco "alterada" e tirei a nota máxima! Hahaha não acreditei! Cheguei a pensar que a professora devia estar meio "trÊbada" também! Hahaha! Você adora minha fic e eu AMOOO seus comentários! Obrigada pelo apoio! Beijão!

**Mih: **Nossa, você tem o apelido da minha irmã... hehehe até cheguei a pensar que fosse ela! -- Obrigada pelo comentário maravilhoso e pelos elogios! Obrigada por me incentivar! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijão!

**Tati : **Nooooossa! Estou até me sentindo meio mal por ter posto a Tati tão "chata" na minha fic! Hahaha tenho bastante leitoras Tati! Todas maravilhosas!!! Obrigada pelos elogios e pelos comentários!! Eles me incentivaram e alegraram muito! Muito obrigada mesmo!

Agradecimentos fervorosos às minhas RFC´s... à Thata maravilhosa, à Tati que tenho CERTEZA que está lendo... hehehe (sem querer parecer arrogante, mas se eu duvidar ela fica braba! Lindaaa!) ... Obrigada à todos que lêem, mesmo que não comentem, e que gostam da fic!

CONTAGEM REGRESSIVA DE CAPÍTULOS...4 ...


	17. Envy Inveja

_"Nas asas do tempo, a tristeza voa."  
_

(Jean de La Fontaine)

Paramos em:

"O loiro piscou entediado, suspirando logo depois.

- Francesco Favalli."

Capítulo Dezessete: Envy (Inveja)

Kahlen soltou um xingamento enquanto observava de relance Rachel cobrir a boca com as mãos.

- Você é irmão de Nash e Tati? – perguntou a ruiva com a voz esganiçada.

O loiro assentiu.

- Mais velho.

- Você o conhece? – perguntou a auror baixa, parecendo levemente interessada.

- Conheço o sobrenome. – respondeu Kahlen cerrando os olhos. Não sentia vontade de explicar nada, falar nada. Não conseguia imaginar como uma mente perturbada poderia fazer algo como aquilo. Como Francesco teve coragem de arquitetar o seqüestro de Olívio, ou de Mia... Ou dos dois, como foi o ocorrido no fim das contas.

- Eu... eu estou te reconhecendo. – Kahlen escutou Rachel sussurrar com um fio de voz e virou-se para ela. A loira mantinha as orbes verdes grudadas em Francesco e suspirou fracamente – Vo-você é o rapaz do Aeroporto dos bruxos... Aquele que falou com Emma...

Francesco abriu um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Sou ele, e muitos outros mais que você conheceu.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – questionou Kahlen com ferocidade. Mas antes que o loiro tivesse a chance de responder, a porta de metal pesado se escancarou com violência, mostrando três figuras altas e imponentes.

- Vejamos... – uma voz grave se fez presente enquanto o primeiro homem adentrava mancando levemente na pequena sala, já relativamente lotada pelos quatro aurores, Rachel e Jean.

- Sr. Scrimgeour. – gemeu a auror baixa com a voz mais aguda do que nunca – Nó-nós só... Culpa Reed... Eu...

O Chefe dos Aurores lançou um olhar arrogante à mulher encolhida nas sombras enquanto caminhava decidido ao loiro imóvel no chão.

- Hm... Uso não-autorizado do Veritaserum... – murmurou Scrimgeour analisando o rosto de Francesco – Provavelmente uma captura irregular e uso de poções do estoque raro... – ele voltou-se para os quatro aurores, a capa esvoaçante acertou o rosto do loiro paralisado no chão. – Hernandez, Vestergard e Kotler, para o quartel. Vocês receberão advertência e suspensão do trabalho por uma semana.

Os dois aurores, Hernandez e Kotler, apenas assentiram e saíram do recinto, acompanhados pela auror baixa que resmungava e bufava, lançando um último olhar raivoso a Kahlen antes de desaparecer pelo corredor.

- Beuren! Lakatos! Levem esse infeliz para o calabouço das masmorras. – ordenou Scrimgeour para os dois homens que permaneceram parados à porta, que imediatamente obedeceram, carregando um Francesco flutuante às suas costas.

- Sr. Scrimgeour, eu – começou Kahlen, mas ele ergueu uma mão fazendo sinal para ela se calar.

- Você já está encrencada o suficiente para o resto de sua vida profissional no Ministério, Reed. – cortou Scrimgeour com sua voz autoritária – Agora, quero que você suba até minha sala. Vocês dois – ele acrescentou, fitando Jean e Rachel pelo canto dos olhos – Sumam daqui se não quiserem ser presos por invasão de propriedade do Ministério.

Scrimgeour saiu da cela a tempo de escapar de um feitiço não-verbal que Jean lançou nele, e que acabou ricocheteando a porta de ferro.

- Que prrepoten! – exclamou o loiro furioso – Quem el´ pense que é...?

- Calma Jean. – Kahlen segurou seu braço firmemente – Ele é meu chefe... Vou ter que lhe explicar tudo o que fizemos. Enquanto isso, acho que seria bom se você fosse para o St. Mungus e levasse algumas roupas para Mia e Olívio. Se Mia não estiver muito alterada, aproveite e lhe conte tudo o que conseguimos descobrir aqui.

- Eu vou também. – respondeu Rachel prontamente – Vou passar no hotel e avisar o Sr. e a Sra. Chang que achamos Mia, aproveito e pego umas mudas de roupa para ela.

- Faça isso, sim? – pediu Kahlen com um brilho de gratidão no olhar – Agora eu preciso ir, antes que Scrimgeour me mande um daqueles memorandos irritantes. Tchau, Rachel. Até mais Amor. – acenou para a loira e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Jean antes de desaparecer pela porta da cela.

Rachel apenas esperou a ruiva desaparecer pelo corredor e voltou-se para Jean:

- Você que é o noivo da Kahlen?

Jean sorriu.

- Oui.

----------------------------

Sentiu o chão gelado do St. Mungus chocar com seus joelhos que vacilaram por um instante. Os dedos pequenos estavam firmes envolvendo o pulso fraco de Olívio. Ela tentou se levantar e erguer o rapaz junto, mas sentia que sua força fora esgotada.

Os olhos, negros como uma noite sem luar e estrelas, se encheram de lágrimas. Lágrimas de preocupação, de raiva, de exaustão, de impotência.

Escutou dois baques atrás de si e imediatamente Emma e o ruivo vieram ao seu auxílio. O rapaz forte segurou Olívio pelo braço e se encaminhou para a recepção, enquanto Emma ajudava Mia a se sentar em uma das cadeiras acolchoadas da sala de espera.

- Mia, está louca? – ralhou Emma com a voz esganiçada – Pára de querer bancar a heroína! Olhe para você! Está quase tão mal quanto meu irmão!

Mia inspirou profundamente, sentindo o ar hospitalar inundar seus pulmões. Sentia seus músculos doloridos. Seu estômago ardia por dentro, provavelmente em protesto às péssimas refeições que os seqüestradores lhe deram. Fechou os olhos por um breve instante, enquanto algumas cenas de Hogwarts lhe vinham à mente. Sorriu quase imperceptivelmente, quando escutou a voz cansada do ruivo.

- Eles levaram Olívio para um quarto particular no décimo andar. Mia vai ficar no quarto ao lado. – Mia observou pelo canto do olho Emma assentir com a cabeça – Você consegue andar? – o ruivo voltou-se para ela.

- Consigo. – respondeu ela sorvando mais uma grande quantidade ar. Sentia-se exausta. Não apenas seu corpo clamava por uma cama confortável, mas sua cabeça girava velozmente em busca de respostas.

Fechou os olhos novamente, mas não tinha força para reabri-los. Sentiu dois braços a erguendo do chão e o movimento de alguém que a carregava.

- Tome cuidado Carlinhos. – a voz de Emma soou próxima ao seu ouvido antes de ela perder a consciência.

- Não acredito! Eu... eu... Como ele pôde?

- Mas é a purra verrdade Emm... Nós demos a el´ o Verritasserrum...

- E-eu o reconheci da vez que você o encontrou na plataforma de aparatação, se lembra? Era ele mesmo.

- E-eu sempre soube que ele tinha inveja de Olívio, desde criança, mas fazer uma coisa dessas é demais!

Mia sentia sua cabeça zunir, e pescava palavras aleatórias. Reconheceu as vozes de Emma, Jean e Rachel, mas não conseguia absorver a conversa por inteiro. Arriscou abrir um olho vagarosamente, encontrando o quarto do hospital na penumbra da noite que caíra horas atrás.

- Focê acha melhorr contarr a ela? – Mia escutou a voz de Jean, que estava sentado em sua cama virado de costas para ela.

- Cedo ou tarde ela ia perguntar. – Emma suspirou – Temos que tomar cuidado é pra contar pro Olívio. Do jeito que ele é estourado, não duvido nada que ele faça uma besteira.

- À prroposite... Como está seu irrmon?

- Dr. Lakhani disse que ele ficará bom. Ele tomou uma poção revigorante e agora está descansando. As enfermeiras fizeram vários testes pra ver se ele não está sob efeito de nenhum encantamento ou alguma poção, e deu tudo certo. Agora é só esperar.

- Fico content. – respondeu Jean.

Mia permaneceu imóvel, apenas escutando a conversa dos presentes. Não sentia a mínima vontade de ser o centro da conversa. Só queria ficar ali, quieta, sentindo a brisa morna de verão sacudindo as cortinas do quarto e empurrando o ar abafado para fora.

Suspirou involuntariamente, e Jean pulou da cama com o susto.

- Mi-Mia! Focê estarr bem?

- Querida! Como está?

- Mia, é melhor você não se levantar!

Seus amigos bombardeavam-na com perguntas e exclamações, e ela agradeceu internamente o ruivo que se sobrepôs:

- Deixem ela descansar em paz. Acho que tem muito o que pensar. Vamos, vamos sair. – e com um movimento das mãos, expulsou Rachel, Emma e Jean do quarto e saiu juntamente com os três, que resmungavam e protestavam.

Mia sorriu, inspirando profundamente. Parecia-lhe que o ar custava a ser absorvido por seus pulmões. Sentou-se lentamente na cama, esperando a balbúrdia dos amigos cessar no corredor, vestiu seu robe que milagrosamente se encontrava na cadeira ao lado de sua cama, e com passos silenciosos, saiu do quarto.

Caminhou três passos e abriu a porta ao lado. Observou o vento brincar com a cortina de seda do quarto, enquanto a luz do luar marcava uma silhueta masculina adormecida na cama.

Com o coração palpitando ferozmente ela se aproximou do homem. Seus joelhos hesitavam e suas mãos estavam trêmulas quando ela afastou o lençol do rosto dele.

Reprimiu um soluço, aproximando seu rosto a fim de sentir a respiração de Olívio. Com cuidado, ela afastou o lençol de linho e se deitou ao lado do rapaz, abraçando-o com um braço e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelas orbes negras da morena enquanto ela fechava os olhos e inspirava rapidamente, a fim de sentir o cheiro de Olívio que sempre a tranqüilizava.

- Acorde porquinho. – ela sussurrou, ainda de olhos fechados – Nem se for pra ficar com outra, eu quero que você acorde. – ela reprimiu um soluço, enquanto apertava os olhos com força, sentindo suas lágrimas umedecerem o ombro nu de Olívio.

Uma brisa morna de verão balançou as cortinas delicadamente enquanto Mia escondia seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Olívio. Ficou ali, apenas sentindo aquele cheiro maravilhoso que lhe proporcionou tantas saudades enquanto estava longe.

A porta rangiu de leve enquanto a silhueta de uma mulher esbelta se aproximava do leito onde Mia abraçava o rapaz. A morena não se importou e continuou imóvel, torcendo para quem quer que fosse, pensasse que os dois estavam adormecidos e fosse embora.

- Emma me disse o número do seu quarto, mas eu nem me dei o trabalho de te procurar lá. Quando eu soube que você tinha acordado, sabia que a primeira coisa que faria seria procurar Olívio. – a voz de Kahlen era indecifrável: estava firme, não continha nenhum tom de mágoa, tampouco de contentamento.

Mia continuou parada na mesma posição. Não sabia direito se sentia vergonha por estar agarrada ao noivo inconsciente da amiga, ou se sentia raiva por Kahlen ter-lhe tomado seu Porquinho.

- Pode continuar fingindo que está dormindo. – continuou Kahlen parando ao pé do leito – Só quero que me escute.

Mia remexeu-se levemente, mantendo o rosto escondido no pescoço de Olívio.

- Eu entendo muito bem do porquê você pensar que eu estou noiva de Olívio, mas você está enganada. – a voz da ruiva tremeu levemente, fazendo Mia voltar seu rosto para encarar a amiga – Jean não queria ir ao casamento das gêmeas e bolou um plano idiota de tentar te fazer ciúmes, fazendo eu e Olívio irmos como um casal. Eu discordei, mas Olívio insistiu.

- Talvez ele tenha insistido porque queria ir com você. – retrucou Mia com a voz amarga, fazendo lágrimas brotarem nos olhos de Kahlen – E o que Jean tem a ver com toda essa história?

- Mia, você foi uma corvinal. – retorquiu Kahlen com a voz trêmula – Não me venha com essas teorias idiotas e sem sentido que isso não é de você. O que eu estou tentando dizer aqui, é que eu não estou noiva do seu "Porquinho"... Eu... Eu me apaixonei por Jean. – ela completou, hesitante, enquanto Mia se sentava com esforço na cama.

- Jean?!

Kahlen apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Como... Como isso aconteceu? – interrogou a morena sentindo a cabeça zunir. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o peso que esmagava seu coração sumir, uma parte dela alfinetava-a para saber mais.

Kahlen manteve seus olhos fixos nas mãos enquanto falava.

- Três meses atrás, Dumbledore me deu inúmeras indiretas para que eu chamasse você para integrar a Ordem da Fênix, mas Emma e eu sabíamos que você não voltaria por causa de Olívio. Então, nós duas decidimos na sorte, e eu que acabei tendo que procurar Olívio do Centro de Treinamento do Puddlemere para pedir a ele que fosse buscar você na América. Eu sabia que seria difícil, afinal, ele tão cabeça-dura quanto você...

Mia sorriu levemente.

- Bem, eu cheguei no Centro de Treinamento e encontrei Jean. Ele me perguntou o que eu fazia lá e eu lhe contei tudo, inclusive sobre a Ordem, da qual ele participa também, e ele se desesperou. Disse que de jeito nenhum Olívio poderia encontrar você naquele momento, e que você ia achar que fora ele quem mandara Olívio. Bem, sem mais balelas, Jean me contou o que aconteceu em Nova York.

Mia passou a mão levemente pela barriga sentindo seu ventre se contrair.

- E-ele... contou? – ela murmurou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Kahlen assentiu, fazendo uma careta de choro enquanto se esquivava da cama e abraçava fortemente a morena.

- Eu quis ir pra lá... Queria te ajudar, queria contar a Emma.. mas... m-mas Je-Jean me f-fez prometer que eu não diria a ninguém...

Mia apenas assentia a cabeça em sinal de compreensão enquanto se soltava da ruiva.

- Então – começou, com um sorriso triste – Foi assim que você e Jean começaram seu romance? Fico feliz que eu tenha sido o pivô disso tudo...

- Mia, sua boba! – soluçou Kahlen abraçando a amiga com força – E-eu si-sinto muito pelo seu beb –

- Tudo bem. – cortou Mia com a voz firme – Me desculpe, mas não quero mais falar sobre isso.

Ainda com os olhos marejados, Kahlen assentiu, se afastando levemente da morena e retomando com a voz firme:

- Sabemos quem seqüestrou vocês.

Mia sentiu um choque elétrico percorrer seu corpo. Inspirou profundamente, esperando Kahlen prosseguir.

- Foi o primo de Olívio, Francesco Favalli, quem arquitetou tudo. Ele é um metamorfamago homem.

Mia fez uma careta.

- Metamorfamago?!

Kahlen assentiu.

- O julgamento dele será amanhã de manhã. E... e Scrimgeour exigiu sua presença caso precisemos de um testemunho de acusação. Eu entendo se você não estiver em condições, mas –

- Eu estarei lá.

----------------------------

- Francesco Leonardo Favalli, você está sendo julgado hoje sob a acusação de seqüestro, tortura e formação de quadrilha. O uso do soro da verdade Veritaserum foi autorizado pelo Ministro da Magia Cornélio Fidelius Fudge, e eu, Rufo Demetrius Scrimgeour, Chefe do Departamento de Aurores do Ministério da Magia da Grã-Bretanha, serei o juiz desse caso. Está consciente disso?

Francesco afirmou molemente com a cabeça, as luzes da câmara refletiam seu olhar vago como naquela noite em que ele fora capturado.

Na arquibancada, vários pergaminhos flutuavam para cima e para baixo enquanto penas escreviam rapidamente o que os jornalistas ditavam.

Mia, Kahlen, Emma, Rachel, Jean e o ruivo que Mia descobrira no dia anterior ser um dos mais velhos dos irmãos Weasley, Carlinhos, assistiam ao julgamento da segunda fileira, atrás da bancada do júri e do próprio Scrimgeour. Olívio ainda estava inconsciente quando Mia deixara o St. Mungus, e ela pensou por um momento que talvez fosse melhor que ele não assistisse o julgamento.

Olhou de relance para as últimas fileiras mergulhadas na sombra quando houve um burbúrio de bruxos reclamando de certo espectador que provavelmente se atrasara. Voltou sua atenção para Francesco quando escutou a voz de Scrimgeour cortar o ambiente.

- Conte-nos como foi que armou o seqüestro de Amélia Chang e Olívio Wood. – ordenou Scrimgeour.

Francesco sorriu.

- Desde o primeiro dia que eu vi Mia naquela cafeteria em Nova York, eu sabia que ela era especial. Ela tinha alguma coisa que eu procurava desesperadamente...

- Eu nunca tinha visto ele antes de você o encontrar na plataforma! – Mia sussurrou para Emma, que fez sinal para ela se calar.

- Lembre-se que ele é um metamorfamago. Mesmo que eu nunca tenha sabido disso. – acrescentou Emma contrariada – Ele pode ter sido qualquer pessoa que passou pela sua vida.

- Eu trabalhava sob outra forma naquela Casa de Cafés – continuou Francesco, quando Scrimgeour o cortou:

- Mostre-nos essa forma.

Imediatamente, Francesco obedeceu. Seus cabelos dourados escureceram, adotando um tom castanho, e seu corpo inchou levemente.

- Dean. – Mia murmurou, reconhecendo o atendente da Casa de Cafés de Nova York que sempre sabia o que ela gostava de tomar.

- Eu sabia a hora exata que ela vinha, o que ela gostava de tomar; o que ela vestia às segundas-feiras, que estranhamente é o dia que ela mais gosta da semana... – continuou Francesco, ainda sob a forma do atendente – Decorei o perfume dela, comprava o Nova York Bruxa só pra ler sua coluna...

Mia abria a boca, horrorizada.

- Às vezes eu ficava do outro lado da rua onde ela morava, olhando para a janela do seu apartamento, esperando ela fechar as cortinas, só pra poder ver ela de camisola.

- Que tarado! – Mia escutou Kahlen exclamar em um tom mais alto do que o pretendido. Scrimgeour lhe lançou um olhar feio antes de retomar as perguntas.

- E foi por isso que você resolveu seqüestrar Chang? Por que estava apaixonado?

Francesco meneou a cabeça.

- Uns dois meses depois que Mia tinha chegado à Nova York eu comecei a reparar que ela estava engordando, no entanto, diferente da maioria das mulheres, que começam a se descabelar, ela estava cada vez mais radiante. Ela trocou seu tradicional café preto por um cappuccino descafeinado, e eu comecei a suspeitar.

- Suspeitar de quê? – cortou Scrimgeour, enquanto Mia se encolhia na cadeira, sentindo suas mãos trêmulas e um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

- Suspeitar que ela estava grávida.

Houve uma agitação no ambiente. Mia apenas encarava o réu e não desviava os olhos dele por nada. Emma voltou-se para ela com indagações, enquanto Kahlen e Jean apenas lhe lançavam um olhar de apoio.

- Grávida de Wood? – uma jornalista perguntou, não se contendo.

Scrimgeour fitou a mulher com desprezo, e com um sinal de cabeça, a jornalista foi levada da câmara de julgamento por dois capangas.

- Continue. – ordenou Scrimgeour para o réu.

- No começo eu fiquei furioso porque alguém tinha tomado meu lugar na vida de Mia. Tinha ficado com ela, seria o pai de seu filho... – retomou Francesco – Mas depois descobri que Mia não queria contar ao pai da criança sobre a gravidez, ela ia criar seu filho sozinha. Fiquei muito feliz. Aquela era minha deixa. Ficaria com Mia e criaria aquela criança como se fosse minha.

Mia bufou, sentindo até certa graça nas fantasias de Francesco.

- Mas então, eu escutei uma conversa dela com aquela sua amiga loira e descobri que o homem que engravidara "minha" Mia não era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que meu odiado priminho, Olívio Wood. Perdi a cabeça. Meus planos foram por água a baixo. Não conseguiria criar aquela criança sabendo que ela tinha uma parte de Olívio. Simplesmente odiaria ela. Foi então... que eu tive uma idéia.

- Seqüestrar Amélia? – perguntou Scrimgeour, que parecia levemente entediado.

- Não. – respondeu Francesco com um sorriso demoníaco – Matar seu filho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Penúltimo capítulo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado!! Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Eles me ajudam demais!

Meus sinceros agradecimentos à:

Thata (lindaa): Sexta furei, mas a gente tem q combinar alguma coisa né?! Saudadonas das Minhas queridíssimas!

**Thássia; ●: **Como sempre digo... Comigo desde os primeiros capítulos! Muito obrigada pelo apoio durante todo esse tempo! Saiba que sua personagem, apesar de ser como ela é... (hehehehe) é uma das que eu mais gosto na fic! hahahaha Te adoruu Tha! Beijããoo

**Tammie: **Queridaaa!! Como já disse uma vez, e volto a repetir: Você nunca me pentelha viu! Espero que sua pergunta tenha sido respondida nesse capítulo! Não sei se consegui esclarecer direitinho a história, qualquer coisa vc me dá um sinal por email, orkut, comentário... hahah q eu te explico melhor okz? Ah nossa.. esse cap ficou confuso mesmo! Hahaha agora eu reli, e na parte da Kahlen tem uns flashbacks não-mencionados que dá um nó na cabeça neh... hehehe Obrigada por ter tido paciência de ler de novo! Hahaha Obrigadão mesmo pelo apoioo! Beijãão

**Emmy Black ¤: **Emmy! Em tão pouco tempo vc cativou toda a minha simpatia!!! Obrigada por ser esse leitora maravilhosa, que sempre me incentiva a escrever, a criar! Saiba que seus comentários são muito importantes pra mim viu!!! Te adoro moçaaaaaaaa!!!! Beijoooooooos

**Ligia Melo: **Atualizaaaadaa!! Obrigada por ler e comentar queridaa! Reta final! Espero q vc goste do fim que levará a fic! Hahahah beijão

**Lunny: **Hahahah postei rapidinho dessa vez né?! Hehehe nesse capitulo cada vez mais revelações!! OO obrigada mesmo por ter comentado! Isso significa muito pra mim! Obrigada por ler minha fic! Super beijos!

**Mih: **Obrigada pelos parabéns! hehehe Q bom q vc gostou da Kahlen e o Jean juntos... fiquei com receio que ficasse um casal meio estranho, mas vejo q o pessoal gostou! Obrigada pelo apoio viu! Agora, nessa reta final ta me dando um aperrrto no coração... chuif...! Beijoos queridaa!

**Tati : **Pois eh... Chegamos ao penúltimo capítulo. Sinceramente, quando comecei esse projeto tinha quase certeza que não chegaria a concluí-lo, pq eu sou do tipo de pessoa que começa a fazer um monte de coisa ao mesmo tempo e nunca termina nenhuma, sabe?! O que me impulsionou a continuar foram os comentários, sugestões e criticas maravilhosas que eu recebi ao longo da criação da fic... Obrigada mesmo por colaborar comigo!! Espero que vc tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijooos!

**Tati: **Ta lendo que eu viii!! Hahahahahahah pouxa, me de um sinal de vida! To com saudades dos seus comentários! Hahaha bjão queridaaa

**Agradecimentos à: Ligia Melo, Luisa ( -- )... Que sempre me apoiaram durante a fic! Não chegaria até aqui sem o apoio de vocês garotas!! Obrigada!**

Um beijo enorme à todos que leram e comentaram! Desculpem se esqueci de alguém!


	18. I LoveLove

N/A: Como sou muito boazinha (ou extremamente ansiosa, o que acho que é o caso..), eu não ocnsigo escrever sem postar imediatamente, e mesmo com pouco comentários, eu tive que postar o ultimo cap! Boa leitura! Mais N/A no fim!

"_Impossível mesmo é viver sem você..."_

(Oliver Wood)

Paramos em:

"- Não. – respondeu Francesco com um sorriso demoníaco – Matar seu filho."

Capítulo Dezoito: "I LoveLove" (Eu AmoAmo)

Inspirou, não totalmente ciente do que estava fazendo. Seu peito doía com a entrada e saída de ar, tornando o movimento essencial para sua vida um mártir.

Apertou os olhos – que até ali continuavam fechados – com força, sentindo flashes de luzes estourarem na escuridão em que sua mente mergulhara.

Aos poucos, sua consciência voltava. Lembrava-se daquele cubículo onde fora trancado, da voz de seu primo ecoando em sua mente. Com o susto, sentou-se abruptamente na cama, os olhos arregalados e a respiração falha.

- O... o que...? – ofegou, piscando os olhos para a luz que cortava a cortina, fazendo o quarto mergulhar em um tom alaranjado acolhedor.

Inspirou profundamente mais uma vez, apertando o peito com uma mão, como se o movimento fizesse a dor passar. Esfregou os olhos com a mão livre, alisando os cabelos logo depois.

Mesmo assimilando o que acontecera, era estranho pra ele poder esticar as pernas depois de três dias encolhido. Pensara por um momento quando estivera trancado, que suas pernas atrofiariam devido a tamanho desconforto.

Espreguiçou-se, sentindo as juntas estalarem e seus músculos pestanejarem. Não sabia ao certo o que deram para ele tomar no hospital, mas o que quer que fosse, teve seu efeito comprovado. Sentia-se revigorado mesmo depois de três dias sem comer, beber, ou sequer se movimentar.

Suspirou, olhando em volta e reconhecendo um dos quartos particulares do St. Mungus: já visitara aquele hospital pelo menos algumas dezenas de vezes desde que começara a jogar quadribol profissionalmente.

Com um sorriso nostálgico passeando por seus lábios, ele se atirou no travesseiro novamente, sorvando uma grande quantidade de ar, juntamente com um odor inesperado: um cheiro meio doce, meio cítrico. Algo que lembrava verão e Minhocas de Geléia.

- Mia. – ele sussurrou, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro e sorrindo. Sentou-se novamente da cama, meneando a cabeça. Parecia uma adolescente idiota sonhando com o príncipe encantado – Idiota. – murmurou, enquanto saltava da cama com os pés descalços. Reparou que vestia apenas um samba-canção e rapidamente vestiu um roupão de algodão, do próprio hospital, que estava largado em uma cadeira.

Escutou a porta emitir um suspiro melancólico enquanto uma luz branca ofuscava sua visão. Piscou os olhos repetidamente, quando escutou uma voz familiar.

- Oli, querido! – Helena chamou, rapidamente envolvendo o rapaz em um abraço apertado – Quando me mandaram subir me disseram que você estava inconsciente! Estou tão feliz que esteja bem!

- Deixa o rapaz respirar, Helen! – a voz grossa do Sr. Wood ecoou próximo ao ouvido do rapaz – Graças a Merlim você está bem filho.

Abraçou Olívio apertado, enquanto a Sra. Wood o empurrava de volta para a cama.

- Mãe, eu estou bem. – protestava Olívio revirando os olhos – É sério, não precisa se preocupar.

- Oras se não preciso! – resmungou Helena de volta – Aquele psicopata do seu primo! Como ousa ter feito uma coisa dessas com você...? Meu irmão vai escutar umas verdades quando chegar aqui... ah, se vai!

- Francesco foi preso? – perguntou Olívio, sentindo seu peito doer.

- Ainda não, mas vai ser! – respondeu a Sra. Wood insistindo para que Olívio se deitasse na cama, mas o rapaz era muito mais forte que ela, e só pelo fato de manter-se em pé já era o suficiente para a mãe não conseguir empurrá-lo – Deve estar acontecendo agora, o julgamento... Eu nem me dei o trabalho de ir assistir... Sabia que passaria nervoso.

- Ele está sendo julgado agora? – perguntou Olívio com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Sim. – respondeu a mãe enquanto arrumava a cama com um movimento automático – Sua irmã, Kahlen e aqueles dois rapazes também foram...

Olívio fez uma careta, incerto se devia perguntar por ela.

- Mia também foi. – seu pai completou, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos.

- Achei um absurdo Scrimgeour pedir pra ela ir, depois de tudo o que ela passou também. – comentou a Sra. Wood com a voz trêmula – Como se ela já não estivesse traumatizada o bastante pra assistir o julgamento daquele cretino...

- Traumatizada com o quê? – Olívio perguntou.

- Ora – retomou a Sra. Wood encarando o filho – Ela foi seqüestrada junto com você.

Olívio não esperou por mais informações. Rapidamente se dirigiu ao banheiro do quarto, trocando-se com uma velocidade absurda ao som dos protestos da mãe "Volte já pra cama!".

- Ei! Aonde você pensa que vai? – Helena tentou protestar, mas já era tarde; Olívio desaparecera ao som de um esplendoso CRAQUE, rumo à sala de julgamentos do Ministério da Magia.

Seguiu pelos corredores, devidamente informado pela moça da recepção. Entrou, recebendo protestos e xingamentos de alguns bruxos quando seguiu para um lugar vago na última fileira da arquibancada. Avistou Francesco sob os refletores, provavelmente dopado com a poção da verdade. Sentiu um par de olhos negros recaírem sobre ele das primeiras fileiras, e encolheu-se nas sombras que se projetavam no fundo. Lá estava ela.

Sentiu toda a raiva que borbulhava em seu sangue quando soube que Francesco raptara Mia se esvair de seu corpo ao ver que ela estava ali, que estava bem. Pra ele, isso já era o bastante.

Aos passos que se seguiu o julgamento, Olívio se sentia nocauteado com tanta informação. Francesco, metamorfamago... Desde quando que ele não sabia?

Perseguição... perseguição sobre outra forma... Sua cabeça zunia, girava. Suas mãos tremiam de raiva, o coração palpitava acelerado, os olhos procuravam desesperadamente por ela... Foi quando, por um breve milésimo de tempo, seu coração parou. Sentia que ele tinha parado de bater no instante em que aquela mulher, três fileiras abaixo dele, gritou:

"Grávida de Wood?".

Grávida. Mia, grávida... Como ele não soubera? Por que ela nunca o procurara? Por que escondera isso dele?

As perguntas alfinetavam sua cabeça, seu peito doía.

Onde estava seu filho?

Não absorvia mais a confissão de Francesco, até que um silêncio mórbido se instalou pelo lugar.

Será que ele escutara direito...? Francesco queria... Matar seu filho?

Um soluço vindo da segunda fileira fez seu sangue ferver em suas veias. Levantou-se com um salto, ignorando os resmungos de um velho bruxo que assistia ao julgamento.

- Senta aí, moleque! Agora que a história ta interessante... Não quer saber o que aconteceu não?

Olívio sentia seu coração palpitar freneticamente. Dor. Doía... Uma perda que causava uma dor física, tamanha era sua importância. Engoliu seco, retendo algumas lágrimas em seus olhos. Trincou os dentes para não dizer nada quando Francesco retomou seu depoimento:

- Seria perfeito. Mia sempre tomava café naquele lugar, e em um dia, ocasionalmente, eu colocaria uma poção que a faria abortar. Ninguém desconfiaria de nada.

Olívio sentiu seu peito doer, tamanha violência seu coração batia. Fechou a mão em punho, sentindo suas veias saltarem em sua testa.

- Maldito... – resmungou – Desgraçado... Vou matá-lo...

- Calma, rapaz! – o velho bruxo sentado ao seu lado o fitou espantado – Até parece que você era o pai!

Mais uma vez, Olívio ignorou o velho.

- E então, um dia eu tomei coragem. – Francesco continuou, agora com um sorriso satisfeito estampado no rosto – Mia encontrou sua amiga na Casa de Cafés e contou à ela que seria uma menina, e eu me dei conta de quanto tempo passara. Se ela chegasse ao sexto mês de gravidez, a poção não faria mais efeito. Então, eu coloquei o veneno.

Olívio socou o braço da cadeira com força, e o velho voltou-se para ele com uma expressão horrorizada.

- Menina... – Olívio murmurou, a cabeça baixa com o peso de tanta informação – Era uma menina...

Um silêncio se instalou pelo local, cortado apenas pelos soluços da morena na segunda fileira. A cada lágrima que Mia derramava Olívio sentia uma dor invadir seu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo que queria abraçá-la, consolá-la, sentia raiva por ela lhe ter escondido um segredo tão maravilhoso como aquele. Ela não tinha direito algum de não lhe contar sobre a gravidez. Ele tinha certeza que seria um pai excelente.

- Muito interessante essa sua historinha – Scrimgeour concluiu com uma voz entediada – Mesmo não tendo absolutamente nada a ver com o seqüestro, você sabe que essa confissão lhe garantiu uma terceira acusação não é? Assassinato.

Francesco sorriu.

- Sei muito bem disso.

- Agora me diga de uma vez, e sem mais balelas que a minha paciência já está se esgotando – retomou Scrimgeour cansado – Por que você planejou o seqüestro de Amélia Chang?

- Não sei. – Francesco suspirou – Acho que foi uma junção de tudo. Vingança de Olívio, obsessão por ela, galeões... Tudo isso mexeu com minha cabeça.

Scrimgeour apenas assentiu, fitando o loiro com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Pra mim já é o suficiente. Aguarde o veredicto do júri.

Mancando, Scrimgeour deixou a masmorra onde fora feito o julgamento seguido de mais uma dúzia de bruxos e bruxas todos, sem exceção, com feições e gestos arrogantes.

Um burburinho se instalou entre os jornalistas e os espectadores do julgamento. Pela segunda vez Olívio se pôs de pé, mas dessa vez foi para sair daquele salão abafado. Sentia seu cérebro sufocado por aquele lugar, pela presença do primo. Precisava respirar ar puro, ar límpido. Com a cabeça latejando e o coração em frangalhos, ele aparatou.

----------------------------

- Acalme-se querida. – Rachel tentava consolá-la com sua voz doce, mas era impossível. Mia sentia todo seu corpo trêmulo de nervoso. De ódio. Que vontade sentia de pular no pescoço de Francesco e torcê-lo de um modo lento, para que talvez ele pudesse sentir um décimo da dor que ela sentiu ao perder a filha. Lembrava-se muito bem de como sua recuperação foi tortuosa. Só Rachel sabia o quanto ela sofrera para retomar sua vida. Sentia que uma parte de seu corpo faltava, que sua alma estava incompleta sem a filha.

- E eu, que me culpei porr terr feito Mia ficarr nerrvosa e perrderr a nenê... – ela escutou Jean sussurrar ao seu lado – E tod´esse temp erra culpa dele...

Ela soluçou mais forte. Ela mesma chegara a culpar Jean pelo ocorrido, mas vendo que estava cometendo uma injustiça, passou a culpar a si mesma, entrando uma época depressiva de sua vida.

- N-não acredito que ele pôde fazer isso. – Emma, que até aquele momento encontrava-se chateada com Mia por ela não ter lhe contado sobre sua gravidez, rangia os dentes para reprimir sua raiva – Oh, quando Olívio ficar sabendo... ele vai matá-lo! Vai transformá-lo em comida pra tronquilho!

- Seu irmão já sabe Emma. – disse Mia entre um soluço.

- Como assim? Você contou a ele? – foi Kahlen quem indagou.

- Eu o vi. Pude senti-lo. – respondeu Mia simplesmente, fechando os olhos e deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem – Ele estava aqui até instantes atrás, mas acho que ouviu o suficiente para não agüentar mais ficar nesse salão.

Kahlen abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas naquele momento Scrimgeour voltou à masmorra com o veredicto do júri.

Francesco se levantou com pesar da cadeira, e um súbito silêncio preencheu o ar.

- Francesco Leonardo Favalli, pela acusação de seqüestro de Amélia Lie Chang e Olívio Rodrigo Wood o júri o considera... Culpado. – Scrimgeour lia com atenção o pergaminho em mãos – Pela acusação de formação de quadrilha o júri considera o réu... Culpado. Pela acusação de tortura física a Olívio Wood o júri considera o réu... Culpado. E por fim, pela acusação de assassinato ao feto de Amélia Chang, o júri o considera... Culpado. – Scrimgeour ergueu seus olhos para encarar o réu – O que lhe renderá prisão perpétua em Azkaban.

Aplausos soaram pela arquibancada, enquanto jornalistas escreviam alvoroçados em seus pergaminhos. Dois dementadores adentraram as masmorras, levando consigo um Francesco ainda dopado sob o soro da verdade.

- Era o máximo que podiam fazer. – comentou Emma com a voz satisfeita.

Mia escorregara pela cadeira, apenas fitando o lugar vazio que Francesco ocupara durante o julgamento. Ele podia passar sua vida inteira ao lado da tristeza e do abandono na companhia dos dementadores, mas os danos que ele causara à sua vida jamais seriam recuperados. A dor e a saudade de uma filha que ela nem chegara a conhecer assombrariam seu coração para sempre. E nem prisão nem mesmo morte de Francesco mudaria isso.

----------------------------

(Flashback)

Vestiu sua capa parda e com um suspiro, saiu de sua mansão rumo ao tradicional chuvisco londrino. Esgueirou-se com o corpo esbelto pelas ruas, murmurando um mantra para que não fosse vista. O salto alto marcava um ritmo acelerado e cauteloso ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ela entrava em uma joalheria trouxa.

Um sino tocou quando ela abriu a porta e agradeceu aos céus pela temperatura agradável dentro da loja. Uma jovem bonita sorriu para ela antes de ela sequer retirar seu casaco.

- Posso ajudá-la? – ela perguntou, simpática, enquanto a morena tentava retirava de seu anelar direito uma jóia, mas suas mãos trêmulas dificultavam o ato. - A sra. quer penhorar esse anel?

Mia assentiu com a cabeça, incapaz de dizer qualquer palavra. Sentia sua respiração curta e algo martelar sua cabeça: era errado o que estava fazendo. Provavelmente se arrependeria depois.

- Eu preciso do dinheiro. – ela disse em voz alta, tentando convencer a si mesma, enquanto a jovem da joalheria analisava o anel de ouro branco e diamantes que Olívio lhe dera quando a pedira em namoro.

- É um belo anel. – comentou a jovem enquanto depositava a jóia no balcão da loja – Posso te dar cinqüenta mil libras por ele.

- Isso é um absurdo! – retrucou a morena – Ele deve valer pelo menos o triplo!

- É pegar ou largar. – a jovem sorriu.

A morena bufou, assentindo. Um dia voltaria para pegá-lo. Um dia...

----------------------------

Mia suspirou, enquanto dobrava com cuidado sua última calça e colocava na mala já relativamente lotada. Tivera que usar o feitiço de redução pelo menos umas três vezes desde que começara a empacotar as coisas no dia anterior.

- Pronta, querida? – a cabeleira loira e olhos verdes de Rachel apareceram no vão da porta.

- Quase. – respondeu Mia sorrindo fracamente – Estou terminando de fazer minhas malas.

- Eu vou indo na frente, ok? Espero encontrar o Krum pra me despedir. – Rachel disse com a voz ansiosa, e piscando um olho, ela desapareceu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Mia fitou o quarto vazio do hotel com uma tristeza profunda emanando dos olhos. Recebera uma carta do Nova York Bruxa dizendo que o relato em primeira pessoa de seu seqüestro rendera o triplo de exemplares vendidos em um dia, e sendo assim, ela voltaria para a América como editora e Rachel como editora-chefe do jornal.

- Se ele ao menos me pedisse pra ficar... – ela sussurrou para o quarto vazio, suspirando logo depois.

Não queria ir embora sem se explicar, mas aparentemente Olívio não queria mais conversa com ela. Procurou o rapaz logo depois do julgamento, para poder resolver logo todos seus assuntos pendentes, mas ele simplesmente desaparecera, e nenhum dos Wood sabia onde ele poderia estar.

- Acho que vou terminar essa história sem um final, então. – sussurrou ela para o nada, caminhando para a ampla janela aberta. A cortina de seda perolada tremeluzia com o vento ameno do fim de tarde. O sol tingia o céu de laranja, vermelho e um dourado faiscante. Ela fechou os olhos, inspirando profundamente o ar londrino que ela tanto amava.

Em poucos minutos ela cobriria a final da Taça Européia de Quadribol entre a Inglaterra e a França, e sabia que o encontraria lá. Jurara para si mesma que não faria nenhuma cena, que no máximo se despediria de Olívio e seguiria sua vida em Nova York, mas no fundo ela sabia que um simples "adeus" não seria suficiente para encerrar sua história com ele. Aquele ser, que parecia impregnado em sua pele, que somente com seu cheiro natural era capaz de enlouquecê-la.Ele, que já era parte dela... que como ela mesmo dissera uma vez...

- Eu vou te amar pra sempre Porquinho. – sussurrou para a paisagem do Big Ben ao pôr-do-sol.

Fechou os olhos novamente e inspirou, sorrindo ao sentir o cheiro maravilhoso de chuva e grama molhada inundar seus pulmões e acelerar seus batimentos cardíacos.

- É incrível o que um pouco de imaginação e muita saudade podem fazer... – murmurou para si mesma com um sorriso triste riscando os lábios.

- Sabe, falar sozinha nunca foi um dos seus hábitos mais normais, apesar de eu achar engraçado.

Ela virou-se bruscamente na direção da porta do quarto, encontrando Olívio apoiado no vão com os braços cruzados.

- Olívio, eu... – sussurrou, arregalando os olhos de surpresa. Tinha muitas coisas pra falar, respostas para dar e devia muitas desculpas ao rapaz, mas fora pega tão desprevenida que acabou por apenas encarar as orbes cor-de-mel dele e deixou-se perder naquela serenidade que Olívio lhe proporcionava.

- Por favor, eu preciso dizer. Eu decorei, até ensaiei o que ia falar – ele riu nervoso, caminhando lentamente na direção da morena – Por isso vou te pedir pra não me interromper.

Ela apenas assentiu, ansiosa demais pra proferir quaisquer palavras.

- Primeiramente, quando fui naquele julgamento e descobri que você esteve grávida, me senti traído. Duplamente traído, pois você não somente não me contou quando estava grávida, como também não me procurou depois.

Mia sentia as palavras de Olívio, apesar de já previstas, perfurarem seu coração. Talvez ela ainda não estivesse preparada pra pôr um ponto final em tudo, afinal.

- Doeu. Doeu não ter sabido por você, como me doeu a perda da minha filha. É estranho, não? – ele caminhou sem rumo pelo quarto, encarando as paredes – Eu vivi todo esse ano sem saber da existência dela, e quando soube, ela já tinha partido e levado uma parte de mim com ela. Porque ela tinha uma parte de mim. Ela era metade eu, metade você.

Os olhos de Mia encheram de lágrimas impossíveis de se evitar escorrer.

- Estava confuso com sua volta, com a revelação. Minha cabeça estava cheia, e meu coração ferido.

Mia ergueu uma sobrancelha com as palavras do rapaz.

- É, eu sei que esse não sou eu, que não sou romântico, que nunca falei em coração partido – ele soltou um riso pelo nariz – Mas não tenho outras palavras pra te explicar o que eu senti. Mia, eu era o pai. Tinha tanto direito sobre essa criança quanto você.

- Eu sei, mas... – ela começou com a voz embargada. Abaixou a cabeça e limpou rapidamente os olhos na manga do suéter que usava – M-mas você disse tudo aquilo quando nos despedimos de Hogwarts e... e eu...

- Eu sei que eu disse coisas ruins. – respondeu ele secamente – Mas eu tinha razão pra agir como agi. Pra dizer o que disse. Afinal, eu tinha comprado um apartamento pra nós morarmos no centro de Londres, já tinha feito todos os tipos de planos pra gente depois de Hogwarts... E você vem me dizer que se mudaria, que eu não era suficientemente bom pra você.

- E-eu nunca disse isso. – gaguejou ela com a voz trêmula, tentando controlar seus nervos qualquer custo – Nunca soube que você tinha comprado um apartamento... Você nunca compartilhou comigo seus desejos, seus planos...

- De qualquer modo, você se foi. – cortou ele dando de ombros – Eu entrei para o Puddlemere, fiquei famoso, saí com mulheres maravilhosas...

Mia apertou os olhos e rangiu os dentes para não falar nada. Ele queria feri-la, magoá-la... Então, que assim fosse. Sabia que tinha feito pro merecer.

- Fico feliz que você soube aproveitar bem esse tempo. – retrucou ela friamente.

- Ainda não terminei. – cortou ele com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Ta, continue. – rebateu ela com a voz ligeiramente alta – Continue com sua vingança. Eu mereço! Ande! Por que não manda logo uma Cruciatus pra cima de mim?

Olívio desviou os olhos do quadro de uma praia deserta para encarar as orbes marejadas da morena.

- Nessa semana que desapareci, estava na casa da praia de Jean na França. – respondeu ele tranqüilamente – Eu pensei, refleti. Queria muito te perdoar, mas... Não consegui.

Mia fechou os olhos com força, sentindo seu rosto umedecer com as lágrimas. Virou-se na direção da janela novamente e engoliu seco antes de responder.

- É justo. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

O vento leve que entrava pela janela balançou de leve seus cabelos, fazendo-a se recordar de quando os dois se despediram em Hogwarts. Exatamente aquela paisagem, aquele céu, aquele vento.

Não escutou mais os passos de Olívio pelo quarto, e deduziu que ele se fora. Ainda de olhos fechados, ela se permitiu soluçar uma vez, reprimindo as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos negros.

Com o corpo trêmulo e um arrepio indo e voltando em sua espinha, ela sentiu dois braços a abraçarem por trás. Não ousou abrir os olhos, mas inspirou uma generosa quantidade de ar, junto com um o cheiro maravilhoso dele.

- Achei que era impossível te perdoar. – o hálito quente dele em seu ouvido fazia os pêlos de sua nuca eriçar – Mas fui tolo em pensar assim.

Ela apertou os olhos com mais força, reprimindo um soluço mudo.

- Impossível mesmo é viver sem você. – ele completou, roçando os lábios na pele da morena.

Mia não se atreveu a abrir os olhos. Se aquilo fazia parte de uma de suas fantasias, que assim fosse. Preferia não acordar. Naquele momento ela deixou todas as lágrimas reprimidas e todos os soluços contidos se manifestarem. Soluçou mais forte ao senti-lo beijar carinhosamente seu pescoço e entrelaçar suas mãos na dele.

Com um movimento cuidadoso, ele a girou de modo que pudesse encarar seu rosto borrado pelas lágrimas.

- Mia? Você ouviu o que eu disse? – perguntou, com a voz séria. Ainda de olhos fechados, ela assentiu, reprimindo um soluço.

Ele emudeceu. Mia queria abrir os olhos pra encará-lo, queria protestar quando ele soltara sua cintura, mas não conseguia. Apenas continuava soluçando baixinho, quando sentiu as mãos dele enxugarem seu rosto delicadamente.

- Bolinha, abra os olhos. – ele deslizou as mãos para a cintura da morena novamente, encostando sua testa na dela. Mia meneou a cabeça, apertando os olhos com força. – Vamos, Bolinha... Faça isso por mim.

Inspirou profundamente, antes de deixar suas orbes negras visíveis aos olhos de Olívio. Encarou-os por uma eternidade, sentindo cada músculo do seu corpo relaxar e se arrepiar com a proximidade de seus corpos. Olívio sorriu marotamente, entreabrindo os lábios e deixando seus dentes brancos à mostra.

Mia riu com a careta do rapaz, franzindo o cenho ao reparar que Olívio mordia um brilho prateado. Ele colocou o objeto na língua e mostrou-lhe, enquanto ela retirava a jóia de sua boca. Um anel. Um anel de ouro branco e um diamante azul marinho, semelhante com aquele que ele lhe dera no passado e que fora obrigada a penhorar.

- Sei que já te dei esse anel uma vez... – ele sussurrou, roçando a ponta do nariz arrebitado com o nariz dela – Mas como você se desfez dele, eu vou ser obrigado a te dar de novo. – ela sorriu com os olhos fechados, apertando firmemente o anel entre os dedos – Bolinha...

Mia abriu os olhos para encará-lo.

– Casa comigo?

Com um sorriso trêmulo dançando nos lábios, ela assentiu, abraçando-o fortemente e puxando o rapaz para um beijo avassalador.

Naquele momento, uma essência magnífica que os dois sentiriam para o resto de suas vidas inundou o aposento. A noite caíra lá fora, e em meio às sombras projetadas no quarto, um cheiro de verão e outono se misturava. Uma fusão de almíscar, cedro e sândalo de Olívio, e mandarim, maçã-verde e freesia de Mia. Chuva, grama molhada e Minhocas de Geléia. Wood e Chang.

Em palavras puras e simples, um cheiro único de amor.

----------------------------

N/A: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!! Finalmente chegamos aqui!! Nossa, detestei o penúltimo capítulo, mas adorei escrever esse! Como todo romance, é lógico que eles teriam que casar néé?! Queria fazer algo diferente, que nunca fora usado em filme nenhum, em história nenhuma... Acho que consegui, apesar de ter ficado meio nojento... Hahaha... Mas afinal, Olívio é um porquinho mesmo né?

Ah! Queria que vocês me dissessem se ficou algo no ar... tipo, alguma coisa que eu tenha esquecido de esclarecer durante a fic... Sabe, eu sou meio esquecida e não duvido nada que tenha faltado alguma coisa! Qualquer observação, por favor, me comuniquem!

Ahhh! Se alguém ficou curioso sobre da onde eu tirei os "ingredientes" pra descrever o cheiro de Olívio e Mia, eles são alguns dos componentes do perfume "Echo", de Davidoff, e "Ralph", de Ralph Lauren respectivamente. Simplesmente sou louca pro perfumes e esses são meus favoritos!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do Fim, e não se vãããooo!! Ainda tem o epílogo e eu imploro pra vocês continuarem me fazendo companhia em "ÁS"... !! Hahaha como ainda tem mais um capitulo, vou deixar pra agradecer lá OKKK????

Obrigada aos comentários! Postei o ultimo capitulo logo porque não estava muito confiante quanto ao penúltimo! Hehehe Agradecida desde já à :

RFC´s, **Thássia; ●, Tammie, Emmy Black ¤, Ligia Melo, Lunny, Mih, Tati , Tati, Nash, Fê Ft Louie...**

**E a todos que leram e aocmpanharam essa fic!! Como disse la em cima... Agradecimentos detalhados no Epílogo! Até lá! Um beijo enorme à todas!! Adoro vocêees!**


	19. Epílogo

Epílogo: Dolce Vitta (Doce Vida)

Era fim de verão na cidade de Dunquerke, no litoral norte da França. O fim do dia se aproximava com uma temperatura agradável e sem ventos. Àquela hora o céu já mudava seu azul para um amarelo-gema, enquanto ao longe, onde a vista já não mais alcançava a imensidão do mar, uma risca avermelhada indiciava o início do pôr-do-sol.

Naquela praia de areia fina e água límpida, que geralmente era livre de turistas, uma multidão se agitava em meio a fileiras de cadeiras e um altar branco entalhado, e mais ao fundo, onde a areia já não mais afundava os pés dos mais desprevenidos, um enorme sobrado branco parecia descansar em paz, indiferente ao aglomerado de pessoas mais à frente.

A morena suspirou, arrumando a mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos enquanto girava a maçaneta da porta cautelosamente.

- Onde está Kahlen? – a voz trêmula de Emma denunciava seu nervosismo quando Mia entrou no quarto adaptado para a ocasião.

- Está dando de mamar a Alex, daqui a pouco ela vem se juntar à gente. – Mia disse calmamente, contornando o pequeno palanque que fora conjurado para os últimos ajustes do vestido da noiva – Você está magnífica, Emm.

Emma voltou-se para a amiga sorrindo, o véu escorregara para seu rosto, e ela o jogou para trás com um movimento atrapalhado.

- E-eu a-acho que não vou conseguir. – ela gaguejou com os olhos marejados – Mia, acho que não estou pronta.

- É claro que não está. – respondeu a morena sorrindo docemente, fazendo Emma encará-la com um olhar zangado – Ninguém nunca está pronto para uma jornada como essa, simplesmente porque não é preciso estar. Você só embarca e segue. – a morena deu de ombros, ajeitando a cauda do vestido da cunhada.

- Muito encorajador. – resmungou Emma irônica – Espero que Kahlen tenha feito um discurso parecido antes de seu casamento.

Mia sorriu.

- Foi algo parecido. – respondeu, enquanto sentia suas pernas doerem. Com cuidado, ela conjurou uma cadeira e se sentou com certa dificuldade.

- Mia, você ta bem? – Emma imediatamente saltou do mini-palanque para ajudar a amiga a se sentar.

- Eu disse que podia ser a madrinha, mas essa cabeça-dura insistiu em vir grávida de nove meses. – a voz de Kahlen surgiu da porta do quarto. A ruiva estava com a barriga levemente saltada e carregava um amontoado de xales nos braços.

- Eu já disse que estou ótima. – respondeu Mia sorrindo – Você só queria se aproveitar do meu estado pra roubar meu posto de madrinha.

Kahlen ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como você pretende caminhar até o altar sendo que você não consegue nem ficar sentada direito...? – a ruiva perguntou com a voz divertida, enquanto se sentava em uma poltrona confortável com seu filho de três meses nos braços.

- Eu dou um jeito. – respondeu a morena estufando levemente o peito.

Kahlen sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

- Espero que sua filha não seja cabeça-dura como você, por que se não... Coitado do meu filho.

Mia riu.

- Já fazendo planos para os herdeiros, "cherriè"? – Mia riu, fazendo uma imitação exagerada de Jean.

- Não, somente tendo uma breve visão do futuro, "Bolinha"... – foi a vez da ruiva gargalhar, enquanto Emma assistia a discussão das amigas torcendo os nós das mãos.

- Desse jeito meu filho ou filha ficará excluído... – comentou ela sorrindo nervosamente.

Mia e Kahlen se voltaram para a mais baixa das três, com sorrisos idênticos estampados nos rostos.

- Não se preocupe, Emm. Alexander cuidará bem do caçulinha... – Kahlen sorriu, acariciando delicadamente o contorno do rosto do filho.0

- Já eu, não farei nenhuma promessa. – disse Mia suspirando – Acho que minha filha será uma peste.

As três gargalhavam quando a porta se abriu novamente, mostrando um Olívio maravilhoso vestindo smoking.

- Emm, está na hora. – ele disse sorrindo – Nada mal, mana!

- Suponho que isso seja um elogio. – respondeu Emma imediatamente – De qualquer modo, obrigada Oli.

Ele sorriu, voltando-se para a esposa.

- Bolinha, temos que descer. Venha, eu te ajudo. – agilmente ele a puxou da poltrona e a ajudou a se levantar, roubando um beijo rápido antes de se virar para a ruiva: "Jean já está subindo. Só está se certificando que nenhum jornalista consiga entrar na cerimônia".

A ruiva assentiu, sorrindo ao observar o casal Wood. Dois cabeças-duras eternamente apaixonados.

- Emm, papai está te esperando lá embaixo no saguão. – Olívio completou, antes de desaparecer pela porta do quarto.

- Boa sorte Emm. – Mia piscou um olho para a cunhada, acompanhando Olívio pelas escadas.

Olívio suspirou, passando a mão livre pelos cabelos. Mia apertou levemente a mão que estava entrelaçada à dela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ela sussurrou para Olívio, ao observar o nervosismo do marido – Carlinhos é um bom homem. Com certeza fará Emma feliz.

Olívio assentiu, sorrindo para a morena.

O tempo parecia rigidamente cronometrado. Primeiro entraram os Weasleys–pais, seguidos pelos Wood-pais, Mia, Olívio, Jean e Kahlen. Enquanto o céu mixava as cores quentes do pôr-do-sol, Emma entrou. A cerimônia transcorreu estranhamente bem, apesar da presença dos gêmeos Weasley e de suas respectivas esposas, até que no final, antes da festa, Fred e Jorge deram uma demonstração do seu poder de comemoração da Gemialidades Weasley, com muitos fogos de artifícios que tingiam a noite que caíra no exato instante que a cerimônia acabara, e sinetes que ecoavam pela praia.

Lentamente, os convidados se dirigiam para a área bem iluminada onde o bufê seria servido. Entre muitos brindes, música e balbúrdia, uma certa morena encontrava-se emburrada em um canto.

- Tome. – Olívio lhe ofereceu um copo de suco de abóbora com muita cautela; Mia ficara de extremo mau humor de uma hora pra outra, fato que ele se acostumara devido à sua alta freqüência durante o longo período de nove meses de gravidez. Ao menos dessa vez ela não enjoara todas as manhãs.

- Não quero isso. – retrucou a morena grosseiramente – Olívio, estou com dor! – ela praticamente gritou a última frase, fazendo alguns bruxos virarem para ela com um olhar assustado.

- Quer uma bolsa de gelo? Uma poção? – ele sugeria enquanto começava a se desesperar. Com os olhos arregalados e uma careta, ele viu um líquido escorrer por entre as pernas da esposa – O... o.. o que?

- Estourou! – Mia exclamou, fazendo uma careta de inconfundível dor – Porquinho, precisamos ir pro St. Mungus!

- Ca-calma. – Olívio balbuciava desesperado – Respire, Mia, respire!

- Estou respirando! – ela gritou, chamando a atenção da noiva que cumprimentava alguns parentes de Carlinhos.

- O que está acontecendo..? – Emma rapidamente se adiantou para o casal com uma feição séria no rosto – Não me diga que...

- Emm, minha filha vai nascer! – Olívio exclamou entre o riso e o choro, enquanto Emma desaparecia entre a multidão que se aglomerava em volta do casal – Ei! Onde você vai?!

- Por-porquinho, a-acho qu-que precisamos ir... – Mia ofegava, gotas de suor escorriam por seu rosto.

- C-claro, claro. – ele balbuciou, enquanto sacava sua varinha do bolso e carregava Mia nos braços.

Com um estampido, o casal desapareceu.

- Olívio, onde ela está? – Kahlen perguntou ofegante, parando de supetão em frente ao homem de cabelos castanhos.

Ele apenas indicou com a cabeça a porta branca à sua frente.

- Ela parou de gritar agora a pouco. – respondeu ele com a voz rouca – Já me levantei dessa cadeira três vezes para arrombar a porta, mas Mia me esfolaria se eu fizesse isso.

Emma, que chegara segundos depois trazendo consigo a bolsa com o kit-parto de Mia, abriu a boca pra falar no instante em que o silêncio do corredor do hospital foi cortado pelos urros desesperados de um bebê.

Olívio pôs-se imediatamente de pé, como se a cadeira tivesse mordido suas nádegas, no instante em que a enfermeira abria a porta do quarto.

- Parabéns, Sr. Wood. – ela sorriu – É uma linda menina.

- P-posso entrar pra vê-la? – ele perguntou hesitante, enquanto Kahlen e Emma esticavam os corpos para espiar melhor dentro do quarto.

- Claro que sim. – a enfermeira deu passagem para Olívio, impedindo Emma e Kahlen de entrar.

- Acho que esse momento devia ser do casal. – explicou a enfermeira sob os olhares zangados das duas mulheres – Daqui a pouco vocês entram. – e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Olívio apertou os olhos, tentando ver através da penumbra em que o quarto se encontrava.

- Bolinha? – ele chamou com cautela, se aproximando da silhueta da mulher sentada na cama com um embrulho nos braços.

Olívio inspirou, sentindo aquela fragrância que não saia de sua mente. Cheiro de verão... Agora misturava-se um novo aroma ao cheiro de Mia... Uma nova essência... Algo que lembrava... Chuva de verão.

Ele sorriu, recordando-se de suas próprias palavras... "Ela é metade eu, metade você..."

- Ela não é linda? – a voz de Mia soou docemente enquanto ela descobria o rosto da pequena.

Olívio se aproximou da esposa, sentando ao seu lado na cama.

- É. – concordou ele sorrindo – Puxou ao pai... Ei!

- Bem feito. – resmungou Mia com uma careta, depois de um beliscão bem merecido no marido. Voltou sua atenção para a pequena em seus braços novamente, sorrindo quando Olívio roçou o nariz em seu pescoço – Ela se chamará Aya...

Olívio riu, lembrando-se nitidamente de seu sonho, seis anos atrás. Sorriu orgulhoso, estufando o peito ao apresentar a filha para a brisa que entrava pela janela:

- Lana Aya Wood.

N/A: E assim, finalmente termina "Oliver Wood e Mia Chang"... Espero que tenham gostadooo!!! Me despeço aqui de vocês, com muitos agradecimentos a todos que me apoiaram durante a fic, que comentaram, que ameaçaram, que pediram atualizações, que sempre se esforçaram pra fazer uma aprendiz de escritora muito feliz! Obrigada mesmo por terem me acompanhado nessa deliciosa jornada! Não me abandonem! Continuarei pentelhando vocês em "ÁS"!!!

A propósito... já postei o prólogo lá!

Muito obrigada a TODOSSSS!! Especialmente a:

**Thássia; ●: **Bem, como posso começar a te agradecer? Você, que ta comigo desde o comecinho da fic... que sempre me apoiou durante meus "blackouts"... Que sempre comentou quando eu precisava... Durante todos esses meses... Muito obrigada Thassia! Você foi uma peça essencial pra essa fic! Sem você acho que não conseguiria terminá-la! Devo muito a você! Obrigadão querida!!!

**Tammie: **Por meio de orkut, emails, comentários... Mesmo sem net em casa você se mostrou tão presente, tão amiga nesse tempo... Preocupada, dedicada... obrigada mesmo Tammie!! Por todo o apoio, todos os comentários... Eles significaram muito, MUITO MESMO pra mim viu!!! VocÊ já se tornou uma amiga "virtual" (bleh! Q termo bregaa hahaha) pra mim! Obrigada por tudooo!

**Emmy Black ¤: **O comentário mais maravilhoso que já recebi até agora foi o seu! Quando entrei e vi aquele comentário enooorme, achei q fosse um monte de "atualiza", mas vc elogiou tanto a fic que saí pulando da cadeira de felicidade!! Hahahaha Nem tenho como te agradecer o gás q vc tem me dado desde o 1º coment!!! Muito, muito muuuito obrigada mesmo!!!! Te adoro muitão viu?

**Ligia Melo: **Obrigada por todo o apoio, todos os comentários... Por ter sido sincera, ter ressaltado os pontos positivos, por ter dado sugestões... Obrigada mesmo!!! Beijão!

**Lunny: **Hahaha agora que você falou,.,.. bem pensado né! Ele poderia ter levado um "beijinho"... hoho mas acabei me esquecendo desse poder dos dementadores!! Pouxa!! Ah! Eu to super curiosa com uma coisa... Quem eh sua irmã que baixou a fic q eu não sei??? Hahahaha ela aparece por aqui tb? Hehehe... enfim... Obrigada mesmo pelo apoioo! Ficarei mto MTO feliz em te ver em "ÁS"... Super beijoo

**Mih BLACK: **Ressaltando bem seu sobrenome... hahaha um dos personagens de ÁS será inspirado em, seu maridooo! hahahahah!! Mih, desde que vc começou a comentar na fic, soh li comentários maravilhosos!!! Muito obrigada por todo o apoio q vc tem me dado!! A próxima fan fic q eu vou escrever se chama "ÁS" e o prólogo já está on! Gostarioa muito de te ver lá viuu!! Um bjãoo!

**Tati : **Obrigada por todos os elogios, todo o apoio q vc me deu no decorrer da fic! Obrigada mesmo!!! Hehehe desculpa, mas eu vou continuar te pentelhando em "ÁS"... isso é, se vc quiser ler, é lógicoo! hehehehe Super bjoo!

**Luisa ( -- ): **Imagina querida!!! Eu faço tuso por vcs!! Hehehe obrigada você, por ler minha fic e comentar viu!! Nem tenho como expressar minha gratidão por ter me ajudado (e aturado) durante todo esse tempo! Obrigada mesmo!!! Um super bjooo!!

**Tati:: **Saudades de vc sumidaaa!!! Obrigada pelos seus coments viu?? Eles me ajudaram muito!! Bjão querida

Bem, novamente, obrigada a todos que me acompanharam durante esse tempo! Não eh pq a fic ta terminada q eu vou deixar de ler os coments, então, COMENTEM!! Hehehe A continuação está em "ÁS"... O endereço deixarei aí em baixo pra quem estiver disposto a mais um pouco de romance e aventura entre os Wood, Morlevats e Weasleys!!

Foi maravilhoso escrever essa fic! Obrigada a todas que colaboraram! Um super beeeeeeijo!


End file.
